The Seven Pointed Star
by Sugarrush71
Summary: Castle has just got Beckett back from Tyson and Nieman and is finally allowed back as a consultant at the 12th but is that enough? What scheme will Castle come up with to try and ensure he is never from Kate's side again. Then with Kate's promotion and a new opportunity for them both what new people and cases will they encounter? An AU story set after the events of 7x15 Reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : This story and some of the future characters are mine. The rest belong to AWM, Milmar and ABC._

* * *

Richard Castle startles awake, heart pounding, sweat drenching his body as his eyes roam wildly back and forth, searching the darkness for the source of his distress. He lies on his back and his searching eyes still to focus on the barely visible ceiling above him as he waits for his racing pulse and mind to slow. He takes some deep breaths to try and assist the slowing. While helping slightly he then does the next thing that is assured to calm him.

Castle rolls onto his side and over to where his wife is lying on the bed, facing away from him. He moves his considerable frame as carefully as he can so not to wake her while still seeking out the comfort and reassurance of her physical presence. His mind and heart calm almost instantly as he curls his bulk around her slender body and as he feels her instinctively relax into his body in her sleep. Breathing deeply as he buries his face into her flowing brown hair he revels in her distinctive scent and he relaxes even further.

He smiles into her hair as he feels her hand also instinctively seek out and grip his own as he splays it over her stomach. The disquiet he is feeling bleeds away as he revels in the feeling of Kate securely in his embrace. While he can't remember exactly the details of the dream that drove him awake he can still just remember the feelings that had his heart racing. The same feelings that haunted him over the last couple of terrible days. He thought he'd lost her, again.

It is only a couple of days since he thankfully got her back from Tyson and Nieman and they are both trying to put the ordeal behind them. Captain Gates has given Kate a week's medical leave to recuperate and told him that he wasn't expected to start his 'community service' and return as a consultant at the 12th until Kate herself returns to work. He is more than happy with that as not only Kate but he has been gravely effected by the merry-go-round that the two psychopaths had put them on. They have spent the time since just lazing around the loft waiting for Alexis and his mother to return, sleeping, reading, watching movies and other life affirming bedroom activities.

Despite the relaxing nature of the last couple of days it has still been rough for both of them. She because of the ordeal that Nieman put her through and the means by which she was forced kill the mad doctor to save herself. The ordeal of being rendered helpless while Nieman casually planned to take her face. The means of killing her by stabbing her with her own scalpel. Stabbing. The same way her mother was killed. That bedrock of her life that has driven her and which she had mostly now put behind her. All that added to the feelings of helplessness and grief that she is feeling after the whole experience.

While feeling relief that he has her back with him safe and mostly unharmed he still feels the heartrending grief from when he thought it was her shot in that warehouse. He also feels guilty at not being able to protect her. At not being able to stop this, to stop them. They came after her because of him and for that he will never forgive himself. If only he hadn't been banished from the 12th then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

He squeezes Kate to him tighter but not enough to wake her and feels the heat of her body meld with his. Yes, he had been allowed back at the start of the case so technically he was back in his old place as her partner so maybe even if he hadn't been banned this all still would have happened. But maybe him being a just a consultant and not a 'real' cop was one of the reasons why those two maniacs were able to get her. If he had been a true partner then she probably would have never gone to meet Amy Barrett alone. No, Ryan and Esposito never go anywhere without one another so if he was a true partner for Kate then he should have been there with her.

Of course, in most cases, she is more that capable to look after herself and going to meet someone they thought as a witness and potential victim shouldn't have needed the both of them. Hell, that same reason that has her so distressed, being able to free herself and slice open Nieman's throat only goes to show how capable, strong and just plain badass she is to him. That still doesn't assuage his guilt and sorrow at what she experienced and that he wasn't there to try and stop it.

Yes, he was able to lure Tyson into that trap, get the means to find Kate and now both of them are dead and that is good. However he still can't but help and think that if he was more than just a helpful amateur then none of that would have been needed. His brief stint as a PI had been interesting for a while and had been the only way of keeping him both somewhat a part of Kate's cases and for him to keep his hand in at solving mysteries. But that time had only reinforced the fact that he wasn't a professional and didn't have the resources of the NYPD. Also, he really was at his best when at her side and he really can't allow another chance of interference in their partnership. It was as Gates said even if she was repeating Kate, she looked for the evidence and he looked for the story and combined those two elements make one hell of a detective. Separate they are good but together they are unstoppable.

His time forced from her side only served to reinforce that fact. His work as a PI towards the end had started to feel unfulfilling and he really only felt right during those few cases he was able to work with Kate. So the only silver lining of their recent experience, besides finally being rid of that despicable duo, is that he is allowed back as her partner but is that enough?

Over the years they've joked about the number of times they have saved each other but a lot of those times were pure luck. How long before their luck runs out? What if Kate hadn't been able to get free and turn that scalpel on Nieman? He and the boys were still minutes away when Nieman decided to leave and kill Kate before doing so. So his clever scheme could have easily led to naught if not for the strength and resourcefulness of his remarkable wife. With him now allowed back as her partner make her any safer? He hopes so. At least they will be able to keep more of an eye on each other.

Kate had shown her own nervousness at him being out there, on cases, by himself more than once while he was a PI. It culminated in her demand that he let her know his whereabouts after he got taken by that mercenary during the fake clutch case. So while he was banned from the 12th he worried about her, she worried about him and together neither of them felt at ease with the whole situation. Oh, he put on a brave face and tried to concentrate on the possibilities of inspiration for a new character but without Kate, without his muse, it was a poor imitation of the life and partnership that had brought them together.

The way that he was removed from her side still rankles with him and shows that despite all his contacts and money his position as Kate's partner is ever at the mercy of others. For a man whose talents have enabled him to determine his own destiny for so long he does not like that one bit. Especially as it also impacted on his ability to protect a member of his family, the love of his life and that is something that will not stand with him.

Not to mention the future he hopes for Kate and himself and their life together and how it could be jeopardized. He knows that he is not the only one, Kate especially, that is looking forward to all that might be in their future as a married couple. In particular that hopefully there will be a further addition to their family in that not too distant future. He needs to do everything he can to ensure that future and that is best done as her partner at the 12th.

So him being kicked out whether because of a mistake of his own or because of someone higher up, like Gates, deciding they don't like consultants working for the NYPD anymore is not acceptable. OK, maybe he doesn't really need to worry about Gates anymore after the surprising encouragement she gave him while he was searching for Kate. Plus she didn't look too broken up that he was coming back. Perhaps, finally, Kate's stern Captain has warmed to him. Castle, shrugs, well maybe she's just learnt to tolerate him but that still doesn't mean that someone else higher in the chain, like the DA did, couldn't one day have him booted out of the 12th again.

The fact remains that as a volunteer consultant his working partnership with Kate will never be totally secure. He has to come up with something so that it won't be quite so easy for him to be taken from her side. He knows that nothing he will come up with will be fool proof. Castle grins as he hears his wife's voice in his head saying, "Shouldn't that be Castle proof?" Yeah, she'd say that. He sighs and snuggles as close as he can into her back.

His friend Bob was anything but helpful during his recent banishment so he should be feeling suitably guilt ridden as a result of not being able to back up a friend. Not to mention how Bob owes him for his support during that little matter of him being accused of murder a couple of years ago. He'd not been able to use that to get him back to the 12th but now, combined with having been somewhat responsible for the removal of two serial killers, he might be able to work on Bob's guilt to get what he wants.

He has an idea about what he wants but there are a few details yet to work out. If this idea he has forming pans out then it will make it just a little bit more difficult to get rid of him from the 12th. Not impossible but he wouldn't be just be shown the door after some very few words. It will require a commitment by him, a bit of work and pulling in of a lot of favours but if the alternative is another stint on the outer and away from Kate's side then there really is no option.

Castle closes his eyes and again breathes in deeply the distinctive, cherry, vanilla and solely Kate scent of his wife. He'll do whatever he can to put him in a position to try and prevent her ever again experiencing the terror filled days of the recent past. But that is for the morning or even the morning after that. For now time to try and get some more sleep and hope his burgeoning idea and resolve will keep the dreams at bay.

As he slowly slips back into sleep his last conscious thought is that here, where he is now, next to Kate is where he belongs for the rest of his days.

* * *

_A/N : So if you have read my other in progress story "The Exes" then you will know that, along with that fic, I am currently working on a couple of multi-chapter stories and this is one of them. This will be a long one and like with my other story there will be gaps between updates due to life and work. I'll try to put up chapters regularly but bear with me if there is a wait in between them. This is a long term story that will lead us well past the end of season seven and into hopefully what will be the hiatus before season eight. I will have another chapter for The Exes up by the end of the week._

_I hope you all enjoy Castle Monday._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Castle is owned by others not me._

* * *

Castle sits in the offices of the now defunct Richard Castle Investigations and stares at the laptop screen in front of him. Tomorrow is Kate's first day back at work after the ordeal with Nieman and Tyson and is therefore his first day back after being banned from the 12th precinct.

Both he and Kate have had a relaxing week recovering from Nieman and Tyson's attack, which also included a couple of visits to Dr Burke for both of them. However neither of them are the type of people that like staying still for too long and so they are both ready to get back to work and their partnership. He has come to his PI office ostensibly to start packing it up while Kate and Alexis are out doing some step- mother/daughter bonding over some retail therapy. While he has packed some of his knick-knacks into the boxes that are now strewn around the office he has paused to open some old research. Research that he doesn't want Kate to see just yet. Not until he is sure.

The file he has open on the computer in front of him is one that he first opened a year after he started shadowing Kate. Back then he had really started to appreciate his position as Kate's partner and had looked into how to make it a more formal arrangement. Not only was he appreciating the material he had gathered for Nikki Heat and his growing attraction for his muse but he was also really getting into the thrill of solving murders and the satisfaction at getting justice for victims and their families. That and he really wanted his own badge to flash at people when out interviewing people or arresting someone.

Ok so that last reason was a bit frivolous but that was where he was back then. Now, after over six years solving murders at Kate's side, he has far more serious reasons to revisit this file. As Kate can attest he is a master of research and so he had been very thorough in gathering the contents of the file. He'll have to do some more research to update things but that shouldn't take long as he can't imagine things will have changed too much.

Back then all the options he came up with and recorded in this file, that might have led to that more formal arrangement as Kate's partner, involved a lot of time, work and expending of favours. At the time he wasn't in a place to make that sort of commitment. Now he is as committed as a man can be to be both Kate's husband and work partner so hopefully the information here will help to cement their working partnership.

His recent banishment from the 12th had hurt him if for no other reason than it made him break his vow. His vow to Kate when they got married, to be partners in crime, for the time of their lives and for as long as they both live. Their recent ordeal with that twisted pair of serial killers now galvanizing him into doing whatever he can to try and ensure that he is never removed as Kate's partner against his will, again. Plus he hates breaking his word.

Looking at the options he had researched in the file he discounts some immediately as the goal is to remain in New York as Kate's partner. While some training is required in virtually all the options, with a few of the them, the federal ones in particular, extended periods of training are required and in some cases will be outside of New York. Also, with some of the options there is no guarantee that he would end up as Kate's partner and not end up at some field office half way across the country.

So he is looking for an option where he can stay in New York both for any training involved and which ideally could still be performed while working at the 12th. An option that will hopefully also minimize any chance of him being removed from the 12th. He studies the option in the file that he first thought of when he first contemplated his current course of action.

It's not perfect and there will be a lot of effort involved just getting to the start let alone ensuring that at the end the result is what he wants and will complement his wife's work. He will have to call in a lot of favours and charm and persuade a lot of people to make this work. He will also have to tell Kate.

He's not going to make the same mistake that both of them have made all too many times before and keep this from his wife. If for no other reason that he will need her help and support to make this work. Looking around his PI office he is reminded of how Kate reacted upon finding out about his new career as a gumshoe. It could have gone better. At the time he had not told her partly because he had truly meant it as a surprise but if he's honest with himself another reason he kept the PI idea from her was because he thought she might talk him out of it.

In the end she had supported him and his new endeavour even going as far as consoling and encouraging him when doubts started to cloud his conviction that he was doing the right thing. So telling Kate and involving her in his plan are an important step but not the first one. She does have her own part to play if he is going to pull this off so telling her is essential. But before he wastes Kate's time he needs to sound out some people to find out if what he has in mind is even possible. Then he will tell Kate and with her behind him he is sure to get it done.

* * *

Her husband is up to something and when your husband is Richard Castle then that could mean anything. It's been a week since Kate Beckett has had him back as her partner and she couldn't be happier. Secretly she'd loved that Mars simulator case because not only did it appeal to the sci-fi geek in both of them it also brought out that usual exuberance and excitement in her adorable husband. It reminded her of all the fun he had brought into her serious and stressful job. But even during that case she could tell he was up to something. That he was holding something back and she wanted to know what it was.

Tonight she is standing in the ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel in an elegant, flowing red silk dress from her favourite designer in SoHo waiting at the bar for her husband. Waiting to start their game.

Not soon after their relationship became common knowledge to the general public they came up with their "event" game. She has never been truly comfortable and also a little bored attending all the various charity balls, fundraisers and other swanky events that her rich writer husband is invited to. Most of them anyway.

Anything related to his writing and especially that fictional journal of their life together, Nikki Heat, then she is more than happy to accompany him and lend her support. Plus she doesn't mind dressing up from time to time in a beautiful dress with perfect hair and make-up and the look that results on Castle's face when he sees her so turned out. Her work removing murderers from New York's streets allowed her to avoid a lot of the events but for other times when she couldn't avoid attending, she and Castle played their game.

For as long as he has known her Castle has expressed his admiration to her of her talent with languages and accents. He's complemented her many times on how she always gives the correct accent and pronunciation of any foreign names or words they have encountered in their cases. So to make these events more interesting they developed their game utilising her multilingual talent, the acting skills he inherited from his mother and their mutually equal quick minds.

Upon arriving at an event they would start like any other couple attending. Circulating and greeting the other attendees. Making contact with friends and acquaintances and being attentive to any speeches or performances that are part of the program. Once these duties to convention are fulfilled they separate to then rendezvous at a prearranged location at the venue. When they reconnect they are both playing two different people and spend the rest of the night as those people. Flirting, joking, romancing and just having plain fun playing at being different people, usually fictional characters, in the midst of a serious, uptight event of the New York elite.

Who they are depends on the venue. If at a museum then Castle is a certain Doctor Jones and she is Lady Croft, upper class English accent included. If at an art gallery then he is billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne and she is Selina Kyle aka Catwoman with a seductive Eartha Kitt like accent. Tonight, in a five star hotel ballroom, they play their favourite roles. He, in his tailored black tuxedo, is suave secret agent James Bond and she, with her familiar and to Castle brain liquefying Russian accent, is KGB spy Katya Overthetop.

So here she is, at the bar, a flute of champagne in her hand and his vodka martini on the bar by her elbow ready to start the game and yet she has been waiting for ten minutes and he still hasn't joined her. Looking around the room full of people dressed in expensive designer clothes she is looking for her missing playmate. She's never had to wait this long for them to start their game once they decide it's on. If he's taking this long then it can only mean he's up to something and it's got to be related to what's had him so distracted this week. Oh she's going to make him pay tonight for making her wait and keeping her out of the loop about something but knowing him he'll probably enjoy any punishment she might come up with. Well, she'll just have to use their game and her considerable influence over Castle to find out what is going on.

Then she spots him. He is at the head table, head bowed in what looks to be a very serious discussion with his friend the Mayor and her boss, the NYPD Commissioner. Barely a second after her gaze locks on him he must sense her scrutiny because he looks up and gives her a smile. He then returns to his conversation with arguably two of New York's most influential men. Moments later the conversation obviously ends as, with a smile and a nod to both of the other men, Castle rises from where he is crouched between them and heads towards her.

She narrows her eyes at him as he approaches and she sees a slight faltering in his step as he strides closer. He's seen the look and knows that she suspects something and that might not bode well for him tonight. Just before he finally reaches her she see's him put on a brave smile which is only slightly counteracted by the eagerness with which he reaches for his drink to obviously fortify himself with some liquid courage.

After swigging half the martini he turns his attention to her again and says in his very rough approximation of an English accent, "Ms Overthetop, what a pleasure to see you here again."

Kate/Katya pauses for a couple more seconds than necessary to let him sweat before responding in the seductive purr of her Russian accent, "Mr Bond. I thought I was all alone here tonight. You seemed so distracted with your friends that someone might think you have better things to do. That you might have some nefarious scheme up your sleeve, as usual."

Castle/Bond pauses as he struggles with the fact that she is calling him out about what he is doing while still playing their game. The look on his face still has a play-full twinkle in the eye but she can also see that he is thinking on whether or not to tell her what is going on. "My dear Katya, I don't know what you are talking about. Rest assured that if I was working on some scheme that I would tell you as soon as I could and that it would benefit the both of us."

"Oh I know you, James, you always have some scheme going on. If you tell me about it perhaps it will be a chance for some of that East/West co-operation that we do so well together. You know that together there is nothing we can't accomplish," says Kate/Katya still in character as she takes a sip of her champagne and giving him a further opening to tell her what's going on.

Castle/Bond knocks back the rest of his martini before answering, "All right Katya, you are correct that together we can do anything and I was going to let you in on it anyway. I just needed to make sure it was tenable. So, you win. I will let you in on my plan, but tomorrow. For now let us relax and enjoy each others company and the rest of this lovely evening. I promise that I will tell you everything tomorrow and that it will be something that will be good for both of us."

Kate/Katya takes another sip of her champagne, contemplating him over the rim of her glass before responding, "Very well Mr Bond, tomorrow. You are right, let us enjoy the evening. Now, I do have those plans of Spectre's for the building of a secret base at the bottom of the Indian Ocean. Do you feel like debriefing me?"

"Oh Katya, you know I love to debrief you."

* * *

_A/N : Yes I am drawing out what Castle has planned. I had planned revealing what it is in this chapter but I wanted to get a chapter out and this seemed the right place to end it. What he is up to will be revealed in the next chapter. You just have to wait just like Kate. I've had this "event game" idea for Caskett for a while and have waited for the time to introduce it. It just seems like something they would come up with._

_Only one episode to go in season seven. Should we read too much in to the fact they are promoting the 7x23 as the last episode of the season and not the show?. I hope so. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : Apologies for the delay in the release of this chapter. Time to find out what Castle is up to._

_Disclaimer : Castle is owned by ABC but unfortunately AWM is not involved anymore just like I'm not involved in making it at all._

* * *

Beckett shuffles from Castle's study into the living room of the loft in her flowery cream silk robe over a loose tank top and yoga pants and with her eyes still gummy from sleep. The warm and comforting smell of freshly cooked pancakes assails her nostrils as she approaches the kitchen to the well accustomed sight of her husband in a dark t-shit and boxers cooking breakfast.

"Morning babe," she manages as she deposits herself onto one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island. She's just a little tired and pleasantly sore after last night and the natural conclusion of their 'event game'. After returning to the loft from the charity event neither of them got to sleep for quite a few hours and were vigorous in their activities during that time. Yet she is surprised that her husband has still managed to rise before her and already have breakfast so far along.

Castle turns on the spot, spatula in one hand and wash cloth over one shoulder and graces her with his usual warm-hearted smile as he greets her, "Good morning to you my lovely wife or should I say Katya?" he adds as his smile becomes a knowing smirk.

Her eyes regard him brightly as the final vestiges of sleep are banished as she recalls how their night, or make that morning, ended, "Remember Castle what happens in the 'game' stays in the 'game'. I don't want Alexis joining us and hearing Katya and James having breakfast together. Not that isn't something we might try next time we are on vacation alone."

"Oh, and I know the perfect locale. A nice private resort in Jamaica. Not far from where they shot Dr No," he responds eagerly as he turns back to the stove to lift a pancake from the fry pan and place it on a nearby plate, joining a couple of pancake companions that he prepared before she joined him.

He switches off the hob, reaches for a nearby bowl of freshly cut strawberries and distributes the fruit around the plate. With a well-practiced flourish he dusts the small stack of pancakes and strawberries with powdered sugar, picks up the plate, spins back around and places the plate of food in front of her. As she contemplates the delicious treat in front of her she hears the oh so familiar sound of the coffee machine working and moments later a rich foamy latte joins the plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of her. She looks up into his grinning face as he leans forward with both of his hands on the counter top.

"Hmm, this looks delicious. Thank you," and she picks up the fork that he placed there for her and is about to dig in when she pauses. Looking back up she sees him also pause as she does and a slightly worried look crosses his face.

"What's the matter, Kate? Are they not cooked?" asks Castle with a hint of unease.

She contemplates him for a moment as she recalls more from the night before and specifically the discussion they had at the start of their game. He promised to tell her what he is up to and it looks like he feels that he needs to butter her up, almost literally, before he tells her. That or he could just be doing his usual 'thank you for last night'. She shrugs internally and thinks that while she knows what he's doing she's not going to let it stop her from savouring the meal in front of her. He never breaks a promise so she knows he'll tell her and in the mean time she can enjoy her husband's culinary talent.

"No, they look perfect Castle. I was just wondering why you've prepared one of my favourite breakfasts? Not that I'm complaining but you usually reserve the strawberry sugar pancakes for more special occasions," she answers as she finally plunges her fork into her breakfast while giving one of her patented looks. The look that says to him she knows exactly what he is up to.

Castle looks back at her and his smile only falters slightly as in a serious tone he responds to her look, "Well, besides 'thanking you for last night' this morning is significant. For both of us. I wanted you properly fed before I let you in on my plan. So eat up and when you are finished, bring your coffee and join me in the study. All will be revealed, I promise."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast with me?" she asks surprised as she fully expected him to join her as he usually did.

"I've already had mine. Plus I just have to get a couple of things ready to show you. So enjoy your pancakes and by the time you are finished I'll be ready for you," and with that he makes his way around the island to her and presses a kiss to her temple. She hums in appreciation and he leaves her to her food as he heads into the study.

A little while later a replete Kate pads into Castle's study with her refilled latte in one hand and a cappuccino for him in his black Richard Castle promotional mug in the other. She finds him leaning over his desk, with his back to her, studying an open file folder. Upon hearing her bare feet on the wood floor he turns around and with a smile of thanks takes the proffered mug and waves her to take a seat on the couch in front of the plasma screen. He takes a sip of his coffee as he perches himself on the edge of the desk, facing her.

After a contented sigh at the rich caffeine he looks at her earnestly and starts, "So, as you have perceptively deduced I have been researching something. Something that will affect our future and our working partnership. Now while I've had this idea for a few years, since not long after I started shadowing you, I've never truly had the motivation to follow through with it, until now. Until my banishment from the precinct and then what happened with Tyson and Nieman."

"Cas….," starts Kate because she doesn't want him to feel guilty about his banning from the 12th or what happened with Tyson and Nieman but he holds up his hand to stop her.

"Kate, I know I shouldn't let the recent past affect me but I can't help it. My family is the most important thing in my life and those events put you at risk. Made me break our wedding vows to be partners in crime forever. I will do anything to make sure that never happens again. I never want to be in the position of being forced out as your partner against my will again. So I started thinking about how I could make my position more official," at that he pauses, puts down his mug, picks up the remote from the desk, points it at the plasma and presses a button.

The screen lights up and on it she first sees across the top of the screen, in large print, "Plan: Castle Gets a Badge". Underneath that, in the centre of the screen, there is a picture of an NYPD shoulder patch with the department's crest and from that picture radiate several lines leading off to various pictures and paragraphs of text surrounding the picture. Then Kate notices something different about the patch and then she recognises the difference.

"The NYPD Auxiliary? Castle, you want to join the NYPD Auxiliary Police?" she asks him surprised. She wasn't expecting this.

"Yes, the NYPD Auxiliary Police. That fine group of volunteer citizens that do their own part protecting this great city. As a member of the NYPD, even a volunteer Auxiliary, it should make it harder to remove me as your partner at just some higher ups whim, without proper grounds, a formal hearing or means of appeal," states Castle with a triumphant look.

"But Castle, Auxiliary officers are uniforms that work patrol, transit, housing and traffic amongst other duties but they aren't detectives. How will you joining the NYPD Auxiliary keep you as my partner? If you are out there pounding the beat you're not going to be allowed to assist me with homicide investigations though I admit you would look good in a uniform," she teases him with a wry smile and a quirked eyebrow.

Castle picks up the file that he had been studying when she joined him and passes it over to her. She opens the file, quickly reads the contents and looks back up him.

"You have been busy," she acknowledges.

"Yes, as you can see from the emails there between myself, the Mayor, the NYPD Commissioner and the Auxiliary Deputy Chief I have proposed the creation of Auxiliary Detectives and that I be the test case for that role. It's not that much of a stretch. Auxiliary officers have duties in some specialist positions, the Harbour Unit, Highway Patrol and most relevantly Undercover Vice Ops. As you know Auxiliary officers under the age of 20 years and six months of age go undercover in sting operations with Vice and Narcotics. Appointment as an Undercover Auxiliary Officer is at the authorisation and discretion of the NYPD Commissioner and the Auxiliary Deputy Chief. I contacted Bob and after reminding him of how he failed to stand up for me with the DA about Dino Scarpella he worked with me to propose my idea to the Commissioner and the Deputy Chief."

"And they agreed?" she asks with a touch of incredulity.

"Well, not right away. They baulked at my record at first. You know I'm just now starting to think that taking that police horse for a naked gallop was not such a good idea," he ponders, finger taping his lips as he looks to the ceiling.

"Oh, you're just realising this now huh?" Kate asks him sarcastically.

"Yessss, but fortunately with that and my assault of Tyson no actual charges were laid so officially my record is clean. Then there is the Compstat data of the precinct and how it shows that the 12th's homicide clearance rate rose by fifteen percent after I joined you and is the highest clearance rate in all five boroughs. That record helped to override any doubts they had over some of my past actions," he outlines.

"But Castle, Compstat data is only available to Lieutenants and above how did you get to see it?"

He looks at her sheepishly, "Umm, I might have gifted a couple of spa days to Tory for her to pass the figures onto me."

"Gee, Castle, bribing a civilian employee. Way to go to show them you are of the right ethical character to join the Auxiliary," she points out to him with a wry look.

"I only needed her to get the most recent figures. The older figures are all public record. Anyway, I have been able to sell them on the idea that as your partner I am an asset to the NYPD and as the first Auxiliary Detective I would be even more so. But it's still not a done deal. While the Commissioner and the Auxiliary Deputy Chief can appoint me some changes still need to be made to the New York Penal Law so the position of an Auxiliary Detective becomes a permanent rank. That is going to take some lobbying with the New York State Senate and the City Council. Fortunately Bob will be able to help me with that as well."

"So if all this works you become an Auxiliary Detective, just like that?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Ah, no. I will have to complete the required 18 weeks training that all Auxiliary Officers complete but I should be able to shave some time off that with credit for my time already spent as your partner and the study I did to pass the test for my PI licence. In fact gaining my PI licence helps with this as I've already demonstrated to the State of New York some of the same requirements to be appointed a Peace Officer like an Auxiliary Detective. Also I have asked that I do as much of the training I can at the twelfth on the job and that the exemption they have previously granted us regarding NYPD's regulations and partners not being permitted to be in a relationship remains in place," he adds with some satisfaction.

"Wow, you've thought of everything….Wait, Auxiliary Officers are only permitted to carry a straight wooden baton for protection and not a side arm. I'm not sure I like the idea of you trying to take down a suspect armed only with a wooden stick," she raises what she thinks will be only the first of many concerns she will have with this whole idea.

"Ah, yes because Auxiliary Officers are mainly tasked to observe and report and don't actively pursue criminals, unless at the direction of a regular officer, my position will, by its nature, be different. I will be actively assisting you to investigate murders and enforce the law and so will be more likely to be exposed to life threatening situations. Just like I already am as your partner. Ironically while your volunteer consultant partner I was unable to get a carry permit. Now that I'm going to be a sworn officer, even an Auxiliary, then the Commissioner has decided that I should be armed. So that I can properly protect myself, the public and the other members of my team. Again that will take some re-writing of the statues governing the NYPD Auxiliary and so Bob is going to get it included as a part of the new Auxiliary Detective rank. Plus the standard training for Auxiliary Officers also includes both firearm safety and unarmed self-defence training which I know you've wanted me to undertake for some time to help protect myself in the field."

Kate pauses and contemplates all that he has told her while studying the serious and earnest expression on his face. She can tell that this is not some passing, fanciful idea but that he is fully committed to becoming an Auxiliary cop as a way to ensure he stays as her partner. She can get why he thinks he needs to do this. She knows that loyalty to his family and therefore her, is one of main tenants of his life. Like he, she sorely missed him the entire time he was banned from the precinct. After having him as her partner for so long she wasn't happy to go back to how her working life was before he barged his way into her life.

While she'll worry about the danger this new position might put him in she has always worried about him. Worried about what could happen to him from the very first time he refused to stay in the car. At least this way, as he said, he'll get some of the same training that she herself has had to protect himself. Yet she also knows she is not the only one that worries about the danger he is in working with her.

"What about Martha and Alexis? Have you told them? How do you think they will react to this?" she asks concerned.

"Not yet. Besides my initial approaches to Bob, the Commissioner and the Auxiliary Deputy Chief you are the first person I care about that I have told. As I said last night I'll need your help to bring this to fruition. They will be the next ones I'll tell and I'm sure they'll understand why I need to do this," he responds.

"And what about your writing? This will take up a lot of your time. Will Paula, Gina and Black Pawn accept this?" she asks also slightly fearful that this might mean the end of Nikki Heat. For all her bluff and snark in the past she loves her literary alter ego and would be truly sorry if this idea of his means the end that part of his life that she loved about him even before they ever met.

"That's the beauty of this idea. As an Auxiliary Officer I am still a volunteer that doesn't necessarily have to work the same number of shifts as a regular officer. I'll still have enough time to write and keep Gina and Black Pawn happy and fulfil my contract. Not to mention I'm sure to get some great story ideas from this. As for Paula, she'll just see this as a publicity opportunity. That's another benefit that helped me sell it to the Commissioner, by the way. Renowned author volunteers to help protect the citizens of New York by joining the NYPD Auxiliary. He sees it as an opportunity to up the Auxiliary's profile and help with recruitment," he says as he gets up from where he is perched on the desk and makes his way over to her.

Castle sits on the couch, next to her, places a hand on her forearm and asks, "So what do you think Kate?"

Again Kate pauses and considers what she has heard. She feels him give her arm a gentle squeeze in reassurance and she knows that he is doing this for her, for the both of them and for their life and partnership together. Knowing this there is only one possible response for her.

"Ok, babe. I'm in. So what's the next step and what do you need me to do?" she responds placing her free hand over his while nodding at the plasma and the steps of his plan outlined there.

"Well, there is someone that we really need to get on board if this is going to work because if this person objects then there is no way it will get off the ground," Castle answers and then asks her ruefully. "So, tomorrow will help me sell this to Captain Gates?"

* * *

_A/N : So there it is. A lot of information in this chapter and not much action for which I apologise but there was no choice. I've only come across a couple of other fanfics that have Castle join the NYPD Auxiliary and I did have the idea for this even before I read those and this story does not bear any relation to those stories. Of course the whole idea of him being able to create and become an Auxiliary Detective and that he be armed is totally AU._

_As much as I enjoyed "Hollander's Woods" it has screwed me slightly. My plan for this story is to include some of the episodes of season 7 after "Reckoning" with the AU twist of Castle either having a badge or in the process of getting one and then go into some original cases after that. The whole premise of how Castle confronts the killer in the season finale would result in him loosing his badge just as he gets it. As a result I'm going to go really AU and rearrange the order in which we encounter the episodes and so "Hollander's Woods" will happen much sooner. I hope you can all still enjoy the story._

_With the season over and us all looking forward to season eight here are my favourite episodes for season seven : 3, 6, 7, 14, 15(number one), 21 and 23. Not all of them are necessarily the best but they appealed to me. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N :To apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out here is a slightly longer one._

_Disclaimer : I did not create Castle or am responsible for making it. AWM created the characters and ABC makes it._

* * *

Beckett and Castle step off the elevator side by side onto the fourth floor of the 12th precinct, each holding their usual coffee orders. Staying side by side they walk over to Beckett's desk where they deposit their take-out coffee cups and then proceed to divest themselves of their coats and bags. Beckett's usual over the shoulder purse and Castle's not so usual messenger bag.

They are joined at that moment by Ryan and Esposito, walking over from their desks, and it is Ryan that greets them, "Morning Castles. No new case for us yet so looks like we'll be going over some cold case files today."

Esposito takes note of the brown leather messenger bag that Castle has placed next to his chair at Beckett's desk and asks jokingly," Hey Castle, What's with the bag? You finally going to join us in doing some paperwork or are you hiding out here to do some writing. What's the matter your big bad ex-wife on your back again and you need to be here to use your 'consulting' as an excuse for dodging her calls?"

"No Esposito, I'm actually ahead in the number of chapters for the next Nikki Heat so this bag isn't for writing. If you must know it contains material relating to a personal project of mine. Personal, which means I'll tell you what it is when I'm good and ready," responds Castle peevishly.

"Come on Castle. What's in the bag?" asks Ryan eagerly and upon the uncharacteristic silence and blank look he receives from Castle at his query he turns to Beckett. "Beckett, you must know what he's up to. So what's in the bag?"

"Yeah Beckett, what's your husband hiding?" chimes in Esposito.

Beckett gives both her junior detectives a look that says they're not going to get anything from her, as she answers, "Sorry guys, top secret Castle business that only family members can know about for now. When Castle is ready he'll tell you but you're not getting anything from me."

"Hmm, family members only huh. Just like your wedding," says an affronted Ryan.

"That's right. Just like their wedding they're leaving their two 'brothers' in arms in the dark again," adds an equally offended Esposito.

Before Castle can oped his mouth to defend their choice for an intimate family only wedding, again, Beckett rolls her eyes at the exaggerated offence of her two friends and subordinates and responds in her commanding tone, "Enough guys. Why don't you both go down to records and get the files of the last six months' worth of unsolvedes and bring them up for us to give them some fresh eyes?"

Both detectives give Castle a look that indicates that he's getting off lightly before Esposito nods his head to Beckett and responds with, "As you wish." Then both men turn and head out of the bullpen on their assigned mission.

As Beckett and Castle take their respective seats at her desk Castle gives her a small smile in gratitude, looks over his shoulder to make sure the two detectives are both really gone and then leans in to speak quietly so no one can over hear them "Thanks for that. I'm sure to get enough ribbing from them as it is about my "project" it would be good to put that off for as long as possible"

"No problem Castle, but I think ribbing is the least of your worries. You realise that one of them will probably be your TO?" she tells him and sees a look of exaggerated horror appear on his face.

"What! But I thought you'd be my Training Officer? I had all these ideas on how you could punish me for not doing my assigned work," he responds in indignation with a hint of playfulness from his waggling eyebrows at the end.

"Think again Babe. I don't think the department's larges regarding our marriage will extend to me being your TO. If they allow you to do most of your training on the job here and as part of our team then one of the boys will be it. You'll have to rethink those punishment scenarios. I don't think you want to imagine Espo or Ryan in them," she replies in mock sympathy, reaching out to pat the back of his hand that is resting on the top her desk.

Castle's shoulders and spine shudder at the unpleasant images currently passing through his mind but then his usual smile is back on his face, "Oh well that might not be too bad. If it's Ryan then I shouldn't have it too rough. He's too much of a friend to be that hard on me.

"Yeah well knowing Gates she'll probably assign you to Espo knowing that Ryan might take it easy on you and that Espo definitely won't. In fact Espo will probably have you doing every bit of his paperwork plus five mile runs around Central Park just to get you started," teases Beckett giving her husband another unwelcome possibility.

After another shudder across his shoulders Castle looks behind himself again, this time towards the Captain's office, "Speaking of Gates, are you ready to give her the hard sell with me?"

Beckett takes her own look over her husband's shoulder and watches the back of her Captain's long, black haired head as she sits in her office head bowed over paperwork as she responds, "Yeah, I'm ready, but are you really sure you want to do this? It's a lot of trouble for you and if we can't convince her then it all stops here."

"I have to do this Kate. As I told you yesterday I have to do whatever I can to make sure I can stay as your partner. Come on. The boys will be down in records for a while we might as well do this now while they aren't here to stick their noses in or interrupt. Plus the sooner we get this out of the way the sooner I can really get the ball rolling," says an earnest Castle as he bends down, opens the messenger bag at his feet, extracts a file folder from within and stands with a cocking of his head in the direction of Gates' office indicating for Beckett to follow him.

At the sound of a knock on the door of her office Captain Gates raises her head from the paperwork she is studying to the sight of her lead detective and her husband/partner/consultant tagalong standing in her office doorway. Removing her reading glasses from the end of her nose she looks at the couple and asks them, "Detective Beckett? Mister Castle? Are you both wanting something?"

Castle immediately jumps on the opening Gates has supplied and takes a couple of steps into her office to be standing in front of her desk as he replies, "Yes sir, there is something that both myself and Detective Beckett are wanting and we are respectfully seeking your assistance and permission before we proceed."

"Yes sir, respectfully, we are both seeking your guidance and assent to proceed with a project that Castle has come up with that will positively affect our partnership, our team and the whole homicide division here at the twelfth," adds Beckett as she joins her husband's side, standing in front of Gate's desk.

Gates' eyebrows raise at the words and the united front the pair are showing her and with a wave of her hand indicates for them to each take a seat in front of her. After allowing them a moment to get situated and taking in the file folder that Castle has on his knees and clasped in his hands, Gates leans back in her chair, folds her arms across her chest and speaks just as Castle opens his mouth to begin.

"Before you both start what I am sure, thanks to Mister Castle, will be heartfelt, thoughtful and very verbose speeches about this "project" let me tell you that I know all about it."

A look of shock appears on Beckett and Castle's faces at that and it is Beckett that asks nervously, "You..You know about it sir?"

"Yes, Detective Beckett. I received a call from the Commissioner yesterday and he told me all about this grand idea of your husband's for the creation of NYPD Auxiliary Detectives and that he be the first one," Gates shifts her gaze to Castle and continues, "Mister Castle, firstly let me say how disappointed I am that yet again you have gone behind my back and over my head about a matter that directly affects my precinct."

Castle cringes slightly at the Captains words and responds apologetically, "I'm sorry sir. No offence was intended. I only approached the Commissioner and a few others as a tentative first step to see if what I have in mind is even possible. I hope the Commissioner made it clear that this will not go ahead without your approval and that you are under no obligation to give that approval?"

Gates nods her head at that, "Yes, Mister Castle, unlike the last time when the Mayor gave me no choice the Commissioner did make it clear that the ball is in my court as to whether this scheme of yours goes ahead. So first, are you serious about this or is this just some publicity stunt to help you sell books?"

"Sir, I assure you that publicity is furthest from my mind in regards this except as a means for me to attain my goal. That goal is for me to be Kate…I mean, Detective Beckett's partner in a much more official capacity and therefore subject to the same review, standards and formalisation as any set of partners in the NYPD," says Castle sincerely leaning forward in his chair as he speaks.

"And you agree with him on this Detective?" asks Gates, turning her attention back to Beckett and looking for the truth in the woman's eyes.

"Yes sir. While I might not have come up with this idea in my wildest dreams I'm behind Castle in this one hundred percent," responds Beckett with sincerity equal to Castle's.

"Captain, I hope I am right in supposing that you were not happy when the DA was the one that decided that I be banned from the precinct last Christmas if for no other reason that someone else was telling you how to run your own precinct. This idea of mine is a way to try and ensure that any process that in the future that may endeavour to have me removed as Detective Beckett's partner will have to be a much more formal process. That it follow procedure, allow the proper avenues of appeal and not be at the whim of someone outside the precinct just because of "appearances," Castle pauses as he takes a breath.

"You may be correct in your assumption that I was not exactly pleased with the DA sticking his nose into the running of my house. However, you are back as Detective Beckett's partner now and you have assured me and the DA that you won't do anything in the future that will warrant your removal, a pleasure I want to reserve solely for myself by the way, so why do you think this is necessary?" pushes Gates, wanting to make sure that Castle is being frank with her.

"Truthfully, after recent events I don't want to risk being taken from Detective Beckett's side again and while I have the utmost faith in Detective's Esposito and Ryan and the other members of the NYPD to have her back I believe that my place is not only as her husband but as her partner. A partnership I think that even you acknowledge, Captain, is the best in the whole department at solving murders. The precinct's own Compstat figures certainly reinforce that," says Castle as he taps the file folder in his lap. "Yet that's not the only reason. For a long time I have felt that while I have benefited both personally and financially from my time consulting here at the twelfth that the justice that we seek for the victims and their families deserves more of a commitment from me. I feel that I need to do this as a way of giving back to the NYPD for its generosity for letting me follow Detective Beckett and base a series of bestselling books on her. Not to mention for allowing us to meet in the first place and us becoming husband and wife," Castle pauses again and glances affectionately at Beckett next to him.

"Sir, for the over six years he has been shadowing me Castle has repeatedly put himself, his resources and his time on the line to help protect the citizens of New York. And yes, both he and I have gained personally out of our partnership but that still doesn't take away from the fact that together we have the highest clearance rate and have put more murderers behind bars than almost anyone else in the city. Together we make a great team and I think that as a new Auxiliary Detective Castle can only make our team even better. With Castle as a sworn member of the NYPDA he would be showing how seriously I know he takes our job here and how he wants to share in that oath we all took to serve and protect the citizens of this city," declares Beckett as she makes her own glance over at her husband.

The couple sit united but not without some nerves as their Captain takes a few moments in silence to consider what has been said, her poker face unreadable to them both. Gates leans forward in her chair, unfolds her arms and clasps her hands on the desk in front of her as she looks Castle square in the eye.

"Mister Castle, are you sure you want to do this and all the work it will entail? No more swanning in and out when you feel like it. You'll be expected to be here whenever you are assigned a shift and absences will only be allowed if they have been previously approved by me. Also, you will be required to complete the same amount of paperwork that all NYPD officers, Auxiliary or otherwise, complete. Then on top of that as a member of the NYPDA you will be wholly bound by the rules and regulations of the NYPD and if you insist on continuing as Detective Beckett's partner that you will be under my direct command," states Gates with just a hint of anticipation at the prospect at finally having the power to reign in the sometimes over exuberant antics of the writer.

Castle takes a very visible and audible gulp at the Captain's words but looks back at her steadfastly as he responds, "I assure you Captain that I have well considered all of the responsibilities, requirements and consequences of this path but it is a path that I am well prepared and insist on taking."

"Sir, Castle's recent experience as a Private Investigator and the effort he put into making that work shows that he has what it takes to undertake all the duties of an NYPDA Detective," Beckett adds and with a small smile across her lips continues. "As a PI he showed that what we do isn't just about the books for him but is also about seeking justice. While even he will admit that he also did it as a way to try and get around the DA's sanction and still work cases with me even during that time he still showed how valuable an asset he is and was responsible for the solving of several cases."

"Yes, well Detective the less said the better of the number of times your husband became involved in your cases while he was on official suspension from working with the NYPD. That said I won't deny that, to my continuing surprise and disbelief, you two do make one of the best pair of homicide detectives there is and I have always thought that it could be even better if only Mister Castle could learn a bit of discipline. If nothing else this little idea of his will allow me to teach him how a real NYPD detective goes about their business. In a manner that is serious, following proper procedure and completely respecting the chain of command. Are you prepared for that Mister Castle?" she asks again of Castle with a pointed look.

"Yes sir, absolutely. Whatever it takes. I want to prove to you how seriously I take the work Detective Beckett and I do together and that this is the commitment I mean it to be," responds Castle solemnly.

Gates take another few moments as her eyes bore into those of Castle. Then showing the decisiveness that her rank requires she gives a slight nod of her head, "Very well Mister Castle. While I can barely believe I am saying this I won't object to your little idea and will go as far as giving my recommendation and approval for the idea to the Commissioner. That said if at any time I think that you are not wholly committed to this enterprise or are not giving a one hundred percent effort then I will do everything in my power to terminate this arrangement, do I make myself clear?"

"Absolutely sir. Perfectly clear and as I've said I am fully committed to this and I hope the day I stand before you as the first sworn NYPDA Detective will prove that to you," replies Castle gravely.

"All right then. Well you better get out of my office and start making this happen then. The sooner it happens the sooner I can put you to some real work, dismissed," and with another nod of her head Gates ends the conversation, dons her reading glasses and returns to the paperwork in front of her.

Not until both of them are back seated at Beckett's desk and ignoring the curious looks the newly returned boys are shooting at them, as they pass them, do Beckett and Castle dare speak.

"Well, that went a lot easier than I thought it would," says a slightly relieved Castle.

"Yeah, looks like she can't wait to have you under her control. I always thought that was her main problem with you. That you were something she couldn't control. Now you've handed her the means to do exactly that. Are you ready for that Castle?" asks Beckett, truly curious of his answer.

"If my being under Gates' thumb is just one of the things I have to accept to make this work then it's a small price to pay. Anyway don't think she'll house train me fully. If she did that she would take away that imaginative flair that is such an important part of what I bring to our murder solving," responds Castle.

"Imaginative flair, huh? Is that what you are calling your wild theories now?" jokes Beckett then turns serious. "So now that Gates has come on board what's the next step?

"Well, I'll give Bob a call and he, and a couple of others will meet with the leading member of the committee in the State Senate that oversees legal and law enforcement matters to get the legal framework in place for this to happen. If they get that done then it's then just up to me to get through the training," Castle pauses and looks over his shoulder at the boys who are still looking curiously at the low talking couple. "Then I have to wait and see which of those two comedians are my TO and what sort of program they and the academy come up with for me."

* * *

_The next day at the Manhattan offices of New York State Senator Arthur Carrington._

The large dark wooden door of the office opens and three men step out into a tastefully decorated corridor. Once the door is closed behind them the well-dressed African American man in the group turns to the thin dark haired man in the trio and shake his hand.

"Thank you for your help with this Mr Stokes. As one of the leading lights and contributors of the party I think your opinion on this helped sway things with Senator Carrington," thanks a grateful Mayor Weldon.

"It was my pleasure Mayor Weldon. Anything for Mr Castle and Detective Beckett. I owe them both so much more than I can ever repay. While my own aspirations for public offices haven't worked out I'm glad to see my thoughts still carry weight with those in the party that do hold office," replies property tycoon Aaron Stokes affably.

"It probably doesn't hurt that you were one of the people that recommended Carrington for his seat either Aaron," adds the other man present, NYPD Commissioner David Hayward. "You certainly must owe Beckett and Castle. First you bend my ear to lift my hiring freeze so that Detective Beckett gets rehired and now you're going to bat for her husband and his idea to become a volunteer detective."

"That's right David I do. Anyway from those figures you were quoting to Arthur I think my 'interference' is justified. If I hadn't then you would have lost the services of one of your best detectives and her partner," Stokes looks at his watch. "Well gentleman I apologize but I must dash or I'll be late for my lunch with my daughter Emma. I'll see you at Green Meadow for that 7am tee time on Saturday, David. Mr Mayor, a pleasure," and with that Stokes takes his leave.

As they watch the man walk down the corridor, away from them Mayor Weldon turns to Commissioner Hayward and says, "And thank you, David. I know Ricky was not one of your favourite people after that Scarpella business but I think he has shown with his proposal that he really wants to give back to the city and the department."

"Yes, well as Aaron said the figures speak for themselves and when Castle and Beckett are working together they are the best I have for solving murders. In fact this idea of Rick Castle making a formal career out of his consultancy with the NYPD has made me start to think about his wife's future as well," responds Commissioner Hayward as the two men slowly walk down the corridor, following the path that Stokes just took.

"Oh, how so David?" asks a curious Mayor.

"Well I can't help but think that she maybe is a little underutilised heading a single homicide squad out of one precinct. Don't get me wrong I don't want to lose her to some admin job or break up their partnership now that Castle is making it more official. I'm just considering how best to utilise Detective Beckett's obvious skills even more appropriately," muses the Commissioner as the two men wait at the elevator.

"All right, while you think on that I'll get together with my supporters on the city council so that we can push through the city side of the regulations needed to make Ricky's idea work. With Senator Carrington working on the State Senate you should be able to tell Ricky to start training before the end of the month," states the Mayor as they enter the now arrived lift.

"Yes, I'll have the Auxiliary Deputy Chief coordinate the formulation of the training program for this new position. If all the legislation goes through as planned then it should all be ready for him to start as soon as they do. In the meantime I'm sure he and Detective Beckett will continue to solve murders just like they always do," concludes the Commissioner as the elevator doors close and they start their journey to the building lobby.

* * *

_A few nights later in Central Park_

A jogger is pounding through the night keeping his strides in time with the music blaring from his earbuds. He stops, startled as he is confronted with the sight of a hooded figure crouched over the prone form of a body on the ground. Before he can say anything or even move the figure rises and he is confronted with the face of a beautiful Asian woman behind the very disconcerting sight of a gun pointed right at him.

* * *

_A/N : And so we head into "Hong Kong Hustle" with the added variable of Castle's grand idea which looks like will happen. Who am I kidding if it didn't happen there would be no point to this story._

_Thankyou all that are reviewing, reading, making this a favourite and following._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Castle is the propety of ABC and is in no way mine. There is dialogue in this chapter from Hong Kong Hustle both as it appears in the episode and slightly altered for this story._

* * *

Castle tucks the letter from Captain Gates and his own personal pistol owners licence back into his inside jacket pocket as the NYPD Sergeant behind the counter turns away from him and steps into the gun vault behind the same counter. As the Sergeant disappears into the vault Castle contemplates where his wife is at this moment and what she might be doing with a certain Chief Inspector from Hong Kong.

He doesn't think he's ever seen his normally supremely confident and self-assured wife so insecure and plagued with such feelings of inferiority before. The boys just didn't get it. Of course he understands that Kate needs to have her 'girls nights' just like he knows that Kate understands that he needs his occasional 'men only' poker nights. But going out with Chief Inspector Zhang is not the same as going out for a few drinks with Lanie and Jenny.

Oh, no, Kate going out with Zhang is not going to be a typical girl's night if for no other reason that Zhang hardly looks like the type of person to be throwing back tequila shots at some random bar. While he could suppose that the admittedly beautiful Chinese woman might let her hair down from time to time from the serious and driven visage Zhang had presented at the precinct he seriously doubts that any hair will be let down tonight.

At that moment the Sergeant returns to the counter where he is waiting and places two automatic pistols, two ammunition clips, a box of 9mm ammunition, a pair of safety glasses, a pair of ear protectors and a sheaf of rolled up paper targets in front of him.

"Here you are Mister Castle. Now according to that letter from Captain Gates at the 12th and from the fact you already own a number of firearms I take it you do have some experience discharging a weapon safely and that you are familiar with the rules of a firing range?" asks Sergeant Venables, Castle reads from the man's name plate.

Nodding Castle responds, "Yes, Sergeant I have over twenty years experience with firearms and am well familiar with range protocols."

"It said in that letter that you are here to undertake some practice in preparation for undertaking the NYPD weapons qualification test. That's not something a civilian would normally want to do or be permitted to do. May I ask why you are doing this sir?" asks a very curious Sergeant Venables.

The Sergeant is well used to all stripes of NYPD officers and young, soon to be Probies, coming here to the NYPD Shooting Range at Rodman's Neck on Eastchester Bay to practice before qualification. However the fortyish, well dressed and well groomed man in front of him is definitely not the sort of person he usual sees here practicing for qualification. That's not to say that the man is a total unknown to him. He, like a lot of NYPD officers, has heard of Richard Castle, the rich mystery writer that works as a consultant with the homicide squad at the 12th. He's just never heard of a consultant being given permission to qualify to carry a side arm before.

"Ah, Sergeant if I could tell you of the number of times I've been required to discharge a weapon in defence of myself and the detectives I work with then we would be here all night. Captain Gates is just allowing me some practice to ensure that, in such extreme circumstances, that I am properly prepared and am not a danger to my team or the public," answers Castle keeping an affable look on his face as he is, unfortunately, forced to lie to the man.

His plan to become the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective is still a secret as Bob and others are still working on the legislative requirements. That hasn't stopped him, however, from getting a start on some of the training he is sure he will be required to do. He's already borrowed all the text books that Kate still has from her time at the Academy and when she took the Detective's exam and has been studying them religiously.

He then put a very well-reasoned and he hopes not too annoying plea to Captain Gates for himself to start practicing firing a pistol to NYPD standards so that he is well prepared to qualify when the time comes. He'd been surprised that the Captain had so readily agreed and written him a letter giving him permission to access the NYPD's shooting range. Castle had thought that he would have to spend hours hunting through EBay for more of those creepy dolls the Captain likes to convince her. Maybe the acerbic Captain really has started to like him.

Sergeant Venables looks at the man not one hundred percent sure he believes the explanation he has been given but he does have a letter signed by the commanding Captain of the 12th. Venables has also heard of 'Iron Gates' and he knows that the former IAB Detective would not put her name to anything unethical. He pushes a clipboard over the counter towards the man.

"Very well sir. If you'll just complete this form and sign the attached receipt for this equipment you'll be free to start practicing. Do you need an instructor to assist you or is one of the detectives you work with going to be joining you?" asks Venables.

"No Sergeant. This is just some preliminary practice. While I am well versed in how to handle a gun it has been a while and I just need to shake off the cobwebs before I start more serious training. Then I'll be sure to have someone with me to run through the proper training requirements," responds Castle with a smile and much more truthfully this time.

"If you're sure then, sir," says Venables and he then leaves Castle to his paperwork as a blond headed young woman in grey NYPD sweats walks up to the other end of the counter to return some unused ammunition.

Castle makes quick work of the form, with a flourish adds his autograph to the receipt, flashes his usual charming smile to the Sergeant as he passes the clipboard back to him and then collects the various items from the counter in front of him. It's lucky that his jacket has so many pockets, he thinks, as he secures both pistols, after first inspecting them and clearing them safely to ensure they are not loaded. Once each gun is in a separate jacket pocket he collects together the rest of the items in front of him.

"Lane six is free for you to use Mister Castle and be sure to return all the equipment to me here when you are done," requests Venables as Castle turns away from the counter and heads towards the doors leading to the range itself.

As he walks towards the doors Castle feels the weight of the two pistols in his jacket pockets as they bump into his hips. In his left hand pocket is a Glock 19 the primary weapon that Kate and a lot of NYPD officers use. In his right hand pocket is a Glock 26 the subcompact weapon that Kate uses as her back-up weapon. He is particularly wanting to practice with the Glock 26.

As he demonstrated to Kate at the very beginning of him shadowing her he is a naturally good shot. He gives himself an amused grunt. Perhaps that's one of the things he's inherited from his mysterious and lethal father.

Yet regardless of his innate ability with weapons the first time he had to fire Kate's back-up gun was not as successful as he intended. He had been serious when he'd told Kate that he'd been aiming for Scott Dunn's head over five years ago. He just hadn't been used to handling the smaller Glock 26 in his large hands which is why he shot the gun out of the serial killer's hand and not his head, as he'd aimed for. He's gotten better doing his own, private practice with his own Glock 26 that he purchased for himself not soon after the Dunn case. He'd even gotten himself his own Glock 19 on top of a couple of other models of hand guns he already owns but doesn't have the carry permit for. Some are in the gun safe he has hidden in his walk in wardrobe in his bedroom in the loft. Others are kept at the private shooting range that he has spent many hours at becoming familiar with Kate's weapons. Just in case he needs to borrow either of Kate's guns in the future.

On those occasions since when he has, the counterfeiting gang case and the drone case, he has done better using Kate's back-up but he still feels that he needs more practice with the smaller gun if he is to qualify with it to NYPD standards. He's also come to the NYPD range so that he can become familiar with the location where he will hopefully be qualifying as part of his Auxiliary Detective training. So while Kate is off doing whatever she is doing with Zhang and after some quick talking to get himself out of helping the boys with their grunt work he has come here to get that practice.

The door buzzes as Sergeant Venables releases the electronic lock on the door and Castle pushes his way onto the range. He hears the sharp reports of several guns firing from the various occupied lanes. He looks up at the number over the nearest lane to orientate himself before glancing up and down the corridor behind the lanes. Spotting a yellow sign with a black six printed on it about five lanes down to his right he starts heading in that direction.

Upon reaching his assigned lane he deposits the various items in his hands, the roll of targets from under his arm and the pistols from his pockets and places all of them on the bench there. As he places the last of his items on the bench he becomes aware that some others, in lanes nearby, have just finished thier shooting of holes in paper. A decrease in the amount of sound of firing and the sight of two paper targets moving towards thier respective firing positions tells him this.

The next thing he hears causes him to freeze. Two familiar voices. One intimately more familiar to him than the other.

"Not bad," the not so familiar female voice says.

"Thanks, I'm a bit rusty though," responds the very familiar female voice. The voice of his wife, Kate.

"Me too," he hears Zhang reply. "I haven't been to a range in six months."

Peering carefully around the back of his lane, so he can't be seen, he looks in the direction of the voices and, just as he feared, there he sees Kate and Chief Inspector Zhang, four lanes down from where he is. With pride he sees the target that Kate is holding and the fine grouping in the center of the target. Next he notices Kate's shoulders straighten in shock as Zhang's target comes into view.

"That's after six months?" Kate asks in disbelief that matches his own as he sees the extremely close grouping of shots that Zhang put in the head of her target.

"It's hard to find time to practice what with my duties in Hong Kong, San Fran, The Hague," responds Zhang and Castle's eyes narrows at that. To him it sounds like Zhang is just bragging a little.

Unfortunately, in her current uncertain state Kate doesn't seem to pick up on it as she asks in a voice with a tinge of awe, "You work at the Hague?"

"International War Crimes Tribunal," responds Zhang and Castle can almost hear her putting the capitals in front of each word. "Trust me it's not as glamorous as it sounds. When you reach the peak of a mountain it's time to scale another right?"

As a clearly flustered and impressed Kate responds Castle pulls back into his lane. Ok, Zhang may not be lying. The job in The Hague sounds really cool and that stuff about climbing mountains and then what he hears her say about not making things a struggle has a ring of Eastern wisdom about it. He laughs breifly to himself as he thinks, or perhaps it's all just from some fortune cookies.

He hears Kate question Zhang about her relationship with her friend Henry, their victim and from her voice he can tell, as only he can, that Kate has been seriously put off her game by the casual ease and imposing resume of the Chinese Chief Inspector. He's never seen Kate like this before and it's not something he ever wants to see. His muse uncertain about her own abilities and feeling inferior to someone else.

This is why he told the boys that he didn't want Kate going out with Zhang. Just as he thought, she's got Patterson syndrome. He knew it would become a competition and here they are exactly engaging in a competition of both the shooting and who's got the best job kind. It also looks like it's a competition that, in Kate's mind, she is loosing. He's going to have to give some serious reassurance to Kate when she gets home tonight but he as to get there before her and she can't know he was here.

Castle doesn't want Kate thinking he is following her. Doesn't want her to think he is trying to butt in on her bonding with Zhang. He doesn't think his ears would survive. Plus there's a chance that Kate would be embarrassed that he would see her here with Zhang and how her 'girls night' has reinforced all her feelings of inadequacy regarding Zhang.

He can read her just as she can read him and they both know this. So he knows that Kate would know that he would pick up on exactly how she is feeling at the moment if he made his presence known. He's not going to be able to reassure her later if she is feeling embarrassed at being found here being beaten at a thing she prides herself about, her ability to shoot.

As quietly as he can Castle gathers up his guns and other equipment as he hears the resuming of gunshots from the two lanes holding Kate and Zhang. Taking another quick peek around the corner he see's the coast is clear as the two women are focused on inflicting harm on the paper silhouettes in front of them. Holding his breath he just restrains himself from tiptoeing back out of the firing range. It is not until he is back outside, in front of the vault and a puzzled Sergeant Venables that he releases his breath.

Looks like practice is a bust. Time to get home, open a bottle of Kate's favourite Merlot and be ready to give her support while not mentioning that he was here. She has reassured and supported him so many times before whenever bad writer's block has gripped him so it's the least he can do. Supporting each other, its what they do.

* * *

_A couple of nights later at the loft_

As Castle finishes his nightly routine in the en-suite bathroom he can hear the taping of a keyboard coming from the bedroom. The case with Zhang is over and she has gotten justice for her friend Henry. The accomplished detective is now winging her way back to San Francisco and he for one is not sorry to see her go.

Not that it turned out all bad in the end. Especially after the admissions that Kate told him about that Zhang made to her that her life wasn't as perfect as it seemed on paper. He knew it. Knew from how she was obviously talking herself up to Kate at the shooting range that while she was emphasizing her professional accomplishments that her personal life was anything but rosy.

What pleased him most that almost from the moment of that conversation on he'd seen the old, confident and comfortable in her own skin Kate return. In fact he's starting to think that Zhang's visit might be a good thing in the end as it seems to have reinvigorated his wife and her thinking about the future.

He pauses as he puts his toothbrush next to Kate's in the holder over the sink. Zhang's visit didn't just raise some questions just with Kate. They raised a couple with him as well. A slight niggle about his plan to become and Auxiliary Detective and how it might be affecting Kate. He's thought that perhaps why Zhang's presence had so easily thrown Kate was that she was uncertain about his plan to cement their working partnership. Then there is some media coverage that he and Paula had just instigated as part of his plan. He knows Kate is always wary of the media. He needs to ask her about all of this, he thinks, as he walks back into the bedroom to the sight of Kate sitting up in bed, typing away at her laptop on top of the comforter over her legs.

"So, you think you and Zhang will stay in touch?" he asks to start the ball rolling.

"I hope so. I mean us super cops have to stick together," Kate responds still concentrating on the screen in front of her.

"You're not trying to break my high score on Fruit Ninja are you?" asks Castle wanting to keep the mood light and yet also curious at what has his wife so engrossed.

"No, I'm writing up a list of priorities for my future," she answers still studying the screen.

Castle stands next to the bed and decides now is the time to ask about what he was just contemplating in the bathroom, "Kate, I hope my plan to join the NYPDA as a Detective hasn't contributed to why Zhang made you feel insecure? My plan is all about helping you. It is not my intention to take anything away from your career. I also know that sometimes you are uncomfortable with aspects of my fame and that it may have become more pronounced with the article that Paula got in the Ledger about some of my cases with you. That was done to help raise my profile with the state government as they contemplate and hopefully legislate my idea for NYPDA Detectives. I don't want you to think that this will overshadow what you have built with all your years with the NYPD. What I am doing is a mere homage of the profession you have dedicated your life to," states Castle earnestly.

Castle's speech has dragged Kate's attention from the computer on her lap as she regards him in surprise, "Of course not, Castle. I love your idea and I can't wait to give you your fair share of the paperwork from our cases to do." She responds mischievously trying to lighten the serious tone of Castle's question.

"Seriously though, Babe, none of what I was feeling about Zhang had anything to do with your plan. It was all about seeing someone so much like myself and yet who had seemingly achieved so much more than I. And while I'll always be suspicious of the media I knew that they had a part to play in your plan. In fact I'm proud of what we've done together and I want the public to know that you have been responsible for putting so many killers behind bars. No, what Zhang's visit has done has really made me take a long hard look at where I am going and what I want," says Kate with conviction.

"Ahhh...Ok then. So new mountains to climb. Well what's it going to be, Fuji? Kilimanjaro? Everest?" he asks relieved that his concerns are unfounded and curious again at what Kate is thinking.

"I don't know yet. I mean I love what I do and I love that you are going to be even more a part of it soon but I feel like I need a new challenge. It's kind of like when you killed off Derek Storm because you were bored," she tells him giving him a relevant example.

"Ahh, yeah. Look how that turned out," he responds knowingly as he gets into the bed and dusts a kiss to her temple as she humms a "Yeah" in reply to his show of affection and the implication of his words.

As Castle settles next to her with a book in hand she closes the laptop, puts it aside and takes one of his hands in both of hers. Sincerely she says to him, "Well, whatever's next I don't want to have to compromise my priorities to get there and I never want to be guilty of leaving behind what matters most."

"You can not leave behind what is always at your side," says Castle his voice full of the truth and promise of his words.

Kate is stunned by his heartfelt words and asks, "Ahh...Did you just make that up?"

"Yeah, why?" Castle asks puzzled as the sentiment he has just expressed is nothing new to him, his mind or his heart.

Kate surprises him as she quickly moves to him, straddles his hips and shakes her hair wild and loose above him as she tells him seductively, "You are so much better than Patterson."

Castle tosses his book to one side and has a look of contentment on his face as Kate leans down and starts nibbling on his ear. Yeah, Patterson can write as many books as he likes as long as he is here, for he rest of his life, with this gorgeous woman doing sinful things to him like she is right now.

* * *

_A week later in the offices of NYPD Commissioner Hayward_

Commissioner Hayward sits back in his black leather office chair and contemplates the email he has just read from Chief Inspector Zhang. The praise he reads here coupled with the reports from Victoria Gates and others regarding Detective Beckett's recent case with the officer from Hong Kong has him pondering again some recent thoughts regarding the homicide detective from the 12th.

As he'd told the mayor a couple of weeks ago now he's started to think about the future of Detective Beckett and this case seems to reinforce his high opinion of the woman. Yet again she successfully arrested a murderer while gaining the appreciation of the head of a major international joint task force and in the process exposing a flaw in a FBI case that would have cost the feds dearly.

Yes, Kate Beckett showed some common sense dealing with what could have been a potential political shit storm as that Chinese Chief Inspector started her personal crusade to find her friend's killer. Not to mention the satisfaction he got from telling the FBI that one of his detectives, the same one that they had warned off from their investigation, had discovered information that saved the bureau the embarrassment of arresting a suspect that was ready for them. Not to mention that the witness they tried so incompetently to recruit was the one that told their suspect all about their investigation. He really has to come up with a way to use Beckett's skills more widely.

Then there is her husband. He's heard from Senator Carrington that he, along with a counterpart in the State Assembly, are proceeding well with the planed changes to legislation allowing the creation of armed NYPDA Detectives. The Senator assured him that, unbelievably, the legislation would be ready for a vote in a couple of weeks and that it was sure to pass. That it will pass both the State Senate and Assembly so easily has apparently been helped by a recent article in the Ledger outlining the positive work that Richard Castle has done at the 12th. All approved through his office and instigated by the writer's strident agent.

With the remarkable ease with which this seems to be going maybe he should ask Rick Castle to help him next time he has some change to legislation he would like pushed through. As the likelihood of Castle's scheme working becomes more possible it looks like Beckett will have her husband's surprising skills to solve murders even more at her's and the department's disposal. Again he needs to think about how to make that benefit his department, the city and perhaps beyond even more than it does now.

* * *

_A/N : I'm not 100% on the models of Glocks that Kate uses in the show so I chose some likely ones. If someone knows the particular Glocks she uses feel free to let me know. Please forgive any typos as I don't have a beta._

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, faved, followed and reading this story. It makes it even more fun to do._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N : Yet again apologies for the delay in updating._

_Disclaimer : ABC owns and makes Castle. I just like coming up with a little alternative universe from what they own._

* * *

_WABC-7 Eyewitness News Late Evening Bulletin_

_In political news New York Congressman Alex Lopez is back in his home town this week attending various fundraising events. Sources on the Hill in Washington have Congressman Lopez as a front runner for his party's nomination for the 2016 presidential race. Many pundits believe that the events the Congressman is attending this week are setting the scene for the announcement of him throwing his hat into the ring for the nomination._

_Also in local legislative news the Governor signed into law this evening amendments to the New York Penal Law that recently passed both the New York State Senate and Assembly. The amendments will allow the creation of the new rank of Detective in the NYPD Auxiliary Police. A spokesman from One Police Plaza commented that details of the new rank within the NYPDA will be announced at a press conference to be given by the NYPD Commissioner tomorrow morning._

* * *

_The 12__th __Precinct the next morning_

Kevin Ryan sits at his desk pouring over the cold case file in front of him and he is so very bored. There is nothing in this file that he can see that indicates some unseen lead that will break this case. Everything that could be done had been done in the case so even with his 'fresh eyes' he can't see anything to follow up and reopen the case with.

Closing the file he leans back in his office chair, laces his hands together behind his head and stretches his body to get out the kinks in his aching muscles. Too many nights at his various moonlighting security gigs are not leaving with him with much time to rest or sleep. Well a little exhaustion is worth ensuring his Sarah Grace gets the best possible education he can afford. He just wishes they had a current case to keep him from nodding off at his desk and not these dusty cold case files.

Tomorrow's not looking any better if a body doesn't drop. Not with Gates having signed them all up to attend a presentation on crime stats. Only a fresh murder will allow them to avoid attending what is sure to be a riveting day, not. At least he and Javi had convinced Castle to attend as well. Having fun at the writer's expense will go a small way towards enlivening what is sure to be a dull exercise.

Ryan is just about to ask his partner, who just like he is hunched over his own cold case file, if he wants a refresh of his mug of coffee when a tone from his cell phone alerts him to the arrival of a text message. As he reaches for his phone, from where it is on his desk top, his curiosity is peaked by the fact that Javi's phone makes a similar sound at almost the same time causing his partner to likewise reach for his phone.

Upon picking up his phone he sees that the text is from Castle and reads, "_Check NYPD On-line Newsletter for live stream from 1PP. You might find it interesting. : ) "_

"Hey Javi, did you get this text from Castle?" Ryan asks his partner as he turns in his chair to face him. As he does so he instinctively looks over his partner's shoulder at Beckett's empty desk. Neither Beckett nor Castle had been at the precinct all morning. When he'd arrived Gates had told both of them that the couple were attending a meeting at 1PP and would be back just before lunch.

Javier Esposito turns in his office chair to likewise face his partner and responds as he looks with puzzlement at his own phone, "Yeah bro, I got some message from him telling me to watch a live stream from 1PP. What do you think that's all about?"

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out," replies Ryan as he turns back around and reaches for the computer mouse next to the keyboard on his desk.

After a few clicks of the mouse he has the stream in question up on his computer screen. With Esposito watching over his shoulder he sees in the video window, on the screen, the image of a brown, wooden podium with the NYPD crest on it. The podium is flanked by the United States flag on one side and the flag of the city of New York on the other, all in front of a dark blue background. As they watch NYPD Commissioner Hayward walks up to the podium. The Commissioner nods in acknowledgment to some people beyond the camera and then starts talking, looking straight down the lens.

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen. I am here this morning with Chief Barnes, Chief of Detectives Chavez and Auxiliary Deputy Chief McGill to announce the creation of a new rank in the NYPD Auxiliary Police. The rank of Detective. Recent changes to State and City legislation now allow the Auxiliary Deputy Chief and I, in consultation with the Chief of Detectives, to appoint Auxiliary Officers, who undertake specific training, to the rank of Detective. These Auxiliary Detectives will be assigned to a variety of precincts around the five boroughs to assist regular detective squads to solve the complex crimes that detectives of the NYPD face every day. They will be performing all the same duties as regular NYPD Detectives._

_Due to the dangerous nature of the work that NYPD Detectives undertake, protecting the citizens of New York, it has also been legislated that the new Auxiliary Detectives will be the first members of the NYPD Auxiliary to carry firearms. This decision was made after careful consideration and with the intention to ensure the safety of the Auxiliary Detectives themselves, their colleagues and the general public. As previously mentioned Auxiliary Detectives will only be appointed after they successfully complete training specifically designed to cover all the responsibilities and requirements of an NYPD Detective. That will include the same vigorous firearms training that all NYPD officers must complete."_

Ryan glances over his shoulder at Esposito and asks still just as puzzled as when he read the text from Castle, "Why would Castle want us to see this?"

"I don't know, bro. Maybe this is some kind of joke he's pulling on us? Making us watch some boring press conference and then half way through the screen will suddenly change to some disgusting monster to make us jump," suggests an equally puzzled Esposito.

Before the two detectives can speculate further the Commissioner continues his announcement, "_We will be opening up applications to both currently serving Auxiliary Officers and members of the public that volunteer, meet the requirements to join the NYPD Auxiliary and complete the requisite training. Now the idea for this expansion of the role of the NYPD Auxiliary has come about due to one man. _

_This man is well known to some of you. He is a man that is also familiar to the criminals of New York for the reason that he has helped to put many of them behind bars. He is a man that for over the last six years has volunteered his own time as a consultant with the homicide squad at the 12th precinct__…"_

At that Ryan and Esposito look at each other again and both mouth in surprise, "Castle?" They both instantly turn their attention back to the screen.

"_...and some of you will also be familiar with the series of bestselling novels that this same man has published based on his time working as a consultant with the NYPD. The same novels whose main character is inspired by one of the best and highly decorated homicide detectives in the NYPD who is also his wife, by the way. This man, who has been the driving force for the creation of Auxiliary Detectives, has volunteered to undertake the training to become the very first holder of the rank. This man is willing to commit himself to the calling of the protection of the citizens and laws of New York City. The man of which I speak is the well-known author Richard Castle."_

They watch as the Commissioner indicates with a sweep of his left arm and the camera pans to follow where the Commissioner is indicating. An image of their friend and consultant/partner is then shown on the screen, dressed in a smart navy blue suit and standing at the end of the line of top brass standing to one side of the podium. As the camera focuses on him Castle smiles charmingly and nods in recognition of the Commissioner's words. Next to him they see their friend and squad leader, Kate Beckett, standing next to her husband looking only slightly uncomfortable at the attention while also giving him a supportive look.

"Well now that's official might I talk to you both in my office, detectives?" asks Captain Gates suddenly from behind them, causing both men to jump in surprise.

Esposito and Ryan follow Captain Gates into her office, as ordered, and stand before her desk as she takes her seat behind it. She then looks up sternly at the partners and says, "So, detectives, as you saw Mister Castle is going to be the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective but before he becomes a sworn peace officer he must complete a mandatory training program. 1PP forwarded to me this morning the training packet that Mister Castle will be required to complete. As part of his arrangement for the creation of Auxiliary Detectives and his volunteering to be the first one, it has been agreed that the majority of his training be on the job, here, as he continues to work as a consultant and as Detective Beckett's partner."

Esposito and Ryan glance at each other at the Captain's words. Each man is curious as to how this new development in their friend's life will affect them directly.

"With him training at the precinct Mister Castle will require a Training Officer to oversee his training program while also supervising the work he does as part of your team that is relevant for his assessment. While it is usual for a Training Officer to be partnered with the trainee and Mister Castle will be remaining as Detective Beckett's partner, it has been decided that it would not be appropriate, due to their marital status, for Detective Beckett to act as Mister Castle's TO," states Captain Gates looking back and forth between the two detectives in front of her.

Again both men glance at each other. Ryan can see a look of anticipation on Espo's face and can well imagine the glee with which his partner is contemplating the hoops he will make Castle jump through if Gates assigns him as his TO. Personally Ryan wouldn't mind the job both as he's always gotten along with Castle and can see no problem in teaching him all be needs to know to be a Detective. Not that he needs much help with that in Ryan's opinion. Not after all the years Castle has worked with them and the ability he has shown at solving murders during that time.

Before either detective can express their thoughts Gates continues, "Now, taking into account Mister Castle's, let me say, exuberant personality and so not to negatively impact on your team's ability to continue to perform to its usual efficiency I have decided that no one person will be his TO. As a result I require both of you to undertake the duties of TO for Mister Castle."

Gates pushes a very large and thick ring binder across her desk towards the two men as she continues, "This is the training packet that the Auxiliary Deputy Chief and the Academy came up with for Mister Castle. I want you to work out between you which aspects of Mister Castle's training that you will each take responsibility for. I would think that it would make sense for you, Detective Esposito, to be responsible for his physical, weapons and practical training. While you, Detective Ryan perhaps would be best suited instructing Mister Castle in the academic, technical and legal aspects of his training. However, you are free to decide how to proceed between the two of you. I see this as much as an opportunity for you both to show your supervisory and mentoring skills as an opportunity for Mister Castle to learn how to act in the manner required of a member of the NYPDA. This is a further opportunity for you both as this will be a pilot for the training of all Auxiliary Detectives which would look very good in your files for your own future advancement."

"Uh, thank you, sir," responds Ryan as he reaches to pick up the training packet just a little blindsided by this news.

"Ah, yes sir. Thank you for this opportunity," adds Esposito almost taken aback as much as Ryan but still with an eagerness in his expression at the possibilities.

"Now, I want to assure you both that I do believe that either one of you is more than capable to be the TO on their own however, as I said, I wish to preserve this team's abilities and clearance rate at the same level despite the possible distraction of Mister Castle's little project," reassures Gates in a rare moment of empathy.

"We understand, sir," replies Esposito.

"Yes, no problem, sir," adds Ryan with the heavy ring binder tucked under his arm.

"All right then. I suggest you both study that packet as much as you can before Mister Castle and Detective Beckett return from 1PP. I expect you to, baring interference from an active case, have Mister Castle fully engaged in his training program by the end of the week. I also expect to be kept fully appraised of Mister Castle's progress at all stages of the program. That is all, detectives," ends Gates with a nod of her head indicating for the pair to leave her office.

Ryan and Esposito return to their desks and Ryan drops the training packet onto his desk with a very audible thump, due to its heft. They each take their respective seats and Esposito moves his to join Ryan at his desk as he opens the binder to look at its contents.

"Wow, dude. I had no idea Castle was even thinking about doing something like this. Did you?" asks Ryan as he flips through the pages in the binder.

"No way, bro. No idea. I had thought he seemed a bit distracted after he came back from suspension but I put that down to him still being put out about being given the shaft," answers Esposito as he too studies the pages that Ryan is turning through.

"Yeah, I'd noticed that too but like you I thought it was that or maybe because of what he and Beckett went through with Tyson and Nieman. But it does explain that business from the other day with that bag and his and Beckett's meeting with Gates," reasons Ryan.

"Well, besides being able to tell Castle what to do as his TOs you know what else this means?" asks Esposito again with a glint of anticipation in his eye at the situation.

Ryan grins as he gets where his partner is coming from, "Yeah, once he passes and gets his badge then he'll be the 'probie' on the team."

"That's right, bro. We'll be able to give him all the crap assignments. Dumpster diving, doing canvases in six story walk ups in the middle of summer and all the paperwork," responds a gleeful Esposito.

"Uhh, as much as Beckett will let us," cautions Ryan.

"Pfft, I'm not afraid of Beckett," dismisses Esposito but at a look from Ryan he adds. "Well, not much….Ok, she'll probably won't let us get away with too much but she won't be able to protect him all the time. It's what probies are for."

Ryan nods slightly in agreement then a thought obviously passes across his face and then smiles, "You know I've thought of something else to call Castle other than 'probie'. Just to make him stand out but also let him know his place as the junior member of the team."

"What?" asks a quizzical Esposito.

* * *

_The elevator at the 12th precinct__an hour later_

"Castle, do you seriously think that buying their lunches will have whichever of the boys is your TO treat you with any leniency?" asks Beckett as she regards the bag of hot, fragrant Chinese take-out that Castle has gripped to his chest.

"Every little bit helps, Beckett. Anyway it's not just for that. It's also to apologize for not telling them about my plan. You know them. They'll probably be put out because I didn't include them. Those two's feelings can be more sensitive than a bat's hearing sometimes," responds Castle with a hint of irony.

The doors of the elevator ding open and the couple step out onto the homicide floor. They barely make it a couple of steps towards Beckett's desk when the two men the couple had been discussing in the elevator come striding towards them purposefully. Obviously both men had been watching the elevator for their return with eagle eyes.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Detective Ryan? It looks like two members of our team that have been keeping some extremely relevant information regarding the makeup of said team to themselves," asks a loud and sarcastic Esposito, folding his arms across his chest as he stands in front of the couple.

"Yeah, Detective Esposito. You'd think that a member of our team going to all the trouble of getting them to create a whole new rank in the NYPDA so that he can officially become a member of the team might be something worth mentioning to the other members of that team," adds an equally sarcastic Ryan, folding his arms across his chest, matching his partner.

"Guys, look I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I honestly wasn't allowed to tell anyone until the legislation went through," appeals Castle who then holds up the bag of Chinese. "I've bought lunch for us all. How about we have it in the conference room and I'll tell you all about it and answer any questions you have?"

Both Ryan and Esposito give him a sceptical look, look at each other and then shrug in acceptance and wave for him to proceed them into the conference room. Following behind them all Beckett rolls her eyes and shakes her head at the antics of the males of the species.

Once they are all sitting around the table and each has a take-out container and chopsticks in hand Ryan decides to open up the interrogation, with a twist.

"So Rook, when did you come up with this idea and why?"

Castle pauses, with a portion of noodles halfway to his mouth, and looks at Ryan in confusion as he responds, "Ah it's Castle not Rook. What, are you confusing me with my alter-ego in the Nikki Heat books or something?"

"No, Rook. That's what you get to be called until we decide otherwise," informs Esposito with a mouthful of pot stickers. "It stands for 'Rookie' so get used to it because if you are serious about this that's what you get called. It's not our fault it's the same as some obscure book character you may have based on yourself. So what's the why and when of it all?"

Castle narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to protest both at the 'obscure book character' comment and at being called the name in the first place. He refrains however as he glances over at Beckett and she gives a shake of her head indicating that he should to let it go for now. Sighing in frustration and muttering under his breath, "So unfair," he, more audibly, addresses the detective's queries.

"As for the original idea, I'd researched the details soon after I started following Kate but I didn't have the motivation to go through with it back then. Now, after my banishment from the precinct at Christmas and what happened with Tyson and Nieman I became more than motivated to do something to try and ensure that I can't easily be removed as Kate's partner," explains Castle as he glances again over at Beckett with a glimmer of love in his eyes.

Both the boys nod at Castle's words as he confirms some of their suspicions regarding his motivations.

"So you think that by becoming an Auxiliary Detective it will make it harder to have you kicked out in the future?" asks Ryan with some understanding.

Both he and Javi had known how badly the recent encounter with Jerry Tyson and Kelly Nieman had effected the couple. He'd seen for himself how badly Castle took those days when Beckett was missing so he more than understands where Castle is coming from.

Caste shrugs his shoulders, "It should make it harder at least. It's taken a lot of effort to get this far," he pauses and looks at Beckett again. "But I'm in this. Fully prepared to join you guys in a much more official capacity."

"So the top brass just said yes to your idea just like that? Gee bro, I need you with me next time I go for promotion," raises Esposito.

Beckett weighs in at this point, "Oh, no. It wasn't all plain sailing. Even just this morning, after all the legislation had passed, politics still had to add a bump in the road. Just before the press conference you saw we had to attend a meeting requested by the Chief and the Chief of Detectives. Seems that they weren't happy that this whole idea came about without any input from them."

Castle gives a pointed look at the two other men in the room as he continues the story, "Yes, seems they were annoyed, just like a couple of detectives I could mention, at being left out of the planning. The Chief of Detectives in particular felt that any new position involving detectives should be under his purview. We had to do some last minute negotiating which is why the Commissioner mentioned in the press conference that the Chief of D's would be consulted on any new appointments."

"Typical 1PP politics. Anyway, it's all past now and so all Castle has to do is complete the required training and then he really will be one of us. Not that we already didn't consider you one of us, babe," adds Beckett who reaches over to Castle to grip his hand reassuringly at her words.

"Speaking of training, has Gates spoken to either of you about who will be my TO?" asks Castle half eager to find out and half dreading the answer and what his immediate future might hold as a result.

Esposito and Ryan look at each other again toying with the idea of drawing it out and making Castle sweat over which one of them is going to be his TO. Just like when they were kept in the dark about which one of them was going to be his best man. That it turned out to be Alexis and that neither of their machinations and speculating at the time were for nothing is beside the point for them.

"Maybe. Javi and I did meet with the Captain before you got here and we did talk about a new training program she wanted us involved with," answers Ryan vaguely.

"Yeah, and your new status may also have been discussed. We're just not sure whether you need to know what was discussed," adds Esposito looking at his partner shaking his head. Ryan copies his partner shaking his head and both men lean back in their chairs looking at Castle smugly.

"All right guys. We get it. You didn't like not being told but enough is enough. Just tell him which one of you is going to be his TO," intercedes Beckett.

The boys pause to hold out for just a little longer but then they finally decide to put Castle out of his misery as Ryan pipes up, "Ok, it was decided that I would be Castle's TO…"

"Yes!" interrupts Castle enthusiastically pumping a fist in pleasure and relief but his glee is short lived.

"And it was decided that I also would be your TO. Both of us will jointly be your TO, Rook," informs Esposito.

Castle's eyebrows raise in surprise and his face shows he's not sure how to feel about this development, "Uhh, ok. That's still good, I guess?"

"Oh you better believe it's going to be good, Rook. It's going to be very good…..For us," says a very self-satisfied Esposito.

* * *

A/N : So it's official that Castle can become an NYPDA Detective and the boys know and they will both be his TO. Now that I've completed my other in progress story I'll try to have chapters out more frequently. Thanks again to all that are sticking with this story.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Castle is the property of ABC. This chapter features some dialogue from 7x18 At Close Range_

* * *

The insistent ringing of her cell phone drags Beckett from her slumber. Still barely awake she picks up the offending item from the bedside table and answers it without looking at who is calling. While most people would be concerned at an early morning phone call, countless early morning calls from dispatch have her just mildly irritated at being awoken.

"Hello?" she answers instead of her usual "Beckett" and that along with her subdued voice indicates how deeply she was under before the offending call.

"Hey, Beckett. Ryan and I have got something you really need to see. Can you join us at the crime scene?" she hears on the phone in the distinctive and unexpected voice of her husband. Unexpected because it is Castle's voice on the phone and the last time she saw him he was lying in bed beside her. This has her shooting up from where she is lying to look over her shoulder.

"What?" she almost shouts as she sees the truth of Castle's absence by the thrown back covers and very cold and empty sheets next to her. How did he get out of bed without her realising? She asks herself.

"Uh, we've figured out some things relating to Carolyn Decker's murder that will open the case right back up again. If you come down to the New Amsterdam Hotel we'll be able to show you," a now nervous sounding Castle explains down the phone.

Beckett scrubs her free hand in front of her face as she tries to wipe away the last cobwebs of sleep that are preventing her fully taking in the full implications of what Castle is saying.

"O..Ok, I'll be down there as soon as I can," she agrees finally as she knows that only by going to track down her night wandering husband will she get any answers.

"Great! See you soon," signs off Castle far too cheerily for this time of the morning in her opinion.

Beckett drops the phone onto the bed and then flops back down to stare at the ceiling briefly before getting up. This is going to be a long day, she thinks, as she huffs away the hair that has fallen in front of her eyes.

* * *

As Beckett walks through the lobby of the New Amsterdam hotel, now totally awake and alert, she ponders what she is about to find or rather what Castle and Ryan have found. She wonders about what that could be for a quite a few reasons.

Firstly, CSU had already gone over the crime scene with their usual efficiency so she finds it very unlikely that it is any physical evidence that they missed. Secondly, they have Eric Chambers in custody and everything they do have points to him being the shooter. And finally, she knows that Castle has been a bit preoccupied since the start of the case as he has started is NYPDA Detective training in earnest.

Not that he hasn't been contributing to the case as he usually does. It's just that she can see that some of his attention and concentration has been diverted by the study and various duties that the boys have assigned him in their roles as his TOs. She's keeping an eye on the two detectives and what they are assigning Castle but so far the tasks they have given him have been appropriate.

At the start of the case Espo had Castle run down the names of everyone that worked at the hotel and attended Carolyn Decker's event, to check for any obvious red flags, like criminal records. Just the type of work to give a trainee detective. That was on top of the physical training regime that Espo has started him on. She's quizzed Espo herself about it, because whenever she asked Castle he had just shrugged and given a placating comment like "Nothing he can't handle."

Espo had run though with her the cardio and weight training he has started Castle on to build up his core strength before commencing the more rigorous and specific training. It didn't sound too dissimilar to what she and Castle did together at the gym in their building in Broome Street from time to time. So she was pleasantly surprised at how genuine and professional Espo was being about it.

Not that she doubts his professionalism, she just knows that he'll see this whole situation as too good an opportunity to miss to have fun some with Castle. That's why she was going to continue to monitor every task her two subordinates give her husband. She won't let them take advantage of the situation too much. She'll allow them to enjoy themselves, within reason, but is ready to step in if anything looks like it will get out of hand.

Due to Ryan's understandable distraction with this case he had yet to give Castle anything other than some routine tasks and study from the training packet supplied by the Academy. A murder having been committed, right in front of him and of a person he was arguably supposed to be protecting had obviously diverted any significant ideas he might have of things to do with Castle's training. That is until tonight by the looks of things as she steps into the backstage area that is the crime scene.

To say she is surprised by the sight that greets her as she enters the crime scene is an understatement. Last time she was here the scene had been searched by CSU for evidence and there was the very apparent indication that a person had been shot there. The tape outline of a body, the detritus from the EMT's attempts to keep Carolyn Decker alive and a very prominent blood stain. Now the whole area is dominated by large cardboard shapes and multi-coloured beams of light. That the target silhouettes and laser pointers now positioned around the space are the work of Castle and Ryan is confirmed by the voices she hears as she enters.

"Right…How about now?" asks Ryan

"That looks good," replies Castle.

"Ok," acknowledges Ryan.

At that moment Castle notices her arrival as he appears from behind one of the silhouettes and pipes up, "Oh, good. You're here!"

"What is this? What are you guys doing?" Beckett asks incredulously.

"Ah, well, Ryan was working all night and he texted me," responds Castle gesturing towards Ryan who joins them. Ryan stands beside and a little behind Castle with three green laser beams between her and the two men.

"You texted Castle and not me?" she queries Ryan equally surprised at that fact.

Ryan looks between Beckett and Castle as he answers "Well, when you have a crazy theory you don't call the voice of reason. Plus I thought it would be a good training opportunity to show Rook here how to properly map ballistics at a crime scene."

"Dude, I thought we agreed that if I helped you with this that you would stop calling me Rook," declares a frustrated Castle as he rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, Castle," responds a slightly sheepish Ryan.

"O..O..Ok guys. So what theory?" interrupts Beckett before the two of them get distracted.

"Eric Chambers is not our shooter. We got the wrong guy," says Castle confidently as he and Ryan fist bump in triumph.

Beckett looks around in amazement at everything the two men have accomplished while she was sleeping. As she gets past her shock her detective mind starts to see what they are talking about. She makes out the figures that represent Carolyn Decker and Congressman Lopez and, from Ryan's own statement, the position of Chambers. The beams of light clearly show that, given the injuries both Carolyn and the Congressman suffered, the shots couldn't have come from Chambers.

"Yeah, I think I can see what you both are getting at," says Beckett as she looks closer at the tracks of the shots indicated by the lasers. "Anyway, that's how you're going to explain to Gates that you've blown open the closed of all closed cases. That it was all part of training Castle?"

"Ah, well that's why we called you in now. We thought that when dealing with the voice of authority then it was time for the voice of reason," suggests Ryan logically.

Beckett rolls her eyes and is tempted to voice her idea of the real reason they want her to bring this to Gates. That they are both scared of the said voice of authority.

"Uh huh. Well, we'll all go in, together, to bring this to Gates," concedes Beckett before her curiosity get the better of her. "So Ryan. How did your trainee do?"

Ryan glances at Castle who has turned towards him, eager to hear his assessment of his performance, and answers with a slightly jesting twinkle in his blue, Irish eyes, "Weellll, he did OK for a newbie at this."

"Ok? OK? And a newbie? I'll have you know that I have plotted countless crime scenes for my books not to mention all the ones I've accompanied you guys to over the years. I'm more than well versed in the methods to track ballistic trajectories. As you can plainly see here," objects Castle gesturing around the room.

"All right, Castle. You did a good job. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you. I'll be sure to give this a favourable write up in your evaluation," placates Ryan at Castle's indignation.

"Yeah, well it's good to hear that he was able to help you, Ryan, and that dragging my husband from my bed, without telling me, wasn't for nothing," she returns to Ryan with an arched eyebrow. Just to let the detective know that she won't let Castle become a slave to the whims of the boys.

"Rodger that boss," acknowledges Ryan guiltily.

Beckett nods in her own acknowledgement of Ryan's answer, turns and starts to walk out of the crime scene. As Ryan starts following her Castle looks around and gestures at all the equipment around the room.

"Uh, guys? What about all this stuff? Are we just going to leave it here?" asks Castle to their receding backs.

"Don't you know it's the trainee's detective's job to pack up, Castle," calls Beckett over her shoulder. While she's prepared to watch his back he's still got to learn that being a detective isn't just coming up with wild theories but involves a lot of basic, hands on work.

"Speaking as your TO, she's right, Castle," adds Ryan as he and Beckett leave a perturbed Castle standing in the room looking around at everything he now has to pack away.

With a sigh and a shrug of his shoulders Castle mutters to the room as he moves towards the nearest silhouette, "Yeah, Yeah! I can't believe I asked for all this. What was I thinking?"

* * *

The case is over. Megan Brooks, the assistant to Congressman Lopez, is the killer and she is in holding as Beckett starts taking down the pictures from the murder board. Unfortunately for Ryan the extent of his brother-in-law, Frank's, involvement has also been discovered.

"Backstabbing, adultery and betrayal. That is why I hate politics. Representatives of the people should be honourable. They should be trustworthy," declares Beckett passionately as she places the pictures in the evidence box that Castle is holding.

"Well, I'm sure some of them are but Washington could probably use a few more people that think the way you do," responds Castle as he carries the box over to his wife's desk. Putting the box down he notices something under an old, used envelope on her desk. Moving to one side he sees a black book titled _NYPD CAPTAIN'S EXAM TUTORIAL _and from the top of the text book a sheet of paper is peeking with _CAPTAIN'S EXAM APPLICATION _printed on it.

"What's this?" he asks curiously as he picks up the text book to look at it better.

"Oh, study materials," responds Beckett offhandedly as she carries over more items from the board and place them in the evidence box.

"For the Captain's exam. So, are you going to go for it?" he asks with interest. This, he thinks, must be one of the priorities that she thought of after encountering Chief Inspector Zhang. For him it's a natural step for her. In fact he's surprised that she hasn't taken it before now. It will also be a strange synchronicity that the both of them are studying for changes in their careers at the same times.

"Well, it's the next step. I'm not sure if it's the right one, yet, but I figured I'd take the test. See how I do," she replies easily. Totally open to him about what she is doing.

A serious look crosses his face as some of this implications of this course of action occur to him, "And if you do well?"

"Then maybe that will make my decision for me," she responds with a smile and a slight shrug of her shoulders, not picking up on the change in Castle's attitude. "You ready to go home?"

They need to talk about this, thinks Castle, but not here, at the precinct. Home is too far away, however, as he wants to talk about what is bothering him sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, but how about we stop at Remy's for dinner?" he asks easily, offering his arm. He's not wanting to make this heavy as those type of conversations never end well for them.

Beckett has finally realised that something is bothering Castle, that he wants to talk about something and that he doesn't want to wait until they get home. She takes his arm as she responds carefully, "Sure, sounds good."

The couple is quiet as they walk, still arm in arm, the few busy blocks from the precinct to Remy's. They don't break their contact until they reach the diner where Castle releases Beckett so that he can open the door for her. With a smile and nod of thanks at his usual chivalry Beckett precedes him inside. She makes her way straight to their usual booth, near the back, which is, fortunately, vacant this evening.

As Beckett slides into one bench seat, Castle slides into the one opposite her while also signalling for service. The bubbly, young, red haired waitress arrives at the table eager to serve two of her regular customers.

"Mr Castle, Detective Beckett. Great to see you here again. Did you want your usuals or can I get you something else this evening?" asks the eager young woman in her white and red uniform.

After getting a nod of assent from Beckett, Castle answers the server with his usual charm, "Yes, thank you, Penny. The usual for the both of us, please."

"Sure thing, Mr Castle. One grilled chicken burger and one cheeseburger, each with a side of fries and one chocolate and one strawberry shake coming right up," responds the woman enthusiastically as she turns away to fill the order.

With their food on the way Castle turns his attention back to his wife and as their eyes meet he decides to weigh right in with what is bothering him. Indicating to the large book that Beckett has placed on the table between them he says, "So, Kate. When and I mean when, not if, because we both know you'll ace the exam, you pass the Captain's exam what will that mean for my becoming an Auxiliary Detective so that I can stay as your partner?"

Beckett reaches across the table to take both of Castle's hands in hers as she responds, "Babe, I know that _IF_ I pass the exam that most likely I'll be put in charge of a precinct and that as a result our working partnership will change. Running a precinct is a lot more admin work and a lot less investigating of individual cases but not always. You've seen Gates weigh in on the high profile cases and in fact she keeps across most of the cases that not only homicide but all the divisions at the 12th are investigating."

"So how will I fit into that? Don't get me wrong, Kate, I want you to go for promotion. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more I just want us to consider how we can adapt what I'm already doing into such new responsibilities for you," says Castle squeezing her hands in reassurance.

"Well, for a start, there is a chance they might keep me at the 12th if it's likely that Gates is looking to move on in the near future. They might promote me to Lieutenant, in the interim, and make me officially second in command and then when Gates gets promoted or transfers to another job then promote me to be Captain of the 12th. In that case you can still stay as my partner because as a Lieutenant they will still have me running cases."

"And what about when you do become Captain or if they promote you straight to Captain and put you in charge of some other precinct?" pushes Castle.

"If that's the case then I'll make it clear that you and I are a package deal and that where I go the first NYPDA Detective goes with me. Ok, so we won't be investigating as many cases as we did before but we'll still be able to contribute with the more meaty cases and not just homicides but robberies, narcotics, vice and all the other crimes that pass through your average precinct. I might even be able to use you as my own personal floating investigator. You could help me by keeping me updated on the progress of a variety of the more important cases in our precinct," suggests Beckett.

Castle pauses as he contemplates Beckett's idea and their food is delivered by a smiling Penny. Once their meals are laid out in front of them and the waitress has left he nods as he thinks of the possibilities, "That could work. Though I don't want to become known as the Captain's narc. I'll probably have a hard enough time being accepted at some new precinct. They might not accept or trust me because they could see me as just getting the job because of being your husband or because of my relationship with the Mayor."

"Oh, I don't know Castle. I think all you have to do is buy any new precinct a fancy espresso machine and hand out a few Knicks tickets and you'll have everyone eating out of the palm of your hand," she reassures him light-heartedly.

Castle smiles in acknowledgment at her light teasing and the couple pause their discussion to each take bites out of their respective burgers. After they have both taken a few bites of burgers and fries and sips of their shakes they continue.

"Castle, if you're really worried about this I can pass on taking the exam. I can find another way to challenge myself," proposes Beckett.

"Oh no, Kate! I said I want this for you as well. Look, I'm sure whatever happens that we'll keep our working partnership, one way or the other. Hey, it might even be fun adapting to a new situation but do you think I should keep going with becoming an NYPDA Detective?" asks Castle.

Beckett now squeezes his hand back, also in reassurance as she answers, "Yes, Rick. You should keep going. In fact as an NYPDA Detective it might make it easier for you to follow me to a new precinct. Make it a formal transfer. Anyway, after all the effort you and Bob went through to get NYPDA Detectives created it would be a waste for you to drop out now."

"Yes, you're right. It would be a waste of all that effort plus in wouldn't look good if I just quit at the first obstacle. It would reinforce the opinions of those that think I'm just a dilettante writer in it for myself."

"No one that matters thinks of you like that, Babe. Now that's all settled. I'll sit the Captain's exam and you'll continue to train to become an NYPDA Detective and no matter what we'll adjust to whatever the future holds."

"And no matter what that future holds we'll be there together, side by side, partners in crime, Always," affirms Castle and Beckett gives a misty smile at the sincerity and sentiment of his words.

"Ok, so eat up. We both have a lot of studying to do," suggests Beckett happy now that Castle is reassured that their future as work partners will continue regardless of whatever changes occur.

* * *

_The next morning at the Castle loft_

Alexis Castle has just fixed herself a bowl of cereal and is about to take a seat at the kitchen counter when she notices the pile of books on the nearby dining table. Normally she wouldn't dream of snooping but what with her Dad's grand scheme to become an NYPDA Detective getting off the ground there's been enough changes in her home for her not to be curious.

As she looks over the titles of the various books she sees that most obviously relate to her Dad's aforementioned new career yet one book's title leaps out at her. The one about the NYPD Captain's exam. So looks like Dad isn't the only one that is looking to change their status with the NYPD. Everyone seems to coming up with all these great ideas about their futures. She just wishes she could.

When her Dad sat her down and told her of his idea to try and cement is working partnership with Kate by becoming an Auxiliary Detective she had been surprised and apprehensive. She's always held a deep in the gut fear of the harm that could befall her Dad as he shadows Kate. Now with him formally becoming a Detective and no longer just 'playing' cop he is possibly in even more danger.

She is comforted however by the fact that he is doing this to stay close to Kate. Alexis knows, especially after her Dad's disappearance, that Kate will do anything to protect her Dad. Just like, from the look she'd seen in her Dad's eyes as he'd sent her and Grams to Paris recently, that he would do anything for Kate. Therefore it really shouldn't be such a surprise that he'd come up with this Auxiliary Detective idea as a means to stay as Kate's partner and prevent a reoccurrence of what happened after Christmas.

She'd seen for herself how badly his banishment from the precinct had affected him not only for the humiliation at having being thrown out but also because he was prevented from being at Kate's side. She'd had the same feelings on his behalf and was one of the reasons she so supported him during his time as a PI. Of course she saw through the reasons why he became a PI. Partly he did it to continue to push himself and his intellect by solving cases. Partly he did it as another means of research for his writing. However, mostly, it was an attempt for him to keep active in Kate's cases and in some small way, be her partner.

Now he is embarking on this new career and it looks like Kate is looking to start a new chapter of her own career as well by applying to become a Captain. Again, she's not surprised that Kate has started down this road either. Her Dad had told her of their encounter with the Detective from Hong Kong and how it unsettled Kate. She'd scarcely believed him because Alexis could hardly see a situation where her fierce, confident and strong step-mother could be anything but. Yet she'd seen for herself Kate pondering a list of priorities that she'd drawn up for herself after the visit if the Hong Kong Detective.

Kate had even surprised her by seeking her guidance about one of the things she'd considered, going back to college. Apparently one of the things that Kate had considered was going back to school to get her law degree. So she'd come to Alexis, as the person in the family with the most recent college experience, for her opinion on Kate's idea. Alexis had told her that she'd thought that Kate would do fine going back to college. In fact Alexis finds it hard to think of anything her step-mother couldn't do, if she puts her mind to it.

Presently it looks like Kate has decided to try her hand at a different type of study. Again, that she has chosen an option that means Kate stays a cop, is not a surprise. Like her Dad she knows how much her profession means to Kate. Also, perhaps Kate doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize the working partnership with her Dad now that he is trying to become a member of the NYPDA to work with her. Obviously she has decided that by studying for promotion she can still strive for something more while maintaining the working partnership with her Dad.

She smiles wryly to herself as she sits down at the dining table, takes a spoonful of cereal and starts leafing through the pages of one of her Dad's text books. Perhaps she should suggest a family study night as a new family activity. Then again she envies her parents and the certainty that they both seem to have developed for their lives future directions. Again she wishes she had such clarity.

All through her time at high school and even before that she had striven to get to college. And, besides the brief blip of her initial, unsuccessful attempt to go to Stamford, she had achieved just what she had striven all those years for. Now she is living her dream of studying at a college of her choice yet she seems to have lost her way slightly. The trouble with being good at so many subjects is that she's not sure what her true passion is. Where her future career lies.

Idly reading the contents of one of the books she eats another spoonful of cereal and ponders her own future. She looks at what her Dad is doing and now what Kate is starting and she wishes she could share their drive. Ultimately what both her parents are doing is to seek justice for victims and their families. She greatly admires them so much for that. She wishes she could choose a career just as admirable.

Maybe what they are doing are giving her some ideas as well.

* * *

_A/N : I thought it was about time for Alexis to turn up in this and as you can see I've drawn on a line she has in Hollander's Woods to give her own little storyline in this._

_I am sorry for taking so long before updating. I do have an excuse. I spent the weekend in Sydney at a con featuring one Nathan Fillion, who I also met. Everything they say about him is true. He is a utter gentleman. On top of it all work is getting busy so for the moment I will try to maintain at least a weekly update. I will try to bring out chapters sooner but I can't promise anything._

_Thank you all that are sticking with this._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Castle and it's characters aren't mine. Only the original characters and situations in this story are._

* * *

Castle takes a deep breath to steel himself before pushing open the door and stepping into the room at the NYPD Academy at Gramercy Park. Upon entering the room, with its rows of chairs with fold back writing tops fixed to each arm, he is instantly transported back in time to days of growth spurts, acne and all too many schools over too few years. His stomach has that, he thought, long forgotten tickle of butterflies that he remembers from every first day at every new school he ever attended.

This is ridiculous, he thinks, as he shakes his head and braces is shoulders back to dispel the sudden nerves he is feeling as he strides purposely into the room and over to an empty chair about three rows from the front and at the end of the row. He is a forty something father, husband and world famous author, not some awkward, hormone driven, teenager. There is no reason for him to feel nervous about this. Well, not much.

That feeling of his first day at school returns somewhat as he becomes aware of a reaction in the room to his arrival. As he settles into his seat he is conscious of a decrease in the buzz of the discussions in the room and the prickly sensation on his neck of quite a few stares aimed in his direction. Sighing and fixing his well-practiced for the public smile to his lips he lifts his head and looks around the room. He notices quite a few of those seated around the room suddenly look away as his gaze falls upon them and yet others start some very rushed whispered conversations while still stealing looks in his direction.

Completing his general scan of the room he then focuses his attention on his immediate neighbour. He is greeted with the sight of a, to his eyes, very young, African American man, in his early twenties, with his hair barely visible, so close is it shaved to his scalp, and dressed in dark blue jeans and a red polo shirt. The raised eyebrows and wide eyes in surprise and recognition indicates to Castle that the man may have heard of him but not wanting to assume and with his innate manners he holds out his hand to introduce himself.

"Hi, Rick Castle."

He watches as the man shakes his head to obviously clear his surprise as he shoots out his own hand to grip Castle's and shake it as he replies with what starts as a slightly high pitched voice, "Uh...John Parker...Uh... Mister Castle?" ends Parker with his voice slightly more in control but also with a definite question in his tone at the end.

"Please Parker, just call me Castle. No need to be so formal. I'm just a new NYPDA recruit, just like you," responds Castle in his most charming voice. Obviously the press coverage of the creation of Auxiliary Detectives and his involvement, not to mention his own renown as a writer and a consultant with the NYPD, means that there is no way he can be just another recruit. That he will garner a certain amount of attention as he undertakes his training is a given. He'd expected it and just hopes that after the initial attention that he can be seen as just another member of the class.

"Uh..Ok, Castle," replies a still slightly surprised Parker.

As always, wanting to get to the young man's story and to try and break the ice Castle asks him in his easiest and most charming voice, "So, Parker, why did you decide to become a NYPDA officer?"

The young man blinks a couple of times, obviously still trying to get his head around the fact that a guy that he'd only seen on TV or in the paper was here, asking him a question. Eventually he answers, "Well, I work in my parents bodega and they've been robbed more than a few times so I thought I'd join the NYPDA as a way of helping to protect all those honest hard working people out there like my folks. I thought about becoming a full time cop but mom and dad need me at the store so the Auxiliary seemed the next best option."

Castle nods his head as he acknowledges the sincerity of Parker's motivation, "Very admirable, Parker."

"So, Castle...," starts Parker but he is interrupted as two burly, hairy arms covered in blond hair rest themselves on his and Castle's shoulder and a pale, crew cut blond haired head of a man in his late twenties and dressed in faded jeans and an open checked shirt over a white t-shirt, appears between the two of them.

"So, Castle, is it true that you married that hot piece of ass of a detective that you follow around?" asks the blond haired man rudely.

Castle is uncomfortable at the invasion of his personal space and angry at the derogatory description of his wife. He restrains himself from reacting however as he is not wanting to get off on the wrong foot on his first day with what will be his class for the duration of his training. He turns his head and replies evenly, "Yes, Detective Beckett did do me the honour of becoming my wife. A fact I thank my lucky stars for every day. And you are friend?"

"Bill Tomkins, and is it true that you are drinking buddies with the Mayor and it was only because of that and the money you've thrown at his campaign that you were able to talk your way into becoming the first Auxiliary Detective?" presses Tomkins challengingly.

Castle steadies his breathing as he concentrates on not losing his cool. Unfortunately he'd expected this but had hoped that he wouldn't encounter it so soon. That there would be those that would view his efforts to become an NYPDA Detective with cynicism, distrust and jealousy, yet it seems that this Tomkins guy is going to live right up to those low expectations. He turns in his seat so that he can look more directly at Tomkins and in the process dislodges the man's elbow from his shoulder. He plasters the best of his fake media grins on his face as he answers the man in a continuation of his even tone.

"I will admit that my long standing friendship with the Mayor was instrumental in the creation of Auxiliary Detectives but I see their creation as not only benefiting me but all of New York. And I'll only say this once, I have never paid the Mayor, or anyone in his office, for any services I have requested. If you continue to imply otherwise I will be happy to introduce you to my lawyer. Anyway, like Parker here, I've decided to join the NYPDA as a way of giving back to the city where I live and that I love not to mention being able to continue to work closely with my lovely wife. What about you Tomkins? Why did you join?"

"Well, I got out of the Army about a year ago, moved back home to Queens, got a job with ConEd but decided I still wanted a bit of action in my life and I thought I might get that as a part-time cop. I didn't know I'd be working with some pansy-ass writer that bought his way onto the job," replies Tomkins looking Castle in the eye while dismissing him with the derogatory tone in his voice and defaming allegation.

Castle's temper finally threatens to spring free at this point but before he can respond a woman sitting next to Tomkins interrupts, "Oh, put a sock in it Tomkins. I remember you. I was an MP in Germany and saw you there. You were in the Engineers and if I remember rightly your unit was never deployed so the only action you ever saw was in some Frankfurt back alley."

The thirtyish woman, dressed in dark slacks and light blouse and matching dark jacket, with a bob of short black hair and olive skin betraying her Italian heritage, leans in front of Tomkins and forces him to sit back into his chair. She stretches out her hand to Castle and as he grips it to shake she introduces herself pleasantly, "Fran Carlotti, Castle, it's a pleasure to meet someone else here with some law enforcement experience."

Tomkins, obviously not quite done, snorts at that, "Some experience, I bet whenever he got close to a real criminal he hid behind his wife's skirt."

Parker pipes up in Castle's defence at this point, "Actually, Castle here has been a volunteer consultant with the homicide squad at the 12th precinct for over six years, all on his own time. According to a recent article in The New York Ledger he has assisted that squad with the arrest of well over a hundred murderers. In fact, most recently, he and his team were responsible for the taking down of a pair of serial killers that had operated freely for years."

"Yeah, well you can't believe everything you read in the papers. I bet he paid for that article himself," rebuts Tomkins still not deterred.

"Oh, and what experience do you have with dealing with real criminals there Tomkins? I know for a fact, through some buddies that joined the NYPD after their time in, that if anything that article sold Castle here short with all that he's done as a consultant at the twelfth. Now, if you don't have anything intelligent to say why don't you shut up and let the grown-ups talk," rebukes Carlotti disdainfully.

"Thanks to you both but Tomkins here is just voicing some of the criticism that I've already heard regarding my joining the NYPDA. I'm more than confident though that, through my performance, I'll be able to prove them wrong," acknowledges Castle. He then turns back to the Italian woman, wanting to put an end to Tomkins comments as he asks, "So, Carlotti, you were an MP, huh? One of the detectives I work with was in Special Forces and was deployed to Iraq a couple of times. He thought joining the NYPD would be a good fit after leaving the Army. What about you? What brings you to the NYPD Auxiliary?"

Carlotti shrugs her shoulders as she replies, "Well, unlike our friend here I did two tours in Afghanistan and after that I decided I had enough of the Army life. On top of that I have a husband and a son here waiting for me so when my time was up I didn't re-sign and came home to my family. I got a job teaching languages and phys-ed to a bunch of high schoolers in Brooklyn but once a cop always a cop so I decided to join the Auxiliary to keep my hand in. So here I am."

Castle nods his head in appreciation of her story but before any of them can continue their conversation the door at the front of the class room opens and a short, stocky man with brown hair, greying at the temples and in an NYPDA Auxiliary Sergeant's uniform walks in. The Sergeant walks over to the desk at the front of the room and raises his voice to the room.

"All right people, I'm Sergeant Andrews and I'm here to run you all through this your first course introducing you to the proper roles and procedures involved in being an Auxiliary Police Officer with the New York City Police Department," Sergeant Andrews pauses at that. While the amount of talking around the room mostly dropped off at his entrance there is still a few whispered conversations taking place and glances being directed at Castle. The Sergeant eyes light upon Castle and show no surprise in them at his presence. He was obviously told who was in his class.

Raising his voice to a slightly louder volume, so that he can get everyone's attention, Sergeant Andrews says," Ok, people. Yes, we have a celebrity in the class. Everyone have a good look and get it out of your systems because from now on Recruit Castle is just another one of you. I and I'm sure he would appreciate it that if from now on you could all treat him the same way as any other member of the class. I assure you all that I will be treating him as such. So now if you will all open your texts at the first chapter...,"

Castle opens up the text book that he'd placed on the writing top attached to his chair, when he sat down, and sends some silent thanks in Sergeant Andrews' direction. As he thought before, that is exactly how he wants to be treated throughout this whole exercise. Just like any other recruit.

* * *

_At the same time at One Police Plaza_

Commissioner Hayward is sitting at the head of the conference room table and looking around at the other men and women seated there. This is the weekly senior staff meeting of the NYPD and all the senior officers of the department are present. The meeting has dealt with all the major issues and it is close to winding up. He glances down at one of the papers in front of him and reads the reminder his assistant has written there.

Hayward turns his head to Auxiliary Deputy Chief McGill, who is sitting near the end of the table and asks, "Cathy, I understand Rick Castle started his training at Gramercy Park today. Have there been any other applicants to become Auxiliary Detectives?"

The woman with long tawny hair and wearing the white uniform shirt with a single gold star on her collar looks through some papers in front of her before answering him, "We've had about a hundred applicants from serving NYPDA officers and that number again from new recruits. We're starting an order of merit for the applicants. Once Castle completes his training we'll look at an initial intake of fifty of the most likely applicants and then take it from there."

"Joe, will you have a use for fifty part-time detectives amongst your squads?" Hayward asks of Chief of Detectives Chavez who is sitting on his immediate left.

"Hump, yeah I can use them. I'll say this, Castle better qualify because it looks like I'll need him or one of these other Auxiliary Detectives to fill a hole coming up at the 12th," Chief of Detectives Chavez looks over his reading glasses down the table to a man in a dark suit sitting next to Deputy Chief McGill. "From what Charlie there told me before the meeting looks like I'll gain one Castle and loose another."

Hayward looks down curiously at the Asian man Chavez had indicated, Assistant Commissioner Wing, the man ultimately responsible for all personnel movement and promotions within the NYPD, "What's he talking about Charlie?"

"As I told the Chief of Detectives, Detective Beckett has applied to take the Captain's exam and to cover more specifically what he is referring to, she has applied under her new married name, Beckett-Castle," responds AC Wing.

That news has Commissioner Hayward sitting back in his high backed, leather arm chair as CoD Chavez then adds," and knowing her she's sure to pass at the very top. So just when her husband formally becomes a Detective I'll loose her to some admin job running a precinct. On top of that, given Rick Castle's conditions for becoming an Auxiliary Detective, he'll follow her to whatever new command she is given and then one of the best homicide squads I have at the 12th will be broken up."

Commissioner Hayward looks thoughtfully at CoD Chavez before saying, "Joe, remember what we discussed the other day? My thoughts for a special unit..."

CoD Chavez's eyebrows rise up his forehead as he recalls the discussion from a few days ago. He then looks shrewdly at the Commissioner as he responds, "Yeah, I do. In fact if I didn't know better I would think that you knew that Detective Beckett was going to apply for promotion and you had her in mind for this all along."

"I may have had her in mind as part of the unit but I was not aware she was looking for promotion but I think you'll agree her advancement would ideally suit what we have in mind," answers Commissioner Hayward frankly.

Chief Barnes, sitting on the Commissioner's right, chimes in at this point, "We've still got to get the state boys fully on board if you want the complete scope of the idea of this unit to be fully realised."

"I'll have a word with Jack and try selling him on a trial run. Suggest that if a case that would normally be under the State Police jurisdiction comes along that, let's say, is a bit unusual then a picked team of our detectives will take it off his hands," suggests Commissioner Hayward, the Jack he is referring to is Jack Clancy, the Superintendent of the New York State Police.

"Ha, you know what Vikki Gates told me they call those cases at the 12th...'Beckett' flavoured. Looks like that might be the case for more than the 12th soon," raises CoD Chavez with a wry grin.

"Well she's got to pass the exam yet, then we have to sell it to her and her husband and then we've got to convince a lot of our colleagues that this idea will benefit them. So there's still a bit to do," concludes Commissioner Hayward.

* * *

_The Castle loft later that afternoon_

Kate walks through the front door of the loft and is almost immediately greeted with a call from her red headed step-daughter who is sitting on the couch in the living room, casually reading a glossy fashion magazine.

"Hey, Kate. You're home early?" calls out Alexis obviously curious at Kate's uncharacteristic early return from work.

"Hey Alexis. Yeah, well with your dad starting his first course at the Academy today, no active case and all my paperwork up to date for once Captain Gates let me come home early so that I could get some study done for the Captain's exam," responds Kate as she divests herself of her coat and hangs it in the closet near the front door.

That done she carries the Captain's Exam Tutorial text that is under her arm over to the kitchen island and deposits on the counter as she takes a seat at one of the stools there. She then turns in the stool to face Alexis and asks tentatively, "Uh, Lex. Do you have time to help me with this? Maybe quiz me on some of the stuff I've already gone over?"

Alexis puts her magazine aside and bounds up eagerly from the couch and over to where Kate is sitting, "Sure Kate. I'd love to."

Kate holds up a hand in caution, "Only if you've got time. I don't want to interfere with your own studies."

Alexis gives Kate a very Beckett eye roll at how careful her step mother is with her sometimes. They've had some issues in the past but all that was now just that, in the past. Especially after how close the two of them became and how much they supported each other during her dad's disappearance.

"Seriously, Kate. It's no problem. As you saw I wasn't exactly in the middle of anything super important right now. I'll tell you what. How about a trade? I'll help you study for the Captain's exam and you help me study for an exam I've got coming up in my Intro to Law class. Deal?" proposes Alexis as she sits in the stool next to Kate.

Kate cocks her head to one side in mock consideration of Alexis' proposal and then grins as she answers, "Ok, deal!"

At that Kate pushes the text over the counter towards Alexis. Alexis opens the book and starts looking for some of the mock questions to quiz Kate with.

"So, we should have a couple of hours before your Dad gets home from the Academy. That should be enough time because I'm sure when he gets home we'll be distracted by all the tales he'll have to regale us with about his day," says Kate without a hint of irony in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, knowing him when he gets home he'll have a ton of stories about his day and there's no way you'll get any study done then. Hey, did you see how nervous Dad was looking when he left this morning?" queries Alexis.

"I did. I think he was nervous about his first day at the Academy. It was odd to see him like that before he left. Up until now none of the training he's done has fazed him but today he was so uncertain. I even offered to give him a lift to the Academy for moral support but he refused. He said he was already thinking like it was the first day of school. Me dropping him off like I'm the parent and he's the kid would just reinforce that impression in his mind."

"Oh, I wish I'd thought of that. I could have done that. It would have gotten him back for all those times he embarrassed me dropping me off or picking me up at school over the years," says Alexis enthusiastically.

"Embarrassed you? Castle? Surely not?" asks Kate sarcastically.

Alexis gives her a look as she replies, "Well, there was this one time when I was in fourth grade. He thought it would be super cool and make me popular at school if he picked me up at the end of the day in a fire engine."

Kate gives her an incredulous look, "A fire engine? Where did he get that? Oh, wait. Let me guess. He knows a guy."

Alexis shrugs and then nods her head in agreement, "Yep, it was a truck that was to be decommissioned so at least there wasn't a fire out there somewhere at the time that was missing a truck to fight it. The really embarrassing thing of it was that like a lot of what Dad does, while his heart is in the right place, he sometimes doesn't think things all the way through. He didn't think what the effect of a big red truck would have on the traffic flow outside my school at the time when all the soccer moms were also arriving in their SUVs to pick up their kids. Add a bunch of squealing pre-adolescents mobbing this huge red truck with flashing lights parked right in front of the school at it was pandemonium. It took ages for both the traffic and all the kids to get back to something close to normal. I distinctly remember my principal pulling Dad aside and telling him that if he didn't pick me up on foot in future then he would be banned from the school grounds."

"But did it make you popular?" asks Kate, curious to see if Castle's scheme worked.

"Oh yeah, for about five minutes. Then when everyone, first, realised that my Dad wasn't a fireman and then, second, that he wasn't going to be picking me up in the fire engine every day my sudden popularity took a dive," shrugs Alexis again. "As embarrassed as I was at the time, deep down I know that he did it because he loves me. So for all the things he did and sometimes still does to embarrass me I see them for what they are. His own unique way of being my Dad and showing me how much I mean to him."

"Yep. He's definitely his own unique kind of Dad, but he's also one of the best I've ever seen. I've told you before that seeing the kind of Dad he is for you is one of the first things that I came to love about him," says Kate giving a sincere look to Alexis.

"Yes, and boy am I glad you guys are married. Now he's got someone else to embarrass with his wild ideas. Anyway, let's get to it or he'll be home before we get anything done," and with that Alexis opens the text back up at a page of mock questions and proceeds to quiz Kate.

It is the sight of them so engaged that greets Castle when he pushes his way into the loft a couple of hours later. As they predicted no more study takes place from then on as Castle proceeds to give them a detailed and entertaining account of his first day at the Academy.

* * *

_A/N : Finally got this update out. Still not a lot of case work yet in this story but there will be. I just want Castle close to having, if not actually with, a badge when we do. Also tying up some threads from canon while adding my own little universe here and a possible solution to where they left the end of season seven._

_Thanks to everyone that is reviewing, reading, making this their favourite and following._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : Castle belongs to ABC and the writers of the show. I just like to enjoy myself with what they created. Likewise the character that appears in this that has the same name as a real person is a fictional representation of that person._

* * *

_Backstage WABC-7 Studios near Times Square_

Castle sits in the make-up chair of his dressing room as the make-up artist makes the finishing touches on his face. Just as the middle-aged brunette finishes her work the door to his dressing room opens and, in the words of his wife, his 'bud' Jimmy Kimmel enters the room.

"I'm surprised to find you in here Dianne, this guy hardly needs any make-up to make himself look more handsome," jokes Kimmel as he looks at his friend's face in the mirror.

"Don't listen to him Dianne. You are a miracle worker. The number of times you've made me look good on this show gives me the confidence I need to banter with this joker," shoots back Castle as the woman collects her stuff and with, a smile at the two men, leaves the room.

As the door closes behind the make-up artist Castle swivels in his chair to face his friend who perches himself near Castle on the counter running in front of the brightly lit mirror that runs the length of one wall of the dressing room.

"So you ready Rick? Got some funny stories to share of your time following your wife around? Speaking of whom. Where is your lovely wife? I had hoped to get you on my show together, especially while I'm here shooting these few shows in New York," asks Kimmel.

"Sorry Jimmy, but Kate had to work today. Anyway, I think it would take more than me owing you to get Kate to sit down in front of the cameras. And thank you again, by the way, for rearranging the taping of your shows so you could do the NYPD benefit after all. I really appreciate it," responds Castle giving his friend a grateful look.

"No problem, Rick. You're fulfilling your end of the bargain by being one of my guests today. The night was fun and I'm always a sucker for a good cause. I'm just glad that I wasn't competing for the trophy on the night. Those two detectives that won were really good. I almost booked them to do their routine on my show," says Kimmel as he turns his attention to a book on the counter between him and Castle.

Castle is glad that Jimmy isn't looking at his face at that moment because he would then have to explain the grimace that appears there. Boy, is he glad that Jimmy didn't invite the boys to do their routine on his show. If the bragging they were doing after they won, again, wasn't bad enough and after he and Kate had to pull out, they would be insufferable if they ended up doing their routine on national television.

All through the 'Pitbull' case he had relished the idea of challenging Espo and Ryan at the talent show. Right up to that moment when he overheard Kate with his mother he had been supremely confident that he and Kate would wipe the stage with them. As soon as he'd heard Kate admit to her stage fright and how she was putting herself out there for likely humiliation all for him he'd immediately felt guilty. It had been his ego that had got them into it without properly considering her so instead of calling Espo to up the bet he'd called the man now in front of him and convinced him to change his shooting schedule so that he could do the benefit after all.

When Gates had announced, the next day, that Jimmy was doing the show again and that he and Kate weren't needed the boys had protested. They'd even tried to use the same reasoning that he'd tried before Jimmy dropped out and he was allowed to perform. That as an NYPDA recruit he is a member of the department and therefore eligible to take part. Both times that had been shot down because someone had thought of that before as a means to get some professional ring-ins into the talent show. Apparently, one time, an officer with a famous singer for a cousin had 'enrolled' them as a recruit at the Academy as a way of making them eligible to perform with them in the talent show. The organisers had soon closed that loophole and made it so that only sworn members of the NYPD and the Auxiliary could take part. Cadets and recruits yet to take the oath were not eligible.

"Hey Rick. What's this book here? Something you want to tell the audience today?" asks Kimmel as he picks up the NYPD text book that Caste had been studying before getting his make-up done.

"Maybe, Jimmy. It's not something that would have made the news in LA but I've applied to join the NYPD Auxiliary as it's first Detective. In fact as part of my deal to make it happen the Commissioner would probably insist on me mentioning it on your show. If you think the audience will find it interesting? I don't want to seem like I'm grandstanding," asks Castle uncharacteristically not wishing to be seen as making too much of his accomplishments.

"Ok, who are you and where is the real Rick Castle? The Rick Castle that I know isn't backwards in coming forward and letting everyone know what is going on in his life, especially if it's something that will boost his image or ego. The same man that would flirt mercilessly with any female guests I'd have on," asks Kimmel incredously.

"Come on, Jimmy. You know the real me. You know that was all part of the 'playboy' act that my publicist had me play to help boost book sales. Ever since I met Kate I'm not that man anymore, especially the flirting part. With a wife like mine why would even look at another woman. As for my self-promotion, I'm taking on this new part of my life as a NYPDA Detective very seriously. I'll still do what publicity I have to do for my books but since my disappearance and being burned by a recent web-mercial I don't do as much as I did," confides Castle.

"Yeah, about that. You know I have to ask you about what happened last year? I saw that ambush that you were subjected too after you got back so it won't be heavy, I promise. I'll keep it light but this is the first time you've been on since it happened so I've got to ask. So, between the two of us, what happened Rick? Where were you for two months? One minute I'm with all the other guests waiting at your wedding and the next your mother comes out and says there has been an accident and the wedding's been postponed," asks Kimmel, genuinely. Friend to friend.

Castle scratches the back of his head as he answers, "Honestly, Jimmy, I still have no idea what happened to me during those two months. I have no memory of it. Oh, I get the occasional flashes in my dreams that might be something but I can't tell if they're real or not. Frankly, particularly now that I've married Kate, I just wish I could put that whole time behind me, but I can't. I have to know what happened to me and why I was taken from my family and friends for all that time."

"Ok, when I ask you just say you don't remember and I'll make some lame joke about wishing I had amnesia about some of the bad stand-up routines I've done over the years and we'll move on," offers Kimmel.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I appreciate it. I might just reiterate for the audience that I would never willingly leave my wife, daughter, mother or friends with no word for two months. I don't want to make it a downer so if we could move on quickly. Ask me about my recent stint as a PI. I've got a great story about my first case where I was following a guy and he pepper sprayed me," suggests Castle.

Kimmel laughs at that, "Seriously Rick? If that's what happened to you when you were a PI then I hate to think what will happen to you when you become an Auxiliary Detective. Are you sure about that? Sounds like a bit of a commitment?"

"It all comes from the same commitment I made when I married Kate. Oh, and sorry again that you weren't invited to our actual wedding. After all that happened Kate and I just wanted an intimate, family affair," Castle pauses as Kimmel waves away his apologies. "Anyway, I'm partly doing this because of Kate. Over the years I've really loved working as her partner. Loved her but also loved getting justice for real people and not just those I write about in my books. Then I was kicked out of the precinct at Christmas for 'appearances' so I'm also doing this to try and make sure that never happens again."

Kimmel nods in appreciation of his friends explanation and then looks at his watch, "Well, save that for when I bring it up during your segment. Anyway, only twenty minutes before we start taping and I've still got to go over some changes in my monologue. I'll see you out there, Rick," and with that Kimmel leaves the dressing room.

Castle turns his chair back around so that he is staring seriously at his own reflection in the mirror. This will be good opportunity to publicize the creation of the Auxiliary Detectives. While there is no avoiding mentioning his training to become the first one and his role in their creation he will try to downplay it somewhat. If for no other reason to avoid more negative attention from people like Tomkins in his Auxiliary recruit's class.

Since his run in with the man on his first day of class the man has continued to make his disparaging opinions clear to anyone that will listen. Fortunately there aren't many that do and, in fact, most of the class have welcomed him like Carlotti and Parker did on that first day.

Coincidently, he hopes that this taping doesn't go too long. He's got another class at the Academy tonight and he doesn't want to be late.

* * *

_That evening at the NYPD Academy at Gramercy Park, Manhattan_

As Castle stands in one of the several gymnasiums at the Academy he is thrilled. Thrilled that he is wearing his first piece of officially issued NYPDA kit. He and the rest of his class are standing in the gym all dressed in newly issued grey sweat pants and top that have the initials NYPDA in bold black print across their chests. He can't wait until he gets the rest of it, especially his uniform. Not that he'll be able to wear it until he graduates. He just likes the idea of hanging it in his closet, right next to his wife's dress blues.

He's chatting amiably with Parker when Sergeant Andrews walks into the gym and addresses them all loudly, "Good evening, people. Gather round," he calls and then he holds up two loops of plastic that are joined together. "Here I have two zip ties that together make a crude pair of handcuffs," he pauses and hold up in his other hand a pair of metal cuffs. "And here are a pair of standard issue handcuffs. Tonight you are going to learn proper methods to take down and secure a suspect using both of these devices. But before we start that can anyone tell me why we only use zip ties as a last retort and never leave a suspect that is secured with them, unattended?"

There is about thirty seconds of silence as the various members of the class look at one another to see if anyone knows the answer. Eventually Castle puts his hand up.

"Speak up, Recruit Castle. This isn't kindergarten. You don't have to raise your hand to speak," instructs Sergeant Andrews.

"Well, Sergeant, the reason why you don't leave a suspect that is secured with zip ties unattended is because it is possible for a suspect to break out of them. In fact my partner and I were both able to do just that when we were both recently secured with zip ties," explains Castle with maybe a hint of bragging.

"Your partner? Don't you mean your smoke'n hot wife? And I don't think we need to know what you two get up to in the bedroom, Castle," scoffs Tomkins from the back of the class.

Castle rolls his eyes and responds to the man's jibe, "We were on a case. A suspect got the drop on us and tied us up with zip ties but we were able to break free. We caught the guy in the end. Breaking out of them was a trick I learnt when I was a PI."

"Ok, Castle. Why don't you step forward and show the class how it's done," instructs Sergeant Andrews. "And Tomkins, to ensure that he is properly secured, why don't step forward and be the one to use these ties to do it."

Castle steps forward, faces the class and puts his hands behind his back as Tomkins steps behind him and slips the zip ties, that Sergeant Andrews hands him, over Castle's wrists. Castle winces as Tomkins pulls the ties as tight as he can.

"Not too tight for you there are they writer-monkey?" asks Tomkins in a low voice in Castle's ear maliciously.

"Nah, the suspect I was telling you about had them much tighter," laughs off Castle despite the lack of blood flow to his hands.

Tomkins takes a step back and then he and the rest of the class start sniggering as Castle proceeds to crouch down and then jump up and down in, to their eyes, a vaguely ridiculous fashion. Everyone except Sergeant Andrews that is, who is watching Castle's efforts shrewdly.

"Oh look, a bouncing Castle," declares an amused anonymous voice from the class.

Their amusement is turned to disbelief when on the next 'bounce' there is a very audible snap and, with a cry of triumph the same as when he broke free in those woods, Castle holds up his now free hands. The circles of plastic hanging loosely from each writs evidence of his success.

"Very good, Castle," congratulates Sergeant Andrews. "Did everyone see how, by exerting repeated stress on the ties by striking them against his backside, he was able to weaken them and break free?"

Seeing a blank look on a majority of the class' faces Sergeant Andrews shakes his head and announces, "All right then. We'll cover that at the end of today's class and I'll have Recruit Castle run though it all for you again. Castle, step back with class..., but not you Tomkins," instructs Sergeant Andrews as Tomkins moves to follow Castle as he goes to stand with the rest of the class. "Recruit Tomkins is going to help me show you some of the techniques we use to subdue and secure a suspect. He will be the suspect and I will be the arresting officer."

Castle then spends a very enjoyable few minutes watching, with the rest of the class, as Sergeant Andrews repeatedly wrestles Tomkins to the ground and, none too gently, twists his arms behind his back as he handcuffs him. After running through the main techniques that NYPDA officers are required to use, a very sore Tomkins re-joins the rest of the class and Sergeant Andrews has them pair off to try it amongst themselves.

Castle initially finds himself paired off with Carlotti but Sergeant Andrews breaks them up saying that as they both have experience taking down suspects it is better if they are paired with more inexperienced recruits. Castle then finds himself paired with an open faced young man of obvious Irish decent, called O'Brien, that reminds him of a younger Ryan. At a word from the Sergeant the class then spends the next half-hour tossing each other to the floor as they take turns in 'arresting' their partners. Sergeant Andrews prowls around the room observing and offering pointers from time to time.

Castle is thankful, for once, of the physical training that Espo had been putting him through prior to today. He's noticed the sessions, held every other morning at the precinct gym, have started to become harder and harder as Espo obviously wants to try testing his limits. Again he's proud of himself in that, so far, he's been able to meet every new physical challenge that Espo has thrown at him. Castle can sense that Espo is building up to something. He just hopes he's ready for it. Regardless, the training he has done with the Latino Detective has allowed him to not be totally wreaked as he tussles with the young Irish recruit in front of him.

That's not to say that by the end of the half-hour he isn't starting to feel his forty plus age as his face is mashed into the rubber mat on the floor of the gym, again, as O'Brien presses a knee into his back. It is from this vantage point that Castle spots Kate slip into the gym and lean against the wall near the door with her arms folded across her chest. He sees her wince at the same time he does as O'Brien, a little overzealously, twists his arms behind his back and clicks a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

At that moment Sergeant Andrews calls out, "Ok people. That's enough for now. Take a five minute break and then we'll continue."

O'Brien releases the cuffs from around Castle's wrists and Castle gives a discontented moan as he rises from the mat, gingerly rubbing the small of his back where the young man's knee had been resting.

"Sorry if I got a little rough there, Castle," apologises O'Brien as he holds out a hand to help Castle off the floor.

"Oh, no I'm fine, O'Brien. I love to get thrown around like a rag doll," responds Castle as he accepts the man's help and pulls himself up off the floor. "It reminds me so much of my last time in divorce court." He quips as O'Brien smiles and offers him the handcuffs as it will be Castle's turn with them when they continue.

As O'Brien heads off to the water cooler, at the other side of the room, Castle turns around and makes his way over to his wife. As he approaches Kate pushes herself off the wall, unfolds her arms and gives him an arched eyebrow.

"You OK there, old man? Looks like the kiddies are getting on top of you there, literally," teases Kate.

"Old Man!" protests Castle. He holds up the handcuffs with a finger through one loop so they dangle in between them. "You didn't think that I was so old last time we used a pair of these," he teases back and gives her his usual, salacious, eyebrow wiggle.

"Ha! Yeah, maybe not so old. But seriously are you sure you're all right? I well remember from my days at the Academy how stuff like this takes it out of you," Kate inquires now with more concern for how her husband is coping with the physical demands of being a NYPDA recruit.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've got to handle stuff like this if I'm going to pass and I am going to pass," responds Castle determinedly.

"I have no doubt you will, Babe," Kate reassures with a slight smile. "Oh, and looking good in those sweats there, Castle."

"Why, thankyou," smiles and nods Castle in playful acknowledgment of her compliment. "Anyway, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here? Come to see how I'm holding my own with these guys?" asks Castle as he leads the way over to the water cooler in search for some hydration.

As Castle plucks a paper cup from the dispenser on the side of the water cooler and bends down to fill it Kate answers him, "Oh, besides that and wanting to see if you wanted a lift home after class I came to see one of my old instructors and ask for some tips for the Captain's exam."

Castle turns back around and faces her as he takes a long drink from the cup. Drink taken he lowers the cup and with eagerness plain in his voice asks, "An old instructor of yours from your days as a fresh faced recruit? I would so love to meet them and get all the stories from your days as eager young NYPD Recruit Kate Beckett."

"Uh, Uh, Castle, not going to happen. You've still got another half-hour of your class. More than enough time for me to talk to them and then meet back up with you after. Anyway, didn't you get enough stories of my rookie days out of Royce years ago?" asks Kate as discourages him with a waving of a single finger in front of his face.

"Yes, but they were of your days after you left the Academy. I want stories from when you were the one stalking these halls, determined to become the best cop there is. Not to mention I'm sure there has to be a few embarrassing ones from that time," he challenges.

"Well if there are I doubt one of my old instructors knows of them to tell you. No, for stories like that you'd have better luck with one of my old classmates," she immediately sees her mistake at the excited look that graces her husband's face at that idea. "NO Castle! You are not going to start tracking down my old Academy classmates just to get some dirt on me," she declares forcefully, poking him in the chest.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" asks Carlotti at that moment as she and Parker join the couple at the water cooler.

"Oh, nothing Carlotti, just a normal discussion between spouses," responds Castle, rubbing the spot on his chest where Kate just poked him. He turns towards the Carlotti and Parker and with a hand indicates between Kate and the pair. "Kate, may introduce Fran Carlotti and John Parker, two of my classmates and perspective members of the NYPDA. Carlotti, Parker, this is my wife, the incomparable Detective Kate Beckett."

As Kate exchanges handshakes with Carlotti and Parker she greets them both, "A pleasure to meet you both. Castle has told me all about you. Thanks for putting up with him," she says, shooting a playful look at her husband.

"Oh, he's a handful at times. I don't know how you do it, Detective," jibes back Carlotti as Parker gives a snigger in the background.

"Great, as if I don't get enough of this at the twelfth," complains the, in his mind, put upon Castle.

"Suck it up, Castle or I'll tell them about the case where you thought you were cursed by a mummy," admonishes Kate lightly but takes some sting from it by rubbing a hand soothing up and down his bicep.

"Cursed by a mummy?" exclaims Parker. "That sounds like something out of one of your books, Castle. It really is true that you got the inspiration for them from your cases with Detective Beckett."

"Oh, Parker. Only a slight fraction of the unbelievable cases that I've encountered as Kate's partner have made their way into the Nikki Heat books. Sometimes I think that if I put everything that happens to us in my books then people would treat them as fantasy and not mystery fiction," responds Castle jestingly.

"Not distracting the recruits there are we Detective?" chimes in Sergeant Andrews at this point as he joins the group at the cooler.

"Oh no, Sergeant. I was just in the building and arranging to meet up with my husband after class. I figure Castle is the only distraction you need in your class," she replies pleasantly to the instructor.

Sergeant Andrews gives Castle an appraising look before responding seriously, "After some initial star gazing the class seemed to have gotten over there being a minor celebrity amongst them."

Castle mutters, "Minor!" in an aggrieved manner, just under his breath at that.

"Actually, pleasure though it is to meet you Detective, I came over here to ask Recruit Castle here if he was prepared to run through with class again how it is possible to break zip ties. I understand from him that you were both able to do that recently. Care to join your husband in showing the class in how it's done?" asks Sergeant Andrews pointedly and Kate shoots Castle a look. To avoid her gaze he looks around the room innocently as if to say he doesn't know what the man is talking about.

"Uh, unfortunately I have a meeting, Sergeant. I'm sure Castle here is more than capable to run through how to do it," she replies quickly.

Sergeant Andrews smiles and nods in acknowledgment before turning from the group and announcing to the room, "Ok everyone. Break's over. Huddle up again."

After Carlotti and Parker take their leave from the couple Kate turns to Castle, "Well, that's my cue. I'll see you when you're done." She leans in and dusts a kiss to his cheek but before she leaves gives him another look as she says, "And when I see you again we are going to discuss you telling your class about what happens on our cases."

"Yes, dear," grimaces an apprehensive Castle.

She then turns on her heels and strides out of the gym and Castle shrugs his shoulders as he walks over to where the rest of the class is gathering. As he does so he's thinking of what he can do, when he sees her again, to justify to her his loose tongue. He smiles to himself. Maybe his loose tongue is the answer.

* * *

_A/N : Yes, I went there at the end. Just a bit of fun in this chapter. Nothing substantive happens. With it we move past Habeas Corpse. More serious stuff to come I was just in a light mood when writing this. _

_Thankyou to a guest reviewer and in response to your 'wish' I may or may not have Castle get injured in this story. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. In the meantime I suggest you try, if you already haven't and you are looking for that, the excellent "One of Us" by KiwiOCD. I admit that reading that story inspired me to write this one._

_As ever, thankyou very much to everyone that is reviewing, reading, faving and following my story. Getting those email notifcations after each new chapter is great._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N : With this chapter I start some rearranging of the order in which episodes occur in this universe. Here Dead in New York takes place after Habeas Corpse. The next change is that Hollander's Woods is next, after Dead in New York. As the summary states this update is published for #CastleFanficMonday._

_Disclaimer : I am not paid to write Castle. I only do it for fun._

* * *

_One Police Plaza_

Beckett sits amongst the twenty or so other hopefuls in the non-descript room at the NYPD headquarters and attempts to tamp down her nerves. She looks down at the materials on the desk in front of her and in particular the blank back page of the booklet that holds the questions to her future. The questions of the NYPD Captain's Exam.

No, she's not nervous. Her hand is not shaking slightly as she waits for the exam supervisor to give them the word to turn over the booklet and begin. She is confident, she is sure, she is in control. She is kickass Detective Kate Beckett-Castle. Inspiration for the lead character in a series of bestselling mystery novels. The youngest woman to make detective in the history of the NYPD. The same woman that the Attorney-General's office headhunted for their own taskforce out of all the countless qualified law enforcement officers in the country. She can do this. She can pass this stupid exam. SHE IS NOT NERVOUS!

With a huff and a roll of her eyes she sits back in her chair and thinks, who does she think she is kidding? Of course she's nervous and if she's honest with herself it's not because of the questions in the booklet. Beckett is confident that the study she has done over the last month, ably assisted by Alexis, has her more than prepared for the questions in the pages of the booklet in front of her. No, what has her gut churning with uncertainty is what those questions hold for her future because once she completes this exam her life will change.

It is a change she thought she is ready for but in these few moments before the start of the exam she is second guessing herself. When the exam is over and the results are through she will no longer be just a Detective, just another one of the troops. She'll become "management". She'll become the one the boys make up snarky nicknames about. And what about the boys? What will her promotion do to her relationship with them? Will she even be working with them anymore once she's promoted? It would take the influence of the universe that Castle is so sure about that would have her stay at the 12th when she gets her bars. Too many things way beyond coincidence would have to take place for that to happen.

As she told Castle, the most likely outcome of her promotion is she'll be given command of another precinct and her working partnership with Espo and Ryan will be over. Sure they'd stay friends. Still meet up for drinks at the Old Haunt from time to time. Catch up over holiday weekends at the house in the Hamptons. They all have been through so much together over the years that there is no way that they would lose touch like she has with some of the people she worked with in her early years before she transferred to homicide at the 12th.

The same goes for Laine. Any new precinct she moves to would probably be the responsibility of some other MEs and not Laine and Perlmutter. Not that she'll miss Perlmutter but she'll definitely miss working with her best female friend. Because Laine is so close to her she's sure that promotion and a new precinct will not mean that she'll never see her again. Beckett smirks to herself. If nothing else she's sure to get more than a few calls for girl's nights from the sassy doctor even when the two of them are old and grey.

Then there is Castle. They'd had that talk at Remy's but she knows that this will change their working partnership, even more so given his commitment to becoming an NYPDA Detective. He said he is behind her and even showed it this morning as he'd been, in some ways, so Un-Castle yet so Castle in his support of her. As usual he'd picked up on her nerves about the test. Hell, he probably had been planning how to deal with it for weeks because he knows her like no other person and he no doubt knew how she would be. He'd been so sweet and thoughtful all morning. Not saying much, staying so, uncharacteristically quiet, as he'd prepared, in his words, a 'brain food' breakfast for her. While she was in the shower he'd laid out the very clothes she is wearing now and had waited for her patiently and uncomplaining as she prepared herself to face the day.

Then he'd taken her hand as they left the loft and, continuing with his uncharacteristic silence, he'd driven her to 1PP to drop her off. He'd offered to wait for her but when she'd told him to go onto the precinct and she would meet up with him there after he had not fought her. The look he'd given her as he'd given her a quick, chaste kiss as he'd dropped her off exuded such, support, encouragement and love that it had given her the strength to get out of the car and stride confidently to the room she is in now.

Beckett grimaces with guilt as she recalls the case from a week ago at "Saturday Night Tonight" and how she'd gone all ga-ga over Danny Valentine. She'd seen how put out Castle was at her fan-girl flirting with the star which even more put in perspective is love for her given how he showed his support for her this morning.

After the case, as now, she'd felt embarrassed at how she'd acted like a star struck teen in the presence of her celebrity crush, all in front of her devoted husband. It was ironic given her own insecurities regarding Castle and all those women that attend his signings and that still ask for him to sign their chests. Ever since they've been together he's sworn off body autographs and she trusts him just like she really trusts him with all those Heat and Storm groupies. It doesn't stop her own insecurities and so she is ashamed that she could make Castle feel the same way as she'd flirted with Valentine. Not that it was anything more. There is no way she would cheat. She just got caught up in the moment and there was no way it was going to be more than that. A brief moment of uncharacteristic awe at attracting the interest of one of her teen idols.

Kate gives herself a knowing smirk as she recalls how she worked through her guilt and Castle worked through his anger after the case was over. They'd both taken a break from their respective studies and disappeared to the house at the Hamptons for the weekend. There, despite the glorious spring weather, they hadn't left the house and, in fact, barley left their bedroom as they'd shown each other how much they mean to each other, repeatedly.

Again, given Castle's current distractions both with his study to become an Auxiliary Detective and trying to stay on top of his deadline for the next Nikki Heat, him putting that all aside to look after her and her nerves this morning showed, yet again, his thoughtfulness and love. As she recalls her husband and his attentiveness to her moods her nerves calm. She is certain, just as she is certain in her love for him that regardless what this exam means for her future that her handsome, caring and devoted husband will be with her, every step of the way.

At that moment the exam supervisor calls out to everyone to turn over their question booklets and begin the exam. Beckett takes a deep breath as she turns over the booklet and opens it to the first question. Before she concentrates on the question she visualises Castle's face as he dropped her off this morning and draws strength from it. After another deep breath her nerves are gone and she bows her head and begins. She can do this. She will do this. The future is what it is and she is ready for it because she knows she won't be alone.

* * *

_At that moment at the gym at the12t__h Pr__ecinct_

Castle steps out of the locker room into the gym, dressed in black workout shorts and a black tank top and looks around for his TO. He spots him, Esposito, standing at the edge of the padded floor area with a red, padded boxing helmet in one hand and a long wooden stick in another and dressed the same as him. As he approaches Espo tosses the contents of his hands at him and he barely manages to catch them both as he juggles them, unprepared at having them flung at him so.

"Put the helmet on, Rook. I wouldn't want to mark-up that pretty face of yours," instructs Esposito sternly.

Castle rolls his eyes as he puts the helmet on and adjusts the chin strap. While Ryan has stopped, mostly, from calling him Rook, Espo continues to use the nickname when addressing him. In fact Espo has been increasing aggressive with him over the last few weeks. There's something behind the man's attitude and he is determined to find out what it is. It's how he is. He has to know Espo's story especially as it seems to be affecting his friendship with the Latino Detective.

As he fishes his mouthguard from his shorts pocket and pops it into his mouth he looks over at Espo and the man exudes impatience as he watches Castle get ready. With his helmet and mouthguard in place and the 26 inch long wooden stick in his hand he faces Espo and gives him a nod to indicate he is ready. Espo looks him up and down sceptically as Castle shifts his weight from one foot to the other and he shakes the stick in his hand loosely as he waits for the bout to begin.

"Ok, Rook. Even though you are going to carry a gun and not a baton, like other Auxiliary Officers, you still have to qualify with the baton as part of your general NYPDA training. So today we're going to have a little run at seeing how you are at handling yourself with a stick," Epso then bends down and picks up the helmet at his feet and puts it on.

Espo has barely put his own mouthguard in before he is on Castle and the wooden stick in his hand is striking out at the writer fast and from all angles. Castle winces as he is caught unawares at the suddenness of the attack and he backs away quickly as Esposito advances on him just as fast, not letting up as the stick in his hands whistles in the air at Castle's arms and torso. He takes the first hit on his left shoulder and then is using his own stick to fend off the flurry of blows from his opponent.

As Castle continues to back away and repel the attacks he thanks his lucky stars that, as a devotee of Sherlock Holmes, he has become proficient in the art of singlestick. That,

combined with his years of regular fencing and kendo training, means that after the initial hit he is able to deflect the rest of Espo's strikes. He can see surprise soon followed by determination grace Espo's eyes as Castle starts to easily deflect Espo's assault.

After getting over his surprise at the sudden and intense start to their bout Castle stops backing away and starts holding his ground. He even starts his own attacks on Espo and gradually it is the former Special Forces soldier that is backing away as Castle advances, one step at a time. Then Castle scores his own hit on Espo's left side and Castle sees Espo's eyes go wide in anger and he is backing away again as the tempo of Espo's attacks step up a gear in speed and ferocity. He even has to deflect some strikes deliberately aimed at his head. He knows that isn't part of the training. Strikes at the head are expressly forbidden when using a baton on a suspect so he knows that Espo has let his anger get the best of him and this isn't just training anymore.

As Espo intensifies his attacks Castle knows that if they don't stop soon one of them is going to get hurt. He needs to put a stop to this and find out what has Espo so riled up because he is thinking there is something more to the power of his attacks than the heat of the moment. Something personal. Something that is adding some spite to what should be a friendly training session.

It is a moment later that Castle sees his opening as Espo takes another aggressive swing at his head. Castle ducks the blow, takes a step forward and with a swift swing of his stick sweeps the feet from under Espo, dropping him on his back. With his opponent down Castle steps back, drops his guard and removes his mouthguard.

"Whoa, that's enough. You keep going like that one of us is going to get hurt," protests Castle, panting slightly at the exertion the man had put him through.

Espo glares at him as he slaps away the hand Castle is offering him to help him up and he rises to his feet under his own power. Once he is upright he removes his own mouthguard and responds aggressively, "And you think some dirt bag is going to go easy on you, Rook? Isn't going to do anything they can do to take a playboy playing cop like you down? How are any one of us, including Beckett, going to trust you to have our backs if you're not ready?"

Castle gives Espo a quizzical look at the vehemence of his response, "Ok, what's this about, Sito? This is more about you not thinking I'm ready. And since when do you not trust me not to have yours or, especially, Kate's back?"

Esposito turns away from Castle and stalks over to the edge of the mat, removing his helmet in the process. Castle follows him and removes his own helmet as Espo turns back around to face him. He gives Castle an angry look and is obviously having an internal battle at whether to let out what is bothering him. Castle knows that Esposito isn't one to express his feelings openly. Sometimes his Latin heritage of machismo means that he keeps his thoughts and feelings close to his chest. Then again sometimes he isn't backwards in letting people know exactly what he thinks. Castle thinks that it looks like this is one of those latter times.

"Maybe I don't trust you anymore, Castle. Maybe I don't trust the motives of a rich, entitled writer to be good enough to earn the right to put on the badge. To have mine, Ryan or Beckett's back when shit goes down. That you're not going to disappear when the going gets tough and then pretend you don't remember," declares Esposito angrily, stepping into Castle's face.

Castle's eyebrows rise up his brow at the force of Esposito's feelings and as he takes a step back he realises what is behind the man's condemnation. It all goes back to his disappearance before his first attempt to marry Kate.

Ever since he came back from wherever he was for that two months he's thought that his friendship with Esposito wasn't the same. There hadn't been the same easy banter between them during their cases. During his suspension Esposito had been the one, even over the usually by the book Ryan, that had been more than a little conscientious in following the line that he not work on their cases. He'd learnt from a couple of the other officers at the precinct, when they expressed their own doubts to him, that Esposito was one of the first ones that raised the idea that he was behind his own disappearance.

He'd felt hurt and a little betrayed to realise that a man he'd come to think as such a close friend could think so badly of him. That he would think for a moment that he would abandon the love of his life at the altar. That he would leave his daughter, mother and all his friends, Espo included, thinking he was kidnapped for two months while he was off somewhere enjoying himself. It fed all his insecurities of acceptance about himself. That people only liked him for his money and his fame and not the real him. He'd thought that he'd gotten past that with Espo and Ryan and that had really come to consider both men as the brothers he never had.

Castle hadn't done anything about it because he, frankly, had enough on his plate since he got back. Getting his relationship with Kate back to that solid ground so that they could get married. Overcoming Alexis' overprotectiveness. Enduring the public and media scrutiny and negative speculation on where he was and what happened. Not to mention his own initial scramble to try and make sense of what happened to him and how one minute he was driving to the happiest day of his life and the next he is waking up in a hospital room to a look of heartrending suspicion on Kate's face.

Then, just after he'd married Kate, his life got turned upside down again with his banishment from the 12th by the DA. After Neiman and Tyson and getting back at Kate's side he'd thrown himself into his idea to become an Auxiliary Detective so his attention since returning has been occupied to say the least. That is why he hasn't actively done anything to repair his relationship with Esposito. Looks like that's not up to him now.

"Is that's what this is about, Sito? You don't believe that I can't remember where I was during that two months I was missing?" asks Castle forcefully. If this is what has got the man so upset then they are going to get it all out in the open.

"Yeah, it never made any sense to me. It still doesn't," responds Espo sceptically. Castle gives him props for looking him the eye as he says it. Not that it doesn't diminish to feeling of betrayal that he feels at the implication that a dear friend, a brother, thinks he could consciously abandon everyone he loves and lie about it.

Castle maintains eye contact with Epso as he replies clearly and honestly, "Javier, I swear to you that I have no memory of where I was or what I did during the two months after I disappeared. Has nothing we been through together over the last six years shown you that you can trust me? That I have yours, Kevin's and Kate's back in any situation. Do you think so little of me that you would think that I would leave Kate at the altar? Leave her, Alexis and my mother thinking I was kidnapped or even dead with no word for eight weeks? Don't you know me well enough that I would never do that?"

"Well, I thought I did know you but that was before you disappeared and all the evidence that came up that showed you might be behind it or at the very least know more than you are saying. After that I realised that I really don't know you. That when we first met you used your friendship with the Mayor to follow Beckett around and we both know that for all your talk of research you were really following her around to get in her pants," states Esposito right back at Castle, folding his arms across his chest.

"And nothing I've done. The hours I've spent here helping you track down killers. The time that Kate and I saved you and Ryan from Lockwood. The fact that I helped Kate finally get justice for her Mom by being with her as she put Bracken behind bars. That I am now married to Kate and just didn't abandon her let alone dump her the moment I slept with her. If I really ran from our wedding then why would I come back and then marry her anyway? That I flew thousands of miles on the slim chance I could find my daughter after she was kidnapped yet was more than happy to leave her with no word for two whole months? Hell, I can barely go a day without some form of contact with Alexis. Do none of those things mean anything? Do they not show that I love Kate and Alexis and that I am not the same man you met all those years ago? That my time here with you guys have changed me and I think changed me for the better?" Castle pauses, takes a breath and then fixes Espo with his most sincere look.

"Javi, I will only say this once more and if you still don't believe me then I suppose there is nothing I can say to change your mind and you are not the friend I thought you were. I had absolutely nothing to do with my disappearance as far as I know because I have definitely no idea what happened to me while I was missing. I am married to Kate and that fact plus all the work I am doing to become an Auxiliary Detective, just so that I can stay as her partner, shows that I am committed to her and to our life and partnership, for as long as I live," he stops and waits for Espo's response. Castle watches as emotions war across Espo's face in reaction to his words.

Esposito's eyes bore into Castles for a long time and Castle matches his gaze. Eventually it is Esposito that breaks as he ducks his head and reaches up behind his head to scratch the back of his neck. It is a less sure, almost apologetic sounding Esposito that speaks next.

"Yeah man, I guess I can see what you're talking about and I suppose I can see that now you've followed through with the marriage that you are committed to Beckett and didn't just run off," now it's Espo's turn to pause before he continues as he looks back up into the eyes of the writer. "You know that I've never had the greatest relationship with my Dad. For all our joking of Ryan and I calling you and Beckett "Mom and Dad" in some way I do see you both like that. When you went missing and it looked like you could be behind it I was reminded of all those negative feelings I have for my own Dad. Feelings of him abandoning of me and my Mom and that you had done just that to Beckett and to all of us. Add that to Beckett taking the Captain's exam, which will mean that our team will break up, and all those feelings from of being left behind from when I was a kid are coming up again."

"And do you believe that I would never do that now?" presses Castle because he doesn't want this to continue to be between them.

"Ok, yes, I do believe that you wouldn't do that. I've just got my own issues with trusting people and if someone does something that I think breaks that trust then it's hard for me to believe in them again. In fact you are probably the first person I've ever given a second chance to," admits Esposito.

Castle nods at his friend's admission and boy is he glad he can still call the man his friend, "So are we good?"

"Yeah bro, we're good," replies Espo with a sigh.

"And are you going to stop wailing on me with that stick because I'd hate to put you on your ass again?" asks Castle with a playful smirk.

"Oh, you think you can do that again, huh? Well, time to put your money where your mouth is, Rook. You knock me down again and I promise to stop calling you Rook. I knock you over and you have to call me Mister Esposito Master Detective whenever you address me. Bet?" challenges Esposito with a glint in his eye as he holds out his hand for Castle to shake. Both to seal the bet but also to affirm that he believes Castle.

"Ok, a bet it is," accepts Castle as he shakes Esposito's hand firmly and with the same double intention as Esposito.

Both men don their helmets and replace their mouthguards and take guard against each other. The bout that follows is a much more sporting and constructive affair.

Later that day it is Ryan that notices first that Esposito has stopped calling Castle, Rook.

* * *

_A sprawling estate somewhere in Upstate New York_

The man presses pause on the remote and the image of the Detective and the Writer taking a bow on the set of the comedy sketch show freezes on the large screen on the wall of his study. He turns to the man sitting in the guest chair on the other side of his desk who is still studying the image on the screen.

"So I understand that you've had your own run in with Detective Beckett and her husband and partner Richard Castle, huh, Carl?" he asks Carl Shelton as the man finally turns his attention away from the screen and towards the man on the opposite side of the desk and sitting with his back to the large bay windows that show a stunning view of the rolling, green fields of his estate.

"Yeah, I did," replies the wealthy business man and political activist, Shelton. Wealthy but nowhere as wealthy as he is. "They had the temerity to accuse me of being involved in Carolyn Decker's murder. Suffice to say they had nothing on me. The concerning thing is though that I've heard some disturbing rumblings from Albany. Sounds like Lopez's party is also looking at Detective Beckett for that vacancy coming up in the State Senate. A candidate who has shown that she fights corruption and believes in law and order could really counter the type of candidate we would support for that seat," continues Shelton.

The man behind the desk steeples his fingers in front of his face as he considers Shelton's words. Oh, he's well familiar with how Detective Katherine Beckett fights corruption. Her singular fight with one particular corrupt politician had a direct impact on his plans. He had been one of, if not the primary one, that was behind Bill Bracken's run for the Presidency. He'd known all about the Senator's extracurricular activities and 'unique' fund raising methods. He'd dismissed them as he knew that he and Bracken shared the same vision for America. That and it also meant that he had something to hold over the future leader of the free world that he would be sure to use at the right moment.

For many years he has been one of a select few that really run politics in this country. That know who is right to hold office and who isn't and isn't afraid to do anything to make sure that happens. He was the one that was behind the stalled scandal that ended Bob Weldon's aspirations for New York Governor. Yet another time when Detective Beckett and her husband had gotten involved in one of his plans. While the basic outcome came to pass, the end of Weldon's run for Governor, their interference prevented the secondary outcome. The removal of Weldon from Gracie Mansion altogether.

"That would be an undesirable occurrence, Carl," comments the man behind the desk and Shelton nods in agreement. With that short statement the two men agree that the political career of Katherine Beckett will not proceed.

"I'll have a word with my contacts in Albany and see if I can dissuade them from their choice. Failing that I'll make sure that the right candidate is chosen to run against her. If she gets the nomination I'll start an action committee to start digging up dirt on her and her husband. Anything that will turn the press and the public against them and if they can't find anything we'll just make it up. Just like we always do," responds Shelton with a crocodile smile.

"Good. Then I won't keep you, Carl. Sounds like you have some calls to make," dismisses the man behind the desk.

He watches as Shelton nods in acknowledgment, rises from his chair and leaves the study. The man then turns to the computer screen on his desk and clicks on the mouse on his desk. A few more clicks later and the file he is looking for is open.

Both Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle have been on his radar for some time now. He'd warned Bill Bracken about the pair, especially Castle but the man wouldn't listen to anyone except himself. Bracken had been short-sighted concentrating on the Detective and discounting the Writer. Richard Castle was the glue that held Kathrine Beckett together and gave her the confidence and resources to ultimately bring Bracken down. He wasn't so cavalier.

He's kept an eye on the couple for some time now. Had people keeping tabs on them. Making sure they didn't know who he was or had an inkling of his existence. On the screen he reads the report from his contact in Castle's NYPD Auxiliary class at the Academy. Not much out of the ordinary there beside the fact that a man of Castle's means and background would take the step of arranging the creation of NYPDA Detectives and undertake the training to become one.

Yet another indication of the threat that Richard Castle is if he puts his mind to something and is sufficiently motivated. In a surprising short time the man used is seemingly inexhaustible supply of contacts to have NYPDA Detectives created and to have him put forward to be the first one. It clearly showed that Castle was a player in his world and not just a writer that liked pretending he is a cop.

If Katherine Beckett enters politics then she and her husband might learn of his existence and then of his links to Bill Bracken. That cannot happen. Anyway, he may not have to worry about that. Besides the efforts that Shelton is about to undertake to prevent that, another report, on the screen in front of him and from a contact in 1PP, shows that Beckett is going for promotion. If she's looking for promotion it's unlikely she'll consider giving that up to become a State Senator.

Despite all that, if she does run, win and learn about him then he has contingencies in place. Plans that will ensure that Katherine Beckett and Richard Castle will get nowhere near him.

* * *

_A/N : What! An update in less that a week since the last one! Don't get used to it. I wanted to get this out for #CastleFanficMonday._

_So as you can see with this chapter I've dealt with a couple of things from cannon. Firstly the thing that a lot of fans didn't like in the 150th episode, Beckett flirting with that guy in front of Castle. Then there is Esposito's perceived negative attitude towards Castle in Season 7 and his declared disbelief at Castle's amnesia. I thought that the scene between them in Sleeper should have had more to it. In the end there was nothing resolved between to two men and yet a few episodes later Castle is calling Esposito his dear friend to the room at the Poe's Pen awards. We all know how forgiving Castle is but I thought they needed to resolve things bit more before we get to Hollander's Woods in my story. I may not have achieved that with what I've written here but I've given it a go._

_Thanks as always to everyone reading my story._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N : This is the first part of my idea of Hollander's Woods in this universe. There are some POV changes in one of the sections of this chapter. Hopefully they don't detract from the story._

_Disclaimer : Castle comes from ABC and the minds of the writers responsible for it. I just like the show so much that it inspires me to write this. Quite a bit of the dialogue and situations from 7x23 Hollander's Woods appear in this chapter. No infringement is intended just homage._

* * *

_Night-time – Woods in Upstate New York_

Emma pants with a mixture of fear and exhaustion as she pauses with her back against the tree and whimpers at the pain and terror she is feeling. She never would have thought that her search for her missing friend would lead her to this.

She can feel the warm sticky sensation of the blood running down her neck from the wounds she can all too painfully sense on her face. She'd woken up to the sight of a blade millimetres from her face and a frightening, black and white painted face looming over her. She'd used her legs both to propel her attacker away from her and to then run, panic ridden, into the dark woods she found herself in.

She has to get away. She has to tell people about the monster that obviously killed her friend. She has to live. Gathering up her courage she peers around the tree and terror grips her renewed as she spies a dark figure and the glint of a knife, in the moonlight, in their hands obviously looking for her. Emma looks around for a path away from the horror stalking her. She has to run. She has to run NOW!

Low hanging branches scrape at her as she barrels her way through them in her desperation to get away. She pauses again, trying to hear something, anything that will indicate if her attacker is near.

She screams as a dark figure brushes past her in the dark, forcing her to stumble backwards before she scampers off as fast as her legs can carry her and away from what must be the thing trying to kill her. She runs blindly through the trees and shrubs with no idea where she is going. Only the terror she is feeling and her all too natural thought to get away from what is chasing her as fast as she can are in her mind now.

Emma stops suddenly as she breaks out of the foliage and her panicked mind just barely registers the asphalt under her feet. The next and last things she registers are two white lights blinding her and the loud blare of a horn.

* * *

_Beckett's cruiser on the way to the crime scene_

Castle looks at the dwindling indications of civilisation in the scenery that is passing the passenger window of Kate's unmarked, NYPD Dodge Charger and turns to his wife and asks, "Tell me again why we are called to a traffic accident, in upstate New York and way outside of our normal jurisdiction?"

Kate spares her attention from driving to give him a brief glance as she replies with a shrug of her shoulders, "Captain Gates said it is some sort of cross departmental co-operation exercise that the Commissioner has organised with the State Police. Apparently he offered and they agreed that if a case comes along that their own investigators are too busy for or is too unusual for them to handle then a team from the NYPD will take it off their hands. There just has to be a link back to our jurisdiction to justify our taking over the case. According to what Gates was told the victim has some link back to the city and as we don't have an active case at the moment, we've been called in."

"Well, I'm glad for the break from training to work on a real case. With three quarters of my training done I just want it over and to graduate. While this might slow that down I'm happy to be doing something other than attending classes at the Academy or running around after Espo and Ryan," declares Castle with mild impatience.

"Yeah, well be careful what you wish for. This might be just a routine traffic accident. Before you know it you'll be back at the books or running after the boys," suggests Kate as she continues to drive them assuredly to the scene.

Castle gives a sigh at that. He wants to be an Auxiliary Detective already. It has been going well, for the most part. He's aced all the exams he's been given so far and he's more than successfully completed all the tasks the boys have set him. All with a minimum of grumbling on his part. Those tasks of the boys haven't been as onerous as he thought they'd be. Especially those set by Espo after they had their baton training session in the precinct gym.

That's not to say to two detectives still don't try to have fun with him. He'd be disappointed with them if they didn't. He swears he can still smell the stench of sewerage clinging to his pants from the time Espo had him wading through that sewer line looking for a murder weapon that their killer had flushed down the toilet a few weeks ago. That's despite the fact that the slacks he's wearing now are not the ones he wore on that day. Oh, no, he threw those pants out the moment he got home that night.

Then there was the twenty page treatment on case law and proper legal procedures to follow during an arrest that Ryan demanded from him, at short notice, for his evaluation. He spent a very sleepless night typing that up in his study with the only thing keeping him going the bottomless cups of coffee supplied to him throughout the night by Kate and Alexis.

On top of it all there was the traffic cam footage that both of his TO's set him to sift through. He'd spent hours going through the footage on the off chance of spotting their suspect leaving their crime scene only for him to discover later that he was looking through old footage that had nothing to do with the murder they were investigating. Their justification was that they wanted to see how long it took for him to realise. He's ashamed to admit that it took him far too long to figure that out. His only excuse the fatigue he was feeling from the physical and intellectual demands of undertaking the training to be an Auxiliary Detective all the while still contributing to his normal level to Kate's cases and while also still churning out chapters for the next Nikki Heat.

Yet while the men have occasionally had their fun with him they have mostly kept the tasks they have set him professional and appropriate. He has a feeling the woman sitting in the driving seat next to him might have had something to do with that. After the traffic cam incident he'd come back to the precinct from a class at the Academy to the sight of both male detectives obviously limping as they made their way down the stairs at the end of the homicide floor, not far from Kate's desk. Moments later Kate had bound down those same steps to join him and from the the sheen of sweat on her brow and the towel around her neck he could tell she'd just come from the precinct gym.

Upon asking her what she had been doing and if she knew what happened to Ryan and Esposito she had just looked over at the two men pointedly as she'd said, "Oh, I challenged the boys to a kickboxing session. I just wanted to show them some new moves I've learnt. I thought it would be an opportunity to teach them both something."

From the chagrined looks on the two men's faces Castle could well imagine the 'lesson' his wife and dealt out to the two men. From then on none of the boys training demands got out of hand.

Turning his attention back to the present he asks, "But why your team out of all the squads in the NYPD? Do you think it might have something to do with you taking the Captain's exam?"

"I don't know, Castle. I doubt it has anything to do with my taking the exam. Anyway, the results haven't even been published yet so there's no way that could influence them selecting us for this case," reasons Kate as she brings her car to a halt at the side of the road near the numerous official vehicles stopped there. The blue and red lights on their roofs flashing, indicating they have arrived at their scene.

"You know, with my getting the Poe's Pen Award, becoming the first Auxiliary Detective, you going for Captain, we could be New York's newest power couple," posits Castle as they both exit the car and start walking towards the scene.

"Oh Castle, don't jinx it. As I said I haven't even got my exam results back yet," protests Beckett superstitiously.

Castle waves off her protest casually yet confidently, "It's you. You aced it."

They continue walking and approach Esposito and Ryan's red Charger as the two men get out and Ryan is obviously continuing a discussion the two men were having in the car.

"No man. It was the guy with the axe in his heart. He bled out in the Barcalounger. We called him 'Lord of the Flies', remember?" asserts Ryan to Esposito.

"Nah, Nah, Nah, you're wrong, bro. It was the pet shop owner whose wife fed him to the dogs," responds Esposito gesturing to make his point.

"What are you guys fighting about?" interrupts Kate curiously as she and Castle join the disagreeing partners.

"Ah, the first case that Captain Montgomery partnered us on. Ten years ago today," replies Ryan with pride in his voice.

"Really! It's your maniverssary? And I didn't get you anything," chimes in Castle with surprise at the start but with a subtle dig in his voice at his TO's at the end.

"There's still time," responds Esposito giving Castle a look that indicates he expects a drive of Castle's Ferrari in his future.

Before their banter can continue they join a dark haired woman in a State Police uniform and with lieutenant's bars on her collar.

"You the folks from the 12th?" the trooper asks and from the look of assent from Beckett she continues. "I'm Trooper Collins. Thanks for coming out of your jurisdiction….."

Trooper Collins then proceeds to fill them in on the details of the case as she leads them past a crashed tanker truck on the side of the road. Castle takes in the details, asks a question and listens again as she passes to the boys the evidence showing a link to the city that justifies their being called in on the Commissioner's exercise. Everything stops for Castle the moment he sees the victim for the first time, laid out on the ME's gurney.

As he walks closer to the body the crosses that have been carved into her forehead and cheeks stir a long suppressed memory. He's seen this before. He knows what this is. Can it be true? After all this time he wasn't imagining things. It was real. HE was real!

After asking about the marks on the woman's face and learning of the driver's sighting of a tragically familiar sounding dark figure he is even more certain. A fist seems to be gripping his heart as thinks about what this all means.

As Trooper Collins walks away, taking a call on her radio, Castle says to Kate with cold certainty, "We need to talk to that driver."

* * *

_The 12__th __Precinct a couple of hours later_

Castle studies the sketch that the tanker driver has supplied and all doubts about what this is vanish. In truth they vanished the moment he starting hearing what the driver saw.

His interruptions of the driver's testimony with his own, accurate, descriptions of what the man saw had surprised and puzzled Kate. So, after getting the sketch he is holding, they'd returned to the precinct with his promise to her to explain how he knew exactly what the driver as going to describe and why it has rattled him so.

As he continues to study the sketch Kate's voice starts to make its way past the focus he is giving the image before him. An image he thought for so long was all in his imagination. An image that is all too real for him now.

'….You want to talk about it?" he registers the concern in Kate's question as he finally puts down the sketch and takes a breath.

"I was eleven years old…Ah, my mother was touring with Pippin. I was in New Hampshire staying with the family of a classmate for President's Day weekend. Their home abutted a few hundred acres of State Forrest called Hollander's Woods. We were told never to go into the woods alone….," Castle responds to Kate's questioning eyes as he turns towards her.

"Somebody told you not to so you had to do it anyway," she adds with a slight smile because he knows that she is exactly the same as him in that regard, even when she was young. That if someone told little Katie Beckett that she couldn't do something then she would make it her mission to do just that.

Castle pauses again as he takes another glance at the sketch and remembers that day, thirty or more years ago, before continuing in a sombre voice, "I walked for hours. I was cold, completely lost and that's when I saw him. A figure clad in black, kneeling. After a few moments he left and that's when I saw her on the ground."

"Who?" ask Kate mesmerised by the obviously deep and significant memory Castle is recalling for her.

"A body! The first body I ever saw. Her throat had been slit and those same symbols were carved into her forehead and her cheeks. I touched her arm and I remember thinking how cold it was."

As he remembers the rest, through the fog of his childhood memory, he tells Kate of how the figure in the mask on the sketch grabbed him. Pushed him against a tree. Thrust a knife against his throat and warns him not to tell anyone about what he has seen. The masked man's voice reverberates in his mind as he shouts at him to "GO!" all those years ago and then he hears Kate ask, "Why do you think he let you live?"

Back in the present, standing before is wife he responds to her honestly with a hint of his own curiosity at the reason he is still alive, "I don't know. I waited until I got back to the city to call the police, from a pay phone, I was too scared to let them know who I was."

Castle looks haunted at the memories of that time as a small, frightened boy as Kate asks, "And who was the girl?"

"That's just the thing. They searched the woods with cadaver dogs. They never found a body," answers Castle.

"So you never figured out who she was," adds Kate as she nods slightly in understanding of Castle's distress at not knowing who this woman from his childhood was. His own personal angel of death.

"I checked local papers, no one in the area had been reported missing. When I got older I checked with missing persons, even the FBI database for anyone matching her description or any crimes involving those symbols or that mask but there was nothing. It's like it never happened and after a while I started to wonder if it had," continues to assert Castle in an almost resigned fashion. As if he's gone over this so many times to himself that he knows how strange and insubstantial it sounds.

"That day in the woods, Kate. That's why I do what I do. I'm driven to figure out the story because I could never figure out that one," finishes Castle as he studies the sketch yet again as if the black and white drawing will finally give him the answers he has sought for so long.

"Why, didn't you tell me this before?" asks Kate with honest curiosity but no judgment.

She well remembers the first time she asked Castle why he became a mystery writer all those Halloweens ago and the sympathetic and blatantly untrue story he'd told her just to mess with her. She really just wants to know why he hasn't shared the truth with her before now. Not that she's angry. No, she can see how deeply Castle is affected by this. She's just intrigued, especially as he is well aware of her reasons to become a cop. Then again, since she'd gotten him back for his fake story with that Alien gag back then, she didn't ask him again so it's partly her fault that he hadn't shared this pivotal moment from his childhood with her.

"I think I didn't want it to be real. But it is real. He's real. He killed before and he just tried to kill again," he tells her, looking into her eyes with conviction and resignation.

"Well, this time you are a successful mystery writer that is a hairs breadth away from becoming the first NYPDA Detective. You have me, the boys and the entire NYPD behind you so this time you are not alone. You are going to find him and stop him. I promise you, Castle," Kate affirms to him earnestly, looking him in the eyes and reaching out to grip his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks, Kate, but if I'm right this guy's operated freely and undetected for over thirty years. How are we going to stop someone who has obviously honed his craft to perfection to stay in the shadows for all these years?" asks Castle with a hint of desperation.

"By doing what we always do. The boys and I will gather the evidence and then you'll put it together to find that missing something that will let is find this guy. And when we do you'll be able to lay this demon to rest, once and for all," asserts Kate confidently, giving him a squeeze of his hand.

Castle looks at her with gratitude, squeezes her hand back, takes a breath and says, 'Well then, we better get started, hadn't we"?

* * *

_Outside Connie Lewis' home later that day_

As Kate's Charger pulls up in front of the Lewis home Castle sees a nondescript, white, single story home. Is this the place? He wonders. Is this where his nightmare has been all this time? In this unpreprosessing suburban home?

They've followed the trail of evidence left by their victim, Emma Malloy, of her search for her friend, Zoe, to this address thanks to a good catch by Tory. As he gets out of the car he spots the white sedan with the NYC sticker in the back window and the partial plate that led them here.

That Zoe was seen getting into the car matched his theory of his nightmare's MO. That he targets women that are alone and, when he finds out that they won't be missed, he kills them. He is certain now that Zoe was the masked man's victim and when Emma did what he hadn't been able to do for all these years, track him down, he'd tried to kill her too.

As he and Kate walk side by side up the path towards the home's front door he studies the car, sitting in the driveway.

"There it is. White sedan. X and Z in the plate. NYC sticker in the window. Exactly as Emma's witness described," Castle recounts for his wife feeling justified that his theory and therefore his childhood experience is proving true. For so long he had been doubting himself and what he saw when he was eleven. Now, everything they are encountering is corroborating what he encountered back then.

"Yeah, but how is a seventy-two year old woman connected to all of this?" asks Kate as she walks beside him and then stops and looks back as Castle stops looking apprehensively at the house.

"You, ok?" she asks concerned.

"After all these years I may finally get some answers," he responds, his eyes fixed on the home in front of them. His tone expressing his hope that the building they then continue to walk towards holds those answers.

* * *

_Inside the Lewis home_

Noah Lewis is in the back bedroom, with the closet pushed back and cleaning the double barrelled shotgun he has stored in the bolt hole he has in the wall and floor there, when he hears the knock on the front door. He stills and hears a woman's voice call out for his mother and something about NYPD. The police! They're here to see mother. Probably going to have him committed again. If they come in they'll find her and they will commit him. He has to hide.

He faintly hears the front door creak open and a man's voice make comment on the obvious fact as he crawls into his bolt hole and, quietly as he can, pulls the closet into position in front of his hiding place. Through the thin walls of his mother's home he hears the man's voice call for his mother followed by footsteps and the closing of the front door. He grips his shotgun tightly as he tries to make out if the footsteps are getting any closer.

No, they seem to be staying in the front room. He can barely hear them over the noise from the TV that his mother is watching. Not that she can see what she is watching but he likes to think that part of her is still in the room enough that she needs the distraction of the TV.

The woman's voice calls out for his mother again and he almost giggles at the fact that there is no way they are going to get an answer. Boy, are they going to be surprised when they meet his mother.

He hears the woman's voice repeatedly ask for his mother until it stops. There is a long silence and Noah strains to hear any more noises coming from the front room. They must have met mother, he thinks.

It is at least an hour later and he is still in his bolt hole. He's heard the woman make a phone call which, about fifteen minutes later is followed by the sounds of many feet walking through his mother's house. He also hears many voices. Voices of the man and the woman that first entered the house and that made him hide. Then he hears the voices of many more people, all over the house. He'd daren't try and leave as there are too many people around and they are sure to hear him. He'll just wait them out and leave after they're gone.

Noah tenses as he hears footsteps enter the bedroom where his bolt hole is. Through a tiny crack in the wall of the bedroom he sees a man in a blue windbreaker with the initials CSU on his back and wearing blue rubber gloves enter the room and start looking around. At that moment his cell phone starts ringing in his pocket and he freezes hoping the man in the bedroom can't hear it. He doesn't even think of shutting it off.

He sees the man in the windbreaker point at the closet as four people enter the room, three men and a woman and two of the men and the woman are all holding guns. The two armed men make their way over to the closet, guns at the ready and then open the doors. Upon seeing nothing but what you'd expect in a closet, hanging clothes and shoes and other junk on its floor, he sees them relax.

Noah silently moves back, directly behind the closet and readies his shotgun. They are in his mother's home. They are not supposed to be here. They can't find him. He'll show them.

He hears one of the men declare the closet empty and the woman tell him to check inside it for his phone. Then the voice of another man, the man that he first heard with the woman earlier, says that he can see that the closet has been moved. No, they're going to find him!

Before they can he fires both barrels of his shotgun through the thin wood of the back of the closet not caring if he hits anyone or not. Just as he jumps down the hole in the floor, into the void underneath the house, he spots the woman stride forward boldly and fiercely as she fires repeatedly at where he has just been standing.

As Noah scrambles desperately through dark void towards the light he hears the closet being moved aside and the woman call out for him to surrender. Then there is pounding of feet above his head as he hears the woman discover his bolt hole and order pursuit.

Noah emerges into the light of the backyard and rushes desperately around the side of the house and vaults over the wall leading to the neighbour's yard. Desperate though he is he has prepared for this day. The day when they would come for him again. That is why he prepared his bolt hole and why he knows exactly where he is going when he escapes from the house with the intruders hot on his heels.

Before the two men pursuing him join him he quickly ducks back into the bushes along the fence that he just vaulted over and makes his way to the wall of the stand-alone garage. He just makes it to the niche he made between the wall of the garage and the fence and which is screened from view by the bushes, when his pursuers jump into the yard.

With satisfaction he watches as they look around for him in vain and then, obviously thinking he has continued to run, as they run across the yard and jump over the next fence. He waits a moment before, quietly, making his way down the side of the garage and into the alley behind his neighbour's house. There he calmly walks in the opposite direction his pursuers have just taken.

They won't find him. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

_A/N : So this is the first part of Hollander's Woods appearance in my story. I've previously said that I enjoyed the episode and as it turns out the events in it are significant for my story. Therefore more of the episode will appear in my story than any episode previously. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. I'll try not to make it too much of a straight regurgitation of the episode, good though it is._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N : The second part of Hollander's Woods in The Seven Pointed Star universe._

_Disclaimer : Castle comes from the writers of Castle and ABC. I just like what they produce and write this in appreciation. Again a lot of the dialogue from Hollander's Woods appears in this chapter with some small changes in places. I like the story so much that I couldn't change it._

* * *

_The Loft_

Castle sits at his desk, in his study and reads through the old, slightly crumpled pages in front of him. Even today he can remember sitting down to write the words on these pieces of paper when he was little Richard Rodgers aged all of eleven years.

"Death in the Woods" is the story's title and was truly his first ever piece of writing of any length. Even back then, as he reads through what wrote, he can see a glimmer of the writing style and imagination of Richard Castle, world famous mystery author, that eleven year old Richard Rodgers would become. That this story is the source for all the titles he can see on the bookshelves in front of him and for the award from his peers that he is soon to receive disturbs him.

It disturbs him because this source to all that has followed is itself steeped in one of the darkest, most frightening and, as it turns out, most defining moments of his life. Now, with Noah Lewis on the run, he is close to the answers that have eluded him for so long. Answers he had given up on ever getting.

Why does the masked man of his childhood kill? Why does he do it the way they he does and, especially, why did he let Castle live all those years ago? Maybe, finally, when they track down Noah he'll be able to ask him and bring himself some peace.

As if his life hasn't got enough going on with itself at the moment. As he sits here Kate is at her performance review and, despite his joking with her about an award, he shares his wife's trepidation at the timing of the review. Despite what Captain Gates had told her he is sure it's got something to do with her Captain's exam results. He just hopes it's good news. He sure could use it about now. Him being so close to becoming an Auxiliary Detective, plus coming so close to putting to rest the greatest mystery of his life and now this stuff with Kate. It seems like so much is coming to a head in his life right now.

A knock on the study door has him looking up at the welcome sight of Alexis standing in the doorway and he puts down the pages from his younger self.

"Hey!," he greets her with a smile.

"Hey...Are you busy? I can..," asks Alexis hesitantly before Castle interrupts her, waving away her obvious hesitance to interrupt.

"No, I was just , um...reading something I wrote a long time ago."

Alexis steps further into the study and looks curiously at the pages on his desk before looking up into his face pensively as she asks, "Dad, how old were you when you knew?"

"Knew what?" he asks curiously.

"That you wanted to be a writer," she responds with her own look of curiosity on her face but with a hint of some inner turmoil that is plaguing her.

Castle looks down at the pages on his desk and thinks that the universe is really trying to reinforce his belief in coincidence. Just as he pulls out these pages his daughter has to come ask him about the start of his writing that these same pages are the source of.

"Since I was a kid, I guess. Why?"

Alexis sighs before answering him, "I'm finishing my junior year and I have no idea what to do. By the time you were my age you'd already published your first book and now you're winning this amazing award because you followed your passion. How can I be amazing if I can't find mine?"

Castle sees the desperate look in his daughter's eyes as she pleads for guidance and his heart breaks a little at seeing his normally confident, not so little girl, so uncertain.

"Trust me, you will or it will find you," he tells her as he thinks of the pages on his desk and of that night in Hollander's Woods. If he hadn't found that body that night, if the killer hadn't found him and if he hadn't written the story in front of him would he be sitting here, offering this advice to his daughter. Then again something else found him once that has had an enormous influence on the course of his life. That something was a certain hazel eyed detective walking into his book launch party close to seven years ago now. That is a much more pleasant passion to be thinking about.

He continues, "And one day you will look back and you will realize that every experience you ever had, every seeming mistake or blind alley was actually a straight line to who you were meant to be. And whatever you become there is no question in my mind you are going to be amazing and you know how I know?"

As Castle is speaking he gets up from behind his desk and walks around it until he is standing in front of Alexis as he askes her his question.

"How?" she asks him looking up at him with her blue eyes. Eyes that have looked at him for guidance and reassurance for so many years and for, he hopes, for many years to come.

"Because you already are," he states earnestly, making it clear that in his mind it is the most obvious and true fact there is. He pulls her into a hug and again he is a father giving comfort to his daughter and she is that little girl that looks up to her daddy for all the answers. As they tighten their grip on each other they each, in their own way and for their own reasons gain some peace from the turmoil of their present thoughts from the other.

"Thanks, Dad," whispers Alexis into Castle's shoulder.

After a moment she, reluctantly pulls back from the hug to look up into his face and asks tentatively, "And what if the passion that finds me is something that you might not approve of?"

Castle looks at her as if she is crazy, "Pumpkin, whatever it is, because it's you, I promise to support you."

Alexis gives him a look as if to say that she's heard that before as she counters with, "Oh yes? Like you supported my decision to be with Pi two years ago?"

"Ok, Ok. I promise, to at least, not voice any objections I may or may not have with your future career too loudly," acknowledges Castle, cringing at the memory of the time he and Alexis became estranged over her relationship with the fruitarian. He ends by offering her a proposal and a promise. "But I do reserve the right to continue to offer fatherly advice from time to time, deal?"

Alexis gives him a smile as she reengages the hug and responds, "Deal."

* * *

_One Police Plaza_

Beckett sits nervously outside the room waiting to be called into her 'performance review'. Her instincts still have her on edge about this meeting. Something in the back of her mind is telling her that what she is about to experience is not going to be a typical review of her work performance for the past year. That despite what Captain Gates said her gut is telling her it has something to do with her taking of the Captain's exam.

Then, on top of it all, the last thing she wants to be doing right now is sitting in some room and be going over her past year's worth of cases, with a bunch of strangers, as they pick apart every little action and decision she's made. No, right now she wants and needs to be with her husband as he deals with this monster from his childhood that has him so up in his head. Even more so than usual.

She can see in him that this case from when he was a child in Hollander's Woods has the same hold over him that her mother's case used to have over her. He helped her with putting her mother's case to rest so she is going to help him put this monster to rest. They'll find Noah Lewis and when they do she hopes Castle will find the same peace she found when she slapped the cuffs on Bracken.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the opening of the door to her left and a young, dark haired man in a suit calls to her, "They're ready for you, Detective."

Beckett walks into the dark, wood panelled room and tries to give off the usual air of confidence and fearlessness that she always does when she walks into the interrogation room at the 12th. Her outward demeanour is at odds with what she is feeling on the inside and the room she enters doesn't help. If she didn't already think she was on trial then the layout of the room only serves to reinforce that impression in her mind. She approaches the large wooden bench that runs along one wall of the room with the seal of the State of New York on it's front. A bench that reminds her of a court room and where a judge would preside. In the place where the judge would sit a bald African American man is sitting studying some papers. She didn't think 1PP had a room like this.

She goes to stand next to the sole chair placed in front of the bench and looks at the two men seated behind the bench. To the left of the bald man there is a dark haired Caucasian man in suit and who is regarding her appraisingly.

The bald man glances up from his perusal of the pages in front of him and says, "Take a seat."

Beckett does so and tries to still her nerves and unease as she clasps her hands in front of her. Neither men are familiar to her or in uniform and that is telling her that, as her gut had warned her, this isn't a normal performance review. At all her previous reviews she has recognised or known at least one of the panel undertaking the review. Plus there are usually more than two people that undertake a review and several of them are usually senior officers in uniform. These two men in their tailored suits do not look like senior cops to her. They could be civilians tasked with undertaking independent oversight of the NYPD but there still should be some senior officers here as well if this is to be a review of her performance as a cop.

The bald man puts down his papers, sits back in his high backed leather chair, regards her and then says, "So, Detective Beckett. Says here you took the Captain's exam?"

"Yes, sir."

The man takes a breath before asking, "What makes you think you are qualified to be a Captain?"

Ok, Beckett thinks before responding, this is a standard review question and it looks like she is right and it is about her taking he Captain's exam. Time to give them a standard, confident review answer, as she looks away and almost gives a smile at the familiar lines she is about to use, "My experience at the 12th precinct has made me comfortable in a leadership position and at this point..."

The bald man interrupts her, rudely and aggressively asks, "What I mean is, what makes you think you're even qualified to be an NYPD detective?"

She is gobsmacked at the sudden and negative turn this meeting has taken. Angry as well at the implications of the question.

"Sir?" she asks seeking clarification of the man's questions and not quite believing what she heard. No one, other than the occasional criminal in a vain attempt to get under her skin, has challenged her qualifications as a detective like this.

"Your job is to enforce the law yet you have repeatedly ignored it. In Los Angeles you investigated a case outside your legal jurisdiction...," continues the bald man with the same confrontational tone.

Beckett tries to get her own interruption in to try and give her side of the case he is referring to, "But I..."

The man ignores her attempt and continues on as if she hasn't spoken, "You used your badge to pursue a personal vendetta against Senator Bracken, crossing the line and endangering the lives of others numerous times."

Oh, no, she thinks. No one talks about her mother's case or THAT man and not let her respond as she replies indignantly, "Sir, that man was a murderer!"

The bald man continues as if she hasn't said anything and if there something that's sure to get under Kate Beckett's skin it is to be ignored. She continues to listen to the cruel dissection of her life, however, as there seems to be nothing she can do about it.

"You withheld case information from your superiors and flown in the face of authority whenever it suits you. Not to mention your working relationship with Richard Castle. Tell me, Detective, how often have you let your personal feelings for your husband dictate your actions in pursuit of a suspect?"

Again Beckett tries to get a word in to defend herself, "Sir, that isn't fair. I never let..."

The man refuses to hear her as he interrupts, again, talks over her and returns to his character assassination of her, "And when he went missing you used your position and a great deal of the taxpayers money to search for him, enlisting the aid of fellow detectives. Then there his plan to become an Auxiliary Detective. How much of a role did you have in your husband's pulling of strings so that he could become the first person to hold that position? All for his own self-promotion and profit, no doubt. And, well, you are infamous for being the inspiration for being the inspiration for the fictional NYPD Detective, Nikki Heat, who spends more time on her back than she does pursuing killers." The man ends with distaste while also challenging her with the look in his eyes as if he knows he is saying exactly the right things to upset her.

Beckett shakes her head in disbelief at the suddenness and fierceness of the verbal attack on her and her husband. She is particularly upset at the reference to Nikki Heat because she has always had some slight insecurities at how those in authority view her literary alter-ego. It all goes back to when Castle first started shadowing her and came up with Nikki. Back then she feared what such a depiction of her would do to her reputation. A reputation of a professional and accomplished detective where her gender was not an issue. It was hard, and still is sometimes, to be a woman in what some old-fashioned few still see as a male profession. Then Castle comes along with Nikki and her insecurities at how she could be perceived by others, as a result, become much more present in her mind. It was one of the things that kept them from becoming as close as they are now back in those early days.

Now she has nothing but pride for Nikki and Castle's writing but it is obvious that the man in front of her is intent of pushing all her negative buttons. If she didn't know better she could swear that he'd gotten hold of her file from Dr Burke to be so accurate in his attacks on her and her insecurities.

"Sir, If you would just look at my record..." she tries again but, yet again, the man doesn't let her get a word in.

"We are looking at your record," he responds angrily. "You are not qualified for a Captaincy and, if you want my opinion, you are not qualified to be a Detective." The man finishes with a plain look of contempt on his face.

Beckett is beyond shocked. She can't believe what she has just heard. All her self doubt of what others think of her and her husband has been laid bare. Attacking her quest to bring to justice her mother's killer. Then, to top it all, he questions her basic ability to be a detective. This isn't a review, it's a public shaming.

Before she can even begin to formulate a response the bald man speaks dismissively to her, "Thankyou. You can go."

Beckett gets up, her mind still locked on everything that has been thrown at her in such a short time and starts walking out of the room. She has only taken a couple of steps, however, before she stops and her spine and shoulders straighten.

NO! She is not going to just meekly walk away and accept all that has just been thrown at her. If they think she shouldn't be a Detective and she is about to loose her job anyway then she's going to let them know exactly what SHE thinks. No one says those things about her and Castle and gets to have the last word. Oh, no. Not if her name is Katherine Beckett-Castle they don't.

Still turned away from the two men she says in her clearest voice, "You're wrong, sir!"

The bald man takes the bait, "Excuse me?"

As Beckett turns to face the men she responds just as clearly, "I said you're wrong."

She takes several purposeful steps towards the bench until she is standing directly in front of both men and much closer than the chair she had been sitting in as she was berated. While walking she is looking the bald man straight in the eye as she gives her reply to him, unflinchingly.

"In every case you have referenced I have not only successfully brought the killer to justice but I did so with the utmost respect for the law and for the department I represent. And regarding my relationship with Mister Castle, he has proven to be a brilliant partner and he's always had my back. He will be the very best first NYPD Auxiliary Detective because he cares about the work we do and the people of this city. All without any thought for himself and definitely at no profit. And as for his fictional representation of me. I'm proud to have been his inspiration and I am proud to be his wife."

She continues to stare the man down as she continues with absolute conviction in what she is saying, "You asked how do I expect to lead? By continuing to fight for what is right not for what is easy. My job is to protect the citizens of New York and I will do it by doing my job better than anyone else and by getting results. I don't cross the line I put myself on it and if you have any other questions you can ask the families of the victims I have served."

At that she turns on her five inch heels and proceeds to storm out. If they are going to fire her then at least she's answered every half backed accusation they threw at her and she can walk out with her head held high. Screw them. She doesn't need them. She has a man that loves her and supports her and she can do anything she puts her mind to. She doesn't need the approval of jerks like the people these men represent.

Before she is all the way out of the room the other man, who hadn't said a word before now, calls out to her receding back, "Detective Beckett!"

Beckett considers just ignoring him and keep storming out of the room but something makes her stop and turn to face the men again.

"Sit down," the dark haired man asks politely.

Reluctantly Beckett resumes her seat as before but with undisguised ill grace and fixes the men with her patent glare, again, as the dark haired man speaks.

She listens, at first, with contempt and then with a return of the surprise she felt earlier during the 'review' except this time it is a pleasant surprise. She can scarcely believe that the whole 'attack' by the bald man was some strange form of audition. That the two men represent political forces that have watched her and see a bright future for her. Boy, if the knowledge that some unseen figures have been watching her career wasn't unsettling enough then the fact they decided they needed to test her by throwing every possible negative piece of commentary at her to see how she would react really astounds her.

Sure, ever since encountered Zhang she's been searching for some new challenge for her life. That others she didn't even know were thinking the same was starting to make her believe in the universe that Castle so firmly holds true. Then, to add the cherry to the top of the shocks that this 'review' has been for her, the next sentence of the bald man caps it all.

"We'd like you to run for New York State Senate."

* * *

_Night time in a small park in Manhattan_

Castle and Beckett sit, side by side, in the same swings that have already seen so many significant conversations between the couple. Castle is sitting in one facing one way while Beckett is sitting in another facing in the opposite direction so that they can look at each other easily as they talk.

"State Senator?" asks Castle in surprise and with a hint of pride in his voice that his wife would be considered for such a post.

Beckett nods, he face mirroring his in her own surprise at the job offer, "And they say it's just the start. Apparently the party has had their eye on me for a while now. They think that people are looking for someone like me." As she finished he voice betrays her own thoughts of self pride yet astonishment that others would consider her so.

"And what do you think," asks Castle eagerly as he holds back, with a great effort, the thrill this news is for him. And that's without even mentioning how this could mean that those predictions of Simon Doyle might actually be true. If they are then there is something else they have to look forward to. Three very small somethings or, rather, someones.

Beckett shakes her head and looks at him ruefully and slightly disbelievingly, "I don't know, Castle. I'm a cop not a politician...Did I ever tell you I was in model UN when I was a kid?"

Castle shakes his head and awaits with anticipation for a rare tid-bit from the past of Kate Beckett.

"My mom was one of the chaperones and after watching me she said, 'You know, Katie, you can grow up and be anything you want.'...I just wanted to be her. Just wanted to make a difference," recounts Beckett shyly yet proudly as she recalls a long held memory of her mother and how she has always wanted follow in her mother's principled footsteps.

"And you have," responds Castle, not for the first time. He remembers saying something similar to her when Zhang was here. To him it is so obvious. Before he met her he doesn't think he's met someone with such drive to seek justice for others. That's not to say that he doesn't agree that she could do even more with that drive. "Question now is, can you make a bigger difference?"

"Ahh, Castle, if you saw the way that they attacked me in that room and in a campaign it would be only worse. You, Alexis, my Dad, Martha, you guys would all be fair game," she cautions him as she thinks back to the verbal assault she just experienced. She almost wishes Castle had been in the room at the time. She knows that, with his deep seated sense of protectiveness towards the people he loves and his writers vocabulary, his response to what she experienced in that 'review' would have been truly something to hear.

"We're a tough bunch," he responds, dismissing her warning as this idea of Kate becoming a State Senator grows on him. He can so see her arguing on the floor of the Senate with the same fierce passion that she tears down a suspect's alibi in the interrogation room.

"So you think I could do it?" she asks him, honestly wanting his thoughts on whether he thinks she can do this. There is no one whose opinion she values more in this than his.

"I know you can,' Castle responds with absolute conviction.

"What about you becoming an Auxiliary Detective? If I head off to Albany then your main reason for becoming one is gone. Will you still go ahead with it if I choose to run?" she asks apologetically as she knows how much work he's put into it and if she does this it will all be for nothing.

Castle nods in agreement at her words but responds with continuing conviction, "Don't worry about that, Kate. This chance for you is so much bigger than my plans to keep following you around as an Auxiliary Detective. I might still graduate and try working with the boys anyway. With you off making laws it will be up to some of us to keep enforcing those laws. Regardless of whether I still go ahead and graduate I'm behind you and whatever you decide, one hundred percent. Anyway, being an Auxiliary Detective will still only be part-time. I'll still have plenty of time to write all your speeches."

"They did also say that I aced my Captain's exam. I could probably have my own precinct within the year so you becoming an NYPDA Detective might not be for nothing yet. That is if you think you can stand working under me that is," Beckett tells him proudly and finishes with a salacious twinkle in her eye at her implication at the end.

Castle gives her an answering salacious grin, "Working under you is my favourite position. When do you have to decide?"

"Soon," she responds with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, whatever you decide," he leans in for a kiss, "I will back your play," he tells her reassuringly.

Beckett smiles in gratitude at his words and as she leans in to meet his kiss she whispers, "Thankyou."

As their lips move together two things happen simultaneously. Beckett's phone rings and at the same time there is a loud 'Crack' and their kiss is unexpectedly broken as Castle is suddenly dumped on his butt.

Beckett jumps up in shock at the sight of her husband on his ass in the spongy material at the base of the swings and asks with concern, "Are you all right, babe?"

Castle looks up at her, embarrassed, and then at the broken link in the chain of the swing that had so unceremoniously deposited him at his wife's feet and interrupted their kiss. Sitting up he waves away her concern as he replies, "Yeah, I'm fine. Must be all that muscle I've added during those weight training sessions with Espo. This swing is only designed to take the weight of your average primary schooler and not a fine physical specimen like me."

Seeing that he is not hurt except for a slightly bruised ego, Beckett giggles at her husband's justification for the failure of the playground equipment and the sight of him on the ground as she pulls out her phone and answers it, "Beckett!"

The smile on her face changes slightly as she hears the good news that Espo is telling her. That they've caught Noah Lewis. The smile goes from amusement at her husband's predicament to anticipation at soon being able to confront the monster of her husband's childhood. She holds out her hand and helps Castle off the deck as he rubs his tail bone tenderly.

With the smile of anticipation growing on her face and squeezing his hand, she tells him, "They found him!"

* * *

_At the same time in Commissioner Hayward's office at One Police Plaza_

"Ok, thanks, Aaron. I appreciate you telling me. See you next weekend," and with that Commissioner Hayward hangs up the phone.

He leans back in his high backed leather office chair and contemplates what his friend, Aaron Stokes, has told him. How did that happen, in his own headquarters, without him knowing? He picks up his phone again and presses the direct call button for his assistant.

"Charlie, find out the details of a meeting that was held here today between Detective Beckett and Keith Kaufmann and Paul Gibney from the state party? Apparently they did it under the guise of a 'performance review' however it was anything but. I need to find out who organised it...Thanks, Charlie."

Hanging up the phone he looks at his diary as he tries to find a free meeting time in the next few days. This proposal that Aaron has just told him about will put a serious kink in his plan for a new unit. If Kate Beckett runs for State Senate then he'll need to find someone else to lead it. That would be a shame because, from what he's heard from his sources, she and her team are progressing well on the case that the State Police has passed to them as a secret test for this new unit. In fact initial reports indicate that they may be on the trail of a serial killer and are close to bringing him down.

Plus her entering politics will mean that he and the department will loose one of their best detectives regardless of the plans he has for her professional future. Before she makes up her mind to become a Senator he has to find a time to sit down with her and most likely her husband as well to put his own pitch to her. A pitch for her to accept promotion to Captain, stay with the NYPD and to head this special unit he wants to create.

He's not going to let some scheming politicians do an end run around him and snag one of his best people right from under him. Oh, no, not if he can help it.

* * *

_A/N : You may notice that almost the only change I made to the scenes of Hollander's Woods that appear in this chapter is the inclusion of a blooper that happened during the filming of the swings scene. Just a bt of fun and I had to do something to make this AU from canon beside the few lines I've added. Then again I'm not sorry because I just love the speech that Kate gives to defend herself during her 'review'._

_Thanks yet again to everyone that is reading this, following and favoriting. This is the largest number of favs and follows that I have received for my writing. Thankyou again._


	13. Chapter 13

_"A/N : So sorry that it took more than a week for this update. Was busy on a work trip and didn't have the time to get this out. Anyway, here it is the continuation of 7x23 Hollander's Woods._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Castle or, specifically, Hollander's Woods. This story is an expression of my gratitude for the creators of Castle and that episode particularly. This chapter is essentially all Hollander's Woods dialogue and situations._

* * *

_Interrogation Room, the 12__th __Precinct_

Castle and Beckett walk into the room where they have confronted so many suspects over the years yet, for Castle, no suspect is as significant as the balding man sitting, unnaturally stiff and upright on the opposite side of the table. As the couple take their seats on the other side of the table Noah Lewis speaks up.

"Where is my mother?"

"Being autopsied," replies Beckett with an edge in her voice that implies to Noah that said autopsy is sure to find evidence that he killed his mother.

If the man's actions and demeanour already didn't make him look like exactly the guy that could be at the centre of Castle's childhood horror then his next comment doesn't help him, "I warned her but she wouldn't stop running her mouth at me. Now she doesn't say a word. It's what she deserved."

"What about the others? Did they deserve what they got? We know what you've done, Noah. Who you really are," jumps in Castle. Now that he has HIM. The man of his nightmares in front of him he is going to ask all the questions that have plagued him since he was eleven.

One of the best things for Castle at this moment is that his wife and muse is right beside him to help him get those answers he has sought for so long, as Beckett chimes in with, "Tell us about Emma Malloy."

Noah looks at them as if what they are asking is of no consequence as he responds, "I'm not good with names."

Beckett slaps a photo of Emma on the table in front of Lewis so that there can be no mistakes, no misunderstandings in what they are here for, what they want from Lewis as Castle states, "You know her."

"Where were you the night before last?" quickly follows Beckett, not wanting to give Lewis any time to think.

"Out," Noah responds shiftily, obviously not want to say where he was.

"Out where?" pushes Beckett. "Neighbours say your car was gone."

"I took a drive," replies Noah casually, giving the impression that it is none of their business.

"Did you drive to the woods?" asks Beckett looking directly into Lewis' eyes for and answer. After a long moment with no response from the man she continues, slapping another photo face up onto the table, "What about this girl, Zoe Addison?"

"She was seen getting into your car, Noah, and now she's gone," supplies Castle with a hint of sorrow yet steel in his voice. Castle eyes bore into the man and he can sense he is close. That the unprepossessing man sitting opposite will finally vindicate his memories and theories from when he was a child.

"Hmm, she's pretty," observes Noah, in a way that just reinforces his creepiness in Castle and Beckett's eyes.

"Is she dead?" asks Castle even though he already knows the answer. He just wants, no, needs this man to admit what he has done so that he can try to move past it.

Noah shakes his head and looks almost pleased as he responds, "I can't hep you."

"Where do you take them? The others. How do you make them disappear?" continues Castle. In Castle's mind there is no doubt that, beyond the three women that they know about, Emma, Zoe and Rosalita, there has to be others. After all this time there has to be so many others that they don't know about but that this man does and he is going to tell them about them all.

Again, he is not alone in this as Beckett adds, "We have your car, Noah, your house, we will find evidence."

"Did Emma find evidence? Is that why you went after her? Because she got too close? Is that why you shot at us?" asks Castle. He still hasn't been able to get the man to say it. To confirm everything that the evidence and his mind is telling him. That he is the masked man.

Noah is indignant as he exclaims, "You were in my house!" He pauses for a moment before looking at the couple righteously, "Don't you see? I'm the victim here. I'm the victim!"

* * *

_The New Grove Psychiatric Hospital, New York_

As Castle and Beckett walk up to the front doors of the hospital Castle hopes that this Doctor Holtzman will give them what they need so that he can finally lay to rest the masked man. To give them what they need to break Noah. That missing piece that will make up for the gaps in the evidence that will prove that Noah is the masked man and not just an obviously disturbed man living his own version of Norman Bates' life.

That's despite the slight niggle of doubt, at the back of his mind, that Noah's less than formidable visage represents to him. No, he is certain that they are close to putting away the masked man and that Noah is he. It's just so frustrating to be so close to finding the truth after all these years and yet for it all to slip away because they can't find any solid evidence.

He lets his wife know these thoughts as they push their way through into the foyer of the psychiatric hospital as, with a hint of irony in his voice, he says "If Noah ends up walking you may have to have me committed."

Beckett gives him a smile, but before she responds she turns to the receptionist behind the front counter and says," Excuse me, we need to speak to Dr Holtzman please?"

"Of course, just a moment," responds the young woman as she reaches for her phone to obviously page the doctor.

Beckett turns back to Castle and looks at him reassuringly but also with a hint of teasing, "Listen, if after seven years of your crazy theories you haven't already been committed then I think you are pretty safe."

Castle gives her a smile in response and is, yet again, so glad that she is with him for this. He knows he wouldn't be this close without her or be so surefooted and not consumed by his memories and anxieties of a lifetime. These pleasant thoughts are instantly frozen when he hears and recognises the voice of the grey haired but surprisingly young looking man that approaches them at this point.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Holtzman," says Holtzman, reaching out to shake their hands as he introduces himself. "I understand you've been looking for me?"

Castle barely hears this yet alone the exchange that follows between his wife and the doctor. All he can focus on is that he knows that voice. Really knows that voice. It is the voice from his childhood and that has haunted him ever since. Where he thought he was certain with Noah before there is no doubt in his mind now. The man they have just met and who is now walking away from them is the masked man. The killer from the woods.

He turns to Beckett and with utter certainty in his voice declares to her, "Beckett! I know that voice. From that day in Hollander's Woods. It's him! He's the killer!"

Beckett looks at him surprised and confused, "Castle, that was over thirty years ago you can't possibly..."

Castle interrupts her absolutely convinced he is right, in what he heard and the memories they are dredging up for him, "Kate, when he spoke I could feel the knife at my throat. I won't ever forget that voice for as long as I live.

Beckett can see the utter conviction in Castle's eyes but before they can discuss his sudden one-eighty on who the killer is Holtzman re-joins them, "Sorry about that. Shall we talk in my office?"

As they follow the doctor into his office Castle is trying to control his emotions. He wants to blurt out what he knows. To confront the man that is sitting down behind his desk as Beckett takes a seat opposite him. It's why he doesn't join them and, instead, starts wandering around the office, inspecting the items displayed about the room. Partly to distract himself from his desire to shout out 'I know who you are!' and partly to see if the contents of the room will give him some clue to confirm what he already knows deep in his gut. That Dr Holtzman is the masked man. He is only half listening to the back and forth between Beckett and Holtzman when he spots the degree from Dartmouth on the wall. Dartmouth! So convenient for Hollander's Woods.

"You went to Dartmouth?" he asks but it is not the doctor that he looks at when he turns around and from the look on Beckett's face he can see she has instantly made the same connection he has.

The reply from Holtzman is inconsequential to Castle as he holds Beckett's gaze for a moment and they share their thoughts as they always do. On the same page as him he watches her finally break their connection and turn back to the doctor and ask him, "Ah, when was the last time you saw, Mr Lewis?"

As Holtzman answers Beckett's question Castle moves slowly, almost cautiously towards the man seated behind the desk. He now studies the man in front of him and tries to imagine him, all in black, wearing that black and white porcelain mask of his nightmares.

At a break in his wife's questioning he makes a statement to see if he can get a reaction or, at least, some form of unconscious acknowledgment of what he is saying from the man he is now convinced is the man he has been looking for, "He's done this before, you know. Abducted women. Killed them in the woods, possibly for years."

Holtzman looks at him oh so innocently and with curiosity, "How do you know?"

"Witnesses," answers Castle. Not getting the reaction he is looking for Castle continues with a question that has been on top of his list of questions that he has wanted answered by the masked man, "When he does it he wears a mask. Now why would he do that? Wear a mask when he kills them?"

"I don't know," responds Holtzman looking at Castle with, to Castle's mind, false frankness. Castle studies him again and still can't see anything substantial.

Castle continues, still trying to get a concrete reaction from the doctor, "If you had to guess? What kind of psychoses would drive a man to do that? Something terrible in his childhood?"

"The mind of a psychopath is not that simple," says Holtzman, still acting the professional psychiatrist.

"But he killed them anyway. So why would he need to hide his face behind this?" asks Castle as he walks over to Beckett, retrieves the sketch of the mask from the folder in her lap and goes over to the doctor and holds it in front of his face.

Holtzman studies the sketch of the mask with it's cross in it's centre and the tears running from it's eyes and Castle thinks he can detect a faint glimmer of recognition as the man looks over the picture. With a voice that is far to smooth and yet still takes him back to those woods Holtzman says, "Maybe, he's not hiding it. Maybe, this is his true face. The monster he knows he really is and he wants his victims to see it and fear it before they die. Maybe his real mask is the face of the man he has to pretend to be every day."

At that Castle catches the eyes of his wife and wills her to see the doctor as he does. He has to convince her and by extension everyone else that Holtzman is the masked man. Because of all the statements the man has said since they have met him Castle is certain that he what he has just heard is wholly the truth.

* * *

_The Loft later that afternoon_

Castle leans over the desk in his study and looks at the picture of Rosalita Campo but he's not really seeing it. What he is seeing is the same woman but not the smiling face of the snapshot but the bloody cold dead body that he saw and touched as a child. Will he ever get justice for her? Will he ever get justice for his eleven year old self?

He turns around, sits on the edge of the desk, rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands and thinks back to the discussion he just left at the precinct. Left, hell, he stormed out. All because neither the boys nor Kate believe him. Believe that he is one hundred percent certain that Holtzman is the masked man. As he continues to recall the discussion he is embarrassed at storming out and his last words to Kate. He'd seen the look of shock on her face at his accusation and, in hindsight, he knows he was being unfair, both about her and the boys. All because they are right. They have nothing concrete that proves that Holtzman is the masked man.

They were all just giving voice to the same objections that anyone would have over his assertion that Holtzman is the killer. All of them, especially Kate, were just trying to get him to see that they needed more before they could go after the doctor. He was just so caught up in the realisation of having really discovered the monster from his childhood that he'd let some long held negative feelings and impressions take control.

Feelings of inadequacy as an investigator in the face of Kate and the boys' professionalism while he is just an amateur. Impressions that his ideas can be easily dismissed as yet more wild theories of his. Impressions that they all only tolerate him and have never taken what he's said seriously. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't acknowledge that his efforts to become an Auxiliary Detective wasn't only just to stay at Kate's side but also, in a small, unthought-of of way, a means of addressing these feelings and impressions.

Also, he has to admit that he's his own worse enemy sometimes with some of the 'out there' theories he's come up with during their cases. All these years of putting forward that aliens, the mob, the CIA or sentient machines are behind the murders they've investigated have not helped his credibility. His efforts to lighten the mood during their all too serious pursuit of murderers are now making him look like the boy who cried wolf. Logically he knows that they are all correct and that he needs to find more evidence than his own faint recollections of a voice from so long ago. It is just that same logic is telling him it's not going to be easy or quick. Hell, given how long Holtzman has operated undetected, it could take years.

His last words to Kate were a knee jerk reaction and he is is ashamed of himself for acting that way and saying what he did. This is not like his disappearance where people think he is lying remembering where he was while he was gone. Yes, he had felt betrayed that Kate didn't just believe his assertion regarding he psychiatrist and in some ways still feels slightly justified in that feeling. That, after all they've been through together, she doesn't just accept what he says without the need for 'evidence'.

Yet, deep down, he knows that Kate has been behind him with his search for the masked man just like he knows that she believes him about his amnesia regarding the two months he was missing. As the type of impartial and principled homicide detective she is she needs proof. It is one the many things he loves about her and he can hardly be mad at her for being something that he loves. That's why he's feeling uncomfortable with how he left her at the precinct. He just hopes that she'll be home soon and he can apologize to her.

Again the universe seems to be reading his mind as Kate appears in the doorway of his study, looking apprehensive and holding a folded piece of paper.

"I'm sorry. You said it was him. I believe you," Kate says to him with contrition.

Castle shakes his head at her apology as he responds, "Except you're right. There's nothing we can do. We'd have to sit on him for years hoping he makes a move." He pauses and a look of disappointment and frustration crosses his face, "This is not how the story was supposed to end."

Kate takes a few tentative steps into the study to stand in front of him and says, "I was thinking. How did he make those victims disappear without a trace?"

"Well, he would had to have taken them somewhere," answers Castle partly coming out of his depressed introspection in response to his wife's question. Just what Kate intended. That their usual back and forth over a case would get Castle back to his usual positive and insightful self.

"Somewhere his family didn't know about," states Kate eager for Castle to follow her reasoning.

"He'd have to have a lair….A storage space somewhere," posits Castle.

It's Kate's turn to shake her head at Castle's idea, "Too many things could go wrong. There could be a flood, a nosey manager. He would have to find a place for which he had absolute control. So I did a property search. It came up empty on him but I did find this," and Kate passes him the paper she is holding and goes to sit next to him.

As she perches herself on the desk next to him, Castle unfolds the paper and quickly scans what is written there and exclaims, "Farmland?"

"Yeah," replies Kate eagerly, "owned by Holtzman's parents, both deceased. It's in a trust. Holtzman is listed as the sole trustee. It's possible his wife doesn't know about it."

"It's only a few miles from where Emma was hit by that truck," declares Castle just as eagerly now that he sees what his wife has found. She really does believe him. Again he feels both ashamed and grateful. After he stormed off to pout she kept working to find that elusive thread that could lead him to the evidence he needs.

"Tax records show that there's a barn on the property," she tells him adding to the possibilities of what she has discovered and Castle sees it all clearly.

"He must have held her there. It's private. In the middle of nowhere. The perfect lonely place," he stands and she stands with him as he reasons with conviction, energized again with something solid to go on. It all fits. They don't have to watch Holtzman for years. His studious and loyal wife has found what they need to get the masked man.

Kate looks at him with agreement but also caution in her eyes, "Only, I would never get a warrant and if I searched it without one then any evidence I would find would be inadmissible."

"Because you're a cop," he deflates a little at the reality of the situation.

"But, you're not," Kate continues, looking into his eyes again cautioning him as she puts forward her proposal. "At least not yet. It would be trespassing. You would be breaking the law and you'd most likely be kicked out of the Auxiliary Detective program but if you found something...and I know how much this means to you. So whatever you decide I will back your play," she ends genuinely, repeating the same words he gave her on their swings only the night before to reinforce that she is behind whatever he decides.

Castle contemplates Kate's words and weighs up what he wants to do. What is really important to him? Yes, becoming an Auxiliary Detective to stay working with Kate is important to him. Doing what she suggests would not only put an end to that, wasting all the work he has done so far, but it would also, possibly, lead to him being banished from the twelfth again. Therefore doing this could put them back where they were before Christmas and his grand scheme would all be for nothing.

But this man, this demon, from his childhood has been killing women for god knows how long and if by doing this he has a chance to stop him and put this nightmare behind him then that is even more important. Also, while in many ways this is about him it isn't only about him. It is about this man's victims both past and future. If he can bring justice to the families of those women that Holtzman has killed and stop there from being any more then there really is no choice for him.

After a long contemplation, during which Kate has been watching him anxiously while also trying to project support in her gaze, Castle uses a hint of his usual coping mechanism to stressful times as he responds with a wry grin, "Well, it's a good thing then that you either become a State Senator or a Captain and not lead investigations anymore because looks like I'm going to finally add something to my record besides riding that police horse naked."

Kate looks at him with a hint of worry as she asks, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think that throwing away everything you've worked for is the only option. We could just stake the place out. Wait for him to make a move."

"No, Kate, as I said he could wait years before trying something again and even if he didn't wait, after his contact with us, he might change his MO or change where he does it. He may find another place to take his victims. And even if he doesn't there is no guarantee that we could watch such an isolated area, for a long period of time, without him detecting us. No, I have to do this," declares Castle with determination.

Kate nods in mirror of his determination, "Ok, babe. Then let's do this!"

* * *

_The Holtzman Family Farm – Upstate New York_

Castle brings his silver Buick sedan to a stop within sight of the old wooden barn on the Holtzman Farm and he looks at it and the old tractor in front of it. It has taken both him and Kate hours to get here. The remoteness of the place leaves no doubt in his mind that this is the place. This is where he brings them and, most likely, buries them, his victims.

He's close now. He can feel it. He'll go in there. Find the evidence that proves that Holtzman is the masked man. Then he'll call the State Police and they'll come and find the evidence and arrest Holtzman. Then they'll arrest him for trespassing and he can kiss his potential career as an Auxiliary Detective and quite possibly any chance of working with his wife ever again goodbye. What could possibly go wrong?

It is the threat to his future combined with the possibility of finally putting the masked man behind him all while performing a highly illegal B &amp; E that has him nervous yet determined. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Kate also regarding the barn and he can sense the nerves radiating off her as well.

"Looks deserted," Kate observes.

"This is the property line. You should stay back here on this side," recommends Castle as he takes a look at the area surrounding the barn.

"Ok, but you're not going in alone," acknowledges Kate. She holds up her cell phone, "Keep me on speaker. Let me know what you find."

"Right," responds Castle with resolve as he gets out of the car and Kate looks on encouragingly.

Castle makes a quick stop to the trunk of his car to collect a pair of bulk cutters. As he shuts the trunk again he thinks, inconsequentially, that his detailing service did a good job cleaning up the mess that Amy Barrett left after being locked in there for a couple of hours. He moves quickly to the main doors of the barn and uses the heavy bulk cutters to make sort work of the chain and padlock securing the doors. Removing the chain and dropping the bulk cutters he opens one of the doors with a loud creak.

He steps inside the dimly lit barn, pulls out a torch, turns it on and adds its dust mote filled beam to the beams of sunlight peeking through cracks in the walls of the barn. Around him he can see that the barn is filled with a wide assortment of junk and his heart, which is currently beating at a thousand times a minute, sinks as he thinks of how long it is going to take to search it all.

"_So what do you see_?" he hears Kate ask through the speaker of his phone, from this jacket pocket.

"Looks like he uses it for storage," Castle tells her as he takes in some of the bizarre items that Holtzman has stored here. Seriously, what is a horse from a carousel doing here? "Creepy, creepy storage," he adds almost under this breath.

He walks further into the barn and comes to a large shape that looks like it is a car covered with a very dirty and dusty car protector. Pulling back the protector he finds the same type of white Toyota Corolla that he'd last seen in front of Connie Lewis' house.

"Beckett, it's the same car that Noah has. Same colour, same licence plate, same sticker, everything. That's how he did it."

"_So if someone spotted him it would lead right back to Noah. But you're going to need more than that to call the police. Look around. He may have kept trophies from his victims_," the disembodied voice of his wife suggests from his coat pocket.

Castle moves further into the barn and relies on the beam of his torch more and more as it grows darker with every step. He plays the light over the dusty and cobweb encrusted pieces of furniture and other odds and ends that Holtzman has stored here.

His heart leaps into his throat as his light falls upon the all too familiar black and white porcelain mask hanging on a nail on a post near him. For a moment he is transported again back thirty years to the first time he saw that same mask, inches from his face.

The gasp he gives at the sight of the mask he last saw, other than in his nightmares, as a child obviously raises some alarm and concern with Kate as she asks, "_You ok_?"

Castle studies the mask closely before turning from it, confident now that it is just a piece of costume and not the whole terror from his past, and he answers, "Yeah."

Searching past the mask his torch illuminates an old, dusty credenza with books stacked on it. In the light he notices recent finger marks in the dust around a drawer. He reaches down, opens it and sees a photo album with a red leather cover with a gold border. Castle picks up the album and opens it. Again his heart starts beating rapidly at the images he sees as he turns the pages of the album.

"Oh god!" he breathes as he takes in the photos in the album. There are what must be before and after shots of Holtzman's victims. One picture where the woman looks unharmed and another with them dead and the all too familiar crosses carved into their faces.

"_Castle? Castle, what do you see now_?" inquires Kate's voice anxiously.

"I see them. Photos of his victims….I see all of them," he tells her, shocked and disturbed by what he is seeing.

At that moment there is a crash and the faint light in the barn gets even dimmer as the door, which he came through and left open, suddenly closes. He swings his torch in the direction of the doors but beside some residual movement from them he can't see anything that might have caused them to shut so abruptly. Sweat gathers on his brow as his instincts tell him that he is not alone. He steps back to where he last saw the mask hanging and when the beam of his torch falls on post where he last saw it his heart stops. The mask is gone!

"Beckett, he's here. He's inside!" Castle announces desperately to Kate as he moves his torch around frantically looking for the man now wearing the missing mask.

"How did you find me?" comes the familiar, terror inducing, voice from the gloom of the barn.

"I've been looking for you since Hollander's Woods," responds Castle in a clear voice that belies the apprehension he is feeling as his eyes search in vain for the source of the voice.

"The boy! That was you! I should have killed you when I had the chance," drips Holtzman's voice with malice.

"You can't win, Holtzman. We know who you are," declares Castle defiantly to the dark as he continues to try and spot the masked doctor amongst the trash littering the barn.

"It doesn't matter. You'll both be dead and they'll never find me," responds Holtzman with a casual and chilling certainty.

* * *

"_Beckett, he's here. He's inside!"_

Kate's eyes go wide at Castles pronouncement. She throws open the door of the car, leaps out and starts sprinting towards the barn as fast as her high heeled boots will carry her. She quickly pulls up the text message she prepared earlier, in case of emergencies, while maintaining the connection to Castle.

The text is addressed to both Esposito and Ryan and reads: _SOS – Send back up immediately to …._and the GPS coordinates of their location follow. She quickly presses send and then pockets the phone. She then draws her Glock and increases the pumping of her legs so that she can get to him as fast as she can.

Her lungs burning for oxygen she hears with growing anxiety the exchange between Castle and the faint and sinister voice. The last words she hears from the voice chill her blood.

"_It doesn't matter. You'll both be dead and they'll never find me."_

Kate grits her teeth in anger at the threat. She should have given him her back-up piece and regulations be dammed, she thinks, as she nears the closed barn doors. Upon reaching them she pulls on them frantically but they refuse to budge.

"CASTLE!" she shouts, banging on the door desperately. "IT"S LOCKED!"

* * *

"CASTLE!" he hears his name shouted in desperation by his wife as he vainly searches the darkness for Holtzman.

"IT'S LOCKED," comes from outside the barn which is emphasised by the sound of the shaking of the doors followed by a frantic knocking.

He turns his torch onto the doors and can see a wooden bar has been placed across them, literally barring them shut. Castle rushes in their direction and the salvation that is his wife. Just as he reaches a hand out for the bar a black cloaked figure springs from the darkness and tackles him to the ground at the base of the doors.

A desperate struggle ensues in the dirt with the dreadfully masked Holtzman on top of Castle. With the suddenness of Holtzman's attack all of Castle's recently acquired self-defence training is for nothing as it is all he can do to try and fend off the sharp blade of the killer's knife as it flashes in front of his face and gets closer and closer to his throat. Castle tries to shut out the terror he is feeling at the sight of the masked figure looming over him, straight out of one of his childhood nightmares.

"BECKETT!" he calls wildly to the woman he loves that he knows is so close but yet so far from being able to help him.

"CASTLE! I CAN"T GET IN!" he hears her shout with plain anxiety.

The older man is a lot stronger than he looks and heavier too as Castle can do nothing to throw the man off or push him away. All his strength is focused in trying to keep the knife from his neck and he is failing. Just as the knife makes contact with his skin Holtzman, breathing heavily from the exertion, taunts him.

"The danger of facing your demons… it's that sometimes the demons win!"

The door right by Castle's head shudders under an impact and he hears the Kate's frantic cry, "CASTLE! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?"

Castle feels the knife break his skin and warm blood trickling down his neck. He redoubles his efforts and the knife halts its advance towards his jugular but only momentarily.

"CASTLE!" Kate shouts again and her voice spurs him on to keep going, keep fighting because if he doesn't he'll never see her again.

As they continue to wrestle for control of the knife Castle knows that he won't be able to hold Holtzman off forever. Their hands shake with the strain of Castle's fight for survival. In the light cast from the gap under the door Castle's eye is drawn to the glint of the wedding ring on his finger and an idea comes to him. A desperate, stupid, brilliant, crazy idea that will either save his life or end it.

He risks a glance above him to the gap between the bottom of the barn door and the ground and can see the toes of Kate's boots just inches from his face. The sight of his wife oh so familiar footwear gives him the strength he needs to give one last shove at the knife, forcing it away from his neck so that he can release one hand and shove it through the gap under the door and into the light outside.

He calls out to his wife for he hopes not for the last time, "BECKETT!"

* * *

Kate can hear sounds of panting and the movement of bodies just on the other side of the door as she puts her full weight behind her body, slamming it into the door, but it remains obstinately and terrifyingly closed.

"CASTLE!" she yells frantically. No, not like this. Not after all they've been through she can't lose him now. Not when she is so close yet unable to get to him.

Not knowing the situation inside she daren't risk firing blindly through the wooden door. She is almost at her wits end at what to do when a hand appears from underneath the door, the fingers stretched out blindly appealing for something.

"BECKETT!" she hears in the distressed voice of her husband.

The bright sunlight outside the barn catches the white gold band around the ring finger of the hand. The exact copy of the same band that circles her own ring finger. It takes barely a second for her to recognise the ring, the hand and the intention in the outstretched fingers. Without hesitation she slaps her gun into the hand and watches with baited breath as it disappears inside the barn.

* * *

Once Castle feels the comforting weight of his wife's Glock being thrust into his hand, with a fain hint of a brush of her gloved fingertips on his wrist as she does so, he grimaces in determination as he brings his hand back inside. Thrusting the gun between himself and the masked monster hovering over him he pulls the trigger again and again and again and again.

The loud reports of the gun echo in the expanse of the barn as each shot tears into the torso of Dr Van Holtzman. As the last echo dies he hangs there for a moment before he topples to the side, his mask falling to the ground and shattering just moments before its owner joins it in the dust. Still and unmoving and quite dead.

Castle lies panting on his back in exhaustion, residual panic and still surging adrenalin at his desperate fight for life. He takes more than a few minutes to calm himself as he looks over at the lifeless eyes of Holtzman, confirming that he is really dead.

A renewed pounding on the door by his head and shouts of, "CASTLE?" stir him into movement.

Like an old man plagued with arthritis he slowly, creakily, gets up from the dirt and reaches for the bar holding the doors closed. He lifts it up, tosses it to one side and pushes open the door. He steps out and is momentarily blinded by the bright sunshine. The next thing he knows he is enveloped in a bone crushing hug and he is overwhelmed with an exceedingly familiar sent of cherries.

"Oh God! Are you Ok? Are you OK?" Kate whispers anxiously into his neck.

Castle takes a shaky breath and answers, "Yeah."

* * *

_A/N : This is just a retelling of the resolution of Castle's childhood nemesis without much original material. I hope people still found it enjoyable. I can't take credit for it only the writers of the episode, Andrew W Marlowe and Terri Edda Miller can. However, the events in this chapter might just have consequences in the universe of my story so I had to include them. Plus it's pretty exciting stuff._

_Thanks again to everyone taking the time reading, following, faving and reviewing my story. Also thanks to philliesfan1000 for being my unofficial beta and pointing out those typos in the last chapter. I've since fixed them and I won't tell you what was on my mind at the time when I typed one of them, but you can probably guess ;) Apologies for any typos or auto correct mistakes that appear. I'll try to keep them to as few as possible._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer : Castle is the property of ABC and the creation of Andrew W Marlowe. This story is just part of my active imagination._

* * *

_The Holtzman Family Farm_

Beckett nods to the Sheriff's Deputy as he waves her cruiser through the road block on the road leading to the barn on the Holtzman Farm. It was only yesterday that her husband, currently seated in the passenger seat next to her, had confronted and killed Dr Van Holtzman in the very same barn.

As she drives towards the barn and the large number of vehicles parked around it she muses on the events of the day before. She'd almost lost him again, the solid and reassuring man next to her, her husband, her Castle. She never wants to come so close to losing him ever again.

Beckett well recalls the feelings of helplessness and terror at being locked out of that barn as she could hear Castle struggling for his very life. All while separated from her by just a few planks of wood. Oh, no, that is never going to happen again if she has anything to do with it.

As the barn comes more into view she glances over at Castle and can see him staring at the approaching structure with glassy eyes as he obviously is doing his own remembering of the events of yesterday. Beckett takes one hand off the steering wheel and reaches over to give his arm a reassuring squeeze. Castle tears his gaze from the building and gives her a lopsided smile in gratitude for her support.

Taking her hand back she turns her attention back to the task of manoeuvring her Charger past the variety of official vehicles parked on the side of the road as she looks for a parking spot closer to the barn. As she does so she continues to recall the events of the day before.

After waiting, apprehensively, following the repeated gunshots from her Glock inside the barn she had been hit with a wave of relief at the sight of Castle emerging from the barn relatively unharmed. As she'd leapt into his arms she'd seen both the physical and emotional toll the encounter with the serial killer had on him. She shudders still at the thought of the cut she'd seen on his neck. Evidence of how close he'd come to becoming Holtzman's latest victim. Then there was the haunted look in his eyes which, even today, still hasn't left him.

After a hug, which neither of them wanted to end, she had taken her gun from his hand and asked him to wait outside while she checked on Holtzman. He'd opened his mouth to protest but at a look from her had just nodded and stood his ground as she cautiously stepped into the barn. There, immediately in front of the open door, she found the lifeless body of Holtzman. The dead eyes staring up at her and the growing pool of blood under the body told her everything that she needed to know. That Castle had killed his demon. Just to be sure, she crouched down and felt for a pulse anyway and upon not finding one let out a sigh of relief.

Not wanting to disturb the scene and waste any more thoughts on the thing that was a man in front of her Beckett had gotten back up then and backed out of the barn. She returned to her husband who she found just where she left him, looking at the ground dejectedly. She'd then led him by the arm away from the scene of his battle and back to his car. He'd followed her meekly and unprotestingly and that alone told her that he was truly feeling the aftermath of having just taken a life. Even if that life was of an absolute monster it was because Castle was feeling so proved that he wasn't the same as the man he was just forced to kill.

She'd sat him down in the open passenger door of the Buick, retrieved the first aid kit from the trunk and then proceeded to tend to the wound on Castle's neck. She had just finished her ministrations when the first responder to her text for help had arrived in the form of a cruiser, red and blue lights flashing, siren wailing and holding a couple of local Sheriff's Deputies. They had been soon followed by a couple of State Police cruisers, likewise flashing and screaming their arrival. In one of the State Police vehicles there had been Trooper Collins. Leaving Castle in the car she met with the newly arrived Deputies and Troopers and informed them of what had happened.

That, while investigating a lead in the murder of Emma Malloy, Castle had found evidence indicating that the owner of the barn, Dr Van Holtzman, was responsible for the kidnapping and murder of numerous women. That, just as he'd found the evidence he'd been confronted and attacked by Holtzman and, in the process of defending himself, he had shot the doctor dead.

At that point Trooper Collins had taken charge of the scene and directed her colleagues to secure the barn. She'd then requested the Deputies to go back down the road to set up a road block to prevent the press or general public approaching the area. She'd then made several calls on her radio requesting more Troopers, CSU teams and an ME.

Leaving Trooper Collins to her work, Beckett had returned to Castle's car and found him just as she left him. Sitting half in and half out of the open front passenger door of his car looking dazed and unhappy. She'd crouched down in front of him, gripped both his hands in hers and looked into his distressed eyes trying to give him strength and comfort.

She barely registered the growing number of official vehicles or their occupants as they streamed in over the next hour. Her focus was on the man in front of her and on their silent communication as she endeavoured to ease his pain.

Later Trooper Collins joined them and asked for their statements. While it wasn't procedure she silently thanked the woman as she took both of their statements together, not asking either of them to remove themselves from the other's sides as they went over what happened. She'd especially gripped Castle's hand tightly as he described his desperate struggle for survival.

Just as they'd finished with Collins a familiar red Charger had pulled up and the welcome sight of Esposito and Ryan leaping out of their car had greeted her. However the relief she'd felt at the sight of her partners was immediately tempered by the looks of caution on their faces as they approached. The reason for their expressions soon became evident at the sight of Captain Gates exiting from the rear of the boy's cruiser with an oft seen stern look in her face.

While she had gotten the day off to be with her husband the boys had been on duty, at the precinct, when she'd sent her urgent text to them. Ever since their time with the tiger Gates has strictly enforced her edict that everyone leave some indication of where they are if they leave the precinct while on duty. Even if they were just going around the corner for lunch or a coffee. So, when the boys had rushed to head out the door in answer to her call for help no one else had been around for them to tell about their movements so they'd been forced to tell the Captain.

To protect a still shaken Castle she'd stepped forward to greet both the boys and her Captain and inform them all of what had transpired. For a brief moment she'd considered making up some story to explain Castle breaking into the barn but at that point of the story she'd felt Castle's reassuring hand on her back as he silently communicated to her that it was all right to tell the truth. The boys had looked and expressed their relief that both she and Castle were OK and also looked a little chagrined that they hadn't believed Castle's now obviously true assertions regarding Holtzman. Gates, on the other hand, had narrowed her eyes at Castle, over Beckett's shoulder, at the mention of him entering the barn but had not commented further before leaving the group to consult with Trooper Collins, no doubt to get the full story.

Once Gates had done that she'd returned to the group and told her and Castle to go home while asking the boys to stay with her to help her liaise with the State Police as they ran the investigation. The Captain had even added at the end that Beckett take the next day off as well to be with her husband. Grateful for that and that her superior hadn't pressed the issue or seemed to want to interview Castle directly she'd ushered him into his car and had driven him home.

It had been night by the time they returned to the loft and while Martha had been out Alexis had been home, studying at the dining table, as she led Castle in. At once the redhead had seen that there was something wrong with her father but after a look and a shake of a head from Beckett she'd obviously tamped down her questions and sufficed herself with giving him a bone crushing hug. The young woman had then gathered her things and retreated upstairs to her room giving her own look to Beckett that said that she expected to be told what had happened later.

The rest of the night was then spent in their bedroom where she comforted her husband as he continued to struggle with the fact of having killed another person with his own hand and up close. The disquiet he was feeling at that was also exacerbated by the fact that the man he just killed was also the same man that had haunted his dreams since childhood. While you'd think having killed his own personal bogey man would help that was far from the case.

The shakes had come to him in the middle of the night and she'd just held him offering her own presence as reassurance. Neither of them slept much or well that night as she also endeavoured to deal with her own feelings of anguish at almost losing him again and at seeing her usually joyful and playful husband suffering so.

The next morning they'd slept in to make up for the lack of actual sleep they had the night before so it was almost lunch time before they emerged to reluctantly to face the day. If it wasn't for the protests that both of their stomachs were making she's sure they would have stayed ensconced under the sheets and in each other's arms.

There they had found both Martha and Alexis waiting for them and a virtual feast laid out on the dining table for them. Both women had ushered the couple to take their seats and proceeded to wait on them, despite the protests from the both of them.

Alexis had then told them that they didn't need to say anything if they didn't want to because apparently what had happened was all over the news. Not that Alexis had sought it out but she'd received a number of texts and tweets from her friends that morning about it and so she'd investigated. It was while she had been watching a cable news report on the incident at the Holtzman Farm that Martha had joined her and together they had discovered why the couple hadn't surfaced from their bedroom that morning.

It was while they were in the middle of their repast and Castle giving an edited version of the event to his mother and daughter that Beckett's cell phone had rung. Excusing herself she'd answered the call that she could see was from Captain Gates. Her Captain had told her that, unsurprisingly in the case of an obvious serial killer, the FBI had taken over the investigation and that the Agent in Charge wanted to see her and Castle. That was why she was now parking her car next to a coroner's van a few yards from the front of the barn that she had faintly hoped that she or Castle would never see again.

As she killed the engine she sighed, looked over at Castle and asked softly, "Are you sure you want to do this? We can ask them to come to us. Run through our statements back at home. There's no need for you to be here."

Castle gives his own sigh as he looks out at the numerous people in blue windbreakers with a variety of initials displayed on their backs showing their affiliations that are milling around the scene with purpose.

"No, but I have to. I have to be here because even with Holtzman dead there are still so many questions I need answered," he tells her, looking over at her so that she can see his sincerity.

Beckett nods in understanding and together they get out of the car and start walking towards the largest concentration of windbreakers. They approach the nearest one that has FBI on his back and Beckett holds up her badge and opens her mouth to introduce herself but before she can a voice from behind them stops her.

"Kate Beckett and Richard Castle, what a mess you've left me with."

They turn and see the source of the voice is a middle aged woman with dark, faintly red, shoulder length hair and dressed in a navy blue pants suit covered with her own FBI windbreaker approaching them with a sardonic smile on her face.

"Jordan Shaw! They called you in on this?" asks a surprised Beckett.

As the profiler stops in front of the couple she crosses her arms in front of her chest as she replies, "Yes, well I'm between cases at the moment and the director thought that, given our past working relationship, on top of the magnitude of this case that I would best suited to be the one to deal with it."

"Well, I'm glad it's you, Jordan. It's good to see a familiar face," says a still subdued but now relieved Castle.

"Congratulations, by the way," offers Jordan, indicating to the rings on the couple's fingers. "It's good to see you both realised what was obvious to everyone even while you were both denying it." She then turns to Beckett directly and with contrition adds, "And I'm sorry, Kate, that I was too busy last year when you reached out about Castle's disappearance. I was tied up with a bad serial in Dallas that I'd been hunting for a month when you called otherwise I would have offered some more substantial help."

Beckett glances at Castle before waving away Jordan's apology, "No problem. That tech you put me in touch with at the BAU helped me as much as she could but I had so little to go on at the time there wasn't much she could do. It all worked out in the end. He found his way back to me anyway."

"So seriously, Tyson, Nieman and now this Holtzman guy. Are you guys trying to make me and the whole BAU redundant by finding all the serial killers?" asks Jordan sarcastically.

Beckett sees that Castle isn't going to answer as his attention seems to have been diverted as he is looking past Jordan at what the many FBI agents and crime scene specialists are doing beyond her, so she responds with a shrug of her shoulders, "Believe you me, Jordan. We'd both be more than happy if we never have to deal with another serial killer ever again."

Jordan nods in understanding and her scrutiny falls on Castle as he continues to look at the activity around the barn with curiosity and apprehension. Jordan looks back at Beckett and quirks an eyebrow at her with a silent question about Castle and his current state of mind. No doubt the profiler knows about Castle's confrontation with Holtzman even if she doesn't yet know the full history between the men. Beckett nods her head to indicate that he is OK and that Jordan will get the full story soon enough.

"How many, Jordan?" asks Castle sombrely as he looks at a group of CSU techs that are placing small red flags in the ground beyond the barn.

Jordan sighs, cocks her head indicating for the pair to follow and then turns and leads them towards the side of the barn where the techs are busy. She then tells them the gruesome truth, "Well, the cadaver dogs went nuts when we brought them in. They were getting far too many hits. We used ground penetrating radar and, so far, we've identified forty-two bodies buried in the field near this barn but from the number of pictures in that album you found we think there are more out there. Unfortunately it looks like Holtzman is going to go down as one of the worst serial killers in our history," she pauses as they round the side of the barn and they are all greeted to what seems to be a sea of red flags in the ground in front of them.

To Becket she is reminded of pictures of the fields of red poppies in the fields of France marking the sites of those World War One battlefields. Not only by the sight but by the implication at what each small piece of red plastic represents, a soul whose life was stolen by another.

Jordan gives Castle a reassuring look as she adds, "You did the world a favour taking this guy out, Castle."

As Castle's eyes roam over the multitude of red flags he takes a breath before answering with melancholy, "Yeah, I just wish I'd found him sooner. Then maybe there wouldn't be so many."

"Hey, babe, don't even think that. No one but you even knew that Holtzman existed. If it wasn't for you he would have continued to kill innocent women and no one would have been any the wiser. Jordan is right. You did everyone a favour and saved lives when you shot Holtzman," chimes in Beckett, continuing in her mission from the night before. Comforting and supporting her husband.

"And I know that next time you are in DC there are quite a few members of the BAU, a certain Doctor Who loving doctor in particular, that want you to visit Quantico so they can pick your brain about how you found him," offers Jordan, trying to get Castle out of his introspection by stroking his ego.

Castle gives them both a small smile at their efforts before turning his back on the markers in the ground to look at the FBI profiler directly as he asks, "So, Jordan, what do you need from Kate and I?"

Jordan leads the couple away from the burial site and towards a large white marquee that has several collapsible tables and chairs set up beneath it. The tables are covered with laptops and other equipment.

"I've read the statements you both gave to the first responders. I just want you to go through what happened again and what exactly led you here and to Holtzman in the first place?" queries Jordan as she leads them to a spare desk and set of chairs, indicating for them both to sit.

Telling Jordan Shaw everything is exactly what the couple, Castle especially, do for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_New York Times Editorial – two days later_

_"…__..if the events from up state are not, in themselves, concerning enough then the fact that this Doctor Holtzman was able to ply his murderous trade undetected for so long is even more of a concern for this writer. We should, therefore, be grateful that NYPD consultant Richard Castle was able to bring this man to justice and that Mr Castle will soon becoming the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective. If Mr Castle is an indication of the calibre of investigators that will be Detectives in the Auxiliary Police then they are sure to be an asset to the NYPD and the citizens of New York…" _

* * *

_Auxiliary Deputy Chief McGill's Office, One Police Plaza – the same day_

Deputy Chief Cathy McGill looks through the report on her desk and sighs in frustration. The taking down of Dr Van Holtzman by Richard Castle while ultimately a good thing it is leaving her and the department with one hell of a headache.

The fact that the man entered the Holtzman property without a warrant or probable cause means that she has an unpleasant task ahead of her. Kicking Richard Castle out of the very Auxiliary Detective's program that he instigated and helped to create.

McGill had been pleased when the writer had approached her about his Detectives idea. She'd seen it as a way of expanding the role and prestige of her department and by extension her own influence and status. A status she readily admits suffers from the impression of being the poor cousin in the NYPD family.

Now, just when they were about to reap the publicity benefits of famous mystery writer Richard Castle becoming the first Auxiliary Detective he has to go and throw it all away by going rouge while pursuing this Holtzman. Despite the doctor's obvious guilt she can't easily dismiss Castle's blatant disregard for the law and proper procedure in his decision to enter Holtzman's barn illegally.

She's going to have to call Victoria Gates at the 12th and tell her to inform Castle that he will not be graduating with his class of fellow NYPDA recruits. This could derail the whole Auxiliary Detectives program.

Before she can ponder anymore the phone on her desk rings and she picks up the handset, "McGill!" she declares down the line. "…..Yes, sir! I'll be right there!"

McGill replaces the handset and sighs again as she stands and heads out of her office. Considering what she has just been thinking about she knows what that phone call was all about. The call had been from Commissioner Hayward, summoning her to his office.

A few moments and an elevator ride later she is entering the office of the Commissioner and is slightly surprised at the number of people present in the man's office when she arrives. Besides the man himself, there is Chief of Detectives Chavez, Chief Barnes, District Attorney Jackson, State Attorney General Pierce and Inspector Morrison the head of the NYPD media relations department.

"Ah, Cathy, thanks for coming so promptly. Please take a seat," says Commissioner Hayward indicating to the sole remaining empty seat in front of his desk.

After McGill has taken her seat the Commissioner looks at her frankly and says, "So, as you might imagine, we are all here to discuss Richard Castle…"

"I don't know what there is to discuss, Commissioner, the man has yet again shown a clear disregard for the law and should not be allowed to become the first Auxiliary Detective. In fact, I am going to recommend to the Mayor that his sanction from working as a consultant with the NYPD be reinstated. This time permanently," interjects the long, curly, raven haired woman that is District Attorney Jackson.

"Oh, come on, Alison, just like before Castle brought a killer a justice. This time it was a killer that not even our much vaunted federal friends knew anything about. I think him finding this man and stopping his over thirty year old killing spree justifies some bending of the law," defends Chief of Detectives Chavez to the DA.

McGill smirks at Chavez's reference to the feds. Everyone knows that the Chief of D's and the Special Agent in Charge of the FBI's New York field office don't have the best relationship. Their animosity mostly stems from the bureau's unapologetic assumption of NYPD cases at the slightest indication of the case coming under their jurisdiction. Often they are cases being investigated by Chavez's detectives and the high handed tactics of the FBI are seen with some resentment. She can well imagine the crowing that will take place on the part of Chavez when he next sees the SAC. Crowing over the fact that a mere NYPD consultant was able to track down a serial killer that had operated for over thirty years without the knowledge of the FBI's much lauded division of profilers.

"Well in my mind nothing justifies the breaking or even 'bending' of the law. Not if you expect me to successfully prosecute any criminal you arrest, Joe. That's not to mention the possible legal liability he's opened himself and the department up to. I've heard rumblings that Holtzman's family are thinking of suing Castle for wrongfully killing the doctor because he entered the property illegally," counters the DA.

"I must say that I also have reservations about the procedure the man followed in this case, Commissioner. Given your idea for a special unit with multi-jurisdictional implications and his and his wife's possible roles in said unit then I think that some of Mr Castle's actions during this case are a cause for concern," raises the tall, heavy set African American man that is State Attorney General Pierce.

McGill sees the Commissioner study the Attorney General's words for a moment before he turns to Chief Barnes and asks, "What about you Frank? What do you think?"

"I'm with Joe on this one. I think Castle has done a hell of a lot more good by putting down Holtzman than any harm he's done from breaking into that man's hideout. I don't think this should stop him from becoming an Auxiliary Detective. In fact I'd suggest we accelerate the process, after he undertakes refreshers of the legal courses that are part of his training, of course," responds Chief Barnes giving a nod in conciliation to the DA with his suggestion at the end.

"The press and the public would seem to agree with the Chief and the Chief of Detectives, sir," interjects the middle aged and tanned man that is Inspector Morrison. "You all read the Times' editorial this morning. The Post and the Ledger are the same and the Ledger even suggested as the Chief has that Castle should be given his star straight away. The TV news shows love him and this story. From CNN to Fox News they are all saying that it proves that Castle is the right person to become the first Auxiliary Detective. A poll run by the local ABC affiliate had seventy-three percent of those surveyed supporting Castle's actions and their confidence in him becoming an Auxiliary Detective as a result of his uncovering of Holtzman. I've hardly ever seen before such positive press for an NYPD employee since 9/11. Even though he technically isn't one the public perception is that he is part of the department and his actions have reflected well on the NYPD as a result."

"We can't let the press or the public influence our decision in this matter," counters the DA.

The Commissioner leans forward at this as he enters the discussion, "Yet is was because of possible negative reactions in the press and from the public during that mob case that caused you to have Castle banished from the 12th precinct before last Christmas, Alison. You can't have it both ways. Either we take the press and public's thoughts into account on this or we don't. What about you Cathy? Do you still want Castle as the first Auxiliary Detective?" he asks turning to her.

McGill pauses to consider her response. She can read the room and the only one really pushing for Castle to be kicked out is the DA. She's even seen the State Attorney General pull back at the mention of the media and public's reaction to Castle's actions. If she's honest with herself she doesn't want to get rid of the man and actually wants him to become the first Auxiliary Detective. She had thought that the properly ethical course of action after Castle's illegal entry to Holtzman's property was to expel him from the Auxiliary Detective program. In reality she's now thinking that in light of the man's increased positive public profile that him becoming the first Auxiliary Detective can be nothing but a good thing. Not to mention that this whole case has demonstrated how much of an accomplished detective the man is.

"Sir, I think that, as Chief Barnes suggested, if Mr Castle successfully undertakes thorough repeats of all the law and procedural courses that are part of his training then he should be allowed to proceed and to graduate. I would say that this case will have the benefit of raising the profile and reputation of Auxiliary Detectives higher than we ever hoped," she commits finally.

There is a long pause after McGill's words and she watches the Commissioner's face as he obviously considers the arguments of those in front of him. On a purely democratic level then the majority in the room are for keeping Castle but he obviously can't just dismiss the legal concerns raised by the DA out of hand.

"Thank you all for your input. As it is her department I defer to Deputy Chief McGill's opinion in this matter. Richard Castle will, after appropriate re-education upon the law and how it applies to proper procedure for the gathering of evidence and arrest of suspects, be allowed to graduate as the first Auxiliary Detective. Indeed the sooner the better if we are to make the most of the positive press at the moment. That is all. Thank you all again for your time," pronounces Commissioner Hayward finishing with a nod of dismissal to those in the room.

As everyone rises from their seats and make their way out of the Commissioner's office he has one final word for McGill, "Cathy, I suggest you tell Vicky Gates to put a sufficient fear of god into Castle before letting him know that we're not getting rid of him. Just to encourage him not to do something like this again."

McGill thinks of the tough, no nonsense Captain of the 12th and responds wryly, "Oh, I think that goes without saying when talking about Captain Gates, sir."

* * *

_A/N : So we have a cameo from a favourite guest character in this chapter. Jordan Shaw may appear again in this story so look out. Also excuse the slight Criminal Minds references. That is as far as it goes. No characters from that show will appear in this story._

_Next SPOILER ALERT...if you've read the TV Line article with one of the new show runners you will see some spoilers for Season 8. Most of interest is that Beckett will be Captain of the 12th but will still see her investigating murders more actively than Gates. While I'll be interested in seeing how the writers do it I think that some suspension of belief might be required. That direction of canon, while slightly in line with the direction of my story, isn't quite the same and will not change my thoughts on Beckett's future as I've laid out in my story. _

_Thank you again to everyone reading and responding to my story. I really appreciate it._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer : Caslte is made by ABC and the writers of the show. This story is an expansion on what they created._

* * *

_The Twelfth Precinct_

Castle and Beckett ride the elevator together heading towards the Homicide floor and Castle is glad that they are alone because it is allowing him to hold hands with Beckett. Something that even when they are alone in the precinct, like now, his 'big rule follower' of a wife normally doesn't allow.

It has been a few days since his confrontation with Holtzman and this is the first time he has been back to the precinct since. Both he and Kate have been with Jordan Shaw going over the events that led to the deadly meeting at the Holtzman farm and also observe the accumulation of the considerable evidence at the doctor's family farm slash kill site.

He is still feeling the strain and anxiety from his desperate fight for life with the serial killer from his childhood. The warm and comforting feeling of his wife's hand in his reminds him of how much Kate has been there for him during all this and has helped him make it some small way past the events of a few days ago. She has been with him, at his side, every step of the way. He knows that she, with the assistance of Jordan, had arranged for her absence from work to stay with him under the guise of assisting the FBI with their investigation. In some weird way being out there again, at the farm, for the last few days has helped him. Has given him small amount of closure more than the fact of killing Holtzman.

Then again his stress levels haven't been helped by the media attention the case has attracted. While he is relieved that in almost all cases his involvement has been reported positively the amount of attention has bordered on ridiculous. The news crews at the scene he expected but there are TV crews and paparazzi outside the loft and were even waiting for them today, here, outside the precinct.

At the loft they are able to avoid them as they are able to come and go from the basement carpark that is part of the building. Also, their trusty doorman Eduardo, ably assisted by a pair of uniforms from the local precinct, is able to keep the media from actually entering the building. All of them, him, Kate, Alexis and his mother are all screening their calls and not answering any from unfamiliar numbers. Through Paula he's released a brief statement requesting privacy and that there would be no comment on the specifics on the case as the investigation is still ongoing.

That's doesn't seem to be stopping them as the couple have just run the gauntlet of camera flashes and shouted questions at the front doors of the precinct as they arrived. Both of them had kept their heads down and Kate had veritably dragged him by the hand through the crush of reporters as LT and Julian, two of the uniforms that worked with them on the 4th floor regularly, pushed the throng aside and helped escort the couple into the building.

It's so ironic in some ways. When he first came to the 12th and started shadowing Kate he would have revelled in such media attention. Now, he's hoping that some movie star or other darling of the tabloids does something soon that will shift the media's relentless eyes from him and his family. He just wants to put this whole thing with Holtzman behind him. It even has him wary of attending the Pen Poe's Awards dinner tomorrow night as the media is sure to be there and while he's proud to accept his award he's sure that the media that will be there will focus more on recent events and not the reason of the night.

The front desk area of the precinct had still been busy with the usual assorted crowd of officers, suspects, victims and other civilians so he'd felt many eyes on himself and Kate as they entered. They had hurried past the security screening point and into the elevators as quickly as they could and so here they were, their breathing just now returning to normal after their dash past everyone.

As he senses the elevator car slow in preparation on depositing them at their destination Kate squeezes his hand and he looks over at her as she is studying him with a reassuring smile on her face. He returns her smile and again thanks the universe for bringing her into his life.

Then there is the familiar ding as the doors in front of them open, Kate releases his hand and they step onto the floor together. They take a few steps towards Kate's desk before they encounter the first other people on the floor, two uniforms escorting a handcuffed suspect. Both men make a point of greeting Castle, one of them even saying, "Well done, Castle!"

As they arrive at Kate's desk Castle is then taken aback by almost all the detectives and uniforms on the floor making their way over to him to welcome him, pat him on the back or give him some few words of congratulations at having taken down Holtzman. It is not noisy or boisterous but, for him at the moment, the perfect low key way for these people that he's worked with for almost seven years to show their appreciation and support. Despite all the killers he has helped Kate put away over the years and the training he's recently done to become an Auxiliary Detective this moment really has him thinking that he's one the NYPD family.

Ryan and Esposito have hung back and finally make their way over once the initial crowd has dissipated.

"Hey, Castles. We're glad you're back," greets Ryan.

"Yeah, we thought the feebs were going to offer you both to join the payroll seeing as you're doing their job for them anyway," teases Esposito good-naturedly.

Castle smiles at their friend's welcome. Before he or Kate can respond Captain Gates appears in the doorway of her office and calls, "Detective Beckett, Mister Castle. My office. Now!"

Both the boy's eyebrows raise at the Captain's brusque tone and they part to let the couple pass in answer to their superior's summons. With the distinct feeling of being called into the principal's office, he and Kate walk uncertainly into the Captain's office and close the door behind them at Gate's command.

The Captain is standing behind her desk with her arms folded in front of her and, at the pointed look from the woman, the couple go and stand in front of her desk, opposite her, side by side, their shoulders brushing.

"So, now that the FBI are finished with you both I have a few things to say about this 'case'," starts Gates in one of her severest tones. "Firstly, let me say that despite all the favourable things that are being said in the media this whole situation is not being looked upon with such amity at 1PP. You may be a hero to the press, Mister Castle, but I assure you that the means by which you uncovered this killer has caused some serious discussions amongst the department's hierarchy. After all your years observing Detective Beckett, not to mention your recent training to become an Auxiliary Detective, I would have though you would know by now the proper legal procedures for gathering evidence. Yet you decide that little things like due process and a suspect's rights don't apply to you as you entered that man's property without a warrant or probable cause. A clear case of trespassing and breaking and entering. You're lucky I don't march you down to processing and charge you with that right now."

"Sir, in Castle's defence I…..," interjects Kate, obviously intent on telling Gates it was her idea for him to break into Holtzman's barn. Castle's actually glad that Gates doesn't let her finish as he's prepared to take the heat for his actions and not for her to take any of the blame. He doesn't want the corners he cut uncovering Holtzman to negatively impact his wife.

"Detective Beckett, don't think that your role in this had gone unnoticed either. That you, a presumptive Captain, just happen to be waiting in the car as your husband breaks into Doctor Holtzman's barn and that you did nothing to stop him. Let alone the curious fact that it was your service weapon that Mister Castle used to kill the man with. How is the department supposed to have any confidence in your ability to command if you are prepared to throw away proper procedure and ethics whenever your husband is involved?"

"Captain, Kate had no choice. If she hadn't….," defends Castle before Gates continues, angry at his interruption and attempt to justify Kate's actions.

"No, Mister Castle, she did have a choice. Just like you had a choice. A choice between following the proper procedure that you have spent the last weeks learning as part of your NYPDA Detective's training or taking a highly illegal shortcut to find evidence on this killer. Evidence that, if the man had gone to trial, still might have been thrown out as inadmissible given the illegal means by which they were discovered, civilian or not. I thought you agreed to stop these 'off the books' stunts after your banishment last year yet here you are again doing what you want and damm the consequences for both you and your wife," berates the Captain as she pauses before dropping the hammer on the couple.

"I tell you, Mister Castle, both your spot on the Auxiliary Detective's program and your position as a consultant with the department have been put in serious jeopardy as a result of your actions in this. Not to mention that Detective Beckett's promotion could be put on an indefinite hold as a result of her involvement in your blatant disregard for the law," stops Gates finally, fixing the couple with her harshest glare.

Both of them stand there and the significance of the Captain's words weigh heavily on Castle's shoulders. He'd been prepared for any repercussions for his actions that adversely effected himself, but not Kate. The moment he stepped over the property line onto the Holtzman farm he knew there was a good chance that he would no longer be an Auxiliary Detective or even stay as a consultant at all, regardless of what he found. Yet, he's not prepared for his pursuit of his childhood terror being responsible for the freezing of Kate's career. He risks a glance at Kate and she does as well and their eyes lock for a moment.

In that brief moment of connection he tries to convey his deep regret at how he has involved her in his personal crusade while in hers he perceives her denial of his regret and solidarity with the situation they've put themselves in. This is obviously one of those worst moments in 'better or worse' moments of their married life together.

Turning back to the medusa like gaze of Gates, taking a deep breath and with a surprisingly strong voice, Castle speaks up at last, "Sir, I am fully prepared to take responsibility for my actions and any punishment that yourself or those at 1PP deem is necessary. However, Detective Beckett does not deserve to be punished for my actions and I ask, no, beg that my unorthodox and illicit behaviour while pursuing this killer not bring her down with me."

As Gates arches an eyebrow at Castle's words it becomes obvious that Kate won't let him throw himself under the bus for her as she pipes up stridently, "Sir, with all due respect to my husband, I was perfectly aware of what he was doing when he entered the barn and the way he did it and the consequences for him doing so, for both of us. Castle, brought down a killer that has preyed on women for over thirty years and I stand behind him and his actions in this all the way. It was I that found Holtzman's farm and suggested he trespass to find the evidence we needed to put the man away. Evidence we probably never would have gotten if we had followed proper procedure. So I am more than prepared to face whatever consequences the removal of this man from society has for myself and Castle. And as for him using my service weapon to defend himself from a murderer that was trying to kill him. There is nothing that anyone can say that will make me think that I wasn't one hundred percent right in giving him my gun. I did it then and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Gates gives the couple an appraising look and there is a long silence in the office. Castle is thinking, this is it. This is where she tells him that he's banned from the precinct again and, just as bad if not worse, she'll say that Kate has lost her chance for promotion.

After a couple of minutes, that feels like hours to Castle, Gates uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on her hips as she speaks in a tone that is slightly less harsh, "Well, at least you both are prepared to take responsibility for your actions. If you hadn't I might have reconsidered what I am about to say..."

"Sir, we..." tries Kate one last time.

Gates holds up her hand and glares at Kate who looks chastened at being on the receiving end of a glare for once, "Detective Beckett, if you would let me finish. As I was about to say, fortunately for the both of you the Commissioner and some others agree with some of your reasoning for doing what you both did. That is not to say that you, Mr Castle, are just going to skate by on this. Before you are going to be allowed to graduate as an Auxiliary Detective you are required to retake all the legal and procedural classes that are part of your training program. You will be required to pass all of them at a level acceptable to not just your instructors and training officers but for the Commissioner and the Auxiliary Deputy Chief as well. Then if, and I mean if, they are satisfied that you have demonstrated that you have fully taken on board the lessons of those classes and that you are of the appropriate character to be the first NYPDA Detective then you will be permitted to graduate."

"Thank you, Captain, but what about Kate's promotion?" asks a still anxious Castle. It looks like he is out of the woods, he thinks, and he is more than prepared to do the extra work the Captain describes but that means nothing if Kate's career has been damaged by all this.

"On that, the Commissioner wants to see you both at his office this afternoon at 2pm," Gates tells them with a sphinx like look on her face, giving nothing away.

Beckett looks surprised at that as she responds, "Uh, ok sir. Um, do you know what he wants to speak about and why he wants to see both Castle and I?"

"I'll leave that and why he wants to see your husband as well for the Commissioner to tell you, Detective. Now, I suggest you get out there and finish the paperwork on the Emma Malloy case. Just because the FBI have taken over the investigation it does not mean that everything doesn't need to be closed off and properly documented from your team's investigation. Mr Castle, I suggest you contact your lead instructor at the Academy to arrange for you to take those required refresher courses," and with a pointed look at her door she dismisses the pair from her office.

As Castle and Beckett make their way back to her desk they both, again and not for the first time, feel like they've been told off by their school principal. Also, at the same time, they are relieved that the worst case scenarios about their futures, that were playing in their heads, did not come to pass.

"What do you think the Commissioner wants to see us about?" Castle asks Beckett as he takes his customary seat next to her desk and she takes hers behind it.

"I don't know, Castle. Maybe he wants to have his turn at yelling at us as well before telling me that I'm going to be put at the end of the list of officers waiting for Captain's spots. That it will be years before I get command of a precinct," theorizes Beckett pessimistically.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe he wants to congratulate us and give us medals," suggests a hopeful and ever upbeat Castle, but at a look from Beckett says in a more subdued manner, "Uh, well perhaps not, but whatever it is about it can't be any worse than what Gates just put us through."

"Ya think, Castle," responds Kate sarcastically.

* * *

_Commissioner Hayward's Office, One Police Plaza - later that afternoon_

"The Commissioner will see you both now," says the middle aged female assistant standing in the doorway of the Commissioner's office and indicating with an arm to Castle and Beckett.

The pair stand from the chairs in the Commissioner's outer office, where they had been waiting, walk the few steps into the Commissioner's office and Beckett takes the opportunity to quickly brush her nervously sweaty palms on her slacks as they enter. As the assistant closes the door behind them Commissioner Hayward looks up from some papers on his desk he is studying and indicating to a pair of chairs in front of his desk says, "Take a seat."

Once they have done so, Commissioner Hayward sits back in his high backed office chair and contemplates the couple for a moment before asking rhetorically, "Well, Mister Castle, Detective Beckett, you both have been busy, haven't you?"

With barely a pause he continues, "I won't repeat what I'm sure was a frank and uncomfortable lecture that Captain Gates gave you about how you both handled this Holtzman affair, particularly you Mister Castle. Let me just say that if either of you ever pursue a case in such an unethical and illegal manner again you will both be kicked out of this department quicker than you can blink. That being said, and despite considerable pressure from the DA, I'm prepared to put aside your blatant disregard for the law in light of the positive media attention this case has generated and the fact that you have removed a true monster from our streets. In fact, given the media and public's views of your actions in this, if I did punish you, I and the whole department would end up looking like the bad guy."

Commissioner Hayward turns particular attention to Beckett as he continues, "And you Detective. You almost put me in a very embarrassing position by being so complicit with your husband's actions as he took down Holtzman. Embarrassing because this very investigation was supposed to be a trial run for a special taskforce I had in mind and have put considerable effort in trying to create. A taskforce that, thanks to your exemplary scores on your Captain's exam, I had in mind for you to lead before you decided to follow your husband in his crusade against Holtzman. I have to say your actions dredged up some misgivings I've had about your judgment that I've had when it comes to cases that have a personal dimension for you. Your mother's case for instance. However, again, because you've managed, by assisting your husband, to help take down a dangerous serial killer I am also reminded of what a good team you both are and what an excellent investigator you are in particular, Detective. That and if anything the resolution of this case did prove to be a successful trial."

Both Castle and Beckett look surprised at the Commissioner's last words and Kate in particular focuses on the mention of the taskforce as she asks, "A taskforce, sir?"

"Yes, Detective, a Special Investigations Taskforce. Mister Castle's efforts to create and become an NYPDA Detective, the unbelievable clearance rate of your squad at the twelfth, your diplomatic handling of the case involving Chief Inspector Zhang and having both been responsible for taking out two serial killers, even before Holtzman, all lead me to try and find a way to better utilize you and your husband's skills as investigators and not just for the city. So I came up with the idea of the Special Investigations Taskforce. Over the last few weeks I have been in discussions with the heads of the New York, New Jersey and Connecticut State Police forces about the creation and funding of a taskforce to operate across all our jurisdictions. This taskforce would be required to investigate cases, mostly homicides but it will also have a remit to investigate other significant and complex cases that might be beyond the resources or skill of normal detective units or that, in the case of the NYPD, Major Crimes or Special Victims are too busy to deal with."

If Castle and Beckett were surprised before they are doubly so now as Kate asks with a tinge of incredulity, "And you want me to command this taskforce, sir?"

"Yes, Detective. At first I was just going to have you and your husband be the core of the team but now that you've passed the Captain's exam with flying colours you're just the person to lead it. You'll still be leading the investigations as well as supervising an expanded team of detectives and specialists which will include your husband, once he receives his NYPDA Detective's star. It's why I asked him to join us. To see if he wished to be a part of this taskforce with you," the Commissioner pauses to look between the couple before continuing. "To allow you to operate in all of the jurisdictions mentioned detectives and investigators from each of the State Police forces will be a part of the taskforce. I will also be looking for your recommendation for those NYPD personnel you wish to be a part of the taskforce. I won't be surprised if a certain pair of detectives is at the top of that list. I also want to keep your whole team as cohesive and consistent as possible so I want your suggestion for dedicated technical personnel, including a Medical Examiner from the OCME. I've cleared it with the Chief Medical Examiner and whomever you recommend will be seconded to your taskforce whenever you investigate a homicide and will travel with you to whichever jurisdiction required to work with the local ME. However, before any of that. Do you accept the job?" asks Hayward, looking Beckett in the eye seriously.

Beckett rocks back in her chair at the offer. First the State Senate and now this. On the face of it leading this taskforce seems to be a dream come true. A way to stay on the front lines while accepting promotion and more responsibility while investigating tough and interesting cases. In some ways it's why she accepted the job with the Attorney General's taskforce in DC but this time she'll be able keep Castle, the boys and maybe even Laine at her side as she does it.

She looks over at Castle and he is looking at her with an expectant gleam in his eye. Just from the look on his face she knows he wants her to accept it. That he prefers this than the offer for her to run for the State Senate. This way his work to become an NYPDA Detective will mean even more. That he will be able to continue to work by her side as she investigates even more intriguing and difficult cases. While her instinct it to accept straight away she knows she should take some time to consider and to actually talk about it with her husband.

She turns back to the Commissioner and says, "This is a lot to take in, sir. Can you give me some time to think about it and to discuss it with Castle?"

Hayward nods in understanding, "Of course, Detective, but not too long. I'd appreciate it if you could give me an answer by the end of the week."

Beckett gives her own nod in response, "Yes, sir. I can give you my answer by then and thank you for the offer."

"Don't mention it, Detective. And what about you Mister Castle? What do you think about the taskforce and being a part of it?" asks Hayward looking directly at Castle this time.

Castle takes a breath before responding, "I wont deny this whole idea sounds intriguing but I don't want to influence my wife's decision before we've had a chance to discuss this, Commissioner, so like her I will have to give you my answer at the end of the week."

"Of course. Oh, one other thing that might help you make up your mind. While the taskforce will travel a fair bit within the three states for it's investigations you will be based here in Manhattan. Like some of the MCU and SVU units you will not be based here at 1PP but at a particular precinct, the twelfth. Your taskforce will take over the fourth floor of the twelfth. The homicide squad there will be moved to the neighbouring 15th precinct. That way you will have some familiar surroundings to operate from."

"What about Captain Gates and the command structure at the 12th, sir? Who will this taskforce report to and what will be the chain of command with Captain Gates also on the fourth floor of the twelfth?" asks Beckett, not wanting for this opportunity of hers and Castle's to usurp Gates within her own precinct.

For all their turbulent history with her superior officer, even their most recent dressing down, she has grown to respect the abrasive woman. Over a long road Gates has earned her loyalty. Perhaps not to the same extent that she had for Roy Montgomery but she has earned it just the same. So she doesn't want this to be a negative for the Captain's career or cause any unnecessary conflict with the woman.

"Ah, yes, Victoria Gates. I'll tell you both this now in strictest confidence and also because I know that as we speak Chief of Detectives Chavez is meeting with her. She is also being offered promotion, to Deputy Chief under the Chief of Detectives. She will be moving to here to headquarters if she accepts. With the homicide squad moving to the one five I'll be looking to promote Lieutenant Jorgenson in robbery at the twelfth to Captain. He's been on the Captain's list for a while now. He will take command of the precinct. He will stay on the 3rd floor and the taskforce will operate independently of his command. It will report directly to the Chief of Detectives and he will, in return, report to a committee of the Chief's in charge of the three State Police Forces involved and including Chief Barnes," answers Hayward.

There is a pause again as Castle and Beckett sit there and absorb the Commissioner's words. They both need to speak to the other about this but both of them are also thinking that they know what the other is going to say. Coincidentally they are thinking the same thing. That this taskforce could be an answer to their dreams of remaining at each other's sides, professionally, while offering an opportunity for new and exciting work. The new mountain's to climb that Beckett had been looking for since Zhang's case.

Both are eagerly contemplating the possibilities that this taskforce offers for themselves and their partners. It will also be a challenge and neither of them has shied away from one of those.

* * *

_A/N : So there you have it, my idea for where Beckett's promotion could lead. Form the spoilers going around it looks like season 8 will not be anything like this. SPOILER ALERT...In fact it looks like they are bringing back something that was, if you read my story Reactions and Ruminations, one of my least favourite parts of season 7. PI Castle. In reality a taskforce like this could not just happen but this is fiction so I'm going to run with it. I see lots of possibilities._

_Thanks as always those that have chosen to read and respond to my story._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N : I'm really sorry for the more than a week it has taken for this chapter to come out. I've been laid up with the flu and while you'd think being confined to bed would be conducive to writing, it wasn't._

_Disclaimer : I did not create the characters of Castle or own them. Andrew W Marlowe created them and ABC owns them. This chapter has the last of the dialogue and situations from 7x23 Hollander's Woods that is not my own work. The changes made and the other scene are mine._

* * *

_NYPD Academy – Gramercy Park_

Castle sits at the cafeteria table and contemplates the congealed mass on the tray in front of him that is supposed to be mac and cheese. He knew having lunch at the Academy cafeteria was a risk. That the options he would be presented with would not be of the culinary standard that he has become accustomed to over the years. But as he tentatively prods the grey, gluttonous lump with a plastic fork he is seriously reconsidering his decision to grab a quick lunch here rather than venturing out to find somewhere else to eat. At least the food at the awards dinner tonight should be more appetizing than this because it looks like that is when he'll next get a decent and tasty meal.

In reality he doesn't have time to go looking for a more palatable lunch. In fifteen minutes he's got to attend one of his mandated, additional, legal classes he's required to complete after the Holtzman affair. That's on top of the regular classes he still has yet to complete with the rest of his Academy class. He pauses as he thinks of his Auxiliary Academy class.

This morning had been the first time he'd attended a class since he confronted Holtzman and, like a few days ago at the precinct, he'd been blown away by his reception. Where the professionals on the Homicide floor of the 12th had been low key in their congratulations his classmates had been a bit more exuberant.

He'd stood, embarrassed, at the door to the class room as everyone, even his least favourite colleague, Tomkins, had risen and given him a standing ovation. Again, head bowed in embarrassment, he'd made his way over to his seat and it wasn't until he'd taken it did Sergeant Andrews quieten everyone down but not before adding his own words of congratulations to Castle at having taken down the serial killer. Although it wasn't all cheers and words of praise from his instructor as Andrews had then asked him to stand up and tell the class why he was required to complete extra classes in law, proper arrest and evidence gathering procedures.

As he'd resumed his seat the Sergeant had again praised his removal of Holtzman but had added the caveat that when he and the rest of the class qualify that they will be required to follow NYPD arrest and evidence gathering procedures to a T. That no ends justify the means.

His musing on the morning class is interrupted at this point by the voice of NYPDA Recruit Fran Carlotti, "Mind if I join you, Castle?"

"Of course not, Carlotti. Take a seat," Castle responds cheerfully, waving to the empty seat across from him.

Carlotti places her own tray of food on the table and sits in the seat that Castle indicated. Castle observes that, unlike him, Carlotti has decided not the risk the mac and cheese but instead has gone for the cheeseburger and fries. He almost made that choice himself but he prefers his burgers freshly cooked and not sitting under a heat lamp for hours.

Castle decides to comment on the standard of the Academy's food. Food he hadn't seen since some of the more penny pinching boarding schools from his youth.

"You know if they want to make suspects confess all they have to do is bring them here and make them eat this stuff. Then again that would been seen as torture and any half decent lawyer would get a confession thrown out," he jokes.

"Oh, if you think this is bad you should try the cafeteria at the high school I teach at in Brooklyn. There's a reason I take my own lunch in every day. No, the food there makes the food here look like what you and your wife eat at those fancy Manhattan restaurants I see you both attending on page six of The Ledger," responds Carlotti teasingly.

"Huh, if you must know both Kate and I much prefer a little diner not far from the 12th precinct, called Remy's, over some of the fancy fair that passes for five star cuisine in some of the restaurants in this city. No, give me a bacon cheeseburger, fries and chocolate shake from Remy's and I'm a happy man. In fact I've got to stop thinking about it because what I have here is not going to satisfy the hunger the thoughts of a succulent Remy's burger is giving me."

Carlotti smiles in response before taking a bite of her own burger and, if the slight wince of discomfort on the woman's face is anything to go by, then he knows made the right decision not choosing the burger. He then decides to take his own leap and scoops up some of the overcooked macaroni in grey cheese sauce from his tray and quickly, before he can change his mind, shovels it into his mouth. He immediately regrets his decision and it is only his innate manners that prevent him from spiting the unpleasant concoction out again. Like a child taking some unpleasant medicine he quickly chews and swallows what can be generously described as food before reaching for his soda to try and wash the unfortunately unforgettable taste from his mouth.

"Gee, I haven't tasted something that bad since the coffee when I first joined the 12th. Not soon after I bought them a proper espresso machine. Maybe I should offer to employ a half decent chef for the Academy as a thank you gift when I graduate," suggests Castle only half joking.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us now," replies a smiling Carlotti. She takes another bite of her burger before putting it back down onto her tray.

Castle sees that she is studying the burger with an intensity that a dried out meat sandwich doesn't warrant. He waits patiently for what is to follow. He hasn't lived most of his life around women without knowing when one wants to ask him something. Something that they are unsure about. Hell, Kate had that very same look the other night as they discussed the Commissioner's Special Investigations Taskforce. Kate still hasn't made up her mind about it and it looks like Carlotti has something equally important on her mind.

Finally the woman pulls her gaze from her meal to look up into his eyes, takes a breath and asks him forthrightly, "Why do you want to become and Auxiliary Detective, Castle? Hell, why did you go to the trouble of getting them created in the first place so that you could become one? I know what you said to Parker on that first day, '_a way to give back to the city that you love'_ but I think there's more to it than that. So, what is it?"

Castle sees the honest curiosity in Carlotti's eyes and senses that his answer to this will help with whatever is really bothering the woman. He sighs, leans back in his chair and glances at his watch to see how long he's got before his next class. Ten minutes. Just enough time hopefully.

"What I said to Parker on the first day is true. I really do see becoming an Auxiliary Detective as a way to give back to this city that is my home but you are also right, there is more to it than just an over proportioned sense of civic responsibility," Castle pauses before continuing. "In all the recent media you might have seen mentions of another pair of serial killers that Kate and I took down not too long ago."

Carlotti nods her head, giving her positive response. Castle then proceeds to tell her of Tyson and Nieman, the case involving the mob that got him banned from the precinct, his time as a PI and how he wasn't a consultant at the time when the pair of killers took Kate. He tells her how the idea for the Auxiliary Detectives, while not new for him, became much more relevant for him after the time with the serial killers. That it was his way of trying to stay as his wife's partner in a more substantive way.

"And because of all that you decided to become an Auxiliary Detective?" asks Carlotti after he has told his tale.

"All that and, as my time as a PI proved to me, I've become hooked on solving mysteries but I'm much better at it when I'm at Kate's side. So all this work I've done is so that I can better catch killers along with my wife. And don't think from all this that I am doing this lightly or don't take the work seriously, because I do. If anything my last seven years at the 12th has shown, I take the work there very seriously. I truly want to get justice for victims and their families. That's not to say that I might not try to make things light so that it doesn't get everyone down all the time but as I said to Kate once, I'm a wiseass not a jackass…. most of the time," finishes Castle with a slight smirk on his face.

There is a long pause and Castle can see Carlotti mulling over his words and her own thoughts that obviously started this discussion. Just when he is about to look at his watch again to see how long before class Carlotti ends her contemplation and asks, "What do you think about me applying to become and Auxiliary Detective?"

Castle is surprised at this and it shows in his voice as he responds, "Uh, if it's what you want to do, I think you would make a great Detective. But I thought you were just wanting to join the NYPDA to keep your hand in from your time as an MP. Becoming a Detective is a bit more of a commitment. Are you prepared for that on top of your family and your teaching job?"

Carlotti gives him a determined nod as she responds, "Yeah, I am. After seeing what you did taking down Holtzman I decided that I want to do more than write out parking tickets or stand around observing on subway platforms. While that stuff is still important in its own way, being a Detective would allow me to do so much more. It would be a lot closer, if not better, than the work I did as a MP. I've spoken to my husband, Joe, and while he has his reservations he's happier than he was when I was deployed. My son is getting older and doesn't need as much 'mommy' time as he used to. As for my teaching job, that's never really challenged me and I can see being a Detective will. Then I see the difference you've made as a consultant and how you are looking make that even more and I think that I can do that. I can make that same difference and help protect the people of this city and my family in an even more significant way. Just like you."

Castle takes a moment to absorb the woman's words. Who would have thought that he'd be such an influence on someone like Carlotti? Again, he thanks his luck stars that he met Kate because before meeting her he's sure such esteem would have gone to his head and not make him as humble as he feels now.

"I'm honoured that I've been such an influence in your decision, Carlotti. It sounds to me that you've considered everything. All that's left for me to say is good luck with your application and the extra training you'll have to complete but I'm sure you won't need it. I look forward to you being one of the first ones to follow me as an Auxiliary Detective," Castle pauses and quickly looks at his watch. "That's if I end up being the first one which I won't if I don't get to my next class. Sorry to dash off but if I don't pass these extra classes with flying colours then everything I've done will be so much wasted effort. I'll see you at next Wednesday's class and let me know if there's any more advice I can give about becoming an Auxiliary Detective or help with your application. I have come to know the Auxiliary Deputy Chief through all this, I might be able to put in a good word for you."

"Thanks, Castle. I'd appreciate that and I'll let you know if need to bend your ear again about it all. I'll see you next week and so, as I say to my students, off you go, you don't want to be late for class, old man" teases Carlotti with a smile as Castle stands and gives her a smile of his own as he departs.

As he leaves the cafeteria he thinks, having someone like Carlotti look up to him like that is just as good an award as the one he is getting tonight.

* * *

_The Loft – the same afternoon_

_"…__Still more gruesome discoveries and many more questions at the rural property of noted phycologist, Van Holtzman. As authorities continue to find the buried bodies of his victims…."_

The drone of the TV reporter, on the screen behind him, is barely registering to Castle as he sits on the edge of the desk in his study. He's heard the same words in only slightly different variations all too many times over the last few days. What holds the majority of his attention are the multi-coloured spines of his novels in the bookcase in front of him.

Twenty-nine bestsellers and counting and are they all because of that man, Holtzman? Does he have that twisted maniac to thank for all the books he's created? The money and fame they've brought? The award he is about to receive? His new career as an Auxiliary Detective? Meeting his kickass wife whose presence in the room behind him he senses from the familiar scent of cherries and vanilla that is her fresh from the shower smell.

"I thought you were practicing your speech for tonight?" Kate asks him, concern for him tingeing her voice.

He doesn't respond at first as he continues to contemplate his works and life and who he truly has to thank for it all. Then some of the veil over his thoughts is lifted as the presence of his wife reminds him that the now most successful chunk of his works and his life can be laid at her feet and not the mad doctor's. That brief light in his dark thoughts is dimmed by the cynical devil on his shoulder suggesting that he probably would never have met Kate without Holtzman's influence over his writing.

His mind is conflicted and is nowhere near where it should be on the cusp of receiving such a prestigious award from his peers. He needs to clear his thoughts and who better to help him but his muse.

"Oh, yeah, I was. I just umm…, I couldn't help but wonder. If it wasn't for him, for that day in the woods. Would I even be here? Would we be here?" he asks solemnly, truly hoping that she has the answer.

"Babe, we're not here because of him. We're here because of who we are in the face of people like him. That's why you write mysteries. That's why I became a cop. We're both trying bring justice to this world," and with those words, words he admits that he knew himself, she's said exactly the right thing to get himself out of his own head.

Kate moves to stand between his legs, blocking his sight of his books with the much more pleasant sight of Kate in a pale slip covered in her cream, flowery, silk robe. She puts her hands on his chest as if to convey her support directly to his heart. She then leans in and kisses him with feeling, again trying to convey her support.

"Now," she kisses him again and smooths back his hair from his worried brow and looks him in the eyes with conviction as she continues. "I'm going to get dressed so I can be very proud tonight of who you are."

Castle gives her a smile and yet again he is so grateful that this woman is in his life. She's said what he needed to hear so that he can enjoy the night ahead. There is nothing more likely to make his night than seeing his wife's proud gaze upon him as he stands before everyone to accept the award.

So much has been going on in their lives recently with the Commissioner's taskforce just the latest thing to occupy their thoughts. But he has to put Holtzman and everything else behind him so that he can be the man that this extraordinary woman is so proud of.

* * *

_The International Society of Mystery Writers Awards Dinner_

Castle waits off stage dressed in his favourite black tux, is joined by Michael Connelly and they both wait for the MC for the night to go out and introduce Connelly who will, in turn, introduce him. With the few moments to go Castle is feeling strangely calm. After all that he has been through recently, all the negative thoughts about Holtzman and the path his life took after meeting the man as a child, this night, where his life's work is to acknowledged and lauded in front of his family and friends, has given him a moment of peace in a hectic world. Not to mention the encouraging words from Kate as they were getting ready for the night has him feeling serene and contented.

Then there was the news Kate shared with him in the limo on the way here tonight. News that had his mind turning over and over and, for a brief moment, distracting him from all his other thoughts. He grins to himself as he thinks that it is probably why Kate told him then. To, again, get him out of his own head.

His friend, rival and poker buddy must pick up on his agreeable mood as Connelly asks, "So, Rick, you're looking good, happy and I don't think it's just about tonight."

Castle nods in agreement, "You're right, Michael, I am." From where he is he can see Kate, in that beautiful, lacy red dress, leaning over his empty seat to talk to Alexis. "What can I say, this time married life is agreeing with me. Third time really is the charm."

Connelly chuckles at that and claps him on the shoulder, "Looks like you've finally grown up, Rick. Maybe you'll start putting out more than one book a year now and start giving the rest of us a run for our money. You started down the right track when you brought back Derrick Storm but now this whole Auxiliary Detective thing. Don't you think that's taking 'research' too far?"

Castle shrugs his shoulders in response, "What can I say, Michael, I want to do more. I want to be Kate's partner in every sense of the word, both at home at work. Plus with all the great material I'll be getting my books will be the most realistic out there. I know that I'll never put out as many books each year as you do and neither of us will put out as many as Patterson but I'm happy with the pace that I get my stories out. Being an Auxiliary Detective will not change a thing in regards to how many books I have coming out."

"Uh Huh, well if, you're sure," Connelly pauses as he hears the MC introducing him. As he steps out at the sound of his name he says to Castle, "See you out there, Rick."

From his spot Castle listens to Connelly's introduction, "Murder, mystery, the macabre. Tonight's honouree has mastered them all. For years he's kept his readers under his spell with his electrifying prose. He has even taken his talent for bringing evil doers to justice from his books to the real world as a long time consultant with the NYPD and soon to be the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective. I'm very proud to present this year's recipient of the Poe's Pen Career Achievement Award, my good friend, Richard Castle!"

Applause and a few cheers greets Castle as he strides over to the podium and he smiles in thanks at his friend standing there and then at the room. He shakes Connelly's hand as his friend passes the crystal pen and red filled ink bottle that is the Poe's Pen Award to him.

As Connelly leaves the stage he gestures with his free hand, "Michael Connelly, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you very much, Michael and….um," he pauses as he looks down at the award as he places it on the podium before looking back up at the audience. "My thanks to all of you for this honour. You know I…I've spent a lot of time in the last few days thinking about how I got here. The long hours. The blank pages. Most people think that writing is a solitary profession, that we spend our days in our imaginary worlds. Fighting, loving, dying, but we don't do it alone because anything that's good in our writing comes from truth and the truth is I'm here because of the people in my life."

Castle's eyes have been roaming around the room as he speaks but now he fixes gaze on one table in particular. A table that holds everyone that is important to him. He looks directly at his elegant yet flamboyantly dressed mother as he starts the next part of his speech and shifts his gaze to each person in turn as he speaks of them.

"Mother, you will always be a star in my eyes and Alexis, you amaze me every day. You two are my red headed pillars of unconditional love. To my friends at the 12th precinct, you let me in, especially you two, Javier, Kevin. You've made me your brother in arms and I thank you for that."

He takes a breath as he now concentrates on the woman that is looking back at him with love and just a hint of moisture in her eyes, "And Kate. Seven years ago I thought I would never write again…and then you walked through the door and my whole world changed. You were right, you said I had no idea but now I do," Castle picks up the award to bring it into everyone's sight. "This is because of you, because of us. Always!"

With the end of his speech everyone on the room rises to their feet and claps and cheers reverberate throughout the room. Castle smiles and waves his free hand in acknowledgment at the acclaim before making his way down from the stage and over to the empty seat next to Kate that has been beckoning to him since he left it.

Upon taking his seat he is clapped on the shoulder by Esposito, who is seated on his left but even before he can put the award down Kate's arms are around his shoulders and her lips are on his with a kiss. A kiss that conveys her pride, love and devotion all in that moment. Their lips shift together for a long while but not long enough for Castle as eventually Kate pulls back to give him one of her glittering smiles.

"I'm so proud of you, Babe," she tells him and again he notices the moisture in her eyes that hint at how close she is to shedding some tears on his behalf.

"I meant every word. I wouldn't, be here without you, Kate," he responds to her with absolute conviction.

Sometime later the night is nearing its end and while a few of the other tables have emptied, Castle's table is still fully occupied. Everyone seated there is relaxed and full from delicious food, champagne and good company.

Martha interrupts the flow of individual conversations around the table as she declares to Castle with emotion, "That was a lovely speech, darling."

Castle smiles humbly at her as he replies putting an arm around Kate's shoulders, "Oh, well, I was inspired."

"Castle, who's going to be your inspiration and your partner when you become an Auxiliary Detective if Beckett becomes a State Senator?" asks Esposito in good humour but also with some genuine curiosity.

While everyone knows about the State Senate offer neither he nor Kate have told anyone else of the Commissioner's taskforce proposal. He feels Kate shift under his arm and while he doesn't sense any discomfort from her he can sense that she is wanting to respond fully to her friend's question.

Before either of them can Lanie chimes in, "Yeah, you won't be able to follow her around anymore and you'll probably end up being partnered with one of those two charmers over there," she teases indicating across the table at Ryan and Esposito.

Not wanting to talk for Kate he responds lightly to Lanie, "Oh, I don't know, maybe I'll write a political thriller next."

"Oooh, I would so read that," pipes up an eager Jenny Ryan.

"Kate, if you do run I'll help you with your campaign," adds Alexis looking at Kate with her own eagerness and Castle is struck with how perfect it would be if two of the most important women in his life worked together even though he knows now that it isn't going to happen.

Kate gives Alexis a genuinely grateful look as she replies, "Thank you." She pauses for a moment and Castle knows before she continues what she is about to say because it was what she told him in the limo. "Actually, I've made up my mind about the State Senate. I'm not going to do it. I've decided it's not for me."

"So does that mean you're going to become a Captain and leave the twelfth," quickly asks a self-interested Esposito.

Kate sits up straighter as she looks around the table and Castle sees a slight nod from Captain Gates which shows she knows about the Commissioner's offer as well and is encouraging Kate to tell everyone. Castle now feels a slight tenseness in Kate's shoulders and he gives her a squeeze in reassurance.

"Uh, guys, tonight is about Castle, not me," says Kate respectfully and Castle feels gratified but is more than happy for his wife to share the limelight tonight.

Giving her shoulders another supportive squeeze he says, "It's OK, Kate. Tell them. I think tonight is a perfect time to let them know."

Kate gives him an appreciative look then turns her attention to the rest of the now curious table, "Um, a couple of days ago Commissioner Hayward asked to see us. With my passing of the Captain's exam and…um…, recent events, he had a job offer for me. He's forming a new Special Investigations Taskforce that will cover the whole tristate area and he's asked me to lead it. The taskforce will investigate challenging and difficult cases in New York, New Jersey and Connecticut. It's a job I can really see myself getting my teeth into."

She looks at Castle again as the rest of the table stills at her news. He gives her a nod for her to continue and tell them everything.

Squaring her shoulders she looks around at the eyes of those seated around the table and says, "I've decided to take the job."

There is stunned silence for a few seconds before Martha breaks in with an exuberant, "Congratulations, Katherine."

"Yeah, wow, it sounds great, Kate," adds a surprised yet pleased Alexis.

However not everyone around the table is quite so enthusiastic for this new job for Kate as Esposito rocks back in his chair and, almost petulantly, says, "Yeah, congrats Beckett, but that means you are leaving the twelfth."

"Dude, this is a great opportunity for Beckett. I'm happy for her and you should be too. Well done Beckett," adds Ryan slightly admonishing his partner while giving Kate a pleased smile.

Castle sees Kate glance at Gates and the Captain again nods to her to say that she can tell them the rest.

"Thanks Kev, but you're not getting rid of me. The taskforce will be based out of the twelfth and the Commissioner has asked for my recommendations for personnel to be part of it. Now, if the two of you think you can keep putting up with working for me, I'd like to recommend your names to the Commissioner. You too, Lane. The Commissioner has cleared with the Chief Medical Examiner for an ME to be permanently seconded to the taskforce and I'd like that to be you. Please say yes, otherwise they'll lump me with Perlmutter," asks Kate jestingly obviously wanting to lighten the mood her bombshell has caused around the table.

As Ryan looks at Jenny for a round of their own silent communication and Esposito and Lanie look stunned yet intrigued at the offer from Kate, Alexis has her own question, "What about Dad, Kate? Will he still be able to follow you around when you are leading this taskforce?"

Castle is proud that his daughter is so concerned for him but she has no reason to be as he speaks to allay her fears, "That's why the Commissioner saw the both of us, Pumpkin. He wants me, once I get my NYPDA Detective's star, to stay as Kate's partner and, therefore, be a part of the taskforce. He doesn't want to break up one of his best pair of investigative partners. It goes without saying that I'm with Kate on this, all the way."

Captain Gates obviously decides to get everything out in the open as she joins the conversation at this point, "Well, as we all seem to be talking about our futures I have something to tell you all that might help you make up your minds. I've been offered promotion to Deputy Chief at 1PP under Chief of Detectives Chavez. Like Kate I have decided to take the job. So, you won't have me at the twelfth anymore to keep you in check. I'll leave that in the capable hands of _Captain _Beckett-Castle. That is if the good Lord has given you both enough sense to accept her offer to join the taskforce.

Ryan and Jenny finish their silent conversation with the blond haired woman giving her husband an enthusiastic smile and nod of her head. Ryan turns to his partner, "What do you say, Javi? Sounds good to me but we're in it until the wheels fall off so I won't say yes unless you want to."

Before Esposito can answer Lanie cuts is with her own answer to Kates offer, "Well you know me, Kate. I'm all for a challenge so you can count me in. There's no way I'd make you deal with no one but Perlmutter from now on. What'd you say Javi? Care to join the rest of us?"

Esposito looks around the rest of the table seemingly a little uncomfortable at being put on the spot like this but he is also someone that is used to making quick decisions. He glances at Ryan before turning back to Kate and with a resolute nod of his head says, "Ok, Beckett, I'm in. Who else is going to watch yours and Castle's backs if Ryan and I aren't there?"

Kate gives a beaming smile to her friends, "Thank you, guys. I appreciate it. It will be so much easier to do this with my family….," she grips Castle's hand under the table. "All of my family by my side."

Ryan gives a sigh, "Well, things sure are going to change."

"Well I know one thing that will never change," says Castle giving his own earnest look to those seated around the table. "What we all have. A toast…To US!"

As everyone raises their champagne glasses there is a resounding call of "To us" from everyone's lips and they all take a sip of the sparkling yellow liquid.

As they put down their glasses there is a chime from Kate's cell phone. She pulls it from her purse, quickly scans the text message there and with an apologetic look, turns the phone's screen to them all as she tells them, "It's the precinct. There's been a murder."

Castle sighs as everyone starts to collect their things and rise from the table. He'd knew this was a risk of happening. With most of the personnel from the twelfth at the dinner only a skeleton crew were at the precinct. While they could handle routine calls and a single murder, Captain Gates had warned them that if more than one body dropped during the dinner then Kate's team, as the next one in the rotation, would be required to take the call.

Looks like that's the case but he won't begrudge this being the ending of the night. If anything it's rather fitting as this small, professional family makes its way out of the hotel banquet hall towards yet another mystery. It's what brought them all together and what will keep them so.

* * *

_A/N : No end of season cliff-hanger here as Kate's made her decision and offered the boys and Lanie jobs. All that's left is for Castle to get his star which won't take long._

_I'm really appreciative to everyone that has reviewed, read, made this story their favourite or are following it. This story has reached a personal milestone for me with it having broken the 100 follows barrier. The most any of my stories has received and again I thank you all. Not as many follows as some other stories out there but I'm proud all the same that so many people find my story interesting enough to follow._

_Cheers from Sugarrush71 : )_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N : I tried to upload this chapter last night (Aussie time) but the site must have been in maintenance mode so apologies for not getting this chapter up until now._

_Disclaimer : Castle is not mine but ABC's_

* * *

_The Loft_

Castle looks at himself approvingly in the full length mirror in the walk in wardrobe. Today is the day. The day he gets his NYPD Auxiliary Detective's star. As he looks himself up and down in his brand new dress blues, tailored of course, he thinks that he thought that he would look good in this but his large frame really fills out the uniform in just the right places. Plus he always looks good in dark colours. Sure, he looks better in blue that is closer to his eye colour but he certainly makes this much darker, almost black, blue work.

He'd been dismayed to learn, during his training, that Auxiliary Police Officers wear a dark red shirt with their uniform with their dress uniform. He'd much preferred to have a dark blue dress uniform like Kate not to mention the negative conitation, to his Trekker mind, that being a red shirt would hold. Fortunately the decision was made that his new rank would wear dark blue like Auxiliary Sergeants.

It has taken a lot of work, especially with the extra classes he was required to complete after the whole Holtzman thing, but he's done it. He's passed all his classes, completed all the tasks given to him by his Training Officers and, apparently, they have given him glowing evaluations. He's even aced all the extra work he had to complete to become the first Auxiliary Detective.

He grins as he recalls Kate's dual pride and chagrin when he qualified with his own Glock 19 at a score that she admitted to him was better than her own qualifying score when she graduated the Academy. She justified it by saying that at the time she was young and still learning how to handle a gun whereas he was more experienced, read old, and is much more practised with firearms now than she was then. They'd had some very playful banter over that which had ended in the bedroom behind him as he proved to her that he was far from 'old' and is very 'practised' in more than how to handle a gun.

Then there were the wagers with the boys that he also won due to his exceptional qualifying score. As a result of him scoring higher than either Ryan or Esposito thought he would, for the next month, Ryan is required to bring him coffee in the morning at the precinct and Esposito has to polish his shoes with the same spit and polish he learnt in the army. He'd seen the glint of remembrance in Kate's eyes as he'd made the bet with the two detectives. Apparently, she'd well remembered the first time he made a bet with her regarding his shooting prowess. She'd held her tongue though and not warned her partners off and so now he's looking forward to having his own personal slaves for a month. Yes, he's looking forward to the next month and now not only because he's the first Auxiliary Detective and the start of the new taskforce.

As he tugs the knot of his tie more squarely into his collar the image of his wife joins him in the mirror in front of him. For the first time ever they are both wearing the same clothes as she, like him, is dressed in her uniform dress blues. There is one difference in their uniforms, of course. At the top if his shoulder patch with the NYPD crest there is the word 'Auxiliary' over the words 'Police Department' with is absent from her shoulder patch.

Kate gives him a smile in the mirror and with a hint of a husk in her voice says, "Lookin' good there, Castle."

He returns her smile in the mirror and responds with a slight growl, "You too, Beckett. What do you say to us blowing this whole thing off and staying here and playing 'probie and the training officer'?" he finishes with a salacious wink.

"Not going to happen, bud," she replies shooting him down with a stern look. She then turns towards him, grips him by the arms and turns him so that he is facing her. Reaching up she fixes the black badge and decoration holder, which she has in her hand, onto his chest. Once she's satisfied that it is in place she gives it a pat but then traces her finger over the decoration bar that is in place above the empty space where his NYPDA star will soon reside.

"I think you're one of the first graduating officers that already has one of these and the only Auxiliary Officer to have one because they get the Award of Valour," she tells him his more than a hint of pride.

He looks down at his chest at the solid blue bar that his wife is referring to. The same solid blue bar of the NYPD Medal for Valour that he can see amongst the other decoration bars on the badge less holder on her chest. Yet another part of their story because they both got the medal for the same thing.

Bob had made good on his promise after the dirty bomb case and both he and Kate had been awarded the Medal of Valour for saving New York from another 9/11. As only a consultant his medal had been honorary but now that he is about to receive his NYPDA Detective's star the medal is no longer so. In fact he knows his file has a couple of other commendations in it as well from some of the cases he's helped Kate solve over the years. The taking down of Scott Dunn and the unit commendation he shared with the whole precinct after the Boylan Plaza bombing were just a couple of examples.

Then again, being a friend of the mayor, he sometimes didn't receive the recognition due to him for being involved in the successful resolution of so many cases. He remembers one poker night with the late and lamented Roy Montgomery when the Captain confided to him that if he wasn't just a consultant and such a close friend of the mayor then he might have been awarded a couple more medals. That the department didn't want to give the impression of favouritism towards him because of his association with the mayor. He's been little disappointed to hear that yet he also loved to heat what Roy told him that night. He freely admits his ego inflated considerably for a few days after that. So much so that Kate, still very much in 'we're not together or are unlikely to ever be' mode at the time, had threatened him with a severe ear twisting if he didn't stop acting so self-satisfied.

Now he's just proud that this medal and all the commendations he's earned have been at his extraordinary wife's side. That, despite all the changes in their lives, they will continue be at each other's side for anything the future holds and any awards either of them will earn.

Castle looks into Kate's eyes and with conviction, gesturing at the blue bar on his chest, says, "I wouldn't have this, wouldn't be about to about to get my star without you, Kate."

She gives him one of her dazzling smiles, that light up the closet with her bright, white teeth, in response, "Same here, Castle. If you hadn't come into my life I would still be a broken, closed off homicide detective looking for the people that killed her mother and not the happy, content wife that is about to become Captain and lead her own Special Investigations Taskforce."

Castle gives his own, rare, eye roll at the mention of the taskforce, or rather, its name.

Seeing his reaction, Kate asks him curiously, with a tilt of her head, "What's that about, Castle? I thought you wanted me to lead the taskforce?"

"Oh, no, Kate, I do. I love that you're going to lead the taskforce and that I'll continue to be by your side as you do so. You deserve it….It's just the name, Special Investigations Taskforce…S.I.T…..SIT! Seriously!...couldn't they have come up with a better name with a better acronym?" he tells her with almost childlike petulance.

Kate gives her own eye roll at her husband's pedantic quibble with the name of the taskforce, "Well you're the writer. Why don't you come up with something and try suggesting it to the Commissioner?"

"Hmm, I might just do that….how about the Flying Squad…or the Tristate Investigations Taskforce… no wait that makes TIT, can't have that….ooh what about the Beckett-Castle Squad? I think that has a certain ring to it," he suggests with a playful grin and is usual cheerful enthusiasm.

"Uh, Uh, Castle, I doubt very much the Commissioner would go with that. Face it, unless you can come up with something better SIT that's going to be it. Though, amongst ourselves, we may just leave off the T of taskforce and refer to ourselves as the S.I." proposes Kate.

Castle considers this for a moment before responding, "Ok, but I reserve the right to keep trying to come up with something."

He pauses for a moment as he looks at her and reaches up to trace with his fingers the empty space on her badge holder. The place that will soon hold her Captain's badge.

Contrary to his own wishes to receive his star with the rest of his Auxiliary class, the Commissioner decided to make it a bit more of a media event of the fact of him being sworn in as the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective. He also decided to combine the event with the promotion ceremony of Kate to Captain, the announcement of the creation of the Special Investigations Taskforce and her appointment as its leader. The one thing that he liked about it all is that the ceremony is taking place on the fourth floor of the 12th and not some anonymous room at 1PP. The place where the taskforce will operate from and where all the both minor and significant events of their lives from recent years have occurred, good and ill.

While he's proud to be receiving his star at the same time his wife is receiving her Captain's bars he doesn't want to take anything away from his wife's achievement or moment. He also knows that she is uncomfortable being in the media spotlight and while her promotion and appointment as head of the taskforce will involve, by necessity, some of working with the press combining that with his own appointment ceremony will only add to the attention she will receive.

"Are you sure you are OK with all this?" he asks her cautiously. "Are you OK with the media circus today is going to be? OK with having to share your promotion ceremony with me?"

Kate gives him a look as if to say he's crazy yet adorable, "Babe, of course I'm OK with it. Like the night at the awards dinner I'm so proud of you. Of all the work you've done to become the first Auxiliary Detective. I can't think of a place I'd rather be to receive my bars than at your side as you get your star. So, if that's all and you're finished admiring yourself how about we get out of here and got get this over with….Detective?" she finishes with a teasing smile.

"Lead the way, Captain," he grins back at her.

* * *

_The 4__th__Floor – The 12__th __Precinct_

Castle stands, shoulder brushing Kate's, behind and to one side of the podium, flanked by flags of the United States and the NYPD, that has been set up at one end of the bullpen near the stairs leading to the other floors. Behind the podium and screening the stairs is a large, collapsible free standing banner bearing a stylised image of the NYPD logo. Both are looking sharp in their dress blues, peaked caps with silver shields on their heads and from the slight shifting of her feet he can sense that his wife is feeling the nerves just as he is.

He surveys the crowd of people that has been crammed into the bullpen, the number helped by the fact that a handful of uniforms spent the morning moving all the desks out temporarily. In the middle of the room is a TV camera and its crew, blindness incurring lights shining in their faces included. More crews wished to attend but due to the restricted space in the bullpen only one crew was allowed. The station, the local ABC affiliate, agreed to share the footage with the other networks. Also in attendance are a couple of journalists each from radio, some internet blogs and the print media, with attending photographers.

The rest of the room is full of officers, detectives and civilian employees that work at the 12th along with various friends and family. Near the front he can see Esposito and Ryan both in their dress blues in honour of the occasion and both grinning widely. Next to them is Lanie dressed in a smart maroon dress and she is likewise smiling at the pair standing at the front of the room.

Moving his gaze he gives a cheeky grin to Alexis who is standing next to his mother at the front and to one side. Both are dressed in formal, tasteful, especially for his mother, dresses. Befitting such a serious and important occasion for both him and Kate.

Alexis is in a knee length navy blue dress, almost as dark as his uniform, obviously to show her solidarity for her father. He sees her return the smile her face radiating with a very obvious look of pride on her face. Martha, whose flamboyant nature could not be completely contained, is wearing a bright multi-coloured scarf around her neck over the ankle length bottle green dress she is wearing.

Turning his attention to his mother he almost rolls his eyes at the dramatic way she is dabbing her eyes with a bright red silk handkerchief. Trust his mother to assume the role of a mother tearing up with pride for her son. He'd think the tears part is genuine except for the fact that he can see no evidence of tears in her eyes. Despite that there is pride in her face like Alexis and he is gratified that after all these years that she is still proud of him regardless of the teasing they mutually engage in from time to time.

At first she'd expressed her concerns about him becoming an Auxiliary Detective. Shared with him her heartrending worry and anxiety that she'd felt that night after that first, disastrous, family dinner when he and Kate were lost in the Bronx being chased by Irish mobsters. He'd done his best to allay her fears and she's grudgingly come to accept and support his decision to formalise his working partnership with Kate. So now she stands looking and acting like a proud mother at her son's graduation just as she did at his high school and college graduations all those years ago.

Again he senses the nerves radiating from his wife next to him and they are not helping his own. To try and calm them both down he says to her, sotto voce, out of the corner of his mouth, "Do you think it would help if we imagined everyone naked?"

Kate gives a snort as she attempts to supress the nervous laugh that threatens to burst forth at his words and he feels the sharp dig of her elbow in his sides as she whispers in reply, "With Martha, Alexis, Espo, Ryan and Lanie out there? I think not, Castle."

Castle gives a shudder at that, "Eww. You're right I hadn't thought of that."

Any further banter is interrupted by the arrival of three men and two women from the hallway behind them. The group consist of his friend, Mayor Bob Weldon, Commissioner Hayward, Chief Barnes, Auxiliary Deputy Chief McGill and, bring up the rear, Captain, soon to be Deputy Chief, Gates. Both the women and Chief Barnes are in dress uniforms while the other men are both in dark, tailored suits.

Mayor Weldon steps up to the podium as the rest of the group takes their places behind and to one side of him and on the opposite side from where the couple are standing. At the arrival of the group he feels Kate straighten to attention and he mirrors her. The mayor grips the podium and smiles at the crowd and the TV and still cameras as the accumulated hubbub of those in the room dies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome. As most of you are aware we are here today to perform two ceremonies. One is to promote one of the most exceptional detectives in the New York City Police Department to the rank of Captain. The other is a new one. One that I hope we will seeing a lot more of in the future. The swearing in of the first Detective of the New York City Police Department Auxiliary Police. Both of the people standing behind me that are to take part in these ceremonies have spent many years, in this very precinct, doing their very best to protect the citizens of this great city. It is therefore fitting that it is in this place that we honour them both. Mister Richard Castle, please step forward," says Mayor Weldon as he turns towards Castle with a pleased smile on his face.

With a gulp and a brush of a hand in reassurance from Kate, Castle steps forward until he is standing in front of his friend, standing at attention.

Mayor Weldon looks Castle in the eye, raises his right hand and says to him, "Richard, raise your right hand and repeat after me."

Once Castle has copied the mayor, Weldon continues, "I do solemnly swear…"

In a clear voice that he strives to keep steady Castle echoes, "I do solemnly swear…"

"….that I will support the constitution of the United States and the constitution of the State of New York….."

"….that I will support the constitution of the United States and the constitution of the State of New York…" parrots Castle seriously.

"….and that I will faithfully discharge the duties of the office of Detective in the New York City Police Department Auxiliary Police according to the best of my ability," finishes Weldon.

"….and that I will faithfully discharge the duties of the office of Detective in the New York City Police Department Auxiliary Police according to the best of my ability," likewise finishes Castle with an inaudible sigh of pleasure and relief at the end.

"Deputy Chief McGill?" calls Weldon, lowering his hand.

As Castle lowers his hand and remains standing at attention Auxiliary Deputy Chief McGill steps forward with a blue velvet covered case open in her hands and a framed certificate under her arm. When she is standing next to the mayor he turns and takes the gold star that is resting in the case and steps towards Castle.

As is the practice in the NYPD to denote different ranks, the star the mayor is about to pin to the board on his chest is slightly different from the star that those with the rank of officer of the Auxiliary wear.

It is gold, with the seven pointed star design and with the words, 'Auxiliary Police, City of New York in the circle bordering the centre of the star. The first difference is that at the top of the star in the arch that would have the words 'Officer' or for other ranks in it there is the word 'Detective'. Next his new number, 67099, instead of being in the centre of the star, is in a rectangle at the bottom, similar to a regular NYPD Detective's shield. Likewise the last difference is that in the centre of the star there is a plain gold relief of the crest of New York that otherwise appears in blue and gold on the regular NYPD detective's shield. The whole effect, which is intentional, is to give the impression of it being similar to the regular NYPD Detective's shield while still showing the wearer to be part of the Auxiliary Police.

Mayor Weldon affixes the star into the appropriate gap on the board on Castle's chest and then with a beaming smile takes his hand and shakes it as he says, "Congratulations, Detective Castle!"

There is applause throughout the room as he and the Mayor continue to shake hands, turn their faces and smile into the blinding lights of the TV camera and the flashes of the photographers. Then Deputy Chief McGill steps forward and takes the Mayor's place as she hands Castle his framed Certificate of Appointment and shakes his hand. With the certificate between them and still shaking hands they both turn towards and smile for the cameras.

With the ceremony complete Castle takes one step back and salutes the Auxiliary Deputy Chief with his white gloved hands and the Auxiliary Deputy Chief returns it. From the sucking of teeth sound that he thinks is coming from Esposito he may not have quite given as crisp as a salute as expected by his TO. He's sure to find out when this is all over.

Having taken his place back besides Kate he feels her nudge his shoulder with her own. He looks at her and there is a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye as she silently adds her own congratulations. The mayor then takes his place back at the podium and waves a hand to gain everyone's attention again.

"Now I ask Detective Katherine Beckett-Castle to step forward," announces Mayor Weldon.

Castle watches as Kate steps forward and assumes his former place in front of Bob with her right hand raised to mirror the mayor's. With pride and delight he hears Kate recite the same oath he just completed with one slight change and without having to repeat after the mayor as it is mostly the same oath she has already taken on two previous occasions. Once when she graduated from the NYPD Academy as a shiny new Officer and then again when she received her Detective's shield.

"I do solemnly swear that I will support the constitution of the United States and the constitution of the State of New York and that I will faithfully discharge the duties of Captain in the New York City Police Department according to the best of my ability," recites Kate soberly.

With the oath taken Chief Barnes steps forward also with a framed certificate under his shoulder and holding a blue velvet covered case. From the case the mayor takes out a gold badge with the crest of New York surrounded with laurels, a five pointed crown at the top that is the NYPD Captain's badge and pins it below the decoration bars on the board on Kate's chest. He then turns back to the case and takes a pair of gold Captains bars and pins them onto each of her shoulders.

With the badge and bars in place the Mayor also gives her a wide smile, shakes her hand and says, "Congratulations, Captain Beckett-Castle!"

As with Castle, the mayor and Kate pause as they turn and smile for the cameras and then Chief Barnes steps forward to present her with her certificate and congratulate her with his own hand shake and smile to the media. Kate takes a step back and gives her own, practiced and smart salute to Chief Barnes who returns it. When Kate turns back and walks back to stand beside him they lock eyes and he gives her his biggest smile and a slight wink as his own silent congratulations.

With the ceremonies complete Commissioner Hayward steps up to the podium and addresses the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen as well as the appointments we have witnessed here today I have an announcement to make. In conjunction with the New York, New Jersey and Connecticut State Police forces I am announcing the formulation of a new Special Investigations Taskforce. This taskforce will investigate intricate and demanding cases across all three states as a way of further protecting the citizens of New York and the rest of the tristate area. It is my pleasure to announce that newly appointed Captain Beckett-Castle will command this taskforce. Captain Beckett-Castle will have under her command select officers from the NYPD, all three State Police Forces and, perhaps unsurprisingly, the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective. The taskforce will operate from right here at the 12th precinct and yet will travel across all three states to wherever the crimes they are tasked to investigate occur. With the level of cross departmental and interstate cooperation this taskforce represents I believe that a further blow has been taken at those that seek to do wrong in our communities."

* * *

_The Jacob K. Javits Federal Office Building, Foley Square, Manhattan_

_"…__those that seek to do wrong in our communities."_

Special-Agent-In-Charge Andrew Reynolds of the FBI's New York Field Office turns off the TV in his office with the remote that he then drops onto his desk top. He sits forward with his elbows resting on his desk and contemplates what he has just watched. He'd heard rumours about this taskforce but, with no solid information, he had not pursued the matter. That was a mistake on his part.

He needs more details but on the surface this taskforce sounds like it could come close to impinging on the bureau's jurisdiction. The Director is sure to want answers when he hears about it so he better find out as much as he can. His old sparring partner, NYPD Chief of Detectives Chavez, is unlikely to help him but he is not the only source of information he has at One Police Plaza.

Besides information he's sure that the Director will want a plan on how to keep this taskforce under the bureau's observation if not their control. Perhaps he can suggest that one of the many FBI agents embedded as liaisons within the NYPD be assigned to this taskforce. That way they can have their own man or woman on the inside.

He sits back in his office chair and smiles in satisfaction. Yes, that will work and there is no reasonable excuse that the NYPD or the various state police forces can use to object to the suggestion. In fact he might sweeten the deal by offering some funding for the taskforce which is standard when embedding a liaison in a unit.

At least one piece of information he can tell the director is who is leading the taskforce and the name of at least one other member of the team. After recent events SAC Reynolds is well familiar with, now, Captain Beckett-Castle and her husband, now, Detective Castle. The personnel that SSA Shaw appropriated from his field office, to assist with the gathering of evidence at the Holtzman farm, have only recently returned and a few of them interacted with the couple and were able to give him some impressions of the pair.

The fact that a, then, amateur with his NYPD wife discovered and took down one of the worst serial killers ever to roam the country was a sore point for the bureau. Not only the bureau but him particularly as Holtzman seemed to have operated within this field office's area of responsibility for more than thirty years without detection. On top of that, just before SSA Shaw had returned to Quantico, she'd even suggested to him that if he ever has an 'unusual' case then he would do worse than seek the assistance of the mystery writer turned NYPD consultant and now Auxiliary Detective and the homicide squad at the 12th precinct.

Then during his last discussion with the Deputy Director in DC that is his immediate superior the Deputy Director had wondered aloud how the bureau might lure Richard Castle to come work for the FBI. Then the man had then immediately dismissed the idea because it was clear the mystery writer would unlikely go anywhere without his Detective wife and given her chequered past with employment with federal law enforcement it's doubtful she would be allowed to join the bureau. The Deputy Director had still mirrored SSA Shaw's suggestion that he should try to seek an opportunity for the bureau to work with Richard Castle, his wife and her team.

So given all that, having an FBI agent become a member of this taskforce would seem to be a necessity. Still he has to get more information on this taskforce than he currently has. He ponders for a moment who of his contacts are likely to have the information he needs.

The name of one man, an Inspector in the NYPD Major Crimes Unit and who works a lot with the Organised Crime Division of the bureau might know what he wants. With that thought he picks up the phone on his desk and punches in a number. After a couple of rings the call goes through.

"Hey, Charlie, its Andy…Yeah, good, I'm good….Yes, thanks. Listen, what can you tell me about this Special Investigations Taskforce Commissioner Hayward just announced?"

* * *

_A/N : So I have no idea if these are the correct ceremonies for the swearing in of a new Auxiliary officer or for a promotion to Captain. According to one website I found the oath as outlined here is the oath taken by new officers of the NYPD and again at each stage of their promotion. If I am wrong I apologize._

_Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story. There is still a ways to go._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N : If you thought that we'd left behind the stories from Season 7 after Hollander's Woods remember I changed the order the episodes occur in this universe. Time for 7x21 In Plane Sight_

_Disclaimer : Castle is not my property or creation but it does belong to ABC. The dialogue and situations from 7x21 in this chapter belong to the orignal writer of that episode. _

* * *

_The 12__th__ Precinct_

Kate steps off the elevator onto the fourth floor and her feet automatically take her to the desk in the bullpen that she has called hers for so many years. It is not until she is standing at the desk and she is looking down at it that she remembers that it is not hers anymore. Just looking at it she can tell that. Besides the computer monitor, keyboard and blotter everything else is gone from the surface of the desk, especially anything of a personal nature.

No blue coffee mug or it's white NYPD logoed partner. No nameplate. No parade of elephants. No photo, taken by her father, of her and Castle dancing at the Hamptons on their wedding day. Not one thing that marks the desk as hers is on what looks to be a suspiciously clean desk. Her gaze shifts to the only thing that remains that could be called personal. The old ratty chair next to the desk that, for her, will forever be Castle's chair.

"After last time no one dared moved that without your express permission," comes the very slightly teasing voice of Victoria Gates and Kate looks up to see the woman walking towards her.

"Captain Gates, or should that be Deputy Chief? Do you know what happened to the stuff from my desk?" asks a surprised Kate. She wasn't expecting to see her now former commanding officer today. She thought the woman was busy with meetings at 1PP while Kate had come in to start some of the work involved in the setting up of the Special Investigations Taskforce.

"Until Thursday it's still Captain. So until then we are the same rank therefore you can call me Victoria, Kate," says Gates with a smile. She indicates with her thumb over her shoulder at Esposito and Ryan who are standing, arms folded and looking smug at the door to the Captain's office, "You can thank those two for moving your personal effects into what is now your office. They thought Mister... sorry, Detective Castle should have the honour of moving that chair into your office. Then they remembered he flew out to England this morning. I hope this isn't setting a bad precedent that just as he qualifies as an Auxiliary Detective he flies off on some "writer's" business?"

"Oh, no, Si...Victoria. If anything Castle is upset that he had to leave this morning and miss my first day here as Captain but his trip has been booked for months, before he even started training to become an Auxiliary Detective. He got clearance from 1PP to go and has even added meetings at Scotland Yard and the British Home Office with people that run their 'Special Constables' program which is the Metropolitan Police's equivalent of the NYPD Auxiliary," Kate informs her as they walk away from her former desk and towards her new office.

Castle really had been miffed that he was missing out on her first day at the 12th as Captain. He'd even presented her this morning with a delicious, oversized chocolate cupcake with a sign saying "Congratulations Captain Beckett-Castle" stuck in it's top as a small way to mark the occasion. He was only slightly mollified by the excitement of looking forward to speaking to the Sherlock Holmes Society, the opportunity to visit Scotland Yard in an 'official' capacity and the added bonus of having some alone time with Alexis as she joins him on the trip.

In fact he was not the only one that is miffed because Kate is feeling exactly the same way at being stuck here in New York doing paperwork while her family jet off overseas. Unfortunately she still hasn't accumulated enough vacation days after using them all searching for Castle last year for her to join them. On top of that the work she has to undertake to get the taskforce up and running precludes her from joining them anyway.

Regardless they'd all gotten up early this morning and, despite Castle's protests that she didn't have too, Kate had driven both her husband and step-daughter to JFK to see them off. She's not ashamed to admit that a few tears accumulated in her eyes as she'd hugged and kissed them both, Alexis on the cheek and Castle on the lips, at the gate and as they walked off to board their flight. She'd come to the precinct straight from the airport and thinks that at this moment Castle and Alexis are probably having their first class meal while she walks into her new office.

Gate pauses next to a now grinning Esposito and Ryan as Kate does just that and steps into her office alone. It is Ryan that says, "We put things where we thought you'd want them, Captain, including one or two new items but feel free to move them around as you want."

Kate pauses just inside the office and takes it in. Her mother's parade of elephants, significant for so many reasons, are on the low bookshelf that is behind the desk and it is flanked by two framed photographs. From where she is she can see one photo is a group shot of herself, Castle, Esposito, Ryan and Captain Montgomery that she remembers was taken at the Old Haunt the night Castle bought the place and invited them all there to taste some very expensive scotch. The other photo is a smiling head shot of her father.

Stepping forward to stand behind the desk that has the brass name plate reading 'Captain Beckett-Castle' on it she sees the framed photo from her wedding day sitting next to the desk phone which is at one corner of it. On the opposite corner, next to the computer monitor and keyboard, sit hers and Castle's coffee mugs side by side and next to them is a picture of herself, Castle and Alexis smiling up at the camera. A picture that Martha took of the three of them when they were on vacation at the Hamptons one time and which she was sure she last saw siting amongst the other photos on top of the baby grand piano in the loft.

She looks up and around the room and on the walls she can see the framed certificate of her appointment as Captain and her NYPD Medal of Valour similarly framed. Also on the walls is her framed graduation certificate from the NYPD Academy next to, in her mind, an embarrassing picture of a very young Kate Beckett standing amongst the rest of her Academy graduating class.

"Castle, with some help from your Dad, organised some of the new things you see," Esposito tells her from the doorway.

Kate turns her gaze to the three people standing in the doorway and smiles in gratitude, in particular, towards the two men obviously responsible for moving and arranging all her stuff around the office.

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it and I'm not going to change a thing," she responds with genuine affection towards her two 'brothers'. She's so glad that she's going to be doing this taskforce with the both of them and Castle. It's going to make things so much easier to have her 'team' by her side as she does this. That what was missing when she made the move to DC, her 'team'. Now with all of them still working together the challenge that the taskforce presents seems like nothing.

"We'll let you get settled in, Captain," says Ryan with a slight bow of his head.

"Cap'n," adds similarly head bowing Esposito as both men take their leave and head off to their desks.

As the two men depart Gates takes a step into the office, looks around, obviously taking in the changes from when she occupied the same office, and almost wistfully says, "Well, it's all yours now, Kate. I hope this place brings you as much luck as it did me."

"Luck? I never thought I'd hear you describe your time at the 12th as lucky," responds Kate, surprised that the woman would describe her time in command here so. Especially given how distrustfully she was received when she started and the rather abrasive relationship she tended to have with her subordinates, especially Castle.

Gates looks her in the eye as she says sincerely, "Despite some personality conflicts I spent some of the best years of my professional life in command of the people here at the 12th, your husband included and you may not tell him I said that. I almost turned the promotion to Deputy Chief down but it's time to move on and you have this great opportunity of your own to command this taskforce from here so I'm sure you're going to find this place just as lucky as I did."

Gates indicates to the group photo on the bookcase behind her, "When I arrived here I had to take command of a place that my predecessor had made into a family as much as a police precinct. I had to earn the trust of all of you just as you had to earn mine and I think we'll both admit that it took some time. In the end, though, I could not have asked for a finer group of people to lead and have learnt a few things myself along the way about loyalty and dedication from you in particular, Kate, that I think will hold me in good stead as I navigate the politics of 1PP."

"It's we who learnt from your example, Victoria. You showed us, me, what being a leader is. That being popular is nothing without integrity or respect and I can honestly say that everyone here respects you. This place won't be the same without you and I for one will be using the years I have spent under your command as the template for how I will command the taskforce," says Kate frankly.

Gates gives her a wry grin, "Oh, Kate, I think you'll be a much different Captain than I was and that's a good thing because you've got a much more different challenge ahead of you bringing this taskforce together than I did taking command of the best homicide squad in the city." Gates then indicates towards the computer on the desk, "Speaking of the taskforce, I know the Commissioner's office has sent you the files of the members of the various state police forces that they want you to consider for the taskforce. From what I've heard there's quite a list and more than a few volunteers to be a part of what you are putting together. It's a big responsibility starting something like this up from scratch but if there's anyone that can do it it's you, Kate."

Kate ducks her head as she almost blushes at the woman's praise, "Thank you, Victoria."

"No need to thank me. You got this all on your own merits and I'm just stating the obvious," Gates pauses and takes one last look around the office. "Anyway, I better go and leave you to it. You've got a lot of work ahead of you and I've got some meetings at 1PP."

Gates then steps forward and stretches out her hand across desk towards Kate. As Kate takes her hand to shake Gates says, "It's been an honour to serve with you, Kate."

"You too, Victoria," returns Kate honestly.

After a moment they release hands and with a final nod of her head Gates strides from the office with some parting words just before she steps through the door, "I look forward to seeing you around headquarters sometime Captain Beckett-Castle."

Kate watches as the woman strides confidently through the bullpen towards the elevator and notes how the few detectives and officers out there pause and stand to attention as she passes, showing their respect towards their departing leader. Sighing she sits down at her desk, sits back in her office chair and contemplates what is now her office.

Instinctively she glances to her left where, at her old desk, Castle would be sitting to seek his reassurance but he's not there. No, he and Alexis are currently thirty thousand feet above the Atlantic. She looks down at her side where she deposited her bag when she sat down and thinks about the iPad inside. Thanks to the recently installed Wi-Fi in the precinct and the Wi-Fi no doubt available on Castle's flight she could use her iPad to Face Time her husband and step-daughter and seek that reassurance.

No, she thinks forcefully, she won't do that. At least not yet. No, she'll spend an hour first going over some of the personnel files that Gates mentioned before succumbing to the comfort of communicating with her family.

And that's what she does but it is exactly on the dot of an hour later that she stops reading the service record of an seemingly suitable and experienced Detective Sergeant from the New Jersey State Police to reach into her bag and pull out her iPad. After a few taps of her screen she is soon greeted to the welcome sight of her husband's face on the screen of her tablet with the equally welcome sight of her step-daughter beside him.

"Hey, Beckett! How did you get in there?" says a pleasantly surprised sounding Castle from her iPad's speakers.

"Through the magic of Wi-Fi," she responds happily with a wiggle of her fingers as if to indicate that the call came about thanks to her witchy powers as well as modern wireless communications. "I figured you'd be on-line. So I thought that you would want an update. I've moved into my newly decorated office, thank you and my dad by the way, and I've started sifting through the records of the personnel they've put forward to join the taskforce."

She see's Castle smile at first at her mention of her moving into her new office but the image on the screen becomes increasingly shaky and Castle seems not to be paying attention to her but rather looking concerned at something off camera.

"Ahhhh, that's good to hear," he responds distractedly still looking at something beyond the iPad in his hands.

Concerned at the unstable image and the inattention of her husband Kate asks, "Is everything OK up there?"

Alexis' face leans into the screen at that as the young redhead answers, her tone apologizing for Castle's distraction while also reassuring her step-mother, "Just a little turbulence."

Almost in response to Alexis' words the image on her tablet shakes even more than it did before and this time she can hear cries of alarm from the other passengers through the speakers. From the pixilated image on her screen she can see that Castle's face has got an even more concerned look on it as he continues to look at something beyond the camera. It is at that moment that out of the corner of her eye she sees Esposito and Ryan enter her office, obviously to ask her something.

"Castle, is something wrong?" Kate asks her own concern rising. She hadn't realised it before but she's actually worried about Castle and Alexis being away from her side and this turbulence is not helping.

At her worried tone Esposito and Ryan move to join her and stand behind her desk to look at the tablet, over her shoulder as Castle answers in a not so convincing placating tone, "Everything's going to be fine."

"Hey, Castle!" greets Esposito over her shoulder but at that moment the image on the screen moves around even more violently then finally freezes on a disconcerting and unflattering close-up of a grimacing Castle. After a moment a blue icon appears in the centre of the screen announcing that the call has been dropped.

"Castle!" calls a now alarmed and even more concerned Kate at the frozen image of her husband's face on the screen.

She then puts the iPad on her desk, turns to her two friends and asks, "Is it just me or does everything not seem just fine?"

"Beckett, relax. Even the most heinous turbulence won't bring a plane down," responds Esposito reassuringly if a little dismissive of the concerned look on her face.

"Every day twenty flights leave New York and land in London without a problem. It's going to be the same for Castle's flight," adds a calm and slightly more reassuring Ryan.

Kate nods at the logic of her friend's words as she looks back down at the frozen image of Castle. Despite their reassurance it sounds to her from Castle's tone that there might be something happening on that flight more than some turbulence threatening everyone to loose their breakfasts. Then there is Castle's almost uncanny knack for finding trouble wherever he goes. If something untoward was to happen on a flight it would just be Castle's luck for it to happen on his flight. And the worst thing of it was, besides Alexis also being there, is that Kate's not there with him to look out for him. To have his and Alexis' back.

It is therefore with some trepidation that she continues to look at the image on her iPad as Esposito and Ryan proceed to ask her the question that brought them into her office in the first place.

* * *

_Oceanic Air Flight 57 – above the Atlantic Ocean_

Castle is jostled back and forth in his seat as the plane takes another sudden dip and rise. He's not normally such a nervous flyer but there is something about this flight that is turning him into one of those white knuckle passengers. As the plane levels out again he glances over at Alexis and thinks that maybe it is because of her presence that all this turbulence is making him so unsettled.

"It's going to be alright," he says reassuringly, ostensibly to his daughter but really he's saying it for his own benefit. All in a vain attempt to try and calm his own churning imagination, rampant with all the worst case scenarios that a mystery writer's mind can come up with.

His rampant thoughts are interrupted by a calm, unflappable voice from the plane's PA, "_Folks, this is Captain Edmunds. We hit some chop there but we've climbed to thirty-nine thousand feet and expect a smooth ride all the way to Heathrow._"

"See, there's nothing to worry about," says Alexis, patting his hand that has the armrest between them in an iron grip in an attempt to calm his disquiet.

"Yeah," responds Castle absentmindedly as his concentration is focused the actions of the crew in the forward galley, just in front of him. The two flight attendants he can see, the friendly Farrah that he signed a book for earlier and a male attendant seem to be discussing something very seriously. More seriously than mere turbulence would seem to warrant. "Why aren't they smiling?" he wonders aloud.

"Dad, you heard the pilot...," starts Alexis, again attempting to placate him but he is adamant that the bad feeling he has is correct.

"I'm telling you something is not right and I'm going to find out what," and with that he unbuckles his seat belt an moves quickly to the forward galley before Alexis can say another word to stop him. Time to get the story.

"Excuse me?" he asks the back of the male flight attendant.

The black haired man immediately turns to him and in a firm but polite tone, learnt to deal with disgruntled passengers, says, "Sir, the seat belt sign is still illuminated if you could please return to your seat..."

Castle ignores the man, Jim, by his name tag and voices to the group in front of him the reason for his concern, "You're not smiling. None of you are smiling and the Captain's here. What's going on? Is there some kind of mechanical problem?"

"Please, sir, just return...," starts Jim but the young female flight attendant, Farrah, interrupts him.

"Jim, wait," and Farrah taps the middle aged woman in the Captain's uniform on the shoulder. When the Captain turns around Farrah indicates towards Castle, "Maybe he can help."

The Captain makes a quick decision as her position and profession requires and she steps forward and addresses Castle directly and frankly, "Mister Castle, I'm Captain Edmunds. You work with the NYPD right? In fact I believe you recently became the first NYPD Auxiliary Detective. We could actually use your assistance."

Forgetting to be smug at being proved right that there is something wrong he is instead surprised that the Captain has both heard of his recent appointment and that she thinks that he can help with whatever is wrong, it is with raised eyebrows as he asks, "My assistance with what?"

Captain Edmunds pulls out a cell phone and shows him the screen. On it he sees what looks like, from the US flag over the shoulder of the middle aged man in the picture, the file picture of a federal employee. The man in the picture looks familiar to Castle.

"This is Kyle Ford, he's the Air Marshal on this flight," Captain Edmunds tells him.

"I saw this guy,' he exclaims and he looks back into the first class cabin to where he last saw the Air Marshal. "He's sitting in my row. He..," Castle pauses as he sees only an empty seat where he last saw the man, "At least he was sitting in my row. What has this got to do with the Air Marshal?" he asks turning his attention back to Captain Edmunds.

"An hour ago he sent a text to his field office about a security issue aboard this aircraft," Captain Edmunds says far too calmly for his liking as his heart skips a beat at those ominous words 'security issue'.

"What kind of security issue?" he asks his level concern now as high as it can possibly be.

Captain Edmunds reads from the phone in her hand, "Possible threat to Oceanic Air Flight 57. I'm investigating," she looks back up at Castle and he can now see real concern in the Captain's eyes as she says, "That's all Ford said in his text."

"And what did he tell you?" Castle asks hoping that the Air Marshal has at least told the Captain more specific information.

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to talk to him. Mr Ford is missing," and with those words Castle realises that his level concern hadn't reached it's higher level earlier as his heart starts beating rapidly at the Captain's revelation.

"Missing!" he almost shouts and he instantly realises his mistake as he looks nervously back into the passenger cabin to make sure none of the other passengers has heard his exclamation. He realises that the situation won't be helped if he starts a panic amongst the passengers. His heart skips a beat as his gaze falls upon the face of Alexis who is looking at him curiously. It seems that her attention is the only one that his outburst has attracted. Her presence on board adds a distressing element to what already seems to be a potentially extremely unpleasant situation.

"Missing?" he asks more quietly. "Did you search the plane?"

"From front to back," says the remaining person of the crew in the galley who hasn't spoken up to now. A middle aged African American female flight attendant whose name tag identifies her as, Debbie.

"Given the circumstances I've been instructed to lock myself in the cockpit and continue onto Heathrow," adds Captain Edmunds.

"Terrorism protocol," acknowledges Castle nodding. Years of research for Derrick Storm means that he is aware of the protocols that airline pilots must follow in such circumstances. Sometimes he wonders, like now, if such knowledge is a blessing or a curse.

"Precisely!" asserts Captain Edmunds. "Right now you are the only other law enforcement on this flight."

"Which is in itself a cause for concern," mutters Castle self-deprecatingly, almost to himself.

Captain Edmund fixes her eyes on Castle's and he can see a hit of pleading in her gaze as she asks, "Will you help us Mister Castle?"

* * *

Castle starts following Debbie from the forward galley, through the first class cabin, and as he does so he glances over at Alexis. She gives his a questioning look and he waves her question away, signalling for her to remain in her seat.

As he continues to follow the flight attendant he thinks that never in his wildest nightmares did he think that his first case as an Auxiliary Detective would be him searching for a missing Air Marshal on a flight that includes himself, his daughter and over two hundred other people. How can a grown man just up and disappear in the middle of a trans-Atlantic flight? Not to mention the mysterious and ominous 'security threat' that the man mentioned to his superiors just before he disappeared. Yeah that didn't add any further unease to him at all...not!

Almost as if she can read his mind and to him that is just wrong because the only woman who shares his brain is Beckett, Debbie puts voice to some of his thoughts, "I don't know, it's like he's disappeared. It doesn't make sense."

"How well do you know the Air Marshal?" he asks Debbie as they make their way past the rows of passengers towards the rear of the plane.

"Not very well," responds Debbie. "Mr Ford only flies with us, like, twice a month. He's very professional and very polite."

They have now reached the curtained off rear galley of the plane and Debbie pauses to retrieve a key from a nearby locker.

She indicates to the hatch in the floor, "This is the only place we haven't given a second look." Debbie then reaches down, unlocks and pulls up the hatch leading to the cargo hold. He follows Debbie down the metal ladder into the gloomy space full of cargo containers and luggage stacked on shelves behind clear plastic covers.

Turning on the torches they brought with them the pair start sweeping their lights over the contents of the hold looking for any sign of the missing Air Marshal.

"Does Ford know how to get down here?" asks Castle as he moves further into the hold eyes roaming as he searches for the man in question.

"Of course, he has access to the entire plane just like we do," replies Debbie as she follows Castle further in to the dark hold.

Looking ahead, further into the hold and then back the way they came he comments on the size of the space they're in and by extension how long it would take to search such an area thoroughly, "It runs the length of the plane...and you looked everywhere?"

"Well we didn't pull out all the luggage because there was no sign that there was anyone down here," admits Debbie with a shrug of her shoulders.

It is at that moment that the beam of Castle's torch illuminates the contents of a large glass tank, like a fish tank minus the water, that is inches from his face. He instantly jumps back at the sight of a very large yellow snake staring at him and separated from him by only a thin pane of glass.

"Ahhhh," he yells an manfully as he can. "There's a snake on the mother flying plane," he exclaims in a voice that in no way sounds like Samuel L. Jackson.

Debbie just gives him a huff as she responds ironically, "You're lucky it isn't the pit bulls we had to ship last week."

Castle drags his eyes from the malevolent gaze of the snake to the plastic covered container full of luggage that he's backed into. He immediately spots something that isn't as it should be. He points it out to his search partner.

"Look at this luggage. Since when does the airline allow clothes hanging out of the bags?" he asks Debbie.

She steps forward for a better look and responds in surprise, "They don't. Not usually."

Castle plays his torch over the contents of the container reading the labels attached to the bags that have clothes hanging out, "That's three different bags from three different passengers. That doesn't make any sense...unless..."

"Unless what?" he hears Debbie ask behind him.

Unless it's to make room for a body, he thinks, as he whips around and looks for a bag that would be big enough to hold a body and the source of the excess clothing. He is immediately drawn to a large dark trunk that is in the container immediately opposite the container with the bags and the hanging clothing. Makes sense as whoever stuffed the clothes into the bags behind him wouldn't have wanted to go too far.

With is torch focused on the trunk he moves towards it as he finally answers Debbie's question, "Unless someone took the clothes out of another suitcase and stuffed them into those three bags."

"You don't think?" asks Debbie nervously as she watches Castle approach the trunk.

He looks over his shoulder at her as he answers, "There's only one way to find out."

With that he pulls the plastic cover over the container to one side and flips the latch on the trunk. Taking a deep breath he opens the trunk and his fears are realised as the very pale and very dead body of the man they are looking for stares out from the trunk with lifeless eyes.

Debbie gasps in horror, "Oh my God! That's Air Marshal Ford!"

* * *

_A/N : I wanted to give my own small farewell to Gates in this as I don't think we're going to get one in the show. Sorry to see her go. When I started this story I had specific episodes and moments in mind and how Iwant to include them in this story. Castle having his star during the events of In Plane Sight was one of them. I hope you enjoy the ride (pun intended)._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N : Sorry for yet again taking more than a week to get this chapter out. Work got in the way. Here we continue with 7x21 In Plane Sight in this universe._

_Disclaimer : Castle is the property of ABC and the situations and words from 7x21 in this chapter is the property of the original writer. Those changes I've made are mine._

* * *

_Oceanic Air Flight 57 Cargo Hold – Mid Atlantic_

Alexis takes a deep breath to try and steady her nerves before stepping up to the open travel trunk that is the current resting place of Air Marshal Ford. She can do this. She just made a big thing to her Dad about how she can do this so she can't let a little thing like some nerves stop her.

Straightening her shoulders she gets her self into the same mode she did all those times in the past when she had to deal with dead bodies when she interned at the morgue with Lanie. If anything this will be easier because the condition of Air Marshal Ford's body is a lot better that some of those she had to deal with as a fresh faced but eager intern.

She grips her cell phone in both hands as she brings it up so that she can see the screen. There she sees the reassuring sight of Lanie Parish her one time boss and mentor on video chat.

"It's awful what you are dealing with, sweetie," says the image of Lanie reassuringly and Alexis mentally thanks the medical examiner for the support.

Alexis has tamped down her nerves enough now and is in that mode that has held her is such good stead and made her such a good student. Focused, clear headed, open minded and ready to observe.

"Thanks for your help, Lanie," she thanks the image on her cell phone screen for more than just the professional help she is about to provide.

"Are you kidding? I just wish there was more I could do. I'm going to talk you through this, alright?" Lanie tells her calmly.

Alexis nods determinedly as she steps closer to the body and remembering the lessons the sassy ME taught her asks, "Do you want to see the head wound first?"

"Yeah, but your going to need to get in real close," Lanie's voice from the phone instructs her.

With the same detachment she used both in the morgue and the biology lab Alexis' rubber gloved hand grips the head of the dead Air Marshal and moves it so that the head wound becomes more visible. With her other hand she switches the camera on the phone around and holds it to get a good shot of the wound.

"Try moving the hair back," Lanie's voice asks her and Alexis complies. She carefully uses her fingers to move the man's short hair out of the way allowing herself and the ME to get a better look at the injury that killed him. With the hair out of the way Alexis starts to see something. Something that might be a help to her, her Dad and the rest of the passengers on this flight. That she might have an idea of what it was that was used to kill this man or at least it's shape. From the shape of the wound it looks to be something long a rounded. She's not sure though and she hopes that the ME all the way back in New York can confirm it for her.

"Yeah, there we go," exclaims Laine.

"Can you tell what he was hit with?" she asks hoping for confirmation that her observations are right.

"Hmm, it's hard to say. Something oblong, like a pipe maybe," supposes the ME tentatively and Alexis feels some small satisfaction that she was right in her own surmising about the wound and what might have caused it.

Alexis then stops thinking about this abstractly, like a lab experiment and remembers that this man was killed, brutally, by someone that is on the very same flight as herself and her Dad.

"Oh man!" she exclaims at that thought.

"Alexis are you alright?" the concerned voice of Lanie comes from her phone. "It's just another body. You've done this plenty of times before."

Alexis shakes her head despite the fact that the ME can't see her right now but then she lets the woman know what has her so worried, "It's not the body I'm worried about. It's the person who killed him and took his gun."

"Looking at this there is something I can tell you about who that person is," says the satisfied and reassuring voice of Laine in response.

"What's that, Lanie?"

"See the angle and position of the wound, Alexis?" asks Lanie in her best teaching tone.

Studying the wound again as Lanie instructs Alexis can suddenly see what the ME is talking about, "The person who hit them is left handed."

"That's right, sweetie. So you're looking for a long oblong murder weapon. Something like a pipe. And your murderer is left handed," summarises Lanie.

"That should eliminate a fair percentage of those on the plane as the majority of people are right handed. Also, there can't be many loose pipes around an aircraft like this so the options for the possible murder weapon are small. Thanks again for your help, Lanie," adds Alexis both grateful and pleased for the assistance and that she's been able to figure this out at the same time as such an experienced ME as Lanie.

"Don't mention it, Alexis. I just hope this helps you and Castle find who did this before they hurt anyone else. You look after yourself up there and don't hesitate to contact me again if you need anything else," says a serious and sincere Lanie.

"I will, Lanie. Thanks again, bye," and after a 'bye' from Lanie, Alexis ends the video call.

Alexis takes a breath and looks around her. She remembers something her dad told her he told Kate one time, that as a mystery writer he is highly paid to think like a killer. As the daughter of a highly paid mystery writer that has edited his work since she was fourteen she has likewise become trained to think like a killer. So with that in mind she studies her immediate vicinity.

It is a good bet that the Air Marshal was killed here in the hold. The fact that his body was hidden here supports that. The killer would have wanted to hide the body as quickly as possible. They couldn't have killed him elsewhere on the plane and then dragged his body down here. That is something that the passengers and crew were sure to have noticed.

Likewise the murder weapon is likely something that is down here as well. Something that came easily to hand for the killer. Looking around her eyes scan for something long and oblong. After a minute of searching her eyes alight on a long red metal handle fixed by clamps to the wall of the hold. It looks to be a handle used for manually opening a hatch.

She goes over to it and as she reaches it her nose detects the distinct and biting smell of cleaning products. She quickly goes back to where she was examining the Air Marshal's body and picks up one of the plastic trash bags she'd brought with her to put any evidence she might have found on his body in. Going back to the handle and using her still gloved hands she carefully removes the handle from its clamps and holds it gingerly by one end. She then drops it into the plastic bag her other hand is holding open.

She looks with satisfaction at the probable murder weapon. The smell of cleaning product indicates that the killer has tried to erase any trace evidence from it. At the very least they are sure to have wiped it of any fingerprints. This might not help her and her dad now but at least when they land they may have some corroborating evidence. She doesn't think that the cleaning chemicals available on an airplane would be strong enough to eliminate all the evidence from the handle. So if her dad does find the killer then they may have some evidence to help put them away.

Time to let her Dad know what she's discovered. Hopefully this and whatever Kate and her team can find out from the passenger manifest will help her Dad narrow down the suspects. One thing is for sure though, it's going to be a long flight.

* * *

_Oceanic Air Flight 57 Rear Galley – Mid-Atlantic_

Castle stands in the rear galley and a ball of ice forms in his gut as he listens to the information his wife is telling him from the phone pressed to his ear. What she and Esposito have just told him have just brought to life one of those many worst case scenarios that his writer's mind has been churning about ever since this whole plane trip started.

That the man he'd seen in that gay couple's video, that he now knows, thanks to his and Alexis' MacGyver inspired CSI work, is Aiman Haddad who is most likely the murderer of Air Marshal and may therefore have evil intent for this flight. The same flight that holds his daughter and over two hundred other innocent people. He can't let anything happen to them all, especially Alexis. He's a cop now, even if only a part time one. It's on him, on the oath he took at the 12th in front of his family and friends, to stop this man and whatever destructive scheme he has planned.

Castle just wishes that he'd brought his gun because even if it was only in his checked bag he would be able to get at it now but unfortunately he hadn't been able to bring it with him. The terms of his position as an NYPDA Detective only allow him to be armed when he is on duty. Combine that with the strict gun laws in the UK and there was no way he was going to be able to bring his personal firearm with him on this trip. Regardless he can do this. He's been trained to subdue a suspect plus he has the assistance of the rest of the flight crew. He can take this man down.

In a determined voice with only a hint of apprehension he ends the call with Kate, "Yeah, thank you for letting me know. I'll call you later."

He hears from down the phone her own sign off and he feels a twinge of discomfort at the slight desperation he hears in her voice. She is obviously unhappy at not being with him as he faces down this terrorist and he frankly feels the same way.

As he takes his phone from his ear he looks at the others that are grouped around him in the rear galley. The three members of the flight crew, Debbie, Farrah and Jim which, along with Alexis, who is also present, have become his own little homicide team. All of them are looking at him with apprehension having obviously heard his side of the conversation with the precinct. His gaze is drawn to the nervous and expectant look on Alexis' face and he makes a quick decision that has everything to do with him being a father and nothing else.

However before he can give voice to his decision Alexis asks, "What is it? What did Kate say?"

He steps up to her and in a tone that will brook no argument he looks directly into her eyes as he tells her, "I want you to go back to first class and stay there until I tell you."

He sees concern and a brief indication that she might argue the point with him cross her face before she gives him a look that indicates she can see how serious and important this is for him and she acquiesces, "OK, Dad. Be careful."

With that she steps up to him, kisses his cheek and then does as she is told and leaves the galley.

With his daughter gone Debbie asks, "I take it he's a bad guy?"

Castle nods as he responds, "He's on the no fly list and for good reason."

"So he's a terrorist!" exclaims Jim.

As Farrah mumbles a distraught, "Oh my God!" Castle looks at the three crew members gravely as he theorizes, "He murdered the Air Marshal. Now that is a bold act committed by someone not concerned with what happen when the plane lands."

"Because maybe the plane won't be landing," adds Jim his voice plainly showing that this is a scenario that has been his and the rest of the crew's nightmare for a long time.

Castle gives him a look of agreement, "I think we can assume the worst, assume that his plan is bigger than killing Kyle Ford."

At that the senior flight attendant, Debbie, steps forward, "OK, we know what to do. First we isolate him if possible."

"I'll control his hands so he doesn't go for the gun or something worse," includes Jim.

"I'll get the zip ties to secure him," adds Farrah nervously.

"Good and like you said I think we should do this quietly. Try to get him away from the other passengers," suggests Castle.

I could page him back here to the rear galley," suggests Debbie.

Castle shakes his head negatively, "Then he might get suspicious, that's too risky. If he realises we're trying to take him down he may do something desperate…."

His speech goes dry in his mouth as he turns towards the curtain separating the galley from the passenger cabin and is greeted to the sight of Haddad looking right back at him and standing just the other side of the curtain. The man looks at Castle nervously, sweat covering his brow, and it is obvious he has overheard at least some of what has been said about him. The two men freeze for a moment as they look each other in the eye before Haddad quickly turns and dashes away from Castle desperately.

"Stop!" yells Castle as he and Jim leap to pursue Haddad. He is just out of Castle's grasp as the suspect barges his way through a row of passengers to get to the aisle on the other side. Disgruntled yells of "Hey!" from the passengers seated in the row follow Haddad's frantic scramble over them to evade capture.

As Haddad quickly turns back to the rear of the plane Castle and Jim quickly reverse their course back the way they came into the rear galley. Upon entering they are greeted with the sight of Haddad grappling with Farrah who has gotten in the man's way as he desperately tries to make his escape. Castle quickly moves to assist the young woman and is not a moment too soon as he sees Haddad reaching for a metal coffee pot on a nearby counter, obviously intending to use it as a weapon.

Taking hold of the arm reaching for the coffee pot Castle instinctively uses one of the moves he learnt during his NYPDA training to force the man's arm behind his back and he manhandles the man roughly, face first, into the nearest bulkhead. Haddad struggles and squirms in an attempt to get free but Castle just uses his superior strength and coursing adrenalin to force the man's arm higher and more painfully up the man's back. Haddad cries out in pain as his arm is bent into an unnatural shape but he keeps struggling.

Through gritted teeth Castle instructs the straining man, "Keep still!"

Haddad yells back angrily at Castle in Arabic and Castle looks at the Farrah who is looking dishevelled after her tussle with the suspect, "What did he say?"

Looking at him with wide eyes she tells him, "He said, 'You can't do this. You can't stop me!"

Castle turns his attention back to the man he has pinned against the bulkhead and he tightens his grip. He's got him, he thinks, with relief and satisfaction. He's not going to get away and he's not going to hurt anyone else.

* * *

_The 12__th __Precinct_

Kate hangs up her cell phone after yet another fraught phone call with Castle hundreds of miles away and thousands of feet in the air. Seriously, she thinks, is everyone on that plane up to no good?

First her husband identifies and captures Haddad who, thanks to a check of the recent calls on his cell phone, they confirm had made several suspicious calls to Syria. Then, after Castle has interrogated the suspected terrorist, he comes to the conclusion that while Haddad is on his way to Syria to join that country's civil war he isn't responsible for Kyle Ford's death.

That after finding the Air Marshal's private phone Castle discovers the disturbing and threatening texts that were sent to the dead man and they were not sent by Haddad's phone. No they were sent by the phone that they discovered was purchased by a disgraced Oceanic Air executive, Marilyn Singer.

Discovering the woman aboard he takes her into custody in a typically Castle way, spilling perfectly good red wine, indeed! After interrogating the woman and searching her bag, discovering the Air Marshal's missing gun, he decides that while the woman had planned some ill-conceived scheme to try and extort money from the airline, all from a letter they found in the same bag, she wasn't the killer of Kyle Ford who was also, coincidentally, her boyfriend.

Now he's had them following up with the import/export businessman, Victor Dietrich, on one of his out there hunches. She's just gotten off the phone with him and Alexis as she described to them what she and Ryan discovered after talking to the man. It looks like, yet again that Castle is onto something. That this whole situation has more to do with the smuggling of a thirteen million dollar watch than terrorism or a disgruntled former employee of the airline.

She just wishes that she was there with him as he follows his hunch, just like she usually is. Without her there how is he going to ground himself and not let his wild theories send him off on unhelpfully tangents let alone keep him out of trouble? She knows he's a trained Detective now and that she should have faith in his abilities but for seven years now whenever something like this has happened, one of them being in such danger, the other has been right there with them. OK, maybe not all the time, as she remembers that near disastrous undercover operation from last year. However, most of the time they have faced situations like this together and it does not feel right at all not being there with him.

At least Alexis is there to help him and keep him focused. His level headed daughter can usual reign in his over exuberance almost as well as she can.

Then again Alexis' presence on the flight is another large part of why she has had been feeling so desperately anxious about this whole situation. She's stuck here while her family is in real danger and it is making her almost sick with worry and felling not a little guilty. She should have found a way to accompany Castle and Alexis to London and damn the lack of available leave or the start-up of the taskforce. The taskforce could wait a few days and she could have taken some leave without pay. It's not like she and Castle need the money from her meagre pay check. She should be there, watching Castle and Alexis' backs as they all figure this all out together. The disquiet of her emotions right now are through the roof.

Not that they are stopping her from doing everything she can to help her husband and step-daughter find the real story and therefore the killer. No, if anything it gives her even more motivation to make sure no stone goes unturned and that all the still developing resources of her taskforce are used to help them.

As she strides purposely through the bullpen she shakes her head as she thinks that she never thought that the first case of the Special Investigations Taskforce, understrength and under resourced as it is in these early days, would be such a personal case for her. At least those few resources that she has have done everything that could be expected of them, if not more. Ryan, Espo, Lanie and even Tory have all been there for her as they all work to help her husband, their friend and one of their own track down the murderer and keep a plane load of civilians safe.

She's glad that she recommended that Tory be assigned as the tech analyst for the taskforce otherwise there might not have been anyone here yet with her expertise to discover the same leads that she has. Ryan and Esposito's presence have been a godsend as well and not just for their usual thoroughness in following up leads. If it wasn't for their understanding and support there's a risk that she would spend this entire time just sitting in front of her computer, watching the track of the flight and not doing a thing to help her family as she obsesses over their predicament.

Then again, as she walks into her office and takes her seat behind her desk and sees the reassuring sight of the plane icon on the screen showing that Flight 57 is still in the air, she has an unpleasant feeling that things are about to come to a head over the Atlantic.

She watches the icon move infinitesimally closer to its destination and in her gut she knows that Castle is close to finding the truth. As she stares at the screen and wills the icon to stay visible Kate prays that whatever the truth is that Castle, Alexis and everyone that the small bundle of pixels on her screen represents come through safe and well. She just wishes there was more she could do.

* * *

_Oceanic Air Flight 57 First Class Cabin – one hour before landing_

Castle freezes as he looks down the wrong end of Kyle Ford's gun in the hands of flight attendant Debbie. He's kicking himself for not retaining possession of the weapon after they found it in Marilyn Singer's bag. But no, he had to put in the locker in the first class galley where they were storing all the evidence. Nice and handy for Debbie, the now exposed killer and would be wildly expensive watch thief, to get and now be pointing at him, Alexis, Farrah, Jim and the passengers in the first class cabin.

While he stands frozen to the spot his mind is going even faster than the plane is flying through the air as he thinks of ways to either talk the woman down or disarm her. He's really missing his own gun now especially as he senses the presence of Alexis standing close by his side. His hear skips a beat every time the woman swings the gun in his daughter's direction and he wishes he could call out to her to stop as she steps closer to him and also the woman nervously waving a gun around at everyone.

"Debbie?" asks a shocked Farrah from behind him.

"Mmm hmm," Debbie responds with a slight nod in answer to the question implied in Farrah's shocked tone.

"Why?" presses Farrah obviously unable to believe that this woman whom she's worked with so closely could be the killer and the person that stole the thirteen million dollar watch that as being transported, read smuggled, on the flight.

Castle silently congratulates Farrah for getting Debbie talking and focusing on her. As the closest to the gun wielding flight attendant he has the best chance at disarming her. Unfortunately he can't make a move yet because the weapon is currently pointing directly at Alexis and he daren't make a move while there's a chance his daughter could be harmed. He just hopes that Farrah can keep her colleague talking and maybe calm her down because at the moment the scared woman looks like she could just twitch and fire the gun.

"Thirty years, Farrah!" Debbie replies bitterly. "Thirty years of loyal service. I was finally ready to retire. So what does Oceanic do? They restructure…ha...and eliminate our pensions."

Calling on the class at the Academy he took on conflict resolution and how to calm a suspect and to try and direct her aim away from Alexis, Castle speaks up at this point, "Debbie," he doesn't know whether to be happy or apprehensive when she swings the gun in his direction at her name. "You don't want to do this. Drop the gun."

The woman smiles and gives a small laugh as if he's said something funny, "Do you have any idea what it's like. Serving this little punk kid in first class every month," she looks around Castle to where the young male apprentice of Victor Dietrich is sitting behind where he is standing and whom she stole the watch from. "Hearing him brag about how much money he's got strapped to his wrist. When I have nothing."

Cringing in his head he hears Alexis speak up at this point and his heart is in his throat again as the gun swings back to aim at her, "So when you found out he was taking this flight again you decided to do something."

Castle is both proud at the calm and understanding voice that Alexis is addressing Debbie with yet horrified as his beautiful daughter steps even closer to the armed woman. Again he itches to reach out to pull Alexis behind him and out of the line of fire. Then he sees that while Debbie has the gun firmly aimed at Alexis' chest there is a look of hesitation on the woman's face. He hopes that it means that she would hesitate to kill Alexis maybe because he knows that the two of them have become friendly over the course of the investigation. Then again Debbie knew Kyle Ford for a lot longer and that didn't stop her killing him so he may just be projecting some wishful thinking.

"I heard about that watch," Debbie sounds almost like a petulant child as she tries to justify her actions to the young woman moving closer to her. Debbie's voice gets increasingly shaky, as does her gun hand to Castle's discomfort as she continues, "How it was going to be auctioned off. That's thirteen million! But nobody…nobody was supposed to get hurt. Right, I just…I just needed Ford to step away for like a minute but when he saw Aaron was sleeping…he knew." Debbie shrugs her shoulders at that as if to say what happened next was not her fault, "He tracked me down in the cargo hold…"

Castle is almost jumping out of his skin as are the rest of the people in the cabin if the gasps he hears are any indication as Alexis takes yet another step towards the killer and this time he does reach out to grab her arm to stop her but she puts her hand over his as she says sympathetically, "Debbie, what the airline did to you was unfair."

He watches as Debbie nods at Alexis' words but is also preparing to pull Alexis to one side at the first indication that the woman is about to shoot.

"But please don't make it worse," Alexis pleads to Debbie. "This isn't who you are."

"It's not," agrees Debbie, shaking her head and close to tears.

Castle watches as the gun starts dropping, slowly, as Debbie listens to Alexis' words and her resolve evaporates. However, before he can step forward and disarm her Alexis does just that by maintaining eye contact with the woman as she carefully places her hands over the gun and gently removes it from Debbie's grasp. Both he and Alexis simultaneously breathe sighs of relief as Debbie releases the gun and Alexis steps back and goes to pass it to him.

It is at that moment, to everyone's surprise most of all Castle's, that Aaron Rich, the apprentice that Debbie knocked out and stole the watch from, jumps up from his seat, grabs the gun from Alexis outstretched hand, grabs her, pulls her from Castle's grasp, stands behind her and points the gun to her head.

"Ok, so now that's over. Give me the watch!" he demands thrusting the gun into Alexis' temple to emphasize his intent.

* * *

_A/N : So those familiar with the episode will note a few changes I've made not to mention the little matter of the cliff-hanger that I've left this chapter on. Remember this is AU and I've decided, and at the suggestion of a reviewer, that changing the order of the episodes aren't going to be the only changes in this universe. I will endeavour to bring out the next chapter quicker than this one so that I'm not leaving you hanging too long._

_In the meantime I'm sure a lot of us are looking forward to the start of season 8 in just a couple of days. I know I can't wait. Don't worry this story will continue after the hiatus ends._

_Many thanks again to all that have reviewed, followed, faved and read my little story._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N : Apologies for making you wait for the resolution to the cliff-hanger._

_Disclaimer : I do not own Castle or it's characters. They are owned by ABC._

* * *

_Oceanic Air Flight 57 – Forty-five minutes from arrival at Heathrow_

Castle's heart skips several beats at the sight of the gun pressed to Alexis' temple. His anguished gaze oscillates between the gun, the look of desperation on the face of the man holding it, Aaron, and the wide eyed pleading look on his daughter's face. He is struggling to remember his NYPDA training now with his daughter in such peril but the look of trust he can see amongst her pleading expression has him struggling to recall, as he'd been trying to earlier with Debbie, some of his suspect negotiation and conflict resolution training.

With not a little difficulty and trying, barely, to keep the panic out of his voice he asks Aaron, "Put the gun down, Aaron. There's nowhere to go. We're going to land soon and there'll be hundreds of cops waiting for us. You won't get away."

The young man or punk, as Debbie now accurately described him earlier, gives a snort that is equal parts derision and frustration, "Oh don't I know that. I am finally trusted to carry something worth disappearing with and then Miss 'Oh isn't it sad I lost my pension' here had to go and steal it first. Then she had to get caught by you two and guarantee half the cops in England are waiting for us. Argh!" the man yells his frustration. "I'd timed it so perfectly. There's a flight for Croatia, a nice non-extradition country, which leaves ninety minutes after we land that I'm booked on under a fake name. I was supposed to land, calmly board that flight and be far away with thirteen million dollars before anyone knew it was missing. But, no, because of all this now I have to improvise. So this is how it's going to go. You are going to give me the watch and when we land all those cops will give me and red here a nice armed escort to that flight to Croatia. We'll board the flight and go there together. Then, once I arrive safely, I'll let your daughter go and not before. If that doesn't happen then your daughter is going to pay."

After the man's rant is done Alexis chimes in at this moment and again Castle feels the same mixture of pride and concern as she engages her captor calmly but with just a hint of fear in her voice, "Aaron, you don't really think that is going to work do you? I think you'll find that Croatia won't allow a flight with an armed man with a hostage to land in their country. Not to mention that while they may not have an extradition treaty with the US, kidnapping and grand theft are still crimes in their country. You may as well give up the gun because there's no way you are going to be allowed to leave the country when we land, let alone the airport."

"Well, Miss Smarty Pants, maybe I'll ask the pilot to head for somewhere in Africa that isn't so law abiding," counters Aaron angrily.

"Uh, because of the airline's penny pinching we've only got enough fuel to get to Heathrow with only a little extra in case we're put into a holding pattern. So we haven't enough fuel to get to Africa," comes the nervous voice of Jim, the flight attendant, from where he is watching horrified from the back of the cabin.

During these exchanges Castle has been studying how Aaron his holding Alexis and the gun. He is desperately looking for an opening that will allow him to free his daughter and take the man down. He really wants to put to use some of those hand to hand moves that Esposito taught him on the man that is daring to threaten his daughter. With the cold certainty that he last felt when he 'questioned' that man during Alexis' kidnapping there is no way he'll hold back if he gets his chance.

For a moment he thinks he has his chance when the man turns both himself and Alexis towards Jim after he made his comment but the gun stays firmly pressed to his daughter's head. He can see Alexis' eyes looking around as well and for a second the gun moves from her head and comes more fully into her view.

Castle takes a step closer to the pair just as they swing back to face him as Aaron obviously recognises Castle both as a 'cop' and a father as being the greatest threat. He obviously also thinks that as such he is the one best to negotiate with. As both Aaron and Alexis turn back to face him he sees that Alexis' gaze is fixed on the gun as Aaron now waves it around the cabin to cow those present. Castle follows her gaze as she seems to be concentrating on a particular part of the pistol. Then he sees what has drawn her attention. Something that he hadn't been at the right angle to see when Debbie had the gun before and his memory instantly goes back to the Tisdale case and the first time he met Kate.

The gun's safety is on!

Just as he springs forward to disarm the man before he realises his error Alexis reaches up and grips the hand holding the gun. She applies pressure on nerve points on his hand and wrist while also twisting the hand back in an unnatural and painful position. Aaron yells in pain and surprise at the attack from a young woman he thought he had fully under control. The gun falls from his hardly tight grip to the deck and Castle quickly diverts his lunge to scoop up the weapon.

As Alexis equally quickly uses a well practiced move on the cringing Aaron to force the hand and arm in her grip behind his back, Castle, gun in hand now, joins her and adds his own strength to grabbing Aaron's flailing other arm. He drags that behind Aaron's back and then together they force the man face down onto the deck.

Castle puts his knee forcefully and with just a bit of feeling into the small of the struggling man's back and he grits out angrily, "Don't move!"

Aaron must realise the futility of his situation because he gradually stills under the pressure of the father and daughter on his back. Once he has stopped moving Castle risks a look at Alexis next to him and she coincidentally looks at him at the same time giving him a quirky smile as she does so.

"I knew that self defence training Kate gave me after Paris would come in handy someday," she says with a shrug of her shoulders.

Castle gives her a shaky smile, his emotions still battling with themselves after seeing his daughter's life threatened, but relief becomes the dominate one as his smile widens. There is a tentative step close to them and he looks up at the surprised face of Farrah.

The young flight attendant gestures to the now submissive Aaron on the deck and the shamefaced Debbie who is standing slumped against the front bulkhead of the cabin behind them and says, "I think we're going to run out of zip ties."

* * *

_Aircraft Security Bay near Terminal 3 – Heathrow Airport_

Detective Inspector Colin Hunt stands on the windy tarmac with several heavily armed members of the Metropolitan Police's Aviation Security Operational Command Unit, the unit of the Met responsible for security at Heathrow, and watches as Oceanic Air Flight 57 comes to a stop. The plane is now parked in the isolated bay away from the terminals and other aircraft, specifically designed for serious security situations. A single, old fashioned, in this age of air bridges, set of stairs is then wheeled up to the front passenger door of the 747.

As he strides forward to mount the stairs, followed by his MP5 toting colleagues, Hunt recalls the conversation he had with his Chief Inspector or 'Guv' just a few hours ago that brought him here. Still unofficially on the shit list after his little personal investigation in New York two years ago he hardly expected to be called in by his boss and sent to Heathrow because of that same case.

Due to the very personal nature of that case and the subsequent negative consequences for his career he well remembers his time spent helping the Detectives of the NYPD's 12th Precinct tracking down the killer of the woman who was his sister in everything but name. He particularly well remembers the beautiful female detective that led the squad that caught Claire's killer. On the other hand he faintly remembers the well heeled mystery writer that was following the woman around at the time.

Yes, his attention had been naturally dawn to the gorgeous detective so he'd not paid that much attention to the writer tag along. Then again he had suspected at the time that it was because of something between the pair that had Detective Kate Beckett so distracted and distant during the drink they shared before he caught his flight back home at the end of the case. Nothing had come of that night because both of her distraction and him still being caught up with all the emotion regarding Claire's murder. In the end they'd shared one drink each and swapped a couple of those amusing but inconsequential stories that all cops have before parting ways amicably.

Now, after a quick search on his phone while he was waiting for the plane to arrive, he's learnt that the detective and writer are married. The same writer that is now, unbelievably, an NYPD Auxiliary Detective and is arriving on said plane after what sounds like arresting half those aboard. Because of his history with the man, fleeting though significant that it was, his superiors have sent him out here to be the liaison between the Met and the American.

Clearing the last two steps with a single bound he arrives at the top and the engineer from the airline that is waiting there looks to him expectantly. Giving the greasy, coveralls wearing man a nod of assent he watches as the engineer bangs on the plane door and signals through the small window set in it. The handle recessed into the door comes out and turns and likewise the door comes out of the side of the fuselage and moves to one side as it is pushed open by a dark haired male flight attendant inside.

The flight attendant and engineer step to the side as Hunt steps forward onto the plane with the tread of boots and the squawks from the radios on their utility vests telling him that his armed colleagues are close behind. Upon entering the galley area that the door leads to he immediately recognises the man standing there as that same mystery writer from two years ago, Richard Castle. He doesn't recognise the young red headed woman standing next to him but from the information he'd received about what had been going on aboard this flight he surmises that this must be his daughter, Alexis Castle.

Hunt observes a look of surprised recognition cross the writer's face before it is quickly replaced with a charming grin as the man steps forward with his hand held out to shake as he says, "Detective Inspector Hunt, welcome aboard Oceanic Air Flight 57."

Putting his own hand forward and shaking the writer's firmly, Hunt responds, "Thank you Mister Castle and welcome to England."

After they release their hands Castle indicates to the young woman next to him, "Inspector Hunt this is my daughter Alexis. Alexis this is Detective Inspector Hunt. Kate and I helped him track down the murderer of someone close to him about...oh...two years ago now."

An intrigued and appraising look comes across the young woman's face as she chirps up with, "Oh, I remember. He's the sexy Brit Detective that Lanie told me that you and Kate arrested when he was naked."

A faint blush raises across both men's faces as the memory of how they first met as Castle says frustratingly to his daughter, "I think I need to have a few words with Lanie about what she tells you about Kate and my cases."

Hunt feigns looking around the immediate area as he asks, "I understand your wife, Detective Beckett, or should that be Castle now, isn't with you."

"Ah, no. '_Captain' _Beckett-Castle had to stay in New York. Pressure of work," responds a prideful Castle.

Any further discussion is interrupted by the arrival of a middle aged woman wearing a pilot's uniform from the stairs leading from the upper deck, where the cockpit on the 747 is located.

"Ah, Captain Edmunds, this is Detective Inspector Hunt. DI Hunt this is Captain Edmunds the chief pilot of the flight," informs Castle charmingly, again providing the introductions.

"Captain," greets Hunt as he likewise shakes the pilot's outstretched hand.

"Detective Inspector," greets the woman with a nod. "It's good to see you and your men though Detective Castle and is daughter have had the matter well in hand."

Hunt sees Castle stand a little bit taller at the pilot's praise and the man glances down his own, puffed out chest towards the gold star badge that is hanging from the top pocket of the sports coat he is wearing. Hunt had noticed the badge on the man's chest when he first saw him but had waited to see how long it took for him to mention or otherwise bring attention to it. Looks like the Captain has done it for him, in a roundabout way.

Hunt quirks an eyebrow, "Ah, yes, when they told me a cop was on board and had made the arrests I must say I was a little surprised to learn it was you 'Detective' Castle."

Castle shrugs his shoulders as he grins, "Only just qualified. These are my first arrests as an NYPDA Detective."

"Well, let's get down to business. Detective Castle would you care to show my colleagues and I to these people who will now be staying in England at the pleasure of Her Majesty," asks Hunt of Castle.

Before he does so Castle turns to his daughter and says, "Alexis, go to our seats and get our things together while I show the Detective Inspector to our prisoners."

The young woman nods and squeezes the man's hand as she says, "Ok, Dad."

Castle then proceeds down the aisle indicating for Hunt and his men to follow and confides to him gleefully as he walks, "As usually happens, as soon as the plane stopped, despite the seat belt sign still being on and an announcement from the Captain for everyone to stay in their seats quite few people jumped up to get their carry-on. The sight of your colleagues and their guns soon had them all sitting back down again however."

Eventually Hunt and his men are led down to the cargo hold to be greeted to the sight of four people, two men and two women, siting at various points around the hold, zip tied in place. All of them have the sourest of looks on their faces at the sight of the large group of officers there obviously to take them into custody.

It is some time later as the last of the arrested parties, a rather mournful looking African American woman in a flight attendant's uniform, is led down the staircase outside the plane. Their zip ties replaced with standard issue Met handcuffs.

Hunt and Castle watch from the top of the stairs as they are all loaded into a marked police van, blue lights flashing on its roof and Hunt turns to the writer come detective, "Well, Detective, you, your daughter, the crew and any passengers that are witnesses will have to accompany me to Scotland Yard for your statements to be taken."

Castle turns to him and asks tentatively, "I understand that there's a lot of procedure to follow and paperwork to fill out on this and I'm prepared to do what is necessary I just ask that if we are not finished by tonight if I could take a break to give a speech I'm due to give at the Sherlock Holmes Society?"

Hunt looks at the slightly pleading look on the man's face, shrugs and responds, "As long as you're prepared to be at Scotland Yard first thing in the morning to finish things up, I don't see why not."

"And, Alexis, my daughter, she has plans to meet with some friends in South Kent this evening. Could you give her the same latitude?" presses Castle only to be contradicted by the young woman who has now joined them.

"Actually, Dad, I want to go with you and watch you give your speech tonight," she tells the author with a bit of sheepishness in her voice.

The man turns to face her and asks, "Even if that means we're joined at the hip while we're here?"

The young redhead shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe I want to be."

Castle loops an arm around his daughter's shoulder and drags her into a hug, 'Yeah, I kinda want to be as well."

Hunt watches the tender moment between the father and daughter. He didn't see this side of the man during their interactions in New York two years ago. Nothing to indicate the doting father as shown by the display in front of him. Neither did he get an indication of the accomplished detective as shown by the van load of people now departing for the local 'Nick' and the professional manner in which Castle had described their various crimes as they'd been led away.

No, he recalls a man that had flitted in and out of the investigation usually to have lunch with some busty flight attendant and yet who seemed very watchful of the interactions between Hunt and the female Detective who is now his wife. That and his reputation as a rich mystery writer occasionally in the tabloids had not given Hunt a very favourable impression of the author. As a result he'd dreaded what he would find aboard this plane when he first heard the man was the Detective on board.

Then again Castle had been one of the people that helped him get justice for Claire so he had been happy to come out here to be a friendly face even if he'd been prepared for there to be one hell of a mess aboard and was therefore pleasantly surprised to be proved wrong. That he is so pleasantly surprised at the level of the man's competence as a cop, even a part time one, has turned out to be both unexpected and welcome.

As the father daughter pair end their embrace Castle turns expectantly to Hunt and says, "We're all yours, Detective Inspector."

* * *

_The 12__th __Precinct_

Kate lets out a long breath in relief as she hangs up her cell phone and sits back in her office chair. Castle had called her from the car as he and Alexis were being driven to Scotland Yard to give their statements. That they are being driven there by Detective Inspector Colin Hunt from that case when she thought she'd lost Castle just as they were about to get together is yet another surprise in a day where she has had enough surprises to last her for the rest of the year.

"They OK?" asks the concerned voice of Kevin Ryan from the doorway as he and his partner, Esposito, enter.

"Yeah, safe and sound and everyone they arrested are on their way to an English jail," she replies, her tone further advertising her relief.

"Told you they'd be alright," adds a slightly smug Esposito as the men sit down on the chairs on the other side of her desk.

Kate gives her freind a mild glare even if the man is right. He'd come into her office and seen her watching the icon of her family's flight as it made it's final descent into Heathrow with fixed intensity while worrying her bottom lip. He'd reassured her and told her it was all over and her family were ok but that didn't deter her from keeping her gaze fixed on the screen until the notification that the flight had safely landed had appeared.

"Yes, Espo, take note because you won't hear me say this often. You were right," she pauses and changes tack, keen to put the day's events behind her. "I think we've done enough for today. Why don't you two head home."

"What about you, Ka...I mean, Captain? You going to go home or are you going to jump the next flight to London to really make sure they're OK?" asks Ryan, stumbling over whether to call her by her name or her rank.

"Kev, when we're alone and it's not business you can both call me Kate. And, no, I won't be jetting off. Castle insisted I stay here. In fact he's asked me to start the US side of the paperwork to have all his prisoners extradited back here. He said he and Alexis are going to cut the trip short anyway once his speaking engagements and the paperwork for his arrests are done. They'll both be back before we know it," she reassures the Irish Detective.

"If you're sure, because we're more than capable to cover for you with 1PP if you want to go and be with your family," adds Esposito kindly.

Kate gives a smile at the thoughtfulness of her 'brothers' but shakes her head, "No, as much as I'd like to, Castle insists that they'll be back as soon as they can and that I'd be wasting my trip if I joined them. Now, you two hit the road before I find some paperwork for you to do."

"Ok, Ok, we're going," replies Esposito, holding up is hands in mock protest. "Did you want to join us at the Old Haunt for a cold one to celebrate?"

Kate shakes her head again, "No, I've got some work to finish off here that I wasn't able to do what with everything today. Then I'm looking forward to going home and watching a Castle's speech on Face Time."

The boys both give her a look as they stand and Ryan comments incredulously yet playfully, "Purposefully listening to a speech given by Castle. Geeze, Kate, you really do love the guy."

As Esposito chuckles at his partner's comment Kate gives them both a glare this time as she protests, "Hey, during the last speech he gave I seem to remember a certain Mystery Writer calling you two his 'brother in arms' so don't talk down Castle's speeches, OK."

They both smile at her as Esposito responds, "Ok, Beckett, we won't. Nite and don't stay too late or you'll miss that speech you are sooo looking forward to."

"Yeah, Nite, boss and go home too or Espo here will sic Lanie on you," adds Ryan with a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright, I promise not to stay too late. Now get going the pair of you before I change my mind and find that paperwork for you to do," instructs Kate half seriously.

Ryan gives her a half bow in acknowledgment and Espo shoots her a casual salute as the two men take their leave. Kate smiles to herself as her friends walk away then sighs as she turns her attention to the computer monitor in front of her.

As she reaches for the mouse on her desk she is sorely tempted to open her web browser to look up flights to London. Despite what she just told the boys and what she agreed to with Castle she is seriously considering jumping on the next flight to the UK. She just wants to see Rick and Alexis' faces again just to clear the last shred of worry in her gut that they are both truly unhurt. She suspects that a Face Time call later, after they are finished at Scotland Yard, just isn't going to cut it.

She goes as far as dragging the cursor over to the web browser but she stops herself from clicking on it. No, she promised Rick and she really does have a lot of work to do. It's just that she knows that the faint flutter of butterflies in her stomach aren't going to go away until her husband and step-daughter are home. It would be easy to banish the butterflies by jetting off to see them but that's not what she agreed to.

So she's going to keep her word and stay here and eagerly await their return. That's not to say that if her family is delayed in coming back by all the legalities and red tape that the arrests made on the flight are sure to generate she reserves the right to join them. After all, in such an instance, they may need her help and support navigating such a bureaucratic minefield.

With another sigh, showing that she's still not happy with her decision, Kate moves the cursor over to the email icon and clicks on it. She almost sighs again at the number of new emails that now fill her screen. All of them are in one way or another related to the taskforce. More personnel files of prospective team members, funding related emails from accounting at 1PP, meeting requests from the Chief of Detectives and the head of CSU and many more.

She scrolls down the screen and her shoulders droop slightly at the sight of even more emails for her to read and action. It's not that she didn't expect there to be a lot of work to get the taskforce up and running it's just after today she's hardly motivated to give them the attention they require.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she thinks to herself, no, she can do this. Being able to put aside her own emotional disquiet for a few moments to concentrate on work that has been a culmination of her years as a cop is what Castle would expect of her, his 'extraordinary' wife. Maybe if she can concentrate on work she can distract herself until it's time to go home, talk to Castle and Alexis again and watch his speech.

She pauses her scrolling through the emails as one from the Commissioner's office catches her attention. Opening it her eyebrows knit together as she frowns at the screen. She wasn't expecting this. The Commissioner only mentioned personnel from the NYPD and the approached State Police forces being a part of the taskforce and nothing about federal involvement.

As she reads the email further she soon sees why she's about to have a Fed join her team, money. Looks like the Department of Justice and the FBI have offered to send some funds the taskforce's way in return for having and FBI liaison being a part of the team.

The last couple paragraphs are surprisingly frank seeing as the email comes from the Commissioner. They indicate that while the feebs will choose the agent to embed in her team she will still have final approval on the agent's appointment and the Commissioner makes it clear that he will back her if she decides to reject the FBI's selection.

Well, that's another wrinkle that she wasn't expecting. One thing is for sure though. She knows how the feds work, hell she worked for them even if it was only for a brief time. By putting an agent in with them and supplying some funding the FBI are sure to want to try and assert some control over the running of the taskforce. At the very least they might try to influence the types of cases they investigate so that there aren't any conflicts with their own cases.

Well, one thing is for sure, whoever they decide to send her she is going to go over their record with a fine tooth comb before even considering them as a member of the taskforce. Then, if they are suitable, she is going to make it clear to him or her that she, Captain Kate Beckett-Castle, is running this taskforce and not the FBI. She'll happily take their money and any personnel that they send to help her as long as they are clear that she is running the show.

If they don't then she knows what they can do with their 'help'.

* * *

_A/N : So I hope people accept my resolution of the cliff-hanger. I did have it planned this way when I wrote the previous chapter. I know the whole "the safety is on" isn't original so let's call it a homage. We'll leave season 7 here as I'm not touching Sleeper as it doesn't really fit in this AU. I've already mentioned Castle's amnesia anyway. I may address it later just not in the way as was covered in Sleeper. From watching the start of Season 8 my story is definitely going in a different direction._

_Spoiler Warning - if you haven't watched 8x01 yet I'm about to make a couple of comments so look away now. On XY, I'm keen to see Kate's perspective in the next episode because I am with Castle in thinking that she's got some explaining to do. The writers, through the speech that Alexis gives him, seem to be trying to justify her actions but I tend to only accept keeping Castle safe as one of the only understandable reasons for not including him in what she is doing. I just hope that after all this is done that it isn't like it never happened and that our favourite couple have a 'real' conversation about it all or there are consequences for Kate's silence even if it isn't just Castle (the boys and the whole NYPD) that she is hiding from. As for the episode itself, I liked it and thought it was a good episode that moved along nicely and appreciate that they are trying to do something new and make it even more action packed. I'm definitely looking forward to the next episode which I suppose means that they succeeded with the purpose of a two parter._

_Many thanks again to all that have stayed with my story. _


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Castle, ABC does._

* * *

_The Elephant &amp; Castle, corner of Pennsylvania Ave and 12__th __St, Washington DC_

Supervisory Special Agent Jordan Shaw sits at her table in the mock English pub at the base of the modern office building and takes another bite out of her toasted chicken sandwich. She likes coming here for lunch sometimes when she is in DC when she feels like something other than the fare available in the cafeteria in the J. Edgar Hoover Building a couple of blocks back down Pennsylvania Avenue.

Besides the food, which isn't bad, she also likes to come here so that she can sit, away from work and eat her lunch in peace. That is when it isn't summer because the place can get a bit crowded at lunch time then as the tourists that have visited the nearby National Archives or Newsesum, not to mention the National Mall itself and the surrounding Smithsonians, find their way here. Fortunately for her the tourists, while always present in this city, are thinner on the ground at the moment so she only has to deal with the usual business suited lunch crowd from the surrounding office buildings.

Then again, she thinks, maybe she isn't that lucky as she pauses from taking a sip from her sparkling water as a young, dirty blond haired woman in a navy pants suit appears in the doorway of the pub, looks around briefly and, upon spying Jordan, strides purposefully towards her. Sighing Jordan wipes her mouth with the napkin at her elbow and sits back in her chair as the woman arrives to stand at her table, looking down at her intently.

Jordan regards the woman for a few seconds and can see conflicting emotions playing across the young agent's, for this woman is an FBI Special Agent, face. Respect is battling confusion and a little anger as the woman stands there looking at Jordan but obviously struggling to come up with the words with which to express herself.

Taking pity on the woman she waves to the empty seat opposite her and says, "Please, sit down Agent Douglas don't just stand there glowering at a superior agent some people might think you are being insubordinate."

With a huff but also a slight colouring of her tanned cheeks Agent Alice Douglas takes up Jordan's offer and flops into the chair indicated. Once she is seated the woman looks at Jordan in the eye and again it doesn't take her years of experience as a profiler to tell that this woman isn't happy. Jordan has a pretty good idea what it is that has this woman so upset.

"Would you like something to eat or drink, Agent Douglas or would you prefer just to get to it so that I can get back to my lunch?" asks Jordan with just a hint of severity in her voice just to let junior agent know that while she'll hear her out she'll only accept so much from her.

The woman pulls down on her jacket to both angrily pull it into place and give herself a moment to gather her thoughts before she finally asks in an accusatory tone, "Why did you recommend me, ma'am?"

"Because you are perfect for the job and I think you might just learn something doing it as well," supplies Jordan honestly.

Douglas arches an eyebrow at that and says incredulously, "But you were on the panel that interviewed me for the vacancy in the BAU. I've dedicated my career to becoming a profiler and yet you decided that while I'm not suitable for the BAU I am suitable to be shunted off to New York to hold the hands of a bunch of local LEOs."

"Agent Douglas, while I know that you are supremely self-confident in your own abilities it was mine and the rest of the panel's decision that you need a little bit more experience, a little bit more seasoning, before joining the BAU. Rest assured you will get there we just thought you weren't ready just yet," responds Jordan seriously.

"But you recommended to the Deputy Director that I be posted as the agent liaison to this new multi-state taskforce being run by the NYPD instead? How is that supposed to give me the experience I need to join the BAU in the future?" presses Douglas.

"Alice…Ali, I know you like being called Ali, this is not a bad thing. I suggested you for this post because I see the potential in you to be a great member of the BAU in the future. I am confident that time working with the people in this taskforce will hold you in good stead when you eventually do," Jordan tells her frankly.

"Phffft…what could I possibly learn from some newly promoted homicide detective and her rich, connected writer husband that has somehow become an NYPDA Detective himself?" exclaims Douglas in derision.

Jordan fixes her own glare at the woman and the young agent has the good grace to look uncomfortable at the expression on her superior's face as Jordan replies forcefully, "Agent Douglas, let me tell you that Captain Kate Beckett-Castle and Detective Richard Castle have more experience putting away killers than most your graduating class at the Academy. Together those two are responsible for ending the careers of four of the longest operating and most dangerous serial killers on the books. Hell, one of them wasn't even on the books until Castle and Beckett brought him down. While some might say they were lucky I've seen them both work up close and it's more than luck. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be sitting here today and a lot of other agents would have their photos on the memorial wall as well. I think that just a short time working with them and their team might just show you that you don't know it all, Special Agent, and that sometimes people outside the bureau might just be better than you at bringing killers to justice."

There is silence for a moment as the young agent sits there, stunned at the dressing down from her superior. As Jordan watches the emotions war across the woman's face again she wonders if she made the right decision recommending her for the position on Beckett and Castle's taskforce.

When Jordan had heard through her sources about the multi-state taskforce to be commanded by, now, Captain Beckett-Castle and to include recently qualified NYPDA Detective Castle she had been surprised yet pleased for the couple. Then those same sources had revealed that the SAC of the New York field office wanted a piece of the taskforce for himself so he'd suggested to the Director that pressure be put on the NYPD for an agent liaison to be embedded in the taskforce. It was therefore to help both her friends in New York and the young woman in front of her that she'd used her own not inconsiderable influence within the bureau to recommend Special Agent Douglas for the post.

The woman sitting across from her is intelligent, motivated, confident and possibly the best candidate to join the BAU to come out of Quantico in years but she isn't lying to the woman. Jordan can see that she is a little too intense. A little too driven and perhaps over-confident in thinking that she is always right. In her opinion spending time with the married partners in New York might just give Special Agent Douglas the missing pieces she needs to become a truly effective profiler. If only she can make the young agent see what an opportunity this is for her. Not to mention she honestly thinks that Agent Douglas will be an asset for Beckett and Castle. Jordan is going to give it one last try to convince the woman opposite her.

"Look, Ali, this is not a punishment. This is not the equivalent of sending you to the Anchorage field office. This is a great opportunity for you. If I know one thing about the people in this taskforce is that they have any uncanny knack at finding interesting and unusual cases and solving them. If there is one thing my experience as a profiler tells me about you is that you can't walk away from a challenge and the work that the taskforce will be doing will be very challenging," she tells the agent sincerely.

There is another pause as Agent Douglas considers her words. Then with a sigh and determined look that is still tempered by some scepticism towards Jordan, Agent Douglas says, "Ok, ma'am. I'll do it." She then shrugs her shoulders. "What the hell. I've never been to New York before."

* * *

_The New Jersey Pine Barrens_

Detective Sergeant David Kent of the New Jersey State Police sits in his Ford Crown Victoria cruiser next to his partner, Detective Sergeant Jake Maloney, as they stake out what they hope is a meeting place for a gang of interstate smugglers. A confidential informant had told them that the gang, who use a freight trucking company as a front, meet here, in a remote part of the Pine Barrens to swap their contraband between trucks.

The pair of them have been sitting here for a couple of hours now and it looks like they have more than a few hours ahead of them. Kent takes a sip of black coffee from the metal cup from the thermos at his feet. Just a sip. God knows when he'll be able to take a leak next because it would be just his luck that their targets would turn up just when he's watering a nearby tree.

As he lowers the cup the car rocks slightly as his partner shifts in his seat and the man then decides to break the comfortable silence that had fallen in the car for the last half hour, "So, Supe, what's this I hear from the Captain that you've applied to leave the finest police force in the Garden State to join those stuck up Manhattanites in the NYPD?"

Kent rolls his eyes at both the question and the use of the nickname that has followed him everywhere during his career with the State Police. With his surname combined with his over six foot, muscular frame, short black hair and square jaw it had taken all of ten seconds for him to be tagged with the nickname of 'Superman' or 'Supe' when he was at the Academy. He'd been stuck with it ever since. He'd been partnered with Maloney for three years now and they got on well but they weren't really friends as evidenced by the man insisting on using his comic book moniker even though he knew or because he knew that Kent disliked it. That he has no special ties with his partner was one of the reasons why he'd applied to join the multi-state taskforce based in New York. He also is itching to do more, work more interesting cases than he and his partner have been lumbered with recently.

He has a good record and knows he has the highest clearance rate in their unit so he figured he has a good chance at getting the NJSP post on the taskforce. His Captain, though sorry to lose him, had supported his application wholeheartedly and had given him the word the other day. He'd got it!

"I'm not joining the NYPD, Jake," he tells his partner patiently. "I applied for that multi-state taskforce that there was that bulletin about a few weeks ago. While it may be run by the NYPD there will be officers from three other state forces as part of the team and I will remain a member of the NJSP."

"Yeah, but the Captain tells me that I've got to start looking for a new partner because it looks like you've got the job. Now I have to go through the effort of training up another wet behind the ears detective whose momma just gave him his badge just when I've got you trained up to just where I like it," grumbles the older balding and slightly overweight man.

Maloney is a veteran of the State Police but has remained a Detective Sergeant for the last ten years and is likely to retire at that rank. Not that he wants to be any higher. Kent knows that Maloney is happy where he is and despite his curmudgeon like personality Kent has come to respect the knowledge his years of experience has given his partner. There is actually some truth in his words about Maloney training Kent while they've been partnered. He's learnt a lot while working with the experienced detective and he is thankful for that.

"Oh, quit your belly aching, Maloney, you know you love to take some rookie detective and show him what's what. And I will admit that your 'training' may have helped me get the job so for that I thank you," says Kent sincerely, glancing over at Maloney.

"Ah, it wasn't me, kid. It was all you," responds Maloney good-naturedly. "Of course they want you. Partnered with you I've cleared more cases than I cleared during the rest of all my time in put together."

"Thanks, Maloney," responds Kent honestly.

Maloney sees something over Kent's shoulder indicates with his head, "Looks like they're here."

Kent turns and can just make out through the surrounding trees a pair of trucks nosing their way into the clearing that their informant told them was the transfer point. Looks like the CI is right. He picks up the digital camera that is resting on the dashboard and tries looking at the newly arrived trucks on the camera's screen.

"Damn, I can't get a clear shot from here," declares Kent in frustration as the camera's screen shows more out of focus trees than the trucks that are now stopping just where they were expecting them to.

"Well, let's get out and get a bit closer," suggests Maloney.

With a nod of agreement the partners quickly and quietly get out of their cruiser and crouching low make their way towards the trucks. Reaching a thick tree several feet closer to their targets Kent takes another look through the camera and is pleased to see that he now has an unobstructed view of the activity in the clearing. He looks over to his partner who has taken position behind another tree a few feet to his left and gives a thumbs up to indicate that he can now get the shots they need.

Kent then turns his attention to the activity that is now happening around the trucks parked about three hundred yards away. As he presses on the shutter button repeatedly to capture the evidence they need he looks at what is happening in the camera's screen. On the screen he sees four men, two from each truck, go to the back of their respective vehicles and open the rear doors on each one.

Clicking away he watches as one pair of men man handles a long black case out of their truck and carries it towards the now open back of the other truck. Kent is slightly surprised because their CI had indicated that drugs was the likely contraband that was being transported. That case, however, looked more like the type of tough case that would carry guns.

He follows the men until they load the case into the other truck and he then swings the camera back to the other pair of men just as they start carrying another case towards their truck. Kent has to stop tracking with his camera as the men in his screen stop and it is with concern that he sees one of the men looking in his direction, seemingly looking straight at him through the screen of the camera.

"Uh, Maloney, they might have spotted us," he tells he partner.

His partner remains silent and Kent watches as the men in the camera screen lower the case they are carrying to the ground. They open the crate and disappear behind the open lid, which is blocking the view of what is inside, but that quickly becomes apparent. Both men reappear from behind the open lid and they are holding some very lethal looking military grade automatic rifles.

As the image on the camera screen shows one of the men raising his rifle to look through the scope on top of it Kent decides that he's seen enough as he quickly lowers the camera and ducks fully behind his tree.

"Take cover, Maloney, they're on to us and they're armed," the whispers urgently to his partner.

Dropping the camera Kent draws his Sig Sauer from his hip and he looks over at Maloney as sees that like him his partner has his back pressed against his tree and has drawn his own weapon. Just as Kent thinks of reaching for his cell phone to call for back-up there is the chatter of automatic gunfire and he cringes as several bullets hit the ground and trees near him.

"Shit," exclaims Maloney. "What are those guys packing?"

"I don't know but whatever it is its some serious hardware. I just wish we weren't at the receiving end of it," answers Kent desperately.

"Well, stay down, kid, I'll call for the cavalry," says Maloney as he pulls his own cell phone from his jacket pocket with his free hand and presses on its screen to make the call.

As his partner calls for assistance Kent risks a look from behind his tree as there is a lull in the gunfire. What he sees has him bringing up his gun as he spots two heavily armed men making their way through the trees off to his left. The men are obviously intent of flanking his and Maloney's position. What adds to the concern this sight has for him is that his partner is between him and the men he can see approaching.

Just as Maloney finishes his call for help Kent yells to him because he can see the approaching men raising their automatic weapons, "On your left, look out!"

Maloney swings to his left in response to Kent's words just as the heavily armed men open fire. Kent lunges to the ground, gun outstretched towards the attackers and rolls trying and get a clear shot. His sights come to rest on the chest of one of the armed men at the same moment he hears a grunt from his partner. Kent loses of two quick shots and sees his target fall. He then looks over at his partner and sees him slumped against his tree with a blossom of red in his shoulder where he has obviously been hit outside the vest under his clothes.

Kent's concern for his partner ratchets up but is slightly relieved as he watches as Maloney raises his gun and fires at the remaining attacker. With satisfaction Kent sees his partner's shots hit home as the remaining man falls. Quickly getting to his knees, Kent holsters his weapon and scrambles over to his wounded partner.

"Maloney! Are you OK?" he asks anxiously.

"No, I'm not OK. That bastard shot me," responds Maloney angrily.

Kent inspects the wound in the man's shoulder, quickly strips off his jacket, balls it up and presses it into the wound to try and stop the bleeding. Before he can do anything else more bullets start impacting around them and he drops the jacket, draws his Sig and looks up in the direction the fire is coming from.

In a handful of seconds his mind, racing on adrenalin, registers that the two remaining suspects have used the diversion of the other two to move closer to the detective's position and are now barely a fifty feet away. On instinct Kent raises his gun and returns fire and time seems to slow as he tracks the sights of his pistol first over one and then another of the criminals his trigger finger rapidly squeezing off rounds.

In the seemingly slowed time he watches red bloom across the chests of both men as his sights fall upon them and then time seems to resume its normal pace as the men drop to the ground. Rising to his feet, keeping his weapon trained on the prone men he advances towards them. Upon reaching them he kicks their weapons out of their outstretched hands before reaching down twice to check their pulses. Finding no pulse with either man he stands back up and turns to look in the direction of where the other two men fell. Seeing no movement from them he looks back to his partner and what he sees has him rushing back to his side.

As he skids to a halt on his knees at his partner's now crumpled body he can see a new blossoming of red in Maloney's side where the second pair of attacker's shot caught him before Kent put them down. He turns the man onto his back and the closed eyes, slack and pale face he sees has him saying frantically, "No, no, no, Maloney, don't you die on me old man!"

Kent rummages through his balled up jacket on the ground next to his unconscious partner and fishes out his cell phone. With a shaking hand he taps rapidly at the screen until his call goes through.

Then with the phone to his ear he almost yells down the phone, "This is Sierra 59, Detective Sergeant David Kent, I have an officer down. I need paramedics to the Pine Barrens, we're on a track five miles down Williams Road….I need them NOW!"

* * *

_Major Crimes Squad Room, Connecticut State Police Troop H – Hartford_

Detective/Trooper 1st Class John Kaminski sits at his desk in the bullpen finishing the report of the homicide case that he and his partner had just closed. He types the last few keys on the computer keyboard in front of him and then pauses to review what he's written.

It had been a tough one. A sixteen year old girl had been found stabbed to death in a dumpster at the back of an office building here in Hartford. It had taken him and his partner, Detective/Trooper 1st Class Janice Volk, two weeks to track down the estranged ex-boyfriend of the girl's mother and get the evidence to crack the scum bag in interrogation.

Apparently the sick so and so had become fixated on the girl when he was dating the girl's mother, which was one of the many reasons they broke up. He then stalked and abducted the girl and when she refused him he killed her in a rage and dumped her body.

Kaminski leans back in his office chair and runs a hand back and forth over closely shaved blond hair. He's had the haircut since his time in the Marines and hadn't let it grow even after leaving the Corps. Now thirty-five years old he'd done two tours in the sand pit before cashing in his papers and coming home. An uncle who is a Captain with the CSP suggested he join and so here he was a detective putting away filth like the guy currently rotting in holding.

With guys like that he sometimes wishes that he was in a different time. A time when cops would teach murderers of young women like him the true meaning of justice and with his five foot seven muscular, fighter's frame he's just the person to show that guy the true meaning of justice. He sighs, but no he's not in that time so he has to be satisfied with making sure all the evidence is in a nice neat package therefore ensuring the guy spends the rest of his miserable life in prison.

His thoughts are interrupted by a candy bar landing with a thump onto the desk in front of him. He looks up at the smiling, red haired framed face of his partner and she says, "Don't say I never give you anything, Kaminski."

As she sits down at her desk, which is against and facing his he picks up the chocolate covered treat and waves it at her, "Thanks, Volk, I need the sugar."

"Don't mention it. Just remember that you owe me when you're hanging out with your fancy taskforce buds in big bad New York," she teases.

"Volk! Don't say that, you know I haven't heard whether or not my application's been accepted. You'll jinx it," he complains. For all his tough, ex-Marine attitude it doesn't stop him being superstitious.

The stocky, thirty-something woman waves away his fears, "Oh please. You're sure to get it. I'm just waiting for all those beers you're going to be buying us all down at Kelly's when it's announced."

At that moment the familiar voice of their Lieutenant sounds out across the bullpen from where he is standing next to the assignments board on the wall next to his office, "Alright people, gather round."

Kaminski and Volk share a look as they rise from their seats and join the group of detectives that is forming a semicircle around their superior. The tall, grey haired man with almost thirty years in the CSP waits until the last detective joins the group before moving to the board and tapping on one pair names written there.

"McCall, Swanson, what's the status of your armed robbery?" he asks of a pair of detectives to Kaminski's right.

Over the next few minutes the Lieutenant goes through all the current cases being investigated by the squad. When new information is mentioned he adds it to the board against the relevant detective's names. When told a case is closed he uses an eraser to remove the notation of the type of crime next to the detectives, congratulates them and assigns them a new case.

Eventually the Lieutenant turns his attention to Kaminski and Volk and asks, "Ok, Kaminski, Volk, what about your homicide?"

"Closed, Skip! Got DNA evidence of our suspect off the body and he wrote out a full confession when we confronted him with it. I just finished the report. It should be in your inbox," Kaminski tells him confidently.

"Yeah, the guy folded quicker than a bad poker hand. Should be an easy prosecution," adds Volk smugly next to him.

The Lieutenant arches an eyebrow at Volk before turning around and erasing the words, 'Homicide – Stabbing, 16yr old female' from next to their names. He then turns back around and looks directly at Kaminski and says, "Well, it's a good thing you've closed your case Kaminski. I just got a call from headquarters. Everyone," he announces to the group around him. "I am pleased to announce that Detective Kaminski is to be the CSP's representative on the multi-state taskforce being run out of New York."

The group of detectives break out in applause, those immediately next to him pat him on the back and shoulders and his partner lets loose a piercing whistle through two fingers. His Lieutenant steps forward, takes his hand and shakes it, "Congratulations, Kaminski. We're sorry to lose you."

Kaminski feels a swell of pride as he responds, "Thanks, Skip."

"And drinks at Kelly's tonight are on Kaminski," announces Volk which garners cheers from the surrounding detectives.

Kaminski doesn't mind. He's got the job. He's sorry to be leaving the squad but he is looking forward to working with the taskforce and the types of cases they are going to handle. It's a big step but it's a step he is ready to take.

* * *

_The 12__th __Precinct – two weeks later_

Investigator Lisa Gibson of the New York State Police virtually leaps out of the cab that has stopped in front of the 12th Precinct so excited is she to have reached her destination. She takes a half step towards the precinct's front doors before stopping herself and whipping back around and leaning back into the back of the cab for the banker's box resting on the back seat.

She gives an embarrassed smile to the cabbie who just gives her a look that indicates that he really doesn't care and that he just wants her out of his cab so he can go looking for his next fare. The box now secure in her arms she uses her foot to push the cab's door shut and the car immediately pulls away back out into traffic.

Whipping around the young African American woman now strides towards the entrance of the police station. She can't believe she's here. She thought it was long odds that she would be chosen as the NYSP's representative on the taskforce so when she got the call to report here she was both surprised and thrilled.

Sure she knows she's a good cop. The youngest woman to be made an Investigator in the NYSP and with a great clearance rate and glowing performance reviews she just thought that a job like this would be given to someone with a lot more experience.

As her tight pony tail of long black hair swings behind her and pushes her way through the front doors of the building she also can't believe she's here because of who she'll be working with. Like a lot of New Yorkers, especially those in law enforcement, she knows about Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett, now Beckett-Castle. Knows, hell, she's freely admits to herself, but no one else, that she's a fan.

She's been a fan of Richard Castle's books ever since high school and the characters of Derrick Storm and later Nikki Heat inspired her own sense of justice. It was that sense of justice that had her choose a career in law enforcement despite the protests of her parents who both have an ingrained distrust of authority despite both being law abiding citizens living in the Bronx. Her father a plumber and her mother a nurse's aide.

That she chose the State Police over the NYPD was a surprise even for herself but when that State Police recruiter came to that career day at NYU in her final year of Criminal Justice he made a compelling case for her to apply to them. It also helped that the rep from the NYPD on that day was the stereotype of a bigoted, chauvinist idiot who, she now realises, had been shunted to recruitment duty on his way from being booted from the force. To this day she can't understand why the NYPD would do that but their loss was the NYSP's gain. Then again here she is in the foyer of arguably one of the most renown of the NYPD's precincts and she's about come under the command of one of the NYPD's best officers. Boy did she wish that Kate Beckett had been the recruitment officer that day because she's sure she would now be an NYPD Detective if she had.

For it is not only Richard Castle she is a fan of but also his kickass wife. When the Nikki Heat books came out Lisa lapped up the new series because the character of a strong, smart female cop spoke to her as she made her own career in the NYSP. Then reading the reports on how the character is based on a real life NYPD Detective that Richard Castle works with for 'research' peaked her interest even more. The beautiful and accomplished detective gave her a role model to follow and aspire to.

Over the years, like a lot of Richard Castle fans, she's followed the media reports, gossip and rumours surrounding the writer and his 'muse' and on how close they really were. Therefore it wasn't a surprise to her or to a lot of other's on the fan forums when the two revealed they were a couple, became engaged and then, ultimately, married.

A year ago she'd come close to working with Kate Beckett. Gibson had been shocked to learn of the disappearance of her favourite writer on the way to his wedding and the NYSP was one of the many agencies involved in the investigation. Unfortunately her pleas to the Lieutenant in command of her Bureau of Criminal Investigations unit based here in Manhattan to become a part of the investigation fell on deaf ears.

She was relieved when the author resurfaced and that, eventually, the couple finally got married. Then the opportunity to become part of the taskforce that was both commanded by her personal hero and also had newly minted NYPD Auxiliary Detective Richard Castle as a team member had come around and she just had to apply. Deep down she hoped she would get the job but didn't really hold out much hope that she would because something like that would normally only happen in her wildest dreams.

Now as she clears the security checkpoint and moves to stand at the closed elevator doors she can scarcely believe she is here. She shakes her head as she thinks to herself, get a grip, Gibson, you can't go all fan girl when you get up there. No, you are a cool, calm, highly professional investigator and that is the face you are going to show the writer and the Captain. Not the blushing, giggling and awestruck young woman that she was when she stood in line to get her copy of Frozen Heat signed by the man just a few years ago.

Just as there is a ding and the elevator doors open in front of her she senses someone else move to stand beside her. As she steps into the elevator she sees a man of average height, with a thick, muscular build, shaved blond hair and like her carrying a banker's box with his personal effects peeking out of it join her in the car. Her investigator's mind, the man's haircut, demeanour and build screams ex-military to her, maybe a Marine given the buzz cut. Before she can he pushes the button for the fourth floor and that, the box and the Connecticut State Police Badge on the man's hip she can tell he is here just like her to join the taskforce.

He sees the man give her a once over and when their eyes meet he gives her a nod of recognition as he obviously makes the same conclusion about her. They both turn to face the doors of the elevator and there is silence between them during the short ride to the fourth floor. Gibson is on the verge of introducing herself when their journey comes to an end and the elevator doors ding open.

Eagerly she steps out onto the floor and the Connecticut Detective is close behind her. Her eyes scan the room rapidly as she takes everything in not wanting to miss a thing. Then, despite the personal pep talk she just gave herself, her brain freezes at the sight of the man walking towards her.

Her inner fan girl is screaming as Richard Castle, in black jeans, blue button down shirt, charcoal sports coat, with a star shaped badge on his hip and holding two coffee cups steps in her direction. With slightly wide eyes she watches as the man almost walks past her before he is stopped by words from the man that accompanied her up to the floor.

"Hey, brother, could you direct me to Captain Beckett-Castle's office?" asks the man gruffly. Gibson suspects that the other Detective doesn't know who Castle is. He only sees the badge on his hip and must think he is just another cop.

Castle stops abruptly at the man's words, almost causing the hot liquid in the cups he's carrying to slosh over the rims as he turns to regards the speaker and herself.

"Ah, new members of the team, welcome," Castle says to them pleasantly giving them a charming smile that she recognises from his book jackets. "I'm just heading that way myself, follow me."

Holding his charming smile and indicating with his head for them to follow Richard Castle leads them both into a bullpen holding several desks, some occupied, some not. Gibson looks around the work area eagerly but her inspection is interrupted by the deep voice of the writer come detective.

"So from your octagonal badge and your eagle topped badge I take it you are our colleagues from the New York and Connecticut State Police forces?" he asks them pleasantly as he leads them further into the bullpen.

Given her current star struck state all Gibson can manage is a, "Uh, Huh," in assent.

The man in step beside her does better and answers with a "Yep, that's right."

"Well I'm….," starts Castle, obviously intending to introduce himself but is interrupted by a low whistle from the Connecticut detective.

"Woah, who is that hottie?" the Connecticut Detective whispers to Castle confidentially and Gibson sees who he is referring to.

For the second time in five minutes she feels awestruck as she recognises Captain Kate Beckett-Castle standing next to a pair of desks talking to the two Detectives seated there, one a muscular Latino man and the other a three piece suit wearing Irish looking guy. Even Gibson can admit that the Captain is looking hot as she stands there in a black suit top with a plunging neckline and a knee length black skirt that shows off her mile long legs. However she wouldn't go as far as express that to the man in front of her, the woman's husband. Further proof that the Connecticut Detective doesn't know who Castle is or even who Captain Beckett-Castle is. Seriously! Has this guy been living under a rock?

Castle stops and turns towards them and Gibson thinks that the mystery novelest is going to let the indiscreet Connecticut Detective know who he is, who the woman he just objectified is and put the man in his place. She sees a flicker of something in Castle's eyes that might be anger for a moment before he gives a smile that, to her looks, distinctly crocodile like.

"Oh, yes. She's definitely something to look at," responds Castle in a mirror of the other man's conspiratorial tone.

The man looks eagerly over Castle's shoulder as he asks, "So is she seeing anyone because I'm sure I could show her a good time, if you know what I mean?"

Before Castle can add anything more or Gibson can say something to try to get her soon to be colleague to stop from putting is foot further into his mouth there is the clack of four inch heels on the linoleum covered floor and the woman in question appears beside her husband.

"Castle! Where's my coffee? It seems like an hour ago you left to make it. What'd you do? Grow the beans yourself?" the woman teases as she takes the blue ceramic mug from Castle's hands and raises it to her lips while appraising Gibson and the other Detective over the mug's rim.

"Ah, Captain Beckett-Castle, I found the New York and Connecticut State Police members of our team and was just bringing them to you. Let me introduce you to…?" says Castle, indicating with his now free hand and leaving the sentence open with an almost audible question mark for the two people in front of him to finally introduce themselves.

Eagerly, perhaps a little too eagerly, Gibson tucks her box of belongings under her arm as she thrusts her hand out for the Captain to shake "Investigator Lisa Gibson, NYSP, it's an honour to meet you, sir!"

With a charming smile that matches her husband's Captain Beckett-Castle takes Gibson's hand and shakes it as she replies, "Welcome, Gibson. I was very impressed with your record. It reminded me of my own. Oh, and I prefer not to be called sir. Captain or ma'am, at a pinch, will do but we are pretty informal here so I'll even answer to Beckett sometimes."

The Captain, because there is no way she'll think of her as just Beckett, then turns her attention to the man next to her as does Gibson. There she can see that the man obviously, upon hearing the names of the people in front of her, has put two and two together and come up with this being a really embarrassing introduction to his new superior officer and her spouse.

With a pink tinge on his neck showing the man his close to blushing he stammers then gathers himself to say, "Ahhh, Detective John Kaminski, CSP, Captain!"

Captain Beckett-Castle takes Kaminski's hand and shakes it while giving a curious glance to her husband at the man's reaction, "And welcome to you Kaminski. Your experience both before and during your time with the CSP will be invaluable to us." The Captain releases Kaminski's hand and then cocks a thumb at the man next to her and says mischievously, "And I take it you've both met Detective Castle here. He's the junior Detective on the team so be sure to give him all your grunt work."

"Hey," Castle protests in mock indignation. "Just for that you can get your own coffee in future, _Captain!_"

The tall brunette arches an eyebrow and turns fully to face her husband as she responds, "Do you really want to be around me without the required amount of caffeine in my system, _Detective?_"

The couple lock eyes playfully for a moment before Castle gives a slight bow in acquiescence, "Of course, Captain. I stand corrected. I wouldn't want to dare to upset the balance of the universe by depriving you of your coffee."

Giving him a slight nod of approval and a rise of her lips in a smile she turns to the two team members watching, "I think I should make it clear to you both that, as our names indicate, Detective Castle and I are married but don't think that means he gets preferential treatment. Despite our personal relationship Detective Castle is the same as any other member of the team and given that, Castle, why don't you show our newest team members to their desks."

"Yes, dear…I mean, Captain" responds Castle giving her a sheepish smile at his slip of the tongue.

"Welcome again. Once you are both settled in we'll have a briefing and you'll meet the rest of the team," Captain Beckett-Castle tells them and with a nod turns and walks into a nearby office.

Castle turns back from watching his wife walk away and points to a pair of nearby desks, "These two are free so take your pick and get yourselves situated." He points to a desk at the entrance to the bullpen near a set of stairs that has a name plate reading DET. CASTLE on it, "I'm over there if you have any questions."

Before Castle walks away Gibson watches as Kaminski quickly drops his banker's box on one of the empty desks and then reaches out to grip Castle's bicep, stopping the writer from leaving.

"Uhh…Castle….I'm apologise for what I said earlier. I was out of line," says the man contritely looking Castle in the eyes as he does so. The negative first impression the man had given her is countered by how up front the detective is now being about his mistake.

She watches a look of approval come across Castle's face as he responds, "No harm, Kaminski. I could have let you know sooner who we were so I'm sorry for trying to have a little fun at your expense. And, speaking as her very smitten husband and not as her subordinate, I am proud to admit that she is beautiful and freely acknowledge that other men find her so. Just remember that the women you work with here aren't here as candidates for you to date. They are here because they are good at their jobs. I'm sure they would appreciate it to be treated fairly and professionally by people they work with the same as you would any other member regardless of their gender. Wouldn't you agree, Gibson?"

Gibson is momentarily taken aback at being drawn into the discussion but quickly gathers herself as she responds, "Oh…Yeah. I mean, yes. I agree."

Castle gives her a smile then looks back and forth between both her and Kaminski and says, "Well, welcome to you both again."

She watches as Castle turns and walks away towards his desk. With a sigh she goes to the empty desk that is facing the desk that Kaminski has claimed and is now sitting down at. She drops her box of personal effects onto the desk's surface and takes a moment to look around the room again.

It is with a small smile of satisfaction on her face that she contemplates where she is and what she is doing here. She's made it. She's going to make the most of this because, for her, the opportunity this job represents and the people she'll be working with are truly a dream come true.

* * *

_A/N: An extra-long chapter because I had a lot to get through, new characters to introduce plus I overcompensated for losing my inspiration to write at the beginning of the week for some reason. For those interested the Elephant &amp; Castle is real (seen it for myself) and is at the same address. With the name and being on 12__th __street it begs to be in a Castle story. Also the outfit that Beckett is wearing in this chapter is the same that her counterpart in the alternative universe in "The Time of Our Lives" is wearing._

_Now to the other elephant in the room, 8x02, XX. After this I've decided to stop commenting on new episodes in my A/Ns. I want to keep this about my story which is now definitely AU and a much nicer place for our crime fighting couple. _

_That said and for the last time in this story, on the episode itself I'll just answer some questions: Am I happy the showrunners and writers have chosen this path? No, as I think this story shows my attitude to Caskett and I am therefore disappointed they have gone this way. Will I stop watching the show? No, of course not. I like these characters too much and I am admittedly interested to see how they keep Caskett together if that is their ultimate goal. What was my reaction to the end of XX? Like a lot of people, visceral. I think my neighbours must think I dropped something on my foot from the loud swearing coming from my apartment that night. What was my reaction to the rest of the episode? Very positive, there was a lot to like in the episode until the end._

_If people want more detail on what I thought about the episode and the current state of the show and fandom feel free to PM me._

_Otherwise I hope you all continue to enjoy my own little Caskett universe where things aren't so dire for our favourite couple and which, I hope, shows you can do something new and interesting with these characters without the angst._


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N : Warning, the description of a murder appear in this chapter._

_Disclaimer : Yet again I deny that I own Castle and reafirm that ABC are the ones that do._

* * *

_The Roggenkamp Farm – 5 miles outside Otisville, NY_

Arty Roggenkamp grips the steering wheel of his pick-up tightly as his body is jostled from side to side as the driver's side wheel dips into a pothole. He peers into the darkness and into the light cast by his truck's headlights to keep sight of the track back to his house. He's tired, sore and hungry for the dinner his wife Sherrie is sure to have waiting for him.

He's spent the latter half of the day in their top and most distant field repairing several feet of fencing that had been knocked down somehow a few days ago. Manovering those fence posts into the newly dug holes with his part-time hired hand, Russell, is back breaking work. It had taken the pair all afternoon and they only just finished about an hour after sundown. Normally Arty would have stopped when they lost the light but they were almost finished so while he let Russ head home on his trail bike he had stayed the last hour to finish up. Now here he is making his way home in the dark and sure to get an earful from Sherrie for being late for his dinner.

As his truck rounds a clump of trees he immediately notices a light in the distance, standing out in the pitch black surrounds of his land at night. A light where there shouldn't be a light. Arty stops the truck with a sudden jerk as he looks into the distance at the light. It can only be coming from one place, he surmises, the ancient, dilapidated barn that sits at the edge of his land and which neither he nor his family has used for over ten years. The only reason it's still standing is that it isn't on any land that he needs for his crops or livestock so he just lets it sit, abandoned, occasionally salvaging some of its wood for other purposes.

Must be kids, he thinks. Maybe they are the ones that knocked down his fence, driving their trucks onto his property looking for a nice remote place to party. Well not on his land! To catch them out he douses his headlights and starts his truck forward again. Even in the dark he knows the way. It is the land he grew up on after all.

About ten minutes later he stops his truck again and looks at the scene in front of him. Many lights can be seen moving around inside the barn through the numerous gaps in it's woodwork. From his position Arty can see a couple of dark coloured SUVs parked in front of the barn. Typical, rich kids, he thinks as he looks at the near new SUVs. He twists is his seat and lifts the old double barrelled shotgun from the rack behind him. With the gun that was his grandfather's in his hands he gets out of the truck and starts walking towards the barn.

He cracks open the gun and checks that it is loaded as he remembers. Yes, two rock salt rounds. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, just frighten them and maybe give them a sting in the backside as he chases them off. Just so that they know not to trespass on his working land again. He doesn't even think of using the cell phone he left back in the truck to call his wife or the sheriff. He's sure of what he'll find in the barn and that he can handle it.

He hears voices and some loud thuds coming from inside as he approaches the slightly open barn doors. Taking a deep breath he steps forward, through the gap between the doors, into the barn and into the light.

"OK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" he yells at the top of his voice brandishing his gun at those present.

Arty freezes at the sight that greets him in the barn as the words he just shouted echo around the open space. He can't believe what he is seeing. He is so shocked that he doesn't see the black clad figure sidle up to him.

He does register the black gloved hand that suddenly covers his mouth.

He does feel the blade of a knife suddenly at his throat.

There is the sudden loud report of his shotgun firing as his finger tightens around the trigger out of reflex but Arty Roggenkamp is no longer in a state to hear it.

* * *

_The 12__th__ Precinct the next morning_

"So, have you decided who will partnered with whom?" asks Castle as he sits in 'his' chair that he placed himself to the right of Kate's desk in her office.

Kate finishes taking a sip from her blue coffee mug and ponders her husband's question. In the short time since he's been back from London they've developed a little routine in the morning here at work. Upon arriving together they would share their first coffees at work in her office. They would take the time to discuss things related to the working day for finish conversations that started either on their way to work or even back at the loft.

Once they've finished their drinks and conversation Castle would return to 'his' desk, which used to be her desk and she would get started on her day of Captain's duties. She remembers looking on with a knowing smirk as he, Esposito and Ryan engaged in a three way game of roshambo for her old desk. As the two regular detectives had stomped off from her triumphantly grinning husband she'd heard Espo muttering something about coming up with a new game that 'real' cops should be able to win.

Returning back to the present she cradles the warm mug in her hands as she answers Castle's question, "Well, as we are still two members short I thought we'd keep things mostly as they are for now, Espo and Ryan, you and me and I'll put Gibson and Kaminski together until we have the full team. Once we have all hands on deck then I'll re-organise. I want to put one of the new guys each with you, Ryan and Espo so I can get an idea of their capabilities. In fact, overall, I was thinking of keeping things fairly fluid. Most likely changing who gets partnered with whom from case to case. Try to keep people flexible."

"Not to mention when we get more than one case at a time. Then you'll have to split your resources," adds Castle with a knowing look.

"Exactly!" she agrees. "Regardless, Gibson, Kaminski and the yet to join us New Jersey and Fed members of the team are largely unknown quantities so it will take me a little bit to learn their strengths and weaknesses. Changing around the partners, particularly at the beginning, will allow me to observe them and see how they operate. I may settle everyone into regular partnerships eventually but to start with I'm going to rotate everyone."

Castle takes a sip from his, new, white, NYPDA logoed mug before asking, "Any idea when our missing members will be joining us?"

Kate looks up as she accesses her memory, "According to the bureau Special Agent Douglas will be joining by the end of the week. As for New Jersey, Detective Sergeant Kent is actually due today."

At that moment there is a knock on her office door and Ryan sticks his head inside, "Morning, Castles. A Detective Sergeant Kent from our New Jersey brethren is here to see you, Captain."

"Speak of the devil," quips Castle with raised eyebrows.

Kate gives him a small smile before she looks up at the Irish detective and says, "Show him in, Ryan."

As their friend nods and departs Castle looks at her and says, "That's my que. I'll leave you to it."

She gives his a slightly larger smile and watches as he returns her smile, rises from his chair and coffee mug in hand walks from her office. Castle nods and smiles to a tall dark haired man as they pass in her doorway. As the man steps more into her office she almost rolls her eyes as Castle gives her one last look and then an exaggerated look back at the very tall and well muscled man before he finally disappears from her sight.

"Detective Sergeant Kent reporting for duty, Captain," says the man formally as he steps up to Kate's desk and stands there almost at attention.

Kate puts down her mug and takes a moment to study the detective as he stands there looking fixedly not at her eyes but at a point above her head. He exudes tension and discontent and Kate has a pretty good idea what has him so wound up. It's the reason that his start with the taskforce had been so delayed. She'd received a full report of the shooting in the Pine Barrens involving the man in front of her and the deadly consequences for his partner.

"Welcome, Detective Sergeant. Let me start by saying I am sorry about your partner. It's never easy when someone your work closely with every day is killed," says Kate sympathetically.

Kent's fixed stare flickers to meet Kate's eyes briefly before returning to bore into a point above Kate's head.

"Thank you, Captain," responds Kent just as formally as before.

Clasping her hands in front of her Kate fixes her own stare on the tall detective, "I understand that you requested a further delay in taking up your position on the taskforce?" states Kate with a questioning inflection leaving it open for the man to fill in his reasons.

"That's correct, Captain," the New Jersey Detective responds stubbornly.

Kate sighs. She sees that she's going to have to be direct with the man, "Kent, would you like to elaborate on why you requested the delay?"

"Personal reasons, ma'am," says Kent obviously determined to say as little as possible.

Kate shakes her head. Ok, if that's how you want to play this, she thinks, as she asks "Personal reasons like repeated requests to your Captain for the investigation into your partner's death not be closed and that you be allowed to undertake the investigation?"

Kent's eyes look back down at Kates again but he holds her gaze this time as he says assertively, "Yes, those responsible are still out there. I owe it to Jake to find them."

Kate holds the man's gaze as she responds firmly but not without a bit of understanding as she states, "You shot the men who killed your partner but you want to find whoever sent those men out there and who was running those guns. You feel responsible and want to hunt them down and make them pay."

A flash of pain crosses the man's face as he replies a little less firmly, "Yes, Captain."

Kate waves to one of the empty chairs in front of her desk and in gratified to see Kent accept her invitation and sit down.

Leaning forward in her chair and clasping her hands in front of her again she holds Kent eyes as she says, "As your request was rejected and you were told to report here regardless I take it that it is your intention to undertake your own, off the books, investigation into finding those responsible? You may even have thought of using taskforce resources to help you towards that end."

Kent opens his mouth to object but she holds up a hand for him to stop, "Don't bother trying to say that isn't true because we both know that I'm right."

Kate glances through the glass windows of her office to where she can see the reassuring sight of Castle sitting at her old desk before turning her eyes back to those of Kent. In a confidential tone she continues, "Believe me when I say that I fully understand that drive for justice. Particularly when a case with a personal dimension is involved. You feel, rightly or wrongly, responsible for what happened and want to do everything you can to find those responsible and to do it alone. I had a case like that. A very personal case the drove me, changed me. In some ways it made me the cop I am today but ultimately not the person."

Kate glances again out at Castle and this time he must sense her scrutiny as he looks up and gives her a questioning glance in return.

Kate turns back to Kent again, "No, the person I am today is because I realised, eventually and after a lot of pain both physical and emotional, that I couldn't do it alone. That to truly get justice I had to let people in. Trust them to help and trust myself to let them. One person in particular helped me and made me the woman I am today. Alone, you risk a case like that becoming an obsession. Sharing the load with others ensures that doesn't happen."

Kate observes the curiosity that appears on Kent's face at her candid words. He had obviously been expecting a telling off and not a frank and personal admission from his new commanding officer. Then a look or realisation appears as he exclaims, "Your mother's murder!"

Kate nods in acknowledgment, "I see that you did your research before joining the taskforce. Yes, my mother's murder made me want to become a cop but it also sent be down the rabbit hole on more than one occasion. It was only with the help of some good friends and one good man in particular that allowed me to get the justice I had strived so long for and not lose my life in the process. My pursuit of those responsible for my mother's murder was my obsession and I would do anything to bring them down, regardless of who I hurt in the process and how alone it made me. Again, I understand that you feel the same about the loss of your partner."

Kate cocks her head to one side as she pauses and watches as Kent digests her words before she breaks into his contemplation, "That's why I not going to forbid you from pursuing your case. God knows that if I do you'll just investigate anyway. But I do _order _that you pursue the case on your own time and that you do not allow it to interfere with your duties here on the taskforce. The moment that happens I _will _shut you down. That said, I will even allow you to use taskforce resources, again, only on your own time and as long as it doesn't impede any ongoing investigations. And if you find something that you think is worth pursuing bring it to me and I promise to give you a fair hearing. You aren't alone, Kent. We're all cops here and if anyone can understand what you are going through it's the people here."

"Uh…thankyou, Captain. That's more than I could have possibly hoped for," responds a very surprised Kent.

"Yes, well, enough said on that topic for now. In regards your duties here, despite Detective Esposito just being made Detective First Class your rank and seniority makes you the senior detective under me and therefor my second in command. As such I will expect you to be and an example to the other members of our team. We have a mixed bag of talent that I'm still getting a feel for, Kent. There is a lot of experience out there but a couple of our team are relatively fresh so I will look to you to help me with their development," Kate tells him, her tone now all business.

"Does that include your husband?" Kent asks her obviously confident after the confidences that Kate has shared.

Kate quirks an eyebrow at the confident tone but also at the hint of teasing in the man's voice which reminds her of a couple of detectives not sitting a hundred miles from where she is, "Oh, you're going to fit in here alright, Kent. No, Ryan and Esposito are Castle's TOs they are responsible for his development, not, in all honesty, that he needs that much. Despite only just being appointed Castle has more case experience than a lot of full time detectives. He is…um…unorthodox sometimes but he is one of the most instinctive and intelligent investigators I have ever seen but if you don't want to see a demonstration of his equally significant ego you will not mention to him that I said that."

Kent bows his head in acceptance, "Of course, Captain."

"Well, I….," Kate is interrupted by the phone on her desk ringing. She picks up the handset and declares down the line, "Captain Beckett-Castle."

It takes a couple of minutes with Kate making some notes on a notepad on her desk. Then she hangs up and indicates with her head for Kent to follow as she rises from her chair and walks out of her office. Standing in the centre of the bullpen she sees Castle rise to his feet and look at her curiously as she stands there with Kent at her back.

"Well, everyone, looks like we have the first official case for this taskforce. There's been a murder upstate and the NYSP and the local sheriff have asked for our assistance. We'll hit the road in five," Kate announces to the room before turning to the nearest desk passing a piece of paper to Esposito, "Espo, call Lanie and tell her to meet us there."

As the rest of the members of her team gather their things in preparation for the journey to the crime scene Castle walks up to her and in a low voice asks, "How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought," she looks over at where Kent is collecting some items from the desk he has obviously appropriated. She and Castle had discussed her selections of new team members and they both had agreed that Kent would have some very significant and familiar baggage when he arrived. "He knows where I stand and what the limits are. I don't think he'll be a problem."

"Good," he gives her an understanding look. "It takes a crusader to know a crusader. Anyway, the taskforce's first case. Discounting my multiple mid-air arrests this should be exciting," Castle rubs his hands together in anticipation.

Kate rolls her eyes at her husband's enthusiasm, "Come on, Castle. The sooner we get there the sooner we see how _exciting _this case is."

* * *

_The Roggenkamp Farm_

Castle steps out of Kate's cruiser as she and Kent do the same. The three of them have shared a long and mostly silent journey to the crime scene. Kate has a request in with 1PP for more vehicles for the taskforce that they assure her would be fulfilled by the end of the week but at the moment they only had hers and the boy's cars to use. With no spare units available in the 12th's motor pool he, Kate and Kent had travelled in her car and the boys with Gibson and Kaminski in the back had travelled in theirs. He smiles to himself as he recalls Kate's words to the effect that if the promised vehicles didn't turn up on time she would be going down to headquarters herself to shove the request up some pencil pusher's backside.

During their trip he had tried to engage their newest team member with his usual selection of witty banter but after some slightly engaging and polite replies to begin with the conversation had dried up as the New Jersey Detective became more and more reticent. The man had shown promise though as couple of his rejoinders had shown a quick and bright mind. It was just obvious to him as he'd shared a look with Kate as she drove when the conversation finally dried up that the man sitting in the back of the car, understandably, still had a lot on his mind.

The three of them are snapping on blue crime scene gloves as the rest of the team, Ryan, Espo, Gibson and Kaminski join them after alighting from the boys red Charger. Once everyone has their gloves on he watches as Kate indicates with her head for the team to follow and he is quick to put himself at her side and match her long stride as they walk towards the wide open barn door. They pass a beat up old pick up next to local sheriff's and a couple of NYSP cruisers that are parked at the barn's entrance and Caste nods pleasantly to the NYSP trooper that is standing post there.

Upon entering the large open space his eyes are immediately drawn to the scene on barn floor in front of them that is being illuminated by a couple of bright portable lights on stands nearby and which a NYSP CSU tech is taking photos of. He hears an audible gasp from Investigator Gibson who has sidled up to where Kate and he are standing and he can understand the young woman's shock.

On the floor in front of them is the body of a middle aged, grey haired man wearing a red plaid shirt, faded and dirty blue jeans and brown work boots. The man is lying on his side and a large pool of blood soaks the ground around the body. What makes it particularly shocking is that from where he is standing Castle can see that his shirt is open and his torso is a bloody mess as he has been cut open from throat to navel to expose the gruesome sight of his innards. On top of that the body is resting in the centre of a pentagram that has been carved into dirt floor of the barn.

Castle himself is unnerved by the grisly sight in front of him but further contemplation is interrupted by the approach of two people in uniform. One is a middle aged man in a tan sheriff's uniform while the other is a familiar woman in an NYSP Lieutenant's uniform.

"Lieutenant Collins, it's good to see you again. It's just unfortunate for it to be under such circumstances," Kate says in greeting to the woman that they last saw at a barn not too dissimilar to this this one.

"It's good to see you and your team as well, Captain. When I saw the scene I immediately thought of you and your taskforce," greets the olive skinned NYSP officer. She turns to the man next to her, "Sheriff Hogan this is Captain Beckett-Castle and the Special Investigations Taskforce they are the ones best suited to find out what happened to Mr Roggenkamp."

Sheriff Hogan steps forward to shake Kate's hand, "I'm glad you and your people are here, Captain. My people don't have the expertise for something like this. We wouldn't be able to give Arty's widow the justice she deserves and find those responsible."

"It's why the taskforce was created, Sheriff," Kate replies pleasantly as they release hands. In a more serious tone she asks, "What can you tell me about what happened here?"

The sheriff turns briefly to look at the body behind him before turning back to the group of detectives, "The victim's name is Arthur 'Arty' Roggenkamp this is his land and his barn. At about 11pm last night we received a call from his wife, Sherrie. She was worried as her husband hadn't returned home for dinner without any word from him which was very out of character. He had been working for most of the day in a remote field and wasn't answering his cell phone. A car with a couple of deputies visited Mrs Roggenkamp and upon determining where her husband would have gone backtracked his route. At about 12:30am they spotted his truck outside and then this when they looked inside the barn."

"Was his wife the last one to see him alive, Sheriff?" asks Ryan who is standing on the other side of Kate.

"No, according to Sherrie a part-time farm hand, Russell Baker, was working with Arty that afternoon fixing some fences. He lives in town and a couple of my deputies have brought him into our station for questioning but Russ has known the Roggenkamps most of his life. They have him over for dinner all the time and as he doesn't have any family left himself he even spends the holidays with them so I don't see him doing something as terrible as this," responds Sheriff Hogan.

"Well, we still have to eliminate him as a suspect, Sherriff, so we'll need to speak to him," says Kate to the older man. She then addresses her team, "Espo, Kent, I want you to go with the Sheriff and speak to the deputies that found the body see what they can tell you then go the Sheriff's station and interview Baker. Ryan, Kaminski, go check out the vic's pick-up and then get some troopers and deputies and do a walk-around of the barn. This place is too isolated so whoever did this drove so look for tyre tracks, oil patches anything to try and identify the vehicle used. Sheriff, is Mrs Roggenkamp at her home?"

The man takes off this cream coloured Stetson and scratches his head, "Uh, no. I had one of my deputies with her and she heard on her radio that her husband was here so she gave her the slip and turned up here in their other car. We were able to stop her from seeing his body but she's pretty broken up, as you'd expect. She's sitting in my car outside, I was just about to take her back to her house."

"Ok, Gibson, you come with me and we'll talk to Mrs Roggenkamp. Castle you stay here and do a visual search of the interior and see if you can pick anything up relevant. When Lanie gets here give her a hand," instructs Kate.

"Did I hear someone using my name in vain," comes the distinctive and sassy voice of Lanie at that moment from the doorway behind them and they all turn to see her standing there in dark blue coveralls and carrying a large black equipment case.

"Hey, Lane. Got a creepy one for you," Kate says to the ME in as pleasant a tone as the situation allows.

Castle watches as Lanie's eyebrows rise as she get a full view of the body on the floor, "Oh, yeah, you aren't kiddin', sweetie. Ok, _Auxiliary Detective_, help me with my stuff but don't step near the body unless I tell you."

Castle bites down on a line about handling Lanie's _stuff_ as he goes over to take the surprisingly heavy case from the ME. As he does that, at a look from Kate, everyone else disperses to start the tasks assigned to them by her.

A few minutes later Lanie is on her knees next to the body and Caste is slowing walking around the body looking at the ground. Seeing something near the doorway he crouches down, presses a gloved finger into the dirt, brings the finger up to his lips and tastes. Hmmm, he thinks, salt and gunpowder.

He looks up at a nearby male CSU tech who is doing his own walk around and Castle points at the patch of ground he just tasted, "You might want to mark and take a sample for analysis. Did the victim have a shotgun with him?"

As the man approaches he looks surprised that Castle would know that, "Yeah," the man points to a yellow plastic triangle with the number five on it a few feet away. "It was on the ground over there. One chamber had been fired."

"Hmm, loaded with rock salt. Looks like he got off a shot before he was killed but didn't hit anyone so he was probably surprised," muses Castle as he stands and leaves the tech to his work.

He then stands back looking thoughtfully at the tableau in front of him. There is something about the positioning of he body that is familiar but also feels wrong to him. Inspiration striking he pulls out his cell phone and starts tapping at the screen.

Lanie looks up at him from where she is on the ground and in exasperation, "Castle, you better not be playing Angry Birds when you're supposed to be working."

"Nooo, I'm just looking up a website. There is something about the way the body's been arranged that seems off to me," counters Castle.

"Looks like a typical occult ritual to me," says an unfamiliar female voice at Castle's elbow.

Jumping at the unexpected voice right next to him Castle turns to find a dirty blond haired woman in a black pants suit and an FBI badge on her hip standing next to him. She has her hands on her hips and is looking at the crime scene critically.

Quickly getting over his surprise Castle asks the woman, "And you are?"

The woman steps closer to the body to look closer at it and responds over her shoulder, "Special Agent Alice Douglas, I'm the bureau's liaison to the taskforce. You're Richard Castle I take it. So from what I see here the vic interrupted some weirdos doing some freaky satanic stuff and they used him as their human sacrifice. All pretty obvious to me. I would of thought even a part time detective would be able to figure it out."

"Ah, actually that's not what happened but that's what we're supposed to think," counters Castle. The woman in front of him is sounding a little too arrogant and sure of herself for his liking so he wants to put her in her place.

Lanie is largely ignoring them and continuing to work on the body and at that moment Kate's voice comes from behind him, "What do you mean, Castle, and who's this?"

He turns to see Kate stepping into the barn looking at him and the FBI agent quizzically.

"Ah, Captain Beckett-Castle, let me introduce you to Special Agent Alice Douglas of the FBI and the final member of the team. Agent Douglas this is Captain Katherine Beckett-Castle the leader of our merry band and my wife," introduces Castle.

"Agent Douglas, I thought you were due at the end of the week?" Kate asks as she steps up to the woman who turns to face her.

"I got into New York a few days early. When I got to your precinct an Officer Tolliver told me that the taskforce had been called to a case and your tech analyst, Ms Ellis, gave me the location," Agent Douglas tells her.

"Ok, but I would have appreciated it if you could have reported to me first before entering the crime scene," Kate tells her fixing her with a stern look that Castle is sure she learnt from Gates. Kate then turns back to him, "Again, Castle, what did you mean when you said we were supposed to think this was some kind of occult ritual? Do you think it was staged?"

Castle nods enthusiastically, "As you well know for one of my early if lesser works, 'Hell Hath No Fury,' I undertook quite a bit of research into the occult. I just did a search on a website on the subject just to verify what I remember. The body has been staged to look like it's part of some satanic ritual. The pentagram, the disembowelling but the positioning of the body is wrong. In the very few sacrifice rituals that have been documented the body is always splayed out in either the shape of a cross, sometimes inverted, or in the shape of a star. Never has a sacrifice just been left on it's side like that."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. These could be wannabes that got some of the details wrong," rebuts Douglas a little forcefully obviously put out that her theory has been so readily challenged.

Kate takes another step forward to get her another look at the body, "What can you tell me, Lanie?"

"Well, liver temp puts the time of death between 8 and 10pm last night. From what I can see here the cause of death was a single knife cut across the neck severing the artery. The mutilation to the torso happened post mortem. As to whether this was part of some freaky devil worship ritual I leave that kind of thing to you and your husband. Though I will say if Castle is the one discounting the weird theory then you might want to take notice of him because how often, if ever, does that happen?" says Lanie giving Kate an ironic look.

Kate almost gives laugh at that and shares a look with Caste before turning to Douglas, "At this stage we can't discount anything so why don't you find me some information or look for evidence that supports your theory, Agent Douglas."

The woman looks between the couple then, as she moves off to comply, she says, "Yes, Captain."

As they watch the FBI agent dig out a cell phone from her jacket, place a call and walk away Castle addresses Kate, "Boy! Jordan wasn't wrong in her email when she said that Agent Douglas was a little too sure of herself."

"Yeah, well, we have to work with her and while I think you are right I wasn't lying. We still have to consider everything," Kate turns to look at him. "So if this wasn't a human sacrifice then what was it, Castle?"

Castle shrugs his shoulders and then looks down soberly at the body that Lanie has resumed examining, "I'm not one hundred percent sure yet but they found a discharged shotgun near the door and I found rock salt and gunpowder residue not far away. I'd say Arty here walked in and was surprised in the doorway and had his throat cut there. I bet if CSU test the ground near the entrance they'll find traces of blood spray there that has been mixed into the dirt to try and hide it. That doesn't tell the story of a satanic ritual. If that was the case he would have been killed in the pentagram and there would be blood spray around the body not just pooling as it is."

Castle looks back up into the hazel eyes of Kate and says more assuredly, "No, my theory is that he came in, saw something he shouldn't have and that is what got him killed."

* * *

_A/N : So here we have the first case of the taskforcea and everyone is on board. As for Kate's talk to Kent, I won't deny what is hapening in the begining of Season 8 influenced me but I did have this scene in mind when I came up with Kent's backstory and that was before the season started. Current events just give that scene a little more significance and contiues to show how AU my story is._

_Sorry for not replying to everyone's reviews. I am currently on a trip and I concentrated on getting this chapter out. I will endeavor to reply to everyone in due course. Thanks again to you all for reading._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N : ABC produces Castle. I'm just an amateur using their characters for my own amusement._

* * *

_Interrogation Room - Otisville Sheriff's Station _

Detective Sergeant Kent, with Detective Esposito following close behind, pushes his way into the interrogation room to the sight of a large, young, brown curly haired man with a full beard sitting at the single table in the room. Kent hopes this won't take long. He's got a call he needs to make when this is done and preferably in private.

The two detectives go and sit in the empty chairs on the opposite side of the table from the man and Kent regards the young man that is looking back at him and Esposito, nervously.

"Russell Baker, I'm Detective Sergeant Kent, this is Detective Esposito. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp," starts Kent.

"Let's start with when you last saw Mr Roggenkamp?" asks Esposito quickly to try and get an unedited response from the man.

Baker looks distressed at the mention of Roggenkamp's death and then his wide eyes look back a forth between the two detectives and a slight sheen of sweat can be seen on the man's brow.

"You can't think I had anything to do with that? Arty was like a father to me. I could never hurt him," exclaims Baker desperately.

Kent holds up his hand to placate the man. While they can't rule him out they don't want the man to clam up or ask for a lawyer so they want to keep things amicable for now. That will change if it looks like he anything to do with his employer's murder.

"Russ, we just need to know when you last saw Mr Roggenkamp. It might help us figure out who did this to him," and may or may not rule you out as a suspect, Kent thinks to himself as he tries to reassure the man.

"Come on, man, if Arty was like a father to you don't you want to do everything you can to help us to catch his killer?" adds Esposito reasonably.

Baker keeps looking between the two Detectives then nods in acquiescence, "Yeah, Ok, I…um..last saw Arty at sundown, around just after 6 o'clock yesterday. We'd spent the afternoon fixing a fence in the top field. We'd seated all the poles and most of the wire had been strung. There was just some last tightening of the wire and cleaning up to be done when the sun went down. Arty told me he could finish what was left himself and that I could head home. So I got on my trail bike and left."

"How long did it take before you got home?" asks Kent while out of the corner of his eye he sees Esposito make some notes in the notebook he has pulled out.

"Uh, about thirty minutes. I share a house here in town with a couple of old high school buddies," responds Baker.

"Were either of your buddies there to confirm when you got home?" asks Esposito, looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah," responds Baker eagerly obviously pleased that he can confirm his story. "Billy, William Greer, one of my roommates was home when I got there. He can confirm the time."

Kent and Esposito share a look as they silently agree to confirm the guy's story when they're done here.

"And you stayed home all night? You didn't go out at all?" pushes Esposito.

Baker shakes his head, "No, I went out again about an hour after I got home. I had a date with Jamie Harris. We met at 'The Carriage Wheel' a bar about two blocks from where I live."

"And when did the date finish? Or did it finish? Did you get lucky?" Kent asks a little crudely while giving the man a confidential look hoping that the man will take the opportunity to confide in them or even brag. Anything to open up the man's story and his alibi for confirmation or dispute.

The young man shrugs his shoulders as he answers, "It's not like that with Jamie. We've only been on a couple of dates. We're taking it slow. I walked her home to her apartment and left her there at about 11:30. I walked home and went to bed about fifteen minutes later."

Kent shares another look with Esposito and from the look in the other detective's face he can see that he agrees with Kent's own suspicion that Baker is telling them the truth. They'll still talk to his roommates and the Harris girl but his gut is telling him that this guy isn't the killer.

'What about when you left him or on you trip back to town, did you see anyone or anything suspicious?" Kent asks Baker as he turns back to him.

Baker shakes his head, "No, it was dark and I wasn't really looking for anything out for anything 'suspicious'. In all honesty I was mostly thinking about my date with Jamie and wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me."

"So, Russ, can you think of anyone that might want to hurt Mr Roggenkamp? Did he have any enemies?" asks Esposito frankly.

Baker leans back in his chair an looks at the ceiling as he thinks. Then it is like a light bulb goes off in his head as he looks back at the Detectives and exclaims, "Yeah, about two weeks ago, I turned up at the Roggenkamp's place and I found Arty and old man Southwick having a knock down drag out on the front porch."

"Southwick?" asks Kent wanting more details.

"Silas Southwick, he owns the farm next to the Roggenkamp's. His family has owned it for generations just like the Arty's has theirs. In fact, that fence we were fixing, is on the boundary between their properties," answers Baker.

"Any idea what the fight was about?" inquires Esposito.

Baker responds, "I only caught the end of it but I'm pretty sure it was about a land dispute that the two families have had since forever. Something about a verbal agreement between their great-great grandads over the ownership of a field not far away from where we were fixing that fence. It's caused a feud between them even until this day. A few years ago Silas even tried to take Arty to court about it but he ran out of money and couldn't pay his lawyer."

"And you think that this Southwick could have killed Mr Roggenkamp over some old land deal that his great great grand-pappy made?" Kent asks Baker with a hint of incredulity on his voice.

Baker shrugs his shoulders again, "Maybe, they've never got along and the gossip around town is that the Southwicks are close to going under and that Silas reckons that not having that field is one of the reasons his farm is in trouble."

Kent and Esposito now both lean back in their chairs and share yet another look that says it all. Looks like they might have a suspect or, at the very least, someone else to talk to.

* * *

_Conference Room – Otisville Sheriff's Station_

Kate walks into the small room that Sheriff Hogan has given them as a base of operations as they work the case. She and Castle have just come back from a nearby motel where they just booked rooms for everyone. She almost rolls her eyes again as she remembers the unmanly whining Castle did after he saw the size of the room they're staying in. She had to repeatedly turn down his offer to look and pay for much more luxurious accommodation for everyone.

He couldn't go around paying for five star hotels for everyone at every out of town crime scene, she'd argued, otherwise even his, now their, large bank account would start to suffer. Besides, the motel is in the middle of town and is handy for the Sheriff's station. Now that they are back her husband has gone looking for the station's breakroom and what passes for coffee here while she checks in on the rest of her team that she left setting up at the station.

As she steps further in the room she sees Kaminski and their newest member, Agent Douglas, sitting side by side at the rectangular conference table in the centre of the room each studying laptops in front of them. Gibson and Ryan are standing at a white board, at one end of the room, that they have obviously commandeered and are writing on it and putting up some photos using magnetic holders. Esposito is in an opposite corner on his cell phone and from the 'Chica' she hears she supposes that he is speaking to Lanie. Of Kent there is no sign but she can't imagine he is far away as he and Esposito had still been talking to Russell Baker here at the station when she and Castle had left.

Kate walks over to where Ryan and Gibson are working and looks at the DMV photo of their victim that they have placed in the centre and at the top of the board. As she moves her gaze over the information that has been written on the board she can sense the nervous scrutiny of the young dark skinned woman standing next to her.

Continuing to read the information there and not turning her head towards the woman she asks, "Do you have something you'd like to ask me, Gibson?"

"Uhh…Umm…," as the woman stammers Kate finally turns to face the young NYSP Investigator and sees the woman looking nervously between Kate's face, her shoes and at the whiteboard.

There is an amused sound, almost a snort, from Ryan standing behind Kate and she turns to fix her glare on the detective to admonish him for taking pleasure from Gibson's discomfort. He has the good grace to look abashed as she asks him, "Could you give us a moment, Ryan."

He immediately nods in obedience and as he moves away says, 'Yes, boss!"

Turning back to the young woman she softens her face a little while still maintaining a bit of a serious look in her eye as she asks again, "So, what did you want to ask?"

"I…umm…just wanted to make sure that we were doing this right. You know, putting the case info on the board like you would do. Detective Ryan told me you have a particular way you like the information displayed and I didn't want to get it wrong. This is our first case after all and I wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot. I want to make sure that I do things the way you want, Captain, the way you expect….," Gibson halts as Kate holds up her hand to stop Gibson's fast and breathless response.

Kate sighs internally. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea having someone so young be part of the taskforce. The woman in front of her is only in her twenties and hasn't nearly half the experience of the other members of the team. But she wasn't lying when the woman first arrived. On paper Kate had seen a cop that was a lot like herself at that age. Determined, smart and with a lot of potential. She hadn't wanted to fill the taskforce with a lot of old war horses. She'd wanted the chance to mentor someone and thought that Gibson would fit the bill admirably.

Unfortunately it had taken all of five minutes for a certain pair of detectives to find out that the NYSP Investigator in front of her has more than a passing case of hero worship for herself and Castle. Nor were they backwards in coming forward with that information to her as they teased her and Castle about it one night after work at 'The Old Haunt'. They'd had their suspicions observing her reactions when she'd arrived and first met her and Castle but apparently finding her reading a brand new copy of Driving Heat in the breakroom one lunch time and talking to her about it clinched things for them. Apparently the young woman had even asked Espo and Ryan what they thought about working with the 'real' Nikki Heat and whether they were really like Raley and Ochoa.

Kate can well imagine the glee with which her old partners received this information and the mischievous plans they have to mess with their youngest team member. Ryan's comment about her wanting the information on the murder board a certain way is obviously one of the ways they intend to have some fun at Gibson's expense.

"Gibson, as long as all relevant information is clearly on the board that's good enough for me. I'm not so inflexible that everything has to be just so despite what you might have been told," Kate pauses to look pointedly over at Ryan who is bending over the conference table looking at some papers trying to look like he is not listening and failing miserably. "Look, you're a good cop, Gibson, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen you for the taskforce. You've run cases before so you know what to do. One of the many goals of this taskforce is to use the different skill sets of everyone that is a part of it to help us close cases and bring justice for the victims. Do things the way you would normally do them, don't second guess yourself and don't look to me all the time for approval. Believe you me if you do something the wrong way I will tell you."

All through her speech Gibson had looked at her with wide eyes and Kate wonders whether her words and the intention behind them have penetrated the young woman's awe of her. Happily she sees they woman's eyes narrow and a serious look cross her face as she glances briefly towards the eavesdropping Ryan, then at the board and then back at Kate.

With a determined and grateful nod she responds, "Yes, Captain."

Gibson then turns back to the murder board to continue writing information up with a black marker. Somewhat satisfied Kate turns and walks over to where Ryan is still pretending to read the papers on the conference room table in front of him. As she arrives next to Ryan she sees Espo finish his phone call and move towards her and Ryan. Kate removes from her jacket pocket one of the motel room keys on a large orange, oval key ring with a room number on it at tosses it onto the middle of the papers that Ryan is pretending to study.

"There you go, Ryan. I made sure you and Espo have one nice double bed to share in your room," Kate tells him playfully as she gives a wicked smile to the newly arrived Espo who is looking quizzically at his boss and partner not having heard what Kate had said. For the Latino Detective's benefit she adds, "I'm sure you two are used to snuggling so it shouldn't be as issue that the bed is a little small. It should relax you both enough so that you can concentrate on the case and not instructing some of the members of our team."

She hears a small laugh from the nearby Kaminski as a look of horror crosses both Ryan and Espo's face. The two friends look back and forth between each other obviously not pleased at the prospect of having to share a bed together regardless of how good friends they are.

At that moment Castle, with Sheriff Hogan, enters the room holding two coffee mugs and makes his way straight to her. As he hands her one of the mugs he notices the look of discomfort, almost horror, on the two detectives faces and asks, "What did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing, Castle. I was just telling Ryan and Espo about tonight's accommodations," she tells him casually as if there is nothing unusual in the accommodations the men will be sharing.

Castle looks confused for a moment at her words and she knows why. In truth there are twin beds in the boy's room but she decided that if they are going to have fun at Gibson's expense it is her duty as a Captain to have fun at theirs. She's pleased to see that Castle's confusion is short lived as he sees the playful glint in her eye and he instinctively picks up on what she is doing.

"Oh, yes!" Castle exclaims. "I think you two will find your room much to your liking," he adds impishly.

Kate takes a sip of the coffee that Castle just handed her and is pleasantly surprised that while it isn't the worst cup of coffee it's not the best either. It will do, which is good given that it looks they will be spending a bit of time at this station while trying to solve this case. She's sure her husband's unique skills as a barista have something to do with the pleasantness of the coffee. That or just that fact that he made is because for some reason the coffee made for her by Castle always tasted good to her.

As she lowers her mug she notices Kent entering the room looking around a little apprehensive and studiously avoiding looking in her direction. Looks like their little talk back at the precinct didn't fully sink in for the New Jersey Detective. Because of the man's demeanour she'd bet her shiny new Captain's bars that whatever he was just doing it wasn't case related. At least not this case.

"Got anything new to share regarding the case, Kent?" she calls to him, deliberately putting him on the spot. Letting him know that she knows exactly what he is doing.

"Uh, no, Captain," he responds and she holds his eyes for a moment to further convey that she knows what he is doing.

"Well, OK. Make sure to let me know when you do," she adds pointedly. Kate shares a look with Castle at that and she sees that he has picked up on the subtext of the exchange with the New Jersey Detective, unsurprisingly, and he gives her a reassuring look of support.

Kate then asks Espo seriously, "Did Lanie have anything new?"

Espo shakes his head, "Nothing, Cap'n."

She takes a few steps back to the murder board with Castle following her and upon reaching it Kate sees that Gibson has finished putting up the information that they have so far accumulated so she turns to those present, "Ok, everyone. What have we got so far?"

Esposito takes a step forward at this, "Well, Kent and I spoke to the deputies that found the body but there was nothing new for us to learn there. They didn't see anyone during their search for the vic or anything unusual at the barn before they found the body."

"What about your interview of Baker?" she asks.

Kent chimes in at this point and she is pleased to see that he is contributing to their case again, "He has an alibi for the time of the murder. I asked the Sheriff to have a couple of his deputies check it out with his roommate and the girl he was supposed to be on a date with." Kent turns to the Sheriff, "Have they been able to confirm his alibi, Sheriff?"

"Yep, both the roommate and Jamie Harris confirmed Russ' story," responds Sheriff Hogan.

Looking at the board she sees the name 'S. Southwick' under the Person of Interest column and indicating to it asks, "What about this, Southwick?"

"Baker saw our vic have a fight with a neighbour about two weeks ago, a Silas Southwick. Apparently it was about some long standing family feud over some land. I had Kaminski check the local court records about it and anything else that might intersect between the two," Esposito informs her.

"Yeah," adds Kaminski from where he is seated. "I found the record of an incomplete court proceeding between the vic and this Southwick over a disputed land claim but that wasn't all." The crew cut wearing Detective turns the laptop in front of him around so that Kate can see the screen. "I found at least a half dozen other actions in the system between the two of them. All of them small claims, damage to property, disputed contracts, trespassing complaints, all petty stuff."

"So, we've got our own little Hatfield's and McCoy's situation," muses Castle next to her.

"What can you tell me about Southwick, Sheriff?" Kate asks the older lawman.

"Well, old Silas is a bit of a character and there was definitely no love lost between him and Arty. There have been a couple of times when me or my deputies have had to step in and stop those two from coming to blows," Sheriff Hogan pauses as he scratches his head. "I'm just not sure that Silas would go as far as killing him."

"We better talk to him anyway," says Kate. She then turns to Ryan and asks, "What about the vic's truck and the outside of the barn did your search find anything?"

"Nothing, in the guy's pick-up, boss. Our walk around outside did discover some fresh oil patches and tyre tracks not far from the barn. The state police CSU people took samples of the oil and pictures of the tread patterns. They'll get back to us when they have a possible match on a make or model. From what I saw it looked like two large vehicles parked not far from the barn recently," supplies the Irish Detective succinctly.

Kate nods at this information and turns back to the murder board and points to the word 'money' that Gibson had written under Motive, "When Gibson and I spoke to Mrs Roggenkamp and asked her if there was any reason she could think of that someone might want to kill her husband she couldn't think of anything at first but eventually she mentioned that her husband had been worrying about money issues lately. A possible angle is that our vic got caught up in something dangerous and possibly illegal to ease his financial worries and that might have got him killed."

"I've got a request in for a warrant for both the vic's phone records and financials so I'll be able to confirm that and see if he's had contact with anyone out of the ordinary, Captain," adds Agent Douglas from her seat next to Kaminski.

Kate nods in approval of the Agent's efficiency as Castle then asks the Agent with just a hint of teasing, "And have you come up with anything to support your theory that devil worshipers killed our victim?"

Douglas glances briefly back at her laptop and in an annoyed tone responds, "No. I've been searching local law enforcement databases and the media to see if there have been any similar incidents in the area and nothing so far." She then looks Castle in the eye as in a resigned tone she adds, "I even sent a picture of the scene to a colleague in the BAU and he concurred that the positioning of the body wasn't consistent with known occult rituals. Looks like you might be right about this being staged to look like a human sacrifice."

Kate sees a distinct smug look appear on her husband's face at the Agent's admission but it is short lived as Espo speaks up, "Oh, don't worry Douglas. We shoot down Castle's wild theories all the time you'll get your chance for payback soon enough."

Breaking in on the developing banter Kent asks, "What about the wife? A lot of the time spouses are involved when the other is murdered. Has she got an alibi?"

"No, she doesn't," says Gibson at this point as she taps her marker on the board where she's also written Mrs Roggenkamp's name under Person of Interest. "She was home alone all day and the first anyone outside her home spoke to her was when she rang the Sheriff's office at 11pm. When Agent Douglas' warrant comes through we'll also check her for any unusual transactions or phone calls for a possible motive. Sheriff, do you know if the Roggenkamp's had a happy marriage?"

"As far as I know they were happy. There was nothing official that I know off, no domestic disturbance calls. They are both well liked in the community, except by the Southwicks of course. I know the wife of one of my deputies is a friend of Sherrie I can ask her if she knew of any problems in the home," suggests Sheriff Hogan.

"Thanks, Sheriff, we'd appreciate that. Ok, anything else relevant?" asks Kate to the room again.

"One thing," responds Kaminski indicating with his hand again at his laptop screen. "When doing my search of the court records involving out vic I found a filing by him of an injunction against a WayTech Industries. They're a computer chip manufacturer that have a factory not far from the vic's property. He was accusing them of dumping chemicals in a creek that runs onto his land and wanted to stop them. The case is currently adjourned."

"Oooh, a shady tech conglomerate could have killed him to shut him up about their illegal dumping," eagerly theorises Castle next to her.

"There you go, Douglas, we told you it wouldn't take long for Castle to come up with his own crazy theory," adds Ryan pleasantly and teasingly.

"Ok people, regardless, like everything else we should still look more into this WayTech Industries so Gibson you and Kaminski do that. Castle and I will go and speak to this Silas Southwick. Kent, go with the Sheriff and talk to the friend of the wife and see what you can find out. Douglas you follow up your warrant and as soon as that's through you and Esposito go through the records. Ryan you follow up with CSU about those tyre tracks and see if any of the nearby junctions or roads have cameras on them. In an area like this it's unlikely but check it out anyway," instructs Kate.

With the impromptu meeting concluded Kate, with Castle at her side, walks out of the room as the rest of the team split up and proceed to act on her commands.

* * *

_The Southwick Farm – 6 miles outside Otisville_

With barely restrained enthusiasm Castle strides towards the two story farm house that he and Kate have arrived at. There is one particular reason why he almost has a spring in his step as he approaches the set of steps leading to the porch that runs along the front of the admittedly tired and under maintained looking house.

Beside him he can sense the indulgent and tolerant attitude of his wife. On the way here he had told her of why he is so looking forward to arriving at what is otherwise a routine interview of a person of interest in their case.

As the couple get closer a man in his sixties who is bald except for a band of short white hair going from temple to temple and wearing faded blue overalls pushes open the screen door and steps onto the porch. The man stops at the top of the steps leading onto the porch, puts his hands on his hips and gives a discouraging glare towards Castle and Kate.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my land?" asks the man querulously.

"Mr Silas Southwick?" asks Castle as he and Kate stop at the base of the stairs looking up at the man.

When the man gives them a reluctant nod confirming his identity Castle then does what has him so animated. Something that he admits to himself he has been looking forward to doing from the very first moment he thought of becoming an Auxiliary Detective.

Holding up his seven pointed star badge and with slightly perceptible glee Castle announces, "Mr Southwick, I'm Detective Castle and this is Captain Beckett-Castle we are investigating the death of Arthur Roggenkamp and we have some questions for you."

Yes! He thinks, after all the interviews and door knocks he's been to with Kate over the years and he finally gets to be the one to say that. With his usual childlike enthusiasm he looks at his wife, even before Southwick can respond and gives her a look that telegraphs his pleasure at finally being able to make that familiar yet new greeting. She, of course, gives him a patented eye roll at his antics but there is also the ghost of a proud smile on her lips at his achievement.

The moment is over as he turns back to the older man above than them but his mind is already thinking of ways to incorporate this moment into the next Nikki Heat book. Southwick is looking down at him with a confused look on his face at his attitude but Castle can also see anger simmering in the man.

"I've got nothing to say to you about that man," responds Southwick aggressively.

Ok, not so simmering anger, thinks Castle, as he pushes on, ignoring what the man just said, "Mr Southwick, we understand that you had some long standing disputes with Mr Roggenkamp. Would you like to tell us about them?"

"That man was a cheat and a liar from a family of cheats and liars. He cheated me and my family out of land that is rightfully ours. Then, on top of that, he grazed some of his cattle on my land and diverted a stream that had run on my land since the revolution. Those are the 'disputes' I had with Arthur Roggenkamp," responds Southwick still aggressively but with surprising frankness.

"So, it would be safe to say you that you are not sorry to hear he is dead," asks Kate from beside him.

The man snorts, "Ha! If you want the truth I danced a jig when I heard that man had met his maker. So, no Missy, I'm not sorry to hear that he is dead. You could say I am very happy."

"So happy that you might have had something to do with his death, especially seeing as with him out of the way you have a better chance at reclaiming that disputed land," posits Castle pointedly trying to crack the suspect's aggressive attitude.

Southwick fixes Castle with an angry glare as he responds, "No, boy! I had nothing to do with his death."

"Where were you between 8pm and 10pm last night Mr Southwick?" asks Kate quickly trying to get an unconsidered answer from the man with his anger so present.

His glare shifts to her as he waves at the house behind him, "I was here, with my wife and my son. After dinner we watched some TV and then my wife and I went to bed at 9:30 because unlike people in the city I have to get up with the sun to make a living."

At that moment a small, grey haired woman in an old floral dress steps out onto the porch and asks timidly, "What's the matter, Silas?"

"These _police officers_ think I have something to do with that idiot Roggenkamp's death. Tell them, Holly, that I was here, with you and Jimmy all night last night," Southwick instructs her brusquely.

The woman looks nervously at Castle and Kate but Castle suspects that she is more nervous about talking to strangers rather than about the truth of what she is about to say. It is obvious that the bully that is Silas Southwick dominates the relationship with his wife.

"Uhh, Silas was here with my son and I and he was here all night," she tells them and while Castle has doubts about what Mr Southwick might say there is something that has him believing Mrs Southwick.

Giving her his most charming smile for which he is rewarded with a slight blush from the elder woman Castle asks, "And he was never out of your sight and it wasn't possible for him to leave the house for about an hour without your knowledge between the hours of 8 and 10pm?"

Holly Southwick shakes her head negatively and with confidence and Castle and Kate share a look. He can see in her eyes that like him she believes the woman is telling the truth and is just as frustrated as he is. With the man's unpleasant attitude he would have liked him to be the killer for no other reason than having the satisfaction of slapping cuffs on him and shutting him up.

"There, you see! I couldn't have killed Roggenkamp so if there is nothing more from you _officers_ I insist you get off my land," demands Southwick in satisfaction with his arms folded across his chest.

"One last thing, Mrs Southwick," says Kate obviously not wanting to end the interview just yet and ignoring the woman's husband. "Your son, Jimmy, he's twenty-three, did he leave the house at all last night?"

A look of alarm crosses the woman's face at the question but she answers confidently, "No, Jimmy was here all night as well."

"OK! That's it! Now you try to say my son had something to do with this! I won't tell you again! Get off my land," yells Mr Southwick as he wife cringes next to him at the volume of his voice.

Castle and Kate share another look and he sees her give a slightly resigned cock of her head indicating that they should go. Castle turns back and giving Mrs Southwick another charming smile and, as Kate did, ignoring the fuming man next to her says to her, "Thank you for your time Mrs Southwick."

With that he and Kate turn as one and walk towards her waiting cruiser. During the short walk back to the car Castle spots a black SUV parked half in a barn that is standing next to and at the back of the house. Nudging Kate with as elbow he draws her attention to the car which with its shinny chrome and polished paint looks decidedly out of place given the rundown condition of the buildings that surround it.

It is not until they are both sitting in the car with the doors closed to either of them speak.

"What do you think, Kate?" Castle asks her as he looks out the windshield to see Mr Southwick watching them with his ever present angry glare.

"I don't know, Castle. It's easy to believe could be responsible but I believe her. Then there's the SUV," responds Kate to his question.

"Yes, I really would like him to be the one but while she's under his thumb I, like you, think she was telling the truth. Yet, that SUV, in the world of Nikki Heat, is the odd sock so I don't think we can discount the pleasant Mr Southwick just yet."

Kate starts her car and puts it into gear before responding, "No, we can't discount him or is family, yet."

* * *

_A/N : And so the case continues. More suspects and more work for our heroes to solve this. Thanks to you all that have shown your appreciation for my not so little story._


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N : People who know me know for a fact that I do not own Castle, especially now. That honour goes to ABC._

* * *

_WayTech Industries Factory – 7 miles outside Otisville_

Detective Kaminski sits in the chair in the office that the secretary had directed him to and looks over at Investigator Gibson seated next to him. The young woman is looking around the office of the General Manager, who they are waiting to join them, with obvious curiosity and he regards her as she does so.

God, he thinks to himself, was he ever that young and eager? He'd looked on with amusement as Detectives Esposito and Ryan had played with the NYSP Investigator. He hadn't said anything because he, like the rest of the 'new' members of the team, are still leaning their place in the taskforce. That and he recognised that what the two detectives were doing wasn't mean but their own way of welcoming a new partner and getting to know the woman. He'd recognised that with their teasing of the woman that they were, in an odd way, showing their acceptance of her as a teammate.

Then again, for him, it is not just the taskforce where he is trying to find his place but also his place in a new city as he's moved from his home in Hartford to a small one bedroom apartment across the bridge from Manhattan in Brooklyn. While he'd preferred to find a place in Manhattan to be closer to the taskforce's headquarters, on his salary, there was no way he was able to afford a place on the island. Sure, when he was in the Corps he was used to moving from base to base, deployment to deployment but he'd been living and working in Hartford for a while now so upping and moving to New York was still taking some getting used to.

Then there was the fool he made of himself when he first met his new superior officer and her husband. He's tried to put it behind him, especially as Castle hasn't mentioned it since or appears to be holding a grudge but he can't let go of how less than an ideal of a way to start his time on this taskforce that was. His years in the Corps and as a cop have lessened the filter on his mouth sometimes, particularly where the fairer sex is involved. Being single, in a new city and starting a new job had reduced his filter even more and so he'd put his foot right in his mouth. Since then he'd tried to make up for it by working hard, because he thinks that while Castle didn't hold a grudge he's sure to have told his wife, Kaminski's new boss, all about the incident. He doesn't want that to be the Captain's first impression of him. But, he also admits to himself, Captain Beckett-Castle is one hot woman and Detective Castle is one lucky guy.

He's just lonely he knows. After getting out of the Corps and joining the CSP Kaminski had met and married Karen his now ex-wife. They'd had five years together until the thing that seemed to happen to a lot of cop's marriages happened. She got tired of taking second place to his job and being with a man who due to his upbringing and experiences in Afghanistan wouldn't truly open up to her.

He didn't blame her. Ok, at first he did. Couldn't understand why she couldn't accept him and his job because, in his mind, she'd known what he was like and what he did for a living when they married so why couldn't she just accept it. Now, after time has passed, he has learned to accept that while she might have had some unrealistic expectations about what life with a cop and former Marine might be like he hadn't helped matters. He hadn't given her or their marriage the attention they both deserved.

It was probably another reason why he'd found applying for the taskforce so appealing. A chance to get out of Hartford and away from Karen and to start fresh. It's just that as he's getting close to forty he realises that starting fresh isn't as easy as it once was.

Thinking back to his new boss and her husband he wonders how they do it. After his memorable introduction to the couple he'd taken some time to find out what he could about them and his other team mates. Something he realises he should have done before he stepped foot into the 12th precinct's bullpen.

Being from and living in Connecticut he'd barely heard of Kate Beckett and Richard Castle. He wasn't a fan of mystery novels so while he'd probably heard of Richard Castle, the novelist, he hadn't retained it as knowledge needed. He was more of a Tom Clancy or Matthew Reilly fan as it is. The fact that Castle has for the last seven years worked with then Detective Beckett and solved numerous cases with her was something he didn't know either. That they developed a relationship, got married and still work together surprised him as well. Not to mention at being surprised that the wealthy mystery writer has even gone to the trouble to train and qualify to become an NYPD Auxiliary Detective in his own right just so that he can keep working with his wife. Sure, they've been married less than a year but he wonders if his marriage with Karen would have lasted if they worked together or, at least, if he shared more about his job with her.

A lot of what he learned about the Captain and the Auxiliary Detective came from the young African American woman seated next to him. One lunch time, after watching Detectives Esposito and Ryan question the young woman in the precinct's breakroom about the book she was reading and hearing their discussion, he'd realised that the woman might be a good source of information about his new situation.

Once the other detectives had left he'd then plied her with his own questions which she seemed only too eager to answer. That was how he learned some of the history not only between the Captain and her husband but also about Detectives Ryan and Esposito. That they were both long time partners and friends of the Captain and that they, with Castle, have worked together for years putting away killers in New York. Then he'd done his own research both on-line and in the NYPD database that he now has access to and the number and scope of some of the cases that this team has solved has him truly impressed.

That's another reason why he is still finding his feet with his new team. It is obvious, particularly after witnessing the easy banter between Esposito, Ryan, Castle and the Captain at the Sheriff's station earlier, that he and the rest of the taskforce members have joined an already well established and close knit unit. Hell, apparently even that sassy ME, Dr Parish, has worked with the Captain and her squad for years and all of them are apparently close friends. When Gibson had told him that Esposito, Ryan and Dr Parish have worked with the Captain for years and that Castle had even based characters in his books on them, along with his wife, he'd received that news with some wariness.

Wary, about whether such a long standing relationship amongst some of the taskforce's members would mean that they would have their own little team within the team. That the only recently promoted Captain would play favourites with her friends and husband. That he, Gibson, Kent and Douglas would be kept on the outside while the Captain, her husband and her friends were on the inside.

At the very least they will probably have to prove themselves before they are accepted into this tight squad. He'd seen it before when joining a new unit in the Marines where the other members had been a part of that team for a while. There was always a period of transition but sometimes teammates that had been together for a length of time and had shared a lot of shit in that time stuck together and didn't let anyone new in easily.

Admittedly, so far, he hasn't seen or experienced anything that might confirm his wariness but this is only their first case and they've only just gotten all the team members together so, for him, it is still early days. He's watching and waiting to see if his suspicions are going to be realised while in the meantime getting to work and hopefully showing what an asset he is to the taskforce.

He looks over again at Gibson as she studies the items on the General Manager's desk that they are seated in front of, waiting for its owner. She's attractive but very young for him so there's definitely not going to be anything between them. That plus he well knows, despite his cringe worthy comments to Castle when they met, not to shit where he eats. Getting involved with a co-worker is a definite no, no in his books regardless of what he just thought about Castle, the Captain and his own failed marriage.

Like the Captain, Esposito and Ryan he'd seen the awe with which his New York State colleague viewed the Captain and her husband. Hell, the exited and almost reverent way she'd spoken about the couple when he'd asked his questions about them had told him that. From what he'd heard earlier between the Captain and the NYSP Investigator he hopes that the young woman next to him can get over her fan-girling and be an effective member of the taskforce. The Captain tried to set her straight and if he's got to work with her maybe he should add his own two cents worth as well. After all us newbies have to stick together.

"Gibson," he says getting her attention as her dark eyes turn from the desk towards him. "You know you don't have to try so hard to impress the Captain."

Gibson's eyes drop from his for a moment in embarrassment before she looks back up and says, "I know but I can't help it. In my head I know that she is just another cop like me and just my superior officer but another part of me sees her as Nikki Heat, the tough, beautiful, smart cop whose exploits I've followed for years both in the books and in real life in the press. Being part of this taskforce means so much to me. I just don't want to mess up and disappoint her or myself. This will sound silly, but I want to be just like her."

"Kid, look, the best advice I can give you is not to try and be like someone else. Just be yourself. The Captain said it earlier, you have to be a good cop otherwise you wouldn't be part of the taskforce but it's the cop you are that has got you here. Not the cop you might think you want to be. Believe you me if you try to be something you're not or keep trying to do things the way that you think will impress the Captain you might soon find yourself no longer part of this taskforce that being a part of means so much to you," he tells her frankly.

He sees her eyes widen in distress at that thought before they narrow and a look of determination crosses her face. Then with a look of gratitude she responds, "Thanks, Kaminski. I'll try to remember that."

"Ah, think nothing of it," he replies gruffly. Then with a playful attitude that mirrors Esposito and Ryan he says, "Besides, how will you have my back if you're all worried about getting Castle's autograph half the time."

The young Investigator looks at him sheepishly at that, "Uh, he already did that and I didn't even need to ask him. Seems Detective's Esposito and Ryan already told him and he was more than happy to sign his books for me."

Kaminski gives a little chuckle at that, "Humph, figures."

Their discussion is then ended by the arrival in the office of a dark haired man in his mid-forties wearing a navy blue suit. The man takes a seat behind the desk they are seated in front of and looks at them expectantly.

"I'm James Aitken, General Manager here at WayTech. I understand you want to speak to me, umm, Detectives?" asks the man pleasantly but with a hint of caution in his voice which Kaminski puts down to the usual careful reaction people have to police officers seeking them out to ask them questions.

"Yes, Mr Aitken, I'm Detective Kaminski and this is Investigator Gibson we are part of a taskforce that has been called in to investigate the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp," Kaminski tells him.

"Arthur Roggenkamp?" Aitken asks them cautiously giving the impression that he isn't familiar with the name.

"Arthur Roggenkamp," repeats Gibson. "He owns a farm that is on your facilities' southern border…..There is an outstanding court action between him and your company regarding alleged pollution of a creek that runs through both your properties," continues Gibson in a tone that tells Kaminski that she doesn't believe that Aitken doesn't know who they are talking about. Seeing the slightly shifty look on the man's face Kaminski doesn't believe him either.

"Ohh! Yes! I remember now," Aitken exclaims just a bit too obviously for Kaminski further strengthening his suspicion that the slick business man knows exactly who their victim is. Hell the man wouldn't be a very good General Manager if he didn't know the name of a man who had an ongoing suit with his company.

"So what, WayTech here has so many injunctions against it that you don't know the name of the man responsible? Nice try, Mr Aitken, but that flag won't fly," scoffs Kaminski calling the man out. He wants the upper hand in this interview and this suit wearing jackass is making it easy for him.

He sees Aitkens cheeks flush slightly at Kaminski's words and when the man talks again his slightly vague tone is gone, replaced by annoyance, "Ok, yes, I know of Mr Roggenkamp but as his claims against my company were so spurious I honestly don't waste my time thinking about the man so it took me a while to recognise his name. No deception was intended by me towards you."

Kaminski glares at the man to let him know that he won't tolerate any more 'deceptions' during this interview.

"So, Mr Roggenkamp's claim that your factory is dumping toxic chemicals into the creek that runs onto his land were false?" asks Gibson beside him.

Aitken turns his attention to her and responds in his own scoffing tone, "Absolutely false. If it wasn't for the fact that we are waiting for an independent lab to complete some tests on the water in the creek in question the case would have been thrown out already."

"However, with the injunction still in effect while those tests are being carried out you've had to stop work, costing you money every day. Now with Mr Roggenkamp dead the injunction can go away without waiting for those lab results. Results that might not go your way and either shut you down for good or cost you a ton of money in damages and fines from the EPA. Sounds like a motive to kill to me Mr Aitken," challenges Kaminski.

As he and Gibson had been escorted by a security guard to Aitken's office he had noticed that what he could see of the factory floor was standing very idle. Fortunately the guard that escorted them was not the silent type so when Kaminski had asked him if it was normal for the factory to be so quiet the man had supplied the information that work had been suspended ever since the injunction had been filed.

"No!" rebuts Aitken forcefully. "This company is not dumping in that creek and I can assure you that neither I nor anyone else employed here killed Mr Roggenkamp."

"Where were you between 8pm and 10pm last night, Mr Aitken?" asks Gibson.

"I was working late here at the factory," responds Aitken.

"Can anyone verify that?" pushes Kaminski.

"Yes, the head of design and development, Bill Jackson, and I had a meeting during most of that time. My assistant, Jolene, was there as well taking notes so you can ask both of them," supplies Aitken.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll be sure to do that," Kaminski tells him pointedly while he makes a note of the names in the notebook in his hand. Convenient, he thinks, that both the people giving the man an alibi work for him and therefore owe their jobs to him.

"You said, 'for most of that time.' What else were you doing here during that time frame?" asks Gibson and Kaminski nods in agreement while also pleased that the young woman picked up on the opening in the man's statement.

He watches as the man's eyes move from side to side as if searching for an answer. There is a pause for a few beats before Aiken responds, "I..uh.., made some phone calls."

"To who?" pushes Kaminski again.

"To a supplier in California and an investor in New York. If you ask Jolene for their numbers you can call them yourselves to confirm," responds Aitken quickly. A little too quickly for Kaminski's liking.

Then, before either he or Gibson can continue their questions Aitken looks at the expensive looking watch on his wrist, rises from his seat and says with faux pleasantness, "Look, Detective, Investigator, I have a meeting with some potential customers in about ten minutes. Could we wrap this up? Feel free to speak to Bill and Jolene to confirm my story. If you have any further questions let me know and I will be sure to have my lawyer present."

As Aitken gestures towards his office door in dismissal Kaminski looks at Gibson. She looks at him and gives him a small shrug of her shoulders as if to say they might as well go as they're not likely to learn anything more from Aitken. He agrees with her. There is something off about Aitken, he can feel it, but they aren't likely to learn anything more from the business man. As nice as it would be to tell the man that his meeting can wait to put him under pressure and show him they won't be pushed around all that's sure to do is for the man to lawyer up even quicker. No, they won't have another crack at him unless they can break his alibi or come up with some solid evidence linking him to Roggenkamp's murder.

With that in mind they might as well go and speak to his assistant and this Jackson guy and see if they'll corroborate the guy's story. As their jobs are at stake they'll both probably confirm it but they might yet let something slip that will help them. Regardless, they might also be able to tell them what they know about the court action between the victim and their company. Before he and Gibson go, however, he's not going to let Aitken think he's out of the woods yet.

"Alright, Mr Aitken, thank you for your time," Kaminski tells him in his own fake pleasant tone as he and Gibson rise from their chairs. Just before he turns to go he fixes the man with a steely stare and says strongly, "As this is an ongoing murder investigation we ask that you don't take any…um…business trips without letting us know. You wouldn't want us to think that you were running away now would you?"

Aitken narrows his eyes at that and through gritted teeth replies, "Of course not, _Detective_. Now please leave, I am a busy man."

Kaminski gives it a beat before giving a nod of compliance and he and Gibson turn as one and walk out of the office. As the office door closes behind them Kaminski thinks again that there is something off with the man they just talked to and it's a good bet it has something to do with why they are here.

* * *

_Conference Room – Otisville Sheriff Station_

Castle sits at the conference room table looking through the file that one of Sheriff Hogan's deputies has given him. Inside are listed the numerous instances that members of the Otisville Sheriff's Department have had to intervene in disputes, many physical, between their victim and Silas Southwick. From the number of times that the two men had come to blows it would seems obvious that, as if they already didn't know, the two men hated the sight of each other. To him it means that except for the alibi supplied by the man's wife they have a very promising suspect in Silas Southwick.

Such obvious animosity coupled with the out of place SUV that he and Kate had seen at the man's property means that Southwick remains an obvious suspect despite of his alibi. Then again that obviousness might just mean the man is innocent because in Castle's experience it is rarely the obvious suspect that did the deed. That's not to say he's ruling Southwick out. There is just something at the back of his writer's mind that is telling him to search from more of the story regarding this murder.

He closes the file and looks across the table at Kate who is sitting there talking on her cell phone to Tory back in New York. He then takes a moment to look around the table at the others present in the room. Esposito and Ryan are both at the other end of the table, sitting side by side. Ryan studying a laptop while Esposito reads through a sheaf of papers.

When he and Kate had returned from their interview of Southwick, Esposito had told them that Douglas' warrant had come through so he was looking through a print out of the victim's phone records. Ryan informed them that CSU had identified the tyre tracks at the scene as being from two distinct vehicles and the tread matched tyres used on recent model GM SUVs. He he is going through the only traffic cam footage in the area, from an intersection on a main road a couple of miles from their crime scene, looking for any matching vehicles. Perhaps not so coincidentally the SUV that he and Kate saw at the Southwick's farm was a Black GM SUV.

The rest of the team are absent. Again Esposito had told Kate, when she asked, that Kent was following up something relating to his talk to the friend of Mrs Roggenkamp and that while Douglas had been with them, going through the vic's financials, she had stepped out to take a phone call. Kaminski and Douglas haven't yet returned from their visit to WayTech.

"Ok, thanks Tory," says Kate as she ends the call with their tech analyst.

Castle gives her a questioning look and she responds, "Tory checked the plates from that SUV we saw at Southwick's and the registration has the owner listed as WayTech Industries."

Castle's eyebrows raise at that bit of news as he posits, "So our feuding neighbour is in bed with the shady tech conglomerate."

Kate shrugs her shoulders, "Not Mr Southwick directly but his son Jimmy. Tory ran a search on a possible link between the Southwicks and WayTech. Apparently Jimmy Southwick is a part time security guard at the factory."

Castle leans back in his chair and strokes his chin in thought, "So we have a family and a company both with a motive to kill our victim and they both happen to be connected to each other, interesting."

"It's a connection, certainly, but we're going to need more than that to link either the Southwicks or WayTech to the murder. Plus I'm not quite convinced that an injunction is motive for some company to kill someone," says Kate likewise leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms behind her head.

All thoughts of sinister companies killing to protect its practices and a family willing to do the same to fulfil some generational vendetta momentarily leave his mind as he is distracted by the sight in front of him. The sight of his wife's bra clad breasts clearly outlined as her white blouse stretches tautly over her chest. Somehow he drags his lustful gaze from the display to look up to his wife's eyes only to see her looking at him with an arched eyebrow and a distinctly teasing look in her eye. Then she bites her bottom lip and he knows she's playing with him. That minx, he thinks. It's not the first time she's done this to him in the middle of the workplace.

Even before they got together she would do this from time to time. Make a display of her very fine assets to him to either frustrate, tease or dare him to say something while everyone else around them is working. She'd become a bit more brazen about it since they got together and especially since they got married. She knows that her punishment for teasing him so will be something they will both enjoy when they are in the privacy of their motel room tonight.

Now his thoughts of what pleasure awaits him at the end of the working day are interrupted by the arrival of Kaminski and Gibson. Kaminski, who must have heard the end of Kate's statement, speaks as he and Gibson walk over to the murder board, "Oh, I think that injunction is motive enough for someone at that company to be responsible for our vic's murder, boss."

Kate drops her arms and leans back forward in her chair as she regards the Connecticut Detective, "How so?"

"Well, apparently, while the injunction is in place all production has had to cease. They are losing thousands, maybe millions, every day," supplies Kaminski as he starts writing details on the murder board.

"We spoke to WayTech's General Manager, a James Aitken, and he tried to play that he didn't know of Roggenkamp but he knew who our vic was. He wasn't very helpful but another employee told us that WayTech has had to stop production ever since the injunction was filed. My guess, with Roggenkamp dead, WayTech's lawyers are this minute petitioning for the removal of the injunction," suggests Gibson as she stands next to Kaminski at the board.

"Ok, so they have a motive," acknowledges Kate. "What about this Aitken guy? Is he the type to get his hands dirty? Could he have done it?" asks Kate as she stands and walks over to the two standing at the murder board.

Kaminski sorts in derision at that, "No, Aitken definitely isn't the type to get his hands dirty."

"Besides, he has an alibi for the time of the murder. That is if you believe people who work for him that he was in a meeting or on the phone at the factory during the kill window," supplies Gibson.

"That doesn't mean that he couldn't have paid someone else or had one of his employees, a security guard whose family has a long standing disagreement with the victim say, to kill Roggenkamp," suggests Castle at this point from where he is seated.

Kate takes a step towards him at that and he sees that familiar eager gleam in her eye when one of his theories seems promising. She then looks over at Esposito, "Espo, we'll need to expand Douglas' warrant to include the Southwicks and WayTech. I want to see if there is a communication or money trail that links them more than what can be explained by the son working as a security guard."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Captain," comes the cautioning voice of Agent Douglas from the doorway of the conference room.

They all look towards the agent as she steps further into the room towards where Kate is standing. Douglas holds up her cell phone at the questioning look she is getting from Kate and everyone else in the room, "Sorry, Captain, but I just got a call from my Deputy Director in DC. He told me to tell you that this taskforce is to suspend all investigations into WayTech industries."

"What! Why?" demands Kate taking an aggressive step towards Douglas and putting her hands on her hips.

The FBI agent actually looks slightly embarrassed as she replies, "All I can say, Captain, is that in the interests of national security we have been asked to stand down from any investigation of WayTech. As such the warrant I got through a federal judge cannot be expanded to include that company or its employees."

Castle watches as Kate gives Douglas a hard look and he starts wishing he had some popcorn handy because what he is about to see is going to be good.

"Special Agent Douglas," starts Kate in that clear and venom dripping tone that Castle does all in his power to not hear from his wife. "Need I remind you or your Deputy Director that this taskforce does not answer to the FBI? As such they cannot just call us up and tell us to cease an avenue of investigation at the drop of a hat. Now if they want to go through the proper channels and supply us with more than the usual line about 'national security' I will consider, only consider mind you, holding back from investigating WayTech. In the meantime this taskforce will pursue every lead no matter who is involved. Do I make myself clear?"

Douglas holds up her hands to placate the ire of the woman in front of her, "Absolutely, Captain. I did try to tell the Deputy Director that you would probably still continue with your inquires regardless. He told me to remind you that the bureau has supplied funding for this taskforce so he feels that does give them some say in your decision making."

The red tinge of anger that floods Kates face at that statement has Castle now fearing for Douglas' safety and he decides to intervene. Suddenly this isn't quite as funny as he thought it was. It wouldn't look good for Kate to deck their FBI liaison on their first official case. He springs from his chair and puts a gentle yet restraining hand on Kate's arm as she takes another aggressive step towards Douglas.

"Kate, we don't need the federal warrant," Castle tells her soothingly. "I'm sure Gibson knows of a state or local judge that can give us the warrant we need. Failing that I'll just call Judge Markaway in New York. I'm sure he knows someone in this jurisdiction that can help us. There's no need to blame Douglas. She's just the messenger."

Kate takes a deep breath and then looks at him with gratitude and just a hint of chagrin at how quickly her anger rose to the surface. In a much more calm tone she responds, "You're right, Castle. What about it Gibson? Can you get us the warrant?"

"Yes, ma'am," responds a wide eyed Gibson who had been watching the exchange between the two women with surprise. "I know a state judge with responsibility for this county that I can get a warrant from."

Kate gives a nod of thanks over her shoulder to the NYSP Investigator and then turns back to the FBI Agent in front of her and says much more calmly but just as clearly as before, "So, as I said, regardless of what the FBI may think their money buys them this taskforce will continue to investigate WayTech or anyone else we find linked to this murder. You can tell that to your bosses in DC, Douglas."

The woman nods her head several times in agreement and Castle can see that for all her confidence the young agent is feeling the effects of being on the receiving end of the ire of Kate Beckett-Castle.

"Yes, Captain. I will pass the message on," says Douglas and the young woman almost runs from the room obviously to tell the bad news to DC.

As she passes through the doorway she almost runs into Kent as he enters at the same time as she is leaving. The New Jersey Detective looks surprised as the FBI Agent hurries past him and then takes in the looks on the faces around the room sensing the unusual atmosphere present.

"Uh, where's she off to in such a hurry?" Kent asks the room.

"Oh, she's just off to tell the feebs that they can't butt into our business. They should have known better than trying to tell our Captain what to do," supplies Ryan with pride from where he is seated next to Esposito. Castle can tell that both he and Espo had, like he had at the start, been watching with glee the confrontation between Kate and Douglas.

At Kent's quizzical look Esposito adds with equal pride, "Yeah, apparently the feds don't want us looking into this WayTech bunch. The Captain just told Douglas where they can stick it. After she's told DC I think Douglas will then have to go change her shorts."

"Ok, guys, enough. Castle's right. It isn't Douglas' fault she was just passing the message along," reprimands Kate but then she turns to Gibson and says quickly, "That said, Gibson, get moving on that warrant. I want all those records to go over before the FBI can convince the Governor or the Commissioner to shut us down from investigating WayTech."

With a brisk nod Gibson moves to one of the landline phones on the conference table to make her call. As she does that Kate looks back at Kent expectantly and asks, "How did your interview with the friend of the wife go, Kent? Learn anything useful?"

Castle sees the man give a very definite nod to Kate's question and he answers as he walks over to join Kaminski at the murder board, "Oh yes, Captain. I could tell there was something the woman wasn't telling me when I spoke to her with the Sheriff. I went back and spoke to her again without him there and she told me something very interesting."

Kent then makes a dramatic pause that Castle thinks his mother would well appreciate before writing a new name under persons of interest on the murder board. Castle reads with a fair amount of surprise the name that Kent has written there.

_Sheriff Hogan._

* * *

_A/N: Lots and lots of suspects and a bit of drama between Kate and the FBI. I hope this keeps everyone interested. Thanks to you all that take the time to read and review. It motivates me to keep going with this story._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N : Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I'll have the next one out sooner to make up for it._

_Disclaimer : Castle is not mine it is ABC's_

* * *

_The Roggenkamp Farm_

Kate manoeuvres her blue Charger down the dirt track leading to the main house on the Roggenkamp farm. As she drives she ponders on why she and Kent, who is sitting in the passenger seat next to her, are here. After his dramatic writing of Sheriff Hogan's name on the murder board the NJSP Detective had proceeded to tell everyone present the reason why.

It turns out that the wife of the Deputy that the Sheriff had introduced Kent to had a bit more information to share than the Sheriff knew of or even wanted known. During their joint interview of the woman Kent had gotten the distinct impression that the woman had a some more to say but wouldn't say it in the presence of the Sheriff. So after parting company with the Sheriff, Kent had gone back to the woman's house to speak to her privately. What she told him had led him to write Sheriff Hogan's name up as a person of interest.

According to the woman Mrs Roggenkamp and Sheriff Hogan had been more than friends for several years. It was something that the pair was keeping secret from everyone but the woman that Kent had spoken to had come across the couple one time at an old picnic spot that they all used back when they were in school. Being a 'friend' of Mrs Roggenkamp Kent's informant had tried to hint to her friend that she knew more about her relationship with the Sheriff but apparently the woman had denied it. The friend hadn't pressed it because while the Sheriff was a widower Mrs Roggenkamp was her friend and she didn't want to embarrass the woman. She only mentioned it at all to Kent due to the seriousness of the fact of Arty Roggenkamp's murder. While Kate, and everyone in the conference room, had been surprised she had been sceptical at first because the source of Kent's information could just be spreading unsubstantiated gossip.

Fortunately Esposito had immediately been able to supply some confirmation of the possible relationship between the Sheriff and the recently widowed woman. From the phone records he was studying he had already highlighted several phone calls to the Roggenkamp's home phone during the middle of the day from the same cell phone. Esposito hadn't run down the owner of the number yet but all it took was a glance at the card with his contact details that Sheriff Hogan had given her for them to confirm that it was his cell phone making the calls.

Being very conscious that Sheriff Hogan, along with the NYSP, had called her taskforce in to investigate the murder she had immediately wanted to talk to the man. While it would be unlikely for him to bring in outsiders to investigate Roggenkamp's murder if he was responsible, he still needed to explain to her why he hadn't mentioned such a connection to the Roggenkamps if the fact of the affair is true. Such an omission was inherently suspicious.

The suspicious nature of the situation only increased when, upon inquiring upon the Sheriff's whereabouts they were told he was at the Roggenkamp's house giving some support to the victim's wife. Even now, as she drives, she rolls her eyes as she remembers Castle's comment of, "I bet he is," when they learned of the Sheriff's location.

So while she had taken Kent, both as her second in command and the one who brought the suspicious connection to light, with her to go confront both the Sheriff and Mrs Roggenkamp she had set the rest of the taskforce to work. Esposito to continue going through the victim's phone records for any other anomalous calls. With Douglas returned from again speaking to her superiors in DC she had set her back to work going through the Roggenkamp's financials with the addition for her to flag any connection between the Sheriff and the Roggenkamps. This in addition to a search to see if there was any truth to the rumours of the victim being in financial difficulty.

She had told Ryan and Castle to gather as much information on the members of the Southwick family as they could and for them to start looking for means and opportunity for one of them being responsible for the murder either in their own right or in conjunction with WayTech. While they waited for Gibson's warrant to come through she had instructed the NYPS Investigator and Kaminski to likewise gather as much information as they could about WayTech and in particular why the FBI would want to prevent them from investigating the company. Kate had studiously ignored the reaction that order had gotten from Douglas.

Kate realises she needs to have a talk with the young FBI Agent and as this case progresses it is becoming more apparent that she does so sooner rather than later. Previously she had been able to have a sit down with Gibson, Kaminski and briefly with Kent seeing as he joined just as they got the call for this case. The discussions they had were both a first step towards her getting to know them and their abilities but also to let them know what she expected from them as members of her team. With Douglas having just joined them as they started this case she hadn't been able to do that yet with her. She really needs to do so if for no other reason as to let Douglas know that she expects everyone's loyalty to be the taskforce first and for there to be no divided loyalties as difficult though that even she knows that can be.

As Kate brings her car to a stop in front of the two story, wooden, whitewashed house that is the Roggenkamp home and next to the Sheriff's cruiser parked there she realises that she also should have another talk to the man seated next to her. With a sigh she jerks up the hand brake, switches off the ignition and then pauses for a moment. Next to her Kent unbuckles his seat belt but then pauses himself as he has obviously picked up on Kate's wish to talk and he no doubt knows what she wants to talk to him about.

"So, Kent, is there anything about what we discussed back in New York that you want to tell me?" she asks him while turning in her seat to regard the Detective Sergeant.

At first the man's eyes won't meet hers but eventually he does look her in the eye as he replies, "I did speak to one of my old colleagues at West Trenton to see if there was any new information on my partner's murder."

Kate gives the man some credit for being honest with her not that he would get very far if he did try lying to her. She sighs again to convey her disappointment that Kent had already forgotten or disregarded their talk from when they first met.

"And did you learn anything new?" she asks letting her disappointment with him show in her tone.

"No," he responds in frustration.

"So are you prepared to give this investigation ALL of your focus or have you totally forgotten what we discussed before we came here? Have I made a mistake, Kent? Should I just send you back to New Jersey or are you able to concentrate on this case and keep any other personal investigations until you are off the clock?" she asks him frankly.

Now it's Kent's turn to sigh as he looks out the car's windshield, "Yes, Captain, I can focus on this case." Kent turns back to look Kate in the eye again, "I apologize, Captain. I appreciate you giving me a chance but I'm finding it difficult to let it go."

"I'm not asking you to let it go, Kent, but I am _telling _you that your first duty is to this taskforce and to this case. Anything else has to wait, for now," she tells him assertively.

He gives a single but definite nod of his head in acquiescence at that.

"OK, then," Kate nods in return before looking out at the house in front of them. "Let's see what Sheriff Hogan and Mrs Roggenkamp have to say for themselves."

Kate gets out of her car and Kent does the same and they both walk towards the front of the Roggenkamp house. Together they walk up the three steps onto the porch and then to the front door. However, before Kate can raise her hand to knock on the door, it is opened and Sheriff Hogan stands there with a look of resignation on his face.

"You better come in, Captain," Hogan says the resignation in his voice matching his demeanour.

As Kate steps inside with Kent close behind she asks Hogan, "You know why we're here, Sheriff?"

Hogan nods in confirmation and indicates with his hand towards the living room off the font entry where Kate can see Mrs Roggenkamp siting nervously on the sofa. As Kate and Kent enter the room the middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair with a hint of grey at her temples half rises from the sofa and waves at a couple of armchairs across the coffee table from the sofa.

"Please take a seat," the woman offers in a quiet voice.

As Kate and the New Jersey Detective take the offered seats Sheriff Hogan goes to stand beside Mrs Roggenkamp before the pair of them sit down together and sit side by side on the sofa. Kate takes a moment to regard the couple, for that is what they obviously are, as they get as comfortable as they can on the seat across from her. Mrs Roggenkamp is continuing to look at the two new arrivals with nervousness tinged with a hint of embarrassment. Sheriff Hogan is looking directly at Kate and while there is also embarrassment in his expression there is a touch of defiance in his eyes. From their attitudes it is obvious to Kate that the gossip of their affair is more than just gossip.

Kate returns Hogan's defiant look and asks assertively, "So, Sheriff, would you care to explain why you didn't mention that you are having an affair with the victim's wife?"

There is a long moment where the Sheriff and Mrs Roggenkamp share a look before the Sheriff sighs and looks back at Kate. In a slightly conciliatory tone he says, "Look, Captain, I know I should have mentioned my...um...relationship with Sherrie before now but I'm a cop and I know how these things work. The second it is found out that the victim's wife is having an affair then both the wife and their partner become suspects. You said yourself that a lot of the time spouses are involved in a partner's murder. We were going to tell you I just wanted a few hours for Sherrie to get over the shock of Arty's death before we had everyone descend on us. You might find this hard to believe but we are in love and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to protect Sherrie."

"Even if I believe you Sheriff, you must know how keeping this from us looks. If your intention was to stave off any suspicion that yours and Mrs Roggenkamp's relationship might cause keeping that fact secret only increases the suspicion," Kate pauses and takes a breath before continuing. "You realise that as a result of this you can not have any further part in the investigation and you are right, I will have to treat you and Mrs Roggenkamp as suspects."

Hogan nods in resignation, "I know and I accept that, Captain. I've already told my mayor that I've stepped down while you track down Arty's killer. My senior deputy will take over and he will give you whatever support you need to complete your investigation."

Kate sits back in her chair and regards the Sheriff and his words for a moment. She then looks over at Kent and indicates with her head for him to start asking the questions that must be asked.

"Sheriff, where were you between 8pm and 10pm last night?" asks Kent.

"I was at the station. There are at least two of my deputies that can verify that. I can give you their names. Also, at about 8:45 I met with Joe Wright, the owner of Joe's Hardware in town. He's had some problems with shoplifters and wanted to talk to me about it. I was with him for about half an hour so you can check with him as well," responds Hogan quickly and seemingly honestly.

Kate nods at that information before asking her own question, "How long have you and Mrs Roggenkamp been having an affair?"

Kate sees Hogan's face flush in anger at her again referencing their relationship as an 'affair' which is what she intended. She doesn't want the couple to be too comfortable so that they can just feed her whatever story they've prepared. She wants them off balance so that she can get some semblance of the truth. Normally she wouldn't speak to the couple together like this. No, normally she would separate them to see if she can find any inconsistencies in their stories. She might still do that she'll just see how this little 'chat' goes.

Disconcerted, Hogan looks like he's going to responds angrily but Sherrie Roggenkamp places a restraining hand on his forearm before she responds, "We've known each other all our lives. Even dated for a time in High School but then Arty and I became serious and Michael here stepped back. Then a few years ago Arty and I were having problems and I went to him as an old friend and for someone to talk to. It was during that time that we realised that we'd never lost those feelings from High School for one another." The woman pauses and straightens her shoulders as she looks Kate in the eye, "I'm not proud of lying to my husband and believe me Captain I was working up the courage to leave Arty but I didn't want him dead and I can't believe Michael would have anything to do with it either."

"Did your husband know about you and the Sheriff, Mrs Roggenkamp?" asks Kent who is doing the good subordinate thing by taking notes of what is being said.

The woman shakes her head negatively, "No, Arty had no idea."

This time it is Sheriff Hogan that places a reassuring hand on Sherrie Roggenkamp's forearm as he says, "Actually, Sher, that's not true. About a week ago Arty came to see me. He knew."

Sherrie Roggenkamp looks at him, shocked, "What! How?"

"He came home for lunch to surprise you a couple of weeks ago and saw my cruiser parked outside. He knew how we were back in school and that you'd come to see me when you were having those fights years ago. He put two and two together and decided to talk to me."

Kate looks on as the couple continue to talk and while part of her is uncomfortable being witness to such a personal discussion another part of her is taking in as much a she can to see if the pair are being sincere or if this is all just an act.

Running a shaking hand through her hair Sherrie Roggenkamp asks quickly, "What did you say? What did he say? Why didn't he confront us at the time and why didn't you tell me?"

Sheriff Hogan takes her hands in his and says frankly, "I didn't lie to him. I told him that his suspicions were true and that we are in love. He wasn't happy, as you'd expect, but he also admitted to me that he kinda knew all along that there was something more between us. He said that he didn't confront us at the time because he was embarrassed. He was going to think about what to do next but he did say that he didn't want to stay in a marriage or keep you in a marriage where one of the people is in love with someone else. He made me promise not to tell you until he'd decided what to do next. You know how guilty I've felt about what we are doing, Sher, so as felt I was in the wrong and he was in the right I decided to do as he asked."

There is long pause as the couple in front of her look in each others eyes and Kate has a feeling that what she's seeing is real. Then again this was the same woman that had looked so distraught when she and Gibson talked to her at the crime scene. For her it all means that the couple still have some questions to answer.

Clearing her throat to regain their attention, Kate asks another seemingly rude question to gauge the veracity of the couple's reaction, "So, Mrs Roggenkamp, if you are in love with the Sheriff here why were you so upset at your husband's death. Surely with him out of the way it just make things easier for you and the Sheriff to be together?"

The angry flush reappears on Sheriff Hogan's face and he in the one to respond, "Look, Captain, I get you have and investigation to run and that we should have let you know about our relationship from the start but there is no reason to insult Sherrie."

Sherrie Roggenkamp pats Sheriff Hogan's hand, "It's Ok, Mike, as you said she's just doing her job." The older woman turns her frank gaze on Kate as she responds directly, "Captain, while I am in love with Michael here, I'd spent over twenty years married to Arty, living with him and I still cared for him. The last thing I wanted was for him to be hurt and I certainly didn't want him dead. I think my reaction to finding out the person I've spent a good deal of my life with had been killed was more than understandable."

"And what about the financial problems you mention to the Captain? Did they have any bearing on why you didn't just leave your husband? Were you just waiting for things to improve so that you'd get a decent settlement in a divorce?" asks Kent next to her pointedly.

The red in the Sheriff's face deepens at that and Kate can see Sherrie Roggenkamp's knuckles go white as she grips her lover's hand tightly maybe to try and keep him from overreacting. The woman moves her frank gaze to Kent and continuing in a sincere if now strained tone replies, "No, Detective, that was not the reason I stayed and what I told the Captain about our financial issues is true. I'll admit that the stress our money troubles caused was one of the reasons Arty and I started having problems but I didn't stay with Arty because of that. If anything I know that things aren't likely to improve so there isn't any point for me to stay just so that I can hope for a better pay out."

"How did you know they weren't likely to improve, Mrs Roggenkamp?" Kate asks her.

"Our current crop has been hit hard by some strange disease. Arty thought it was chemical contamination of our water by those WayTech people. Either way there was no way we were going to get a good price for this season's crop. Arty thought that we would barely cover our costs from what we were going to get. That coupled with the low beef price and we weren't looking at making any money this year," Sherrie Roggenkamp tells her.

"How was Mr Roggenkamp dealing with this? Did he have a plan for fixing your money troubles?" pushes Kate.

Sherrie Roggenkamp just shrugs her shoulders, "Besides taking those WayTech people to court, which we could barely afford to do as it is, there wasn't much else he could do. Just keep working and praying that things would get better."

"He wasn't likely to look elsewhere for money? From, let's say, some less than scrupulous money lenders perhaps?" asks Kent.

Sheriff Hogan, a little calmer now, speaks up at that, "This isn't New York City or New Jersey, young man. We don't have mobbed up loan sharks on every corner. There isn't anyone in this area that fits that bill. Believe me, I'd know if there was someone like that operating around here."

Kate shares a look with Kent at the Sheriff's statement. That he doesn't try to immediately divert attention from himself and Mrs Roggenkamp by offering up an alternate suspect actually works in his favour in Kate's mind. They need Douglas to finish going through the vic's financials so that they can see for themselves if there are any anomalies and so corroborate what the couple are saying.

Looking back at them Kate takes a breath before saying, "Alright, that's enough for now but I need you both to stay available if we have any further questions. And I'm afraid that while you have an alibi Sheriff, that we will be checking by the way, Mrs Roggenkamp you can't satisfactorily account for your movements at the time of death so you still must be considered a suspect. In fact as I mentioned, due to your connection, you both are."

The couple both nod reluctantly in acceptance of Kate's words as she then continues, "Sheriff, as we talked about, you can have no further part of this investigation and that includes any further contact with any of your deputies. As much as you may want to it will only look suspicious to us if you try and keep tabs on the investigation. I think your decision to step down for the time being is the right choice. That said if either of you come up with anything further that is relevant to this investigation I expect you to tell me or one of my team immediately."

Sheriff Hogan nods again as he responds, "Yes, Captain. I understand and just to make it easy, if you need to find me, I'll be right here looking after Sherrie."

Kate arches an eyebrow at that and regards the older couple in front of her again. Her gut is telling her that they probably didn't have anything to do with the victim's murder but she can't rule them out yet.

She just hopes the rest of her team have had better luck with their inquiries.

* * *

_The Farmer's Tavern – Downtown Otisville_

Castle with Ryan beside him pushes his way into the dimly lit bar and his eyes search the gloom for the reason they are here.

Previous to this he has spent the afternoon with Ryan going through phone, financial and social media records of the Southwicks for anything suspicious. The hour they spent doing that reminded Castle of one of the downsides of his new position as an Auxiliary Detective...paperwork. Ok, he thinks, it's not the worst paperwork. The hours of paperwork that is required at the end of a case and that, prior to him receiving his star, he would studiously avoid with excuses like having a chapter to write or urgent meetings with his publisher which he's sure Kate didn't believe for a second. So he really can't complain about spending an hour sorting through various records both digital and in paper form. In fact with his speed reading ability it wasn't really that onerous for him.

So while looking through the financial records of the son, Jimmy Southwick, Castle had come across a single payment for ten thousand dollars just a few weeks ago from an anonymous numbered overseas account. Not something that could be explained by his minimum wage job as a security guard at WayTech. Then to add to the suspicion thrown onto the youngest Southwick, Ryan had discovered a number of phone calls from an unregistered cell phone to Jimmy's cell. The last call being on the night before Arty Roggenkamp's murder.

It was Castle who suggested calling Tory to see if she could find out where the mysterious cell phone made its calls from. In particular to see if the calls were made in the Otisville area perhaps even at or near WayTech. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to narrow down the location beyond about five different cell towers throughout the county. So while they couldn't definitively say the call came from someone at WayTech the calls were definitely coming from someone in the Otisville area.

Back at the Sheriff's station they've asked Douglas to use her contacts to see if she can find the owner of the overseas account. Then, mindful of the FBI agent's restrictions regarding WayTech, they asked Kaminski and Gibson, in their own right, to attempt to see if there was any to link of either the mysterious account or cell phone to the tech company.

While their team mates did those things for them he and Ryan decided to go and bring Jimmy Southwick in for questioning. After some inquiries with one of the local deputies they found out that at the end of the working day Jimmy Southwick could usually be found at the Farmer's Tavern downing a cold one or three.

So that is how Castle finds himself looking through the gloom of the bar searching for image from Jimmy's DMV photo of a tall young man with thin, black hair and a short goatee. He then feels a slight nudge in his ribs as Ryan indicates with a nod of his head towards the back of the bar. There seated at a booth at the back of the bar, with two other young men in working clothes, is a man in a WayTech security guard's uniform that is Jimmy Southwick.

Caste and Ryan walk over to the booth and upon reaching it they both hold up their badges to the now curious looks of those seated there.

"Jimmy Southwick, I'm Detective Ryan and this is Detective Castle we're from a taskforce that has been called in by the Sheriff to investigate Arthur Roggenkamp's murder. We'd like you to come with us back to the Sheriff's station to ask you a few questions," starts Ryan taking the lead as the senior detective. Castle doesn't mind. He got to go first with Kate when talking to the man's father.

"Oh, yeah, my dad told me you'd been around to our place asking about what happened to that idiot," responds Jimmy ignoring what Ryan had said about going with them to the station. From his wide pupils and flushed skin Castle can tell that they've arrived after Jimmy's had more than just three beers to end the working day.

The young man then looks conspiratorially towards his companions and says, "Who would have thunk it that old Arty Roggenkamp would be mixed up with some freaky devil worshiping shit. A good Christian man like that!"

As Jimmy and his two friends have a chuckle at that Castle says, indicating with a wave of his hand, "Come on, Jimmy, why don't you come with us so that we can talk to you about it. It won't take long and then you can come back and keep sharing laughs with your buddies."

The young man's eyes narrow as he leans back in the booth and replies aggressively, "I don't want to leave. I'm not finished my drink and I definitely don't want to go anywhere with you two city boys."

The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree, thinks Castle, as the aggressive attitude of the young man mirrors the attitude that his father displayed to him and Kate earlier. Castle also suspects that his attitude is not being helped by the number of beers the man has downed. He's also not sure whether to be flattered or offended at being referred to as a 'boy'.

"Look, Jimmy, there's no need to make this difficult. We just want to talk but we're not doing it here. So why don't you just finish your drink and just come with us peacefully. Otherwise we'll have to arrest you for obstruction and then how would you keep you nice security guard job with an arrest on your record," counters Ryan in a faux bantering tone to start but with steel in his voice at the end.

Jimmy's face flushes with anger at that and he is on his feet and stepping angrily towards Ryan. What concerns Castle is that the man's two companions have also risen to their feet and are both standing toe to toe with him. While Castle is a big guy both these men have a couple of inches in height on him and are younger and are very fit and well muscled. What was it that Kate said about being in bar fights all those years ago?

"Whoa, guys, sit back down. This doesn't concern you," instructs Castle taking a half step back so that his balance is right and reaching behind himself under his sports coat.

Meanwhile Ryan has put his palm flat on Jimmy's chest, restraining him from stepping any closer to him, "Stop right there, Jimmy. There's no need to do anything stupid."

A evil looking glint shows in Jimmy's eyes as he replies, "Maybe I like stupid."

With that he takes a swing at Ryan. Ryan easily dodges the wild punch and Jimmy's body turns, off balance. Ryan takes the opportunity to bring up his arm, hook it around Jimmy's swinging punching arm and then force that arm behind Jimmy's back. He then pushes Jimmy face first into the table in the centre of the booth growling, "Stay there!"

Meanwhile, as soon as Jimmy's arm is in motion Castle pulls out the collapsible Asp baton that is on his belt under his jacket and gives a flick of his wrist to extend it. Just as he brings the baton up to his shoulder one of Jimmy's muscle bound friends takes a swing at Castle. Like Ryan, Castle dodges the wild, beer fuelled punch and then uses his Asp to sweep the mans legs from under him.

As the man lands unceremoniously on his butt Castle brings the baton up to his shoulder again and yells in command at the remaining man as he reaches for an empty beer bottle on a nearby table, "Don't pick that up! Not unless you want me to break your arm."

Castle then turns to the man he just dropped on the floor and likewise instructs him, "And stay down or I'll put you on your ass again."

Castle looks back and forth between the men and is satisfied that their brief attempts to assist their friend are now behind them. He then risks a look over at Ryan just as the Irish detective is fixing his cuffs onto the still struggling Jimmy.

"Jimmy Southwick, you are under arrest for attempted assault of a police officer," says Ryan to the prone Jimmy.

With Castle watching Ryan arresting Jimmy and thinking that this went better than the last time he was involved in an arrest in a bar, he doesn't notice the beer bottle descending on his head in the hands of the third friend of Jimmy's that is just returning from the restroom.

* * *

_A/N : Oh, no what's going to happen to Castle and Ryan? You'll all just have to wait and see. I promise not to keep you waiting too long._

_Thank you very much to everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and making this story their favourite._


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Castle and its characters are not mine but ABC's._

* * *

_The Farmer's Tavern – Downtown Otisville_

Kate springs from her cruiser with a single purpose in mind, not taking any notice of whether or not Kent is following her. They had been on their way back from interviewing Sheriff Hogan and Sherrie Roggenkamp when they'd received a disturbing call from Esposito. He'd told them that there had been some trouble at the bar where Castle and Ryan had gone to pick up Jimmy Southwick. The bar owner had called 911 for some Sheriff's Deputies and an ambulance to attend due to a disturbance at his business.

Esposito said that he'd tried calling Ryan on his cell but it had gone to voicemail so he and Kaminski were on their way to the bar with a couple of Deputies. The fact the man asked for an ambulance had Kate immediately change their destination from the Sheriff's station to the bar. Kate and Kent hadn't been far away at the time of the call so rather than trying to call Castle she flipped on the LED strobes and the siren and put her foot down. So it is that less than ten minutes later she has stopped her car next to the ambulance in front of the average looking bar and is hurrying towards its entrance.

This always happens, she thinks, the minute one of them is out of sight of the other they get into trouble. She's really starting to rethink the idea of anyone but her being her husband's work partner.

Just as she pushes her way into the dimly lit bar she almost runs into four men, one of them she recognises as Jimmy Southwick, being led out in cuffs by a couple of Deputies, Kaminski and Ryan. Kate steps to one side and puts her hands on her hips as studies each of the prisoners as they pass her. She is very interested to notice that each of the admittedly large, young and fit looking men are sporting injuries of some degree. Bruises, black eyes and cuts that look to have received some first aid. As the last one, Southwick, passes her being pushed out by Ryan the detective she sees is looking a bit dishevelled with his normally dapper appearance marred by a ripped sleave on his jacket, crooked tie, mussed hair and the beginning of a bruise on one cheek of his face.

When the detective in question passes her he gives her an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and indicates with his head towards the back of the bar. Looking where he indicates she sees the concerning sight of Castle sitting in a booth with a paramedic standing over him tending to some injury on his head. With ever increasing apprehension she stalks over towards where her husband is, passing Esposito as he interviews the bar owner as she does so.

Over her shoulder she tells the trailing Kent, "Give Esposito a hand taking statements, Kent." She then continues on not waiting for any acknowledgment from the Detective Sergeant.

As she approaches where Castle is being tended to she hears the paramedic say, "Ok, Detective, just keep that ice pack on the back of your head and that should help with the pain and swelling. Now, I think you should come down to the hospital with us so that they can run some tests to make sure you haven't suffered a concussion."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine. It's just a small bump on my head. There's no need for me to go to the hospital," she hears with relief the steady voice of Castle counter just as she steps up next to the paramedic.

"I think you should do as the man says, Castle," says Kate as she looks down at him her gaze roaming over his body looking for whatever damage he has sustained. Like Ryan he is looking a bit mussed up. The collar of the maroon button down he is wearing has been stretched. His brown hair, that isn't covered by the ice pack he is holding to the back of his head, is sticking up in all directions and there is small cut above one eyebrow covered with a butterfly bandage.

A small smile graces his lips at the sight of her but a pleading look comes across his eyes as he almost whines in response, "But, Kate, as I told this young man here, I'm fine. It's just a couple minor bumps and scrapes that have already been ably treated by him. There's no need for me to go to the hospital."

"Can you give us a minute?" she asks of the young paramedic over her shoulder. The blond haired man nods his acceptance, gathers up his bag of equipment and medical supplies and gives the couple some space.

Once the paramedic has walked away Kate uncrosses her arms, steps up to Castle and reaches up to raise the ice pack from the back of his head so that she can look at his injury for herself. After she has seen the red bump that is noticeable through his thick hair, but is thankful that the skin isn't broken, she pushes his hand with the ice pack back into place. She then takes his face in both hands and turns his head from side to side inspecting the cut above his eye and looking for any further damage.

"What happened, Babe?" she asks him tenderly now that they are alone.

He can obviously read her concern because he gives her a wry grin as he tells her in a reassuring tone, "Ryan and I had it under control. We'd arrested Jimmy because he took a swing at Ryan and I had convinced two of his buddies not to interfere when, unbeknownst to us, one of his friends returned from the restroom. He decided to introduce my head to an empty beer bottle and, you know what, I really did see stars for a moment. Anyway, that gave the two guys I was covering the excuse to try and jump Ryan to release Jimmy. They got a few hits in on the both of us before we were able to get the upper hand. By the time Espo, Kaminski and the deputies arrived it was all over."

"Why'd Jimmy take a swing at Ryan?" she asks.

"It was the beer in Jimmy that tried to punch Ryan but I also think that there is just a bit of his father's bullying nature in young Mr Southwick. After that his friends decided it might be a good idea to try and get their own hits in on some cops. I had to introduce them to the business end of my Asp to show them the error of their ways as did Ryan with his fists," Castle winces a little as the movement of his head has the ice pack moving over obviously now tender spot at the back of his head.

Kate looks into his eyes and says quietly, "I'm glad you're ok."

She then takes one hand from where it is cupping his cheek and flicks his ear to which he yells an indignant, "Hey!"

"And that's for arguing with the paramedic about getting checked for a concussion," she tells him seriously. In a tone that will book no argument she continues, "You are going to go to the hospital and get that thick head of yours examined even if I have to drive you there myself. Have I made myself clear, buster?"

Sheepishly he ducks his gaze as he replies, "Yes, ma'am."

Kate immediately rubs her hand soothingly over the ear she just attacked and returns to her tender tone, "Next time watch your six, Castle. You and Ryan could have been seriously hurt and I don't think I could handle it if that happened."

"Same thing for me whenever you go into a dangerous situation, Kate. Why do you think I refused to stay in the car for all those years," he tells her in understanding and sympathy.

She gives an amused huff at that as she teases, "And here's me thinking that you just couldn't stand being left out of the action."

"No," Castle shakes his head seriously. "Even before I got my star I was your partner, Kate. I had to have your back because I couldn't stand the thought of something bad happening to you. And you know with my imagination the bad things I could come up with would make this little bar brawl look like a sewing circle in comparison."

"Yeah, I know and you always had my back and always will just as I have yours," she tells him just as seriously. "But because I have your back and speaking as your partner, Captain and wife I insist you come with me to get your head examined."

Castle nods in acceptance but then gives her a cheeky look as he says, "Yes, Kate. Though I could pull a Sheldon and say my mother already had me tested and I'm fine."

"You need your head examined for trauma, Doctor Cooper. I already know you're crazy," she banters back.

"Ohh, you wound me, Kate. Even more so than those Neanderthals did," he responds dramatically.

"Come on, Castle. Come with me to the hospital otherwise I'll reconsider the 'special' treatment of your injuries I was going to give you at the motel tonight," she tells him with just a hint of sauciness.

She is amused to see Castle almost leap from his seat at that but that is soon replaced with the reappearance of her concern as he winces and holds his free arm across his ribs.

"Took a couple of shots to the ribs," he tells her in response to her worried look.

"Which is yet another reason why you are coming with me to the hospital," she reiterates firmly.

"Ok. Just as long as I get your tender care tonight," he responds with a typical suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Kate moves to his side, grips his free arm and rises on her toes so that she can whisper straight into his ear, "Oh, I think I can promise that you'll receive the full benefit of my healing hands tonight, Castle."

* * *

_Interrogation Room, Otisville Sheriff Station – next morning_

Kevin Ryan follows his Captain into the interrogation room to join the waiting Jimmy Southwick. As arresting officer it is his right to interrogate Jimmy but he knew, after what happened at the bar yesterday, that there was no way Beckett would be stopped from putting the screws to their suspect.

She'd sent them all to their motel rooms after she returned from the hospital where Castle had been checked out after being hit on the head during their brief scuffle while pulling in Jimmy. He checked out OK apparently but that didn't seem to lessen the angry look that Beckett was giving the man seated at the table as she walked towards him.

He has to admit that one of the slight misgivings he had about Castle becoming an Auxiliary Detective was that as a result the writer would become even more exposed to possible harm. As both Castle's friend and Beckett's friend and subordinate he felt a responsibility to make sure nothing happened to the author. Now that they are married and after seeing how shattered she was when Castle disappeared last year, even before that, he dreads something happening to Castle on the job for all their sakes. Despite Castle's proven ability to look after himself both he and Javi had made a pact to try and ensure that they have Castle's back in the field. For both him and for Beckett.

It was therefore with shock that he'd watched as Castle had been struck on the back of the head with that beer bottle by that buddy of Jimmy's that had come out of nowhere. Then with relief he'd seen that while Castle had been dazed for a moment he'd kept his feet and been able to use his recently acquired baton training to help Ryan subdue Jimmy's drunk and violent friends.

Yet, Ryan still dreads the day that he may have to tell Beckett that Castle has been seriously hurt or even, heaven forbid, killed while on the job. Just as he's had the same dread about telling Castle something similar about Beckett or Lanie about Javi and as he has no doubt that Beckett and Javi have the same fears about telling Jenny something similar about him.

Here he is taking his seat next to Beckett and he looks over at the thin young man before sidling a glance at the woman next to him. Now he has to try and keep another pact that he and Javi had made, to try, and they mean try, to control Beckett with a suspect after Castle has been hurt.

He again remembers from the time Castle disappeared what happened with the suspect at that junk yard both before and after. The fury in Beckett at the seeming loss of Castle had allowed her to take down a guy that was at least three times her weight with a tackle that any NFL player would be proud of. So much so Javi even joked later that they should try and get Beckett to play in the NYPD flag football league and do a whole 'Blind Side' thing to motivate her to tackle the opposition. That wasn't going to work, of course, because besides tackling not being allowed the last thing they want is for Beckett to cripple everyone on the opposing team.

But the real reason he is eyeing Beckett carefully is what she tried to do with that same suspect back at the 12th. The 'pressure' she tried putting on the guy came close to something that would get her in serious trouble, maybe even lose her her job and she had wanted to do even more if Javi hadn't stopped her. He and Javi can understand of course. Each of them have had thoughts about what they would do to a suspect that had hurt someone close to them. Hell, they would probably have to lock him up to stop him going at someone if they hurt Jenny or Sarah Grace.

So he is going to 'try' and keep Beckett from doing something that will jeopardize her brand new command and her career as a whole because Castle and himself had been hurt. Because he has no doubt that Beckett also feels responsible for everyone under her command and is mad if one of them gets hurt just maybe as mad if it is Castle. At least Jimmy here had been cuffed during the whole altercation at the bar so he wasn't directly involved but he could still be held responsible as he started it by trying to take a swing at him.

"So, Jimmy, like starting bar fights do you?" asks Beckett sarcastically.

"What can I say? I thought two pretty boys could do with some mussing up," counters Jimmy just as sarcastically with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, well that attitude is going to ensure you some time in county lock up," Ryan tells him pleased as he is one of the 'pretty boys' that Jimmy decided needed mussing up.

"Not to mention that you can probably kiss your nice little security guard gig up at WayTech goodbye," adds Beckett turning up the pressure on the smug young man in front of them.

It are those words of him losing his job that seem to break Jimmy Southwick's smugness as the slight grin on his face drops and he doesn't give them a comeback in return.

"Then again, you got that nice little bonus of ten grand recently so you're probably not too worried about that, are you, Jimmy?" asks Ryan pointedly slapping a copy of his bank statement down onto the table in front of him.

Ryan is pleased to see Jimmy's eyes go wide at the mention of his recent windfall and the evidence of it that is in black and white in front of him.

"That's none of your business. You have no right to look into my bank account," responds Jimmy angrily starting to show again the temper that he showed at the bar that resulted in him being where he is sitting now.

"This is a murder investigation, Jimmy," counters Beckett quickly to slap him back down. "We'll look at anyone that we decide is relevant to this investigation. Don't worry, we got a warrant and even if we didn't that amount was reported to the IRS by your bank so you were going to have to explain it anyway. So why don't you tell us where you got the ten grand from and for what?"

"Was it from your bosses at WayTech to 'take care' of Arty Roggenkamp? Is that why you aren't worried about your job? Because you've done some valuable work for them so you're sure they won't cut you loose after this," proposes Ryan quickly.

Jimmy rocks back in his seat and his anger has evaporated to be replaced by nervousness, "I didn't kill old man Roggenkamp. I won that money playing on-line fantasy football."

"Oh, really Jimmy. You must be good. What was the site and when did you win?" presses Ryan with the disbelief plain in his voice.

Jimmy, still obviously nervous, shrugs his shoulders as he almost mumbles, "I don't remember."

"You don't remember!" exclaims Beckett in just as much disbelief that Ryan is feeling. "Come on, Jimmy. Surely you can remember the name of the site and the game that won you a whole ten thousand dollars?"

"Yeah, well I don't," replies Jimmy who despite his nervousness must be deciding to be stubborn.

Ryan shares a disbelieving glance with Beckett before they turn back to their suspect. Ryan is relieved that Beckett seems to be keeping her calm towards Jimmy. It looks like to him that she is just going to try to nail Jimmy for the murder and not attempt to take more physical revenge on him for his part in Castle and him being roughed up.

"That's not going to wash with the IRS, Jimmy, and it's not going to wash with us. So I think you should really try to remember where that money came from because all it does is make you look suspicious," suggests Ryan.

"How about you tell us where you were between 8pm and 10pm then night before last and try and alleviate that suspicion?" asks Beckett.

Jimmy pauses for a moment before answering with seeming confidence, "I was at home with my folks."

"And you were there the whole time? Didn't go out at all for a quick drive over to the Roggenkamp's old barn by any chance?" Ryan asks him.

Jimmy shakes his head vigorously in denial, "No, had dinner and watched TV with my Mom and Dad until I went to bed."

There is a pause as they seemingly take in Jimmy's story. Then Beckett places another sheet of paper in front of Jimmy, "This is a copy of your cell phone records. Don't worry we got a warrant for this too. I've highlighted some calls from an unregistered number to your phone over the last two weeks. Who were you speaking to?"

"No one, they were wrong numbers. Some idiot got my number mixed up with a friend of theirs and they keep ringing me because they're too dumb to change the number in the contacts," supplies Jimmy.

"But a couple of these calls are for over five minutes. Those are pretty long for wrong numbers?" counters Beckett pointing at a couple of the highlighted calls on the paper.

Jimmy takes a moment to look at the calls Beckett is indicating before clearing his throat to reply, "Yeah, well that might have been the times I yelled at the guy to stop calling me."

"Really, that's the story you're going with," Beckett gives him incredulously.

"Yep!" responds Jimmy but Ryan can tell he is nervous at giving such an unconvincing answer.

"You know Jimmy, one of my team tried calling that number but it's out of service now so, conveniently for you, there is no way to deny or confirm your story. For now," Beckett tells him.

Time for the next piece to try and get Jimmy to admit something, thinks Ryan, as he asks, "Jimmy, I understand from your supervisor that you are allowed the use of a WayTech vehicle," Ryan pauses as he looks at his notebook. "A GM SUV registration Kilo Foxtrot Yankee 572, to get to and from work. Is that correct?"

Jimmy nods as he replies, "Yes, that's right."

"And you drove that SUV home on the night of Arty Roggenkamp's murder? In fact I saw it parked in your family's barn when I spoke to your mom and dad yesterday so you must have," adds Beckett.

"Uh, yes that's right," replies Jimmy again obviously not sure where they are going with this.

"In fact that same SUV was parked outside the bar waiting for you to drive home. Though if that was your intention after the number of drinks you had then we might have to add an attempted DUI to your charges," supplies Beckett with a glare at the young man. Ryan has to stifle a grin because he knows Beckett is just playing with Jimmy because there is no way they could make such a charge stick.

"I hadn't had that much to drink," protests Jimmy.

"That aside Jimmy. Have you ever driven that SUV onto the Roggenkamp farm? Near the old barn where Mr Roggenkamp's body was found, perhaps?" asks Ryan getting back to what they really want to talk about.

"No….no I haven't," responds Jimmy carefully.

"Hmm that's interesting, because CSU have identified tyre tracks near that barn that come from a couple of GM SUVs just like yours. It isn't from any of the Roggenkamp's vehicles, they have Fords. So if you're so sure you haven't driven near that barn you won't mind if we have your truck brought in so that CSU can check you tyres with the tracks recorded at the crime scene. Due to wear tyre tracks are like fingerprints, no two are alike, so we should easily be able to tell if your SUV was one of those that was at the Roggenkamp's barn," Ryan tells him seriously.

Jimmy's eyes go wide again and Ryan can tell that the young man doesn't play poker or if he does he has a terrible poker face.

Beckett pounces on the expression quickly, "What's the matter, Jimmy. Just remembered you did drive near the barn in question after all?"

Jimmy shakes his head vigorously in denial, "No…I didn't….but I may have loaned the truck to someone."

"Who?" Ryan fires at him.

"I….I can't say," responds Jimmy nervously.

"Was it one of your parents? Your father perhaps? We know about the old family feud. Did your dad ask to borrow your truck last night so that he could drive over to the Roggenkamp's to get even for all they've done wrong to your family?" proposes Beckett.

"No! It wasn't my dad," denies Jimmy vehemently.

"So who was it, Jimmy?" pushes Ryan forcefully.

There is a long pause with Jimmy's head bowed as he studies the top of the table in front of him, avoiding the eyes of those across from him.

Eventually he raises his head and says defiantly, "I'm not saying any more. I want a lawyer."

Ryan looks at Beckett and he sees triumph and frustration both in her expression and that mirrors his own feelings. Frustrated at Jimmy shutting the interview down for now with his demand for legal representation. However, the fact that he has asked for it at this stage and because of the lack of satisfactory answers he has given to their questions it is looking like Jimmy Southwick has something to do with their case. Perhaps a lot to do with it.

* * *

_Sally's Diner – across the street from the Otisville Sheriff's station_

Special Agent Alice Douglas walks into the diner and looks at the menu board behind the long counter. Seeing that they have what she wants she walks over to the counter to make her order. With the Captain and Detective Ryan interviewing Jimmy Southwick while Castle, Gibson and Esposito looked on she'd left Kaminski and Kent looking through bank and phone records and had left to go and get everyone some pastries to go with their morning coffees. Luckily for her that it looks like this diner also produces an assortment of pastries and muffins as well as the usual diner fare. She decided to do this herself as a way of trying to break the ice with her new team.

She realises that her introduction to the taskforce, Captain Beckett and Richard Castle in particular, has been less than ideal. That coupled with having to relay that unpopular message from DC yesterday has put her on the wrong foot with the rest of the team. She's also astute enough to acknowledge that her own attitude could be better. She's still holding some residual resentment at being chosen for this detail and she realises she's let that show though with a slightly condescending attitude when she met Castle particularly.

Douglas reaches the counter and gives the middle aged waitress her order. Sitting down on one of the stools there to wait she accepts the offer of coffee while she does so and returns to her thoughts.

She's here now. A part of this taskforce now so she's just got to make the best of it. It's no good for her career if she can't make this work. A regular part of an FBI agent's job is liaising with local LEOs and it won't look good if she can't get along with the members of a multi-jurisdictional taskforce like this. Not if she wants to realise her goal of working for the BAU someday.

It's just on paper, and she gives a little snort to herself at the pun, she wouldn't have thought working with Richard Castle and his notorious wife would be the type of LEOs that she would ever have to interact with. Oh, she now knows about the connection between the couple and SSA Shaw after their talk and some discreet questioning of her partner, Agent Avery. And as successful as the pair seem to be at dealing with killers, even serial killers, Douglas still can't quite see why Shaw insisted she join this taskforce.

The rest of the team seem competent enough, even the relatively inexperienced Gibson, but she's not sure what she could possibly learn from them that she couldn't learn working cases at the BAU. Douglas knows that she is a relatively new agent but she still thinks that her training and brief experience already with the bureau puts her ahead of your average member of law enforcement.

She sighs as she takes a sip of the black coffee the smiling waitress placed in front of her. Still she's got to make an effort to fit in otherwise Captain Beckett-Castle will request her transfer off the taskforce and that would be a black mark on her record she could ill afford if she wants to join the BAU.

"Are you Special Agent Douglas?" comes a voice suddenly from the man who has just taken the stool to her left, dragging her from her thoughts.

She looks over warily at the man dropping her right arm from the counter top to hang at her side so that she can get at her weapon quickly if needed. Nobody should know who she is, let alone that she is here so she is immediately suspicious of the black suited, mid-thirties man with close cropped black hair who has addressed her.

"Perhaps," she responds cautiously. "And you are?"

The man holds up an ID folder, "Simon Taylor, DOD. I understand your Deputy Director has already been in contact with you regarding WayTech Industries. He asked that you tell your taskforce leader to back off from investigating WayTech and yet apparently that at this moment a WayTech employee has just been arrested by your taskforce. Also, your taskforce is looking into WayTech's financial, phone and employee records. That can't happen, Agent. WayTech's work for our country can't be interrupted by some local murder investigation."

"Look, Mr Taylor, I passed the message onto the Captain and she ignored it. Frankly I don't want to get in the middle of this. If you object with the taskforce's interest in WayTech I suggest you take it up with Captain Beckett-Castle directly and good luck to you. You're going to need it," she ends under her breath.

"We at the DOD know about Captain Beckett-Castle and in particular her husband and we don't want him tweeting about our involvement with WayTech for all the world to see. We were hoping you could be a back channel for us so that we can keep track of the investigation and ensure that there are no misunderstandings or sensitive areas breeched," the man says smoothly to her.

Douglas feels distinctly uneasy at the man's proposal. Here she was just thinking of how she could better fit in with her new team and this guy comes along and asks her to spy on them. There's no way the team would trust her if she did that. Plus she doesn't like some Department of Defence spook telling her, an FBI agent, what to do. He must think she's really green to go along with that.

"I don't think that's proper procedure or ethical so there's no way I'm going to let you use me to be your mole in the taskforce and there is no way you can order me to do so," Douglas tells him firmly.

Taylor looks at her surprised before narrowing his eyes and looking at her with far less charm than he was a moment ago, "You could do your career a lot of good if you cooperated with us, _Agent_ Douglas."

"That's Special Agent Douglas to you Mr Taylor and I'd be careful what you say otherwise I might have to arrest you for trying to bring undue influence upon a federal agent and for obstructing a murder investigation," she counters coolly back at him.

Despite her outwardly calm demeanour her heart is racing at being in such a situation. As career oriented as she is she still knows loyalty and proper ethics and what this man is proposing is so far outside her own personal tenants regarding those values that she has no hesitation in turning him down. She knows that sometimes a career in the FBI has these political minefields come up from time to time but she's not about to throw away her position on the taskforce by betraying it at this man's say so. If she got an order to do so form her superiors in DC she might consider it and it would have to be in the interests of justice before she would do so.

As if reading her thoughts Taylor counters, "I could just contact your Deputy Director and have him order you to cooperate with us."

"And I could contact a friend at the New York Ledger and tell him about federal interference in a multi-state taskforce's investigation," comes the cheerful voice of Richard Castle from behind them.

Both Douglas and Taylor swivel on their stools to see the grinning author come Auxiliary Detective standing there. The man is almost bouncing on his feet at having come across this situation and, after what she assumes was a good night's sleep, he looks no worse for wear after his fight while bringing in Jimmy Southwick.

Douglas looks over at Taylor and sees an angry look cover his face as he responds indignantly, "You are mistaken, Mister Castle, I was just offering some advice to Special Agent Douglas here. There was no mention of interference."

"Funny, because that's exactly what I thought you were doing when you asked her to be your eyes and ears in our investigation. Perhaps you'd like to come across to the Sheriff's Station and discuss this with my wife more directly. I'm sure she'll give you as much cooperation as you deserve," Castle suggests with faux politeness.

Taylor rises from his seat and looks angrily between them before responding with his own fake pleasantness, "Perhaps later, Mister Castle. For now I have some urgent matters of national security to deal with elsewhere so if you'll excuse me. But rest assured you will be hearing for us."

With that the man strides quickly out of the diner and Castle gets in the final words as he passes, "Looking forward to it."

Castle then sits in the stool that Taylor just vacated and looks pleasantly at Douglas, "Well done turning that guy down, Douglas."

"Uh…thanks, Castle," she replies still a little surprised at the man's sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, don't worry I wasn't following you. At least I wasn't following you to eavesdrop on your very interesting conversation with our man in black there. No, Jimmy Southwick's asked for a lawyer so we're waiting for them to show up. I heard you'd come here to get everyone something to eat so I thought I'd give you a hand. Suppling food to hungry detectives is sort of my thing," he tells her with a conspiring aside at the end.

"I wasn't going to spy on the taskforce for him," she asserts to him earnestly. If he doesn't believe her he'll tell his wife and she'll be sent back to DC with her tail between her legs. All for trying to do the right thing.

"Oh, I believe you, Douglas. I heard enough of the conversation to know that you didn't like the man's suggestion one bit," he pauses as he looks at her appraisingly. "I now see what Jordan sees in you. I think you might just fit in with us after all."

Douglas is again surprised, this time that Jordan Shaw had spoken positively to Castle and, she can also assume, the Captain about her. Before she can respond to this several large brown paper bags are placed on the counter between her and Castle.

"There's your order, hun," says the waitress.

Before she move Castle has taken a look at the docket pinned to top of one of the bags, pulled out his wallet and passed over more than enough bills to pay for everything saying, "Keep the change."

She opens her mouth to protest but he stops her by passing her a couple of the bags to carry and saying, "Don't worry about paying, Douglas. This is on me. Besides, what's the use of having a wealthy, world famous author on you team if you can't let them spring for some delicious pastries and pie from time to time."

She follows him as he picks up the rest of the bags and proceeds to walk out of the diner.

As they step onto the street he says to her, "When we back I'll let you tell Kate about your meeting. Then I think I'll try a couple of my own contacts in our nation's capital. To try and see if I can find out what's so special about WayTech that has people in the federal government so concerned about us looking into them."

* * *

_A/N: So we've arrested someone and the federal plot thickens. At least Douglas has shown a good side. Still a way to go yet._

_Many thanks again to everyone that is reading, reviewing, following and making this story a favourite._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: There is no chance that Castle and its characters are mine but they are ABC's._

* * *

_Conference Room – Otisville Sheriff Station_

Kate stands at the murder board studying the information arrayed there while at the same time going over in her head what Douglas just told her about the FBI Agent's and Castle's encounter at the diner across the street. Why is the Department of Defence so invested in what happens with WayTech? Why did they first try to shut them down from investigating the company and now why have they tried to recruit one of her team to spy on their investigation? There is obviously something going on with WayTech and that may or may not be related to the murder they are here to investigate but either way someone wants them to stay away. For that reason alone she is going to do the exact opposite.

A small smirk graces her lips as she recalls the sparkle in her husband's eyes when, after Douglas had told her tale, he'd started expounding one of his oft used and well-loved conspiracy theories. That it is all part of some insidious government plot where WayTech are a front for the development of alien technology taken from the crash at Roswell and the CIA or Men In Black are trying to keep them stumbling upon the truth. He even included their case by saying that their victim must have come across their secret somehow and so they had him killed.

She'd well recognised the disbelieving eye roll that Douglas had given Castle after he'd gleefully communicated his theory. Not that long ago she would have given that very same eye roll and would have in this instance as well if she wasn't so used to his wild theorising by now. That and she both secretly finds it amusing and after all these years she sees it for what it is. Just Castle wanting to alleviate what could be a stressful situation with humour what with the feds wanting to interfere with their case while also trying to keep everyone sharp by encouraging them to think outside the box. She knows, or is that hopes, that he really doesn't think his theory is true but that he is trying to show the others on the team that the explanation for their case may not be so cut and dried.

As cut and dried as the murderer being Jimmy Southwick, currently cooling his heels in the Sheriff Station's holding cells while he waits for a lawyer to show up. That's not to say that she, or Castle, don't think that Jimmy isn't involved in this somehow. The lack of answers he provided in his interrogation just make Jimmy look suspicious and she's set her team to work to find more evidence of his involvement. Now this further attempt at interference by outside forces adds a wrinkle to their building of a case against Jimmy because she can't quite see Jimmy Southwick being an agent for the federal government.

While her team work away behind her, Castle, just before stepping out, had mentioned that he had a call to make. From the look he gave her she knows that the call is to one of his 'guys' to see if he can find out why the DOD or the FBI or whatever three letter acronym want them to stay away from WayTech. As he does that and she ponders the board she thinks that while Jimmy has jumped to the top of the list of prime suspects there are still others to consider as being responsible for Arty Roggenkamp's death.

She runs her gaze over the 'Persons of Interest' column and reads the names there, under Jimmy's. Those of Sheriff Hogan and Sherrie Roggenkamp. She can't discount them yet even if the feuding Southwicks in the person of Jimmy and WayTech are providing very tempting options at this moment.

"Yo, Beckett," comes the familiar voice of Esposito as he appears at her side. "Got confirmation back from CSU that one of the sets of tyre tracks at the crime scene match the tyres on Jimmy Southwick's work vehicle. Also, they found that while the interior of the truck had recently been cleaned they found traces of blood in it. Initial tests have the blood type matching that of our victim so they've sent it away to see is they can get a DNA match."

"Given how he reacted in the interview I'm not surprised," Kate responds turning to face Espo. "It's not looking good for Jimmy. We'll wait until we have the DNA results before taking a run at him with a lawyer present. Who knows with enough evidence the lawyer might encourage him to talk as a way to cut a deal."

She pauses a looks back at the names she was just contemplating before continuing, "That's not to say we stop looking at everyone else connected to this case. The Sheriff and the wife still have motive so we need to rule them out otherwise Jimmy's lawyer will just muddy the waters when this goes to trial."

"I may have something to help with that, Captain," says Kent as he joins them at the board. "I spoke to Deputy Lucas, the senior deputy that's taken over in Sheriff Hogan's absence. He confirmed that the Sheriff was here at the station during the time of the murder. He and a couple of the other deputies confirmed that to me. He even showed me security camera footage from inside the station here confirming the Sheriff's presence at various times during the kill window."

"Hmm, that might rule out the Sheriff as the murderer but not the wife because she doesn't have an alibi. Get a warrant and take Gibson and the NYSP CSU guys to the Roggenkamp's house to look for any physical evidence. It's a long shot that you'll find anything if they are involved because they've had enough time to dispose of it but we still have to look. Then when you're finished there swing by the Southwick's and so the same," Kate instructs Kent. The man nods in acceptance, turns and walks away, following her orders.

Kate turns back to the murder board as she muses to Espo who is still standing at her side, "Then there is this whole WayTech connection. Are they more involved other than the fact that Jimmy is their employee?"

"Ryan tried asking them for their records for all the company SUVs to see if he could start to identify the vehicle that left the second set of tyre tracks at the scene but they refused. He's trying to get a court order as we speak but, if they are involved in this, now that Jimmy's been caught they'll probably try to destroy the other SUV and any record of it," supplied Espo.

"That's if they are involved but if they aren't why all the pressure from the feds to back off?" ponders Kate.

"Dunno, I leave that kind of stuff to Castle," responds Epso with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And so you should, Sito, and so you should," comes the smooth voice of Castle as he renters the room and walks up to them.

"What did you find out, Caste?" Kate asks him.

"My contact, Agent Grey says hi and congratulations on the wedding by the way, had to do a bit of research before calling me back and even then he couldn't tell me much over an unsecured line. One thing he did suggest was that I look up another company's website and an article in some obscure trade magazine," Castle tells her indicating with his head towards where Kaminski and Douglas are working away at laptops on the conference room table.

Kate, with Espo beside her, follows her husband as he goes to stand behind the two other members of their team, passing them each pages torn out of his notebook and asking them, "Could you both look up these for me?"

They all watch over Kaminski and Douglas' shoulders as they search for the information provided to Castle by the mysterious Agent Grey. Soon the information they seek is up on their screens and Kate along with everyone else, quickly reads the information there.

As Kate reads she feels her eyebrows raise as the implications of what she is seeing becomes clear to her. While WayTech are not named in what she is reading if Castle's old contact of Agent Grey is to be trusted then he wouldn't direct them to this information if not for the reason she thinks he did. From the small gasp from Castle next to her she senses that he has come to the same conclusion as her as to why Agent Grey directed them to this information. They seem to be alone for the moment however because Espo, Kaminski and Douglas are looking confused at the information displayed on the screen in front of them.

"I don't get it. Why are we looking at an aerospace manufacturer's website and an article about some company in Ohio getting a contract to manufacture gear boxes for a major car company?" asks a puzzled Kaminski.

Castle answers the Detective while looking over at her as he speaks, "Well, given the Department of Defence's interest in us staying away from WayTech…"

"And the fact that Castle's contact couldn't tell us directly what their interest in WayTech is…," adds Kate.

"And given that the article here is about part outsourcing….," says Castle.

"And the aerospace company's website shows they build drones and other aircraft for the military…..," supplies Kate.

"Then the implication is clear….," adds Castle as he looks over at her smiling as they have one of their shared brain moments.

"WayTech manufacture computer chips for another company for use in equipment they build for the military," suggests Kate.

Castle nods his head eagerly in agreement, "And it must be sensitive, classified equipment for their role to be so secret that the DOD don't want us sniffing around. It could be for use in the drones or aircraft shown on that website or if not them then some other piece of military hardware that requires computer chips and these days that's quite a lot."

"You get that from just a couple of web searches?" asks Esposito sceptically.

"As I said, Castle's contact couldn't tell us directly," defends Kate. "If WayTech's role in the supply chain is classified then he had to just give us some clues and trust we could figure it out."

"It's actually pretty obvious when you think about it," Douglas grudgingly adds from her seat.

"That explains why the DOD want us to back off," theorises Castle. "They're afraid our investigation will bring undue attention to WayTech and expose them."

"So what does this have to do with our victim's murder?" asks Kaminski.

Kate looks at Castle again and before he can set forth one of his imaginative theories, says, "Maybe nothing, maybe everything. It's very unlikely they would kill Roggenkamp if he somehow found out about this but there might be another reason they are involved. Or they may not be at all and are just trying to protect their business. Either way their work for the military just means that they can have pressure put on us not to look too closely at them."

"And that's exactly what they are doing," adds Castle looking at her. "One thing my contact was able to tell me directly was that their General Manager, James Aitken, was the one that contacted the DOD and asked that we be told to back off. Apparently he insisted."

"Look, I don't want to expose anything that is classified. It wouldn't look good for the taskforce not to mention it actually being a breach of national security if we did but if we find evidence that shows WayTech are involved in Roggenkamp's murder then we are going to investigate them. As it is we are currently holding a WayTech employee who has a lot of questions to answer and evidence that a WayTech owned vehicle was at the crime scene so on those grounds we continue as we have been and keep looking into them," Kate tells them decisively.

"Perhaps we should start with their General Manager, Aitken, himself?" suggest Castle. "If WayTech are involved then I find it hard to believe he wouldn't know not to mention his apparent eagerness for us to keep clear."

Kate nods in agreement, "Yeah, perhaps you're right, Castle. Why don't you and I see what we can find out about him? In the meantime, Douglas, keep looking for the source of that ten grand that Jimmy received. Kaminski, follow up on that unregistered cell phone that called Jimmy. See if you can find out anything that might indicate who it belongs to or is paying the bills. Espo, check with Lanie see if she can get that blood from Jimmy's SUV processed any quicker."

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Castle is sitting next to Kate at one end of the Conference Room table looking through the phone records of James Aitken as she looks through the man's financials. The warrant that Gibson got for them to cover their digging into WayTech was very far reaching so they didn't have to get a new one to concentrate their search on Aitken.

God, this is mind numbing work but fortunately his speed reading is holding him in good stead as he seems to be ploughing through his stack of records at twice the speed of his wife. Not that they're competing or having a race at all.

Ok, he might have made a small comment to the effect that he bet her that he would get through his stack of records before her. She'd teasingly asked what the wager was and the sultry sound of her voice at the time had him forgetting his words for more than a few seconds. He'd recovered though and said that the wager was winner's choice when they were back at the motel at the end of the day. The extra waggle of his eyebrows left no mistake at what sort of choice the winner would make. Surprisingly for him she agreed and it looked like he was going to win. Not that Kate would lose because with what he has in mind for tonight they would both be the winner.

He keeps scanning the lines of phone numbers for a few minutes when he notes a cell number that is appearing on Aitken's personal line on several occasions over the last few days. There is something familiar about the number, he thinks, as he highlights the number with a yellow highlighter. He puts the page he is holding down, looks around the table and seeing what he is looking for half stands in his seat so that he can reach across an snag the pile of Jimmy Southwick's phone records from where they are stacked couple of seats across from him.

Sitting back down he sorts through the pages until he finds what he is looking for, the number of the unregistered cell that has been calling Jimmy. He then picks up Aitken's phone records and compares the number in Jimmy's records to the one in Aitken's. Well, isn't that interesting!

Castle turns to where Kaminski is working at the other end of the table next to Douglas, Ryan and Esposito and asks, "Kaminski, any luck with that unregistered cell that called Jimmy?"

The Connecticut Detective looks up from his laptop, "Not much. It was bought with about six others at a small electronics store in DC about a month ago. The buyer paid cash so there's no record of who bought it and as they have pre-paid SIMs there are no details with the carrier either. The store has video surveillance but it's an old system that only keeps images for a week so no joy at getting a look at the buyer."

"Was the number of one of the other phones 202 362 2951?" asks Castle reading from one of the pages in his hand.

Kaminski likewise scrolls through the image on his laptop screen before nodding, "Yeah, that's one of them."

"What've you found, Castle?" asks Kate from the seat next to him.

He passes over the pages of Aitken's and Jimmy's phone records to her as he replies, "Another unregistered cell that has been calling Aitken's private line the last couple of days. Its number is close enough to the one that called Jimmy that it stood out. That and it is another unregistered cell. As you heard it was bought in the same batch as the one that has been calling Jimmy."

"When did the calls start?" she asks looking through the records herself.

"The not soon after the murder," Castle points to a highlighted number on one of the pages she is holding. "Two hours after the body was discovered, in fact."

Kate studies the pages for a moment before saying, "All the calls are incoming. They called Aitken, he didn't call them."

"Yes, I noticed that as well," agrees Castle.

Kate then pauses in her study of the page Castle handed her and then picks up one of the pages of financial records and check something before passing it and the page of phone records to Castle.

"Look at his pocket account. There's a withdrawal of one hundred thousand in cash he made yesterday. Five minutes before the withdrawal he receives a two minute call from the cell and then five minutes after the withdrawal there is another two minute call. Coincidence?" Kate asks.

"We both know there are no coincidences in a murder investigation. What do you think, Kate? Should we go speak to Mr Aitken and ask him about this coincidence and the coincidence of receiving calls from a cell linked to the one that has been calling Jimmy?" Castle counters.

"Yep, I think it's time we had our own chat with Mr Aitken. Come on, Castle. Road trip!" declares Kate with a small smile as she rises from her seat.

* * *

_The Aitken Home – Outskirts of Otisville_

Castle looks at the passing scenery from the passenger seat of Kate's cruiser as she drives down the street leading to James Aitken's home. They'd called his office at the factory to see if he was there for them to visit and were told by his assistant that Mr Aitken was working from home today. So after getting his address he and Kate headed off to see the man at his home.

Castle looks out of the windshield at the large two storey house at the end of the short drive that Kate has just pulled her car into. Aitken's house sits on a block of land three times the size of the rest of the houses on this street. It looks new and expensive and definitely stands out from the other homes nearby.

"Nice place," he comments to Kate.

"Hmm, yeah. There must be money in making computer chips," returns Kate as she brings the car to a halt at the front of the house.

A few moments later they are both standing at the front door and are waiting for someone to answer Kate's press of the doorbell. Eventually they hear the clack of footsteps from behind the door that Castle recognises as being from high heeled women's shoes.

The door opens and a medium height, blond haired woman in her late thirties to early forties and dressed in a knee length pale blue dress with matching heels looks at them inquiringly "Yes?"

Both he and Kate hold up their badges as Kate says, "Ma'am, I'm Captain Beckett-Castle and this is Detective Castle, we're part of a taskforce that is in town at the request of the State Police and the Sheriff. We'd like to speak to Mr James Aitken? His assistant said we could find him at home."

The woman regards them for a moment and there is something in her look that makes Castle think that she is nervous. That impression is reinforced as she stammers as she answers," Oh..umm..yes, my husband is home. He's in the study. I'm his wife, Anna. If you'd follow me."

Mrs Aitken opens the door wider for them to enter and once they are inside and the door is closed she turns on her heels. She leads them to the right, past the stairs in the entry way leading to the second floor, down a short hallway to a dark stained wood door that is partly open.

Because it is partly open they hear a man's voice say as they approach, "Yes, I understand!"

Before they can hear more Mrs Aitken raps on the door as she pushes it open and they see a dark haired man in his mid-forties, dressed casually in a red polo shirt and tan slacks bringing a cell phone from his ear and placing it on the wooden desk he is standing behind.

"James, dear. These police officers want to speak to you," announces Mrs Aitken and again Castle can detect a hint of nerves in her voice. He glances at Kate and from the look she gives him he can tell she has picked up on it as well.

As the man looks at them curiously Kate steps past the wife, into the room and Castle follows as she says, "Mr Aitken, I'm Captain Beckett-Castle and this is Detective Castle. We're here to speak to you regarding the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp."

There is a gasp from Mrs Aitken, standing behind them, at the mention of the reason they are here while a look of annoyance crosses Mr Aitken's face as he responds, "But I spoke to a couple of Detectives yesterday about that. What more could I possibly tell you? I had nothing to do with that man's death."

"We just have a couple more questions, Mr Aitken. We promise not to take up too much of your time," responds Castle pleasantly as he moves to stand next to Kate.

A look that Castle can't quite read now appears on Aitken's face. It looks to him to be a mixture of the previous seen annoyance along with a touch of anger and, unusually, what looks like a little fear.

With a frustrated huff Aitken looks past them and addresses his wife, "It's alright, Anna. I'll deal with this."

"Yes, dear," comes the quiet reply from Mrs Aitken and Castle hears the study door close behind them.

With his wife gone Aitken shifts his attention back to the couple standing in front of him, sits down in the high backed leather office chair behind the desk and asks, "So what can I do for you, Captain? Detective?"

Kate sits down in one of the plush leather arm chairs in front of the desk but Castle remains standing and wanders over to the wall of dark wooden bookshelves that are off to the left. He is looking at the titles of the assorted leather bound books there as Kate asks, "Mr Aitken, what can you tell me about one of your employees, a Jimmy Southwick, one of your security guards?"

Castle turns from his perusal of the man's library to see him look surprised at the question, "The name is vaguely familiar. I must admit I don't know every one of my employees but I do remember his name as being one of our security personnel. He's a local, I believe."

"Yes," responds Kate. "We arrested him yesterday as part of our investigation."

"Did he have something to do with Roggenkamp's death?" asks an again surprised Aitken.

"All I can say at this stage, Mr Aitken, is that Jimmy Southwick is a suspect. The reason I'm telling you this and why we are here is that in the course of our investigation we discovered that Mr Southwick has received numerous calls from an unregistered cell phone," Kate pauses, opens the black leather folder she is holding, pulls out the sheet of Aitken's phone records that Castle highlighted earlier and places it on the desk in front of the man. "A cell phone that was purchased at the same time and place as the one that we see here has been calling you over the last couple of days. Care to explain that, Mr Aitken?"

"It's a hell of a coincidence," comments Castle from where he is standing before Aitken can respond.

Aitken looks down at the paper in front of him and takes a moment before responding with a forced calm, "I don't know what you are talking about. And how did you get my phone records without my permission?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mr Aitken. We got a warrant," offers Castle just as pleasantly as before.

"Who is calling you on that number, Mr Aitken?" asks Kate quickly.

"That is a private business matter that I would rather not discuss, Captain," responds Aitken just a bit pompously but Castle can also detect some of the same nerves that Mrs Aitken had been displaying at their presence.

Castle also notices that as he speaks Aitken's eyes quickly flash over to and then back from something on the book shelves not far from where he is standing. Curious, he takes a couple of steps to see a framed photograph sitting on one of the shelves. In the photo, in what looks to be a professionally taken family portrait, he can see Mr and Mrs Aitken standing behind two children. A boy of about ten and a girl that looks to be in her early teens who from their features are obviously the Aitken's.

He looks back over at the man seated in front of Kate in time to see Aitken looking at him anxiously. Castle wonders why his looking at a picture of the man's family has Aitken looking at him like that?

"Nice family, Mr Aitken," Castle offers, indicating to the photo to see what response he gets.

"Uh…umm…thank you," the man replies again with more obvious nerves and also a bit put out at Castle's seemingly innocuous comment in the middle of Kate's interrogation.

Kate gives Castle her own curious look and he can tell that she is wondering why he has interrupted her questioning with a comment about the man's family. Not quite sure himself but still with a feeling that he just saw something significant he gives a small shake of his head to Kate and indicates that she should continue.

"Back to my question, Mr Aitken," says Kate having turned back to Aitken and is giving him her best interrogator's voice and demeanour. "This is a murder investigation so I will have to insist that you tell me who has been calling you on that number and what you have been discussing or we can continue this down at the Sheriff's Station where you can join your employee, Jimmy, in holding."

Castle watches as Aitken screws his eyes shut in a further expression of his frustration, "Captain, I really can't tell you who I've been talking to or about what. The matter is classified."

"If by classified you mean your contract to supply computer chips to a manufacturer of hardware for the military we know all about that, Mr Aitken. So you might as well tell us who you have been speaking to," counters Castle.

"I can neither confirm nor deny such an assertion. If I did I could be arrested for revealing classified information and you both would also be arrested for receiving it," responds Aitken peevishly back at Castle.

"Look, Mr Aitken, we are not interested in whatever work your company may or may not do for the federal government. What we are interested in is finding Arthur Roggenkamp's killer and your failure to supply a satisfactory answer only turns suspicion onto you," Kate tells him reasonably.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I can say nothing more on the matter," responds Aitken with finality.

Kate pauses for a moment before pulling another sheet of paper from her folder on top of the other before Aitken, "Then perhaps you would care to explain this withdrawal of ten thousand dollars cash you made yesterday between two calls from the same phone?" presses Kate, pointing at the highlighted section on the paper.

Again, as she does so, Castle sees Aitken's eyes shift over to where the photo of his family is sitting and then back to look at Kate as he answers, "I..uh…needed the money for a donation to charity."

Castle gives a low whistle at that, "Well, I know I'm generous when it comes to my charitable contributions but you, sir, must really care for the cause in question to donate so much at once. What is the charity that benefited from your largess, Mr Aitken? I'd like to send them I own small contribution while also confirming with them the level of your generosity," Castle asks with fake admiration.

"It was the American Red Cross but I donate anonymously so there is no way they can confirm it," counters Aitken.

"A charity big enough that a donation of a hundred grand wouldn't necessarily stand out though a cash donation of that size would so I'm sure we'll find someone at the Red Cross that will remember it," counters back Kate.

"No, I….uh….converted the cash into a plain cashier's cheque from a different bank so that there would be no link back to me. I told you I wished to remain anonymous," says Aitken again with a continuation of the hint of nervousness which Castle could put down to being put on the spot. So he decides to keep him on the spot.

"But a businessman like you wouldn't pass up the tax advantages from such a donation so you must have some proof of the donation for the IRS?" suggests Castle.

"No, I don't. I don't believe in taking advantage of tax breaks like that. I believe people that are well off financially like myself and you, Mister Castle, yes I know who you are, should make donations to worthy organisations and individuals without adding to the burden on the taxpayer," argues Aitken.

Castle shares another look with Kate. She sees in her eyes the frustration that he is feeling. The man is both stubborn and smart and they're not getting anything from him. Then again it is plain that the man is nervous about something but without any idea what it is they can't begin to try and push him on it.

His and Kate's attention is drawn back to the man as he says, glancing at his watch, "If you have nothing more to ask me I must ask you to leave. I'm a busy man."

"Very well, Mister Aitken. We will go for now but we will be back and we will find who has been calling you and why," Kate tells him with authority.

"I tell you, Captain, those calls are private and I have nothing to do with Mr Roggenkamp's death. Good Day!" he dismisses them rising from his chair and indicating with his hand to the office door.

Kate looks at him and indicates with her head for them to leave and so they do. As they make their way out of the house Castle's mind is busy trying to come up with a story that explains Aitken's behaviour and answers both vague and specific. To his mind it was almost as if he was coming up with answers on the fly because he was afraid of something and not just because he was being interviewed by the police about a murder. It was almost as if he stonewalled about the phone calls because he couldn't come up with a convincing story but then got more confident by the end and so came up with the donation story about the one hundred grand. Also there was something that Castle saw in his eyes the times he glanced over at the picture of his family. Almost as if he was afraid something has happened to them.

It is not until they are outside the house and walking towards Kate's cruiser that he puts voice to his thoughts, "He's definitely hiding something."

"I agree but we need more before we can really push him for answers otherwise he'll just lawyer up," responds Kate as she opens the driver's side door and slips inside.

As Castle opens the passenger door and joins her in the car he says, "And that's another thing. A guy like him, I expected him to start bleating for his lawyer the second we started pushing him for answers but he didn't. It's like he didn't want anyone else involved. Didn't want anyone else around. He definitely couldn't wait to get rid of us."

"Yeah, that and he was nervous about something," says Kate as she starts the car, puts it in gear, releases the brake and starts them moving down the drive.

"Then there were the looks he was giving that photo of his family. There is something going on there, I can feel it," muses Castle as the car reaches the end of the drive.

Kate is about to turn the wheel to head left and back to the way they came when Castle sees something and calls out, "Wait a minute, Kate. Look up the hill in the distance there to the right. It looks like a black GM SUV parked at the side of the road. Just like the type that was at the crime scene with Jimmy's."

"I see it. It's in the perfect spot to watch Aitken's house but far enough away that Aitken wouldn't necessarily see it from the house. Let's check it out," suggests Kate as she turns the steering wheel in the opposite direction than she originally intended and drives her the car in the direction of the SUV.

In short order they are pulling up to a stop just in front and on the opposite side of the road from where the SUV is parked. With the tinting on the windows Castle can't make out the face of the driver only a vague shape in the driver's seat indicating that there is someone inside.

As he reaches for his door handle Kate cautions him, "Let's be careful, Castle."

He nods and gives her a reassuring smile before they both open their doors a step out onto the street. They have both just stood upright when Castle sees the driver's window of the SUV in question lower and an arm holding an automatic pistol appears.

"Gun! Get down!" calls Castle urgently. As they both duck behind their respective open doors shots ring out from the driver's side of the SUV with bullets hitting Kate's car.

Castle quickly draws his Glock and across the seats in the front of the car he sees with relief that Kate hasn't been hit and has similarly drawn her own weapon. She looks over at him, blowing a loose strand of hair away from her face with a huff and gives him a nod to further indicate to him that she is ok. He nods back to her for a similar reason while at the same time they hear the engine of the SUV start.

"Whoever they are they're getting away," he yells as more shots strike the panels of Kate's cruiser.

Again Kate nods and then says quickly holding up her gun with two hands, "On three, Castle. One…Two…Three!"

At that they both pop up and take aim at the SUV which is starting to move and which has also stopping firing at them. As the noise of the SUV's engine rises as it accelerates hard they both start firing at it. Castle has to check his fire for a moment as the vehicle passes Kate and she is between him and the target. She keeps firing as it passes and he can see the sparks of her bullet strikes on the bodywork.

Once the SUV is past Kate he steps towards the back of her car and takes deliberate aim at the retreating vehicle. In his peripheral vision he detects Kate do the same at the other side of the car, across the trunk. With his intended target firmly in his sights he fires rapidly just as Kate does the same.

They are immediately rewarded as tyres in both side of the SUV explode as they are hit by their fire. The stricken vehicle starts swerving violently, lurches to the side and with a sickening crunch crashes into a tree at the side of the road, crumpling its nose.

Together he and Kate, guns still trained on the wrecked SUV, smoke wafting from broken engine compartment, walk slowly toward it,.

"You in the car! Show us your hands through the window!" Kate shouts.

There is no response and Castle shares a look with Kate as they continue to advance on the crashed SUV one careful step at a time. They get closer to the car and Castle can feel his heart pounding as the adrenalin caused by the gun battle courses through his veins.

Finally he is close enough that he can see through the open driver's window into the SUV. There he sees a large, burly white man, with a shaved head slumped across the steering wheel and the deployed air bag.

Castle keeps his sights fixed on the man as Kate cautiously approaches the seemingly unconscious man. Releasing one hand from around her pistol grip while still keeping her weapon trained on him she reaches inside to feel at the man's neck for a pulse.

After a moment she retracts her hand and lowers her gun as she calls to him, "Call for an ambulance. He's alive but out cold despite the air bag. He wasn't wearing a seat belt."

Castle lowers his gun and steps up to where Kate is looking at the man as he pulls his cell phone from his inside jacket pocket. He makes the call to Ryan back at the Sheriff's station, quickly telling him what happened and requesting back up, CSU and an ambulance.

With that done he takes a closer look at the very muscular looking man who he now sees is covered in a variety of colourful tattoos on the exposed skin of his neck and arms. He looks at Kate who meets his gaze and he asks the obvious question, "Who is this guy?"

* * *

_A/N: My deepest sympathies to our friends in Paris. Restez forts, mes amis._


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: I am really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. To make up for it here is the longest one yet._

_Disclaimer: This story is something out of my own imagination and the characters from Castle that appear remain the property of ABC. I'm just playing with them for a little while._

* * *

_Conference Room – Otisville Sheriff's Station_

Esposito sits with the rest of the taskforce members as they wait for Beckett to return from the brief meeting she is having with the senior deputy in charge in lieu of Sheriff Hogan and Lieutenant Collins of the NYSP, in the aftermath of the shoot-out near the Aitken house. With Kent and Gibson returned from their searches for evidence at the Roggenkamp and Southwick homes and the scene near the Aitken's cleared away all the team members are present in the room save one. The only absence is Kaminski as he waits at the local hospital for the thug that shot at Beckett and Castle to wake so that he can interview him.

For the second time in as many days Esposito has arrived at a scene involving his friends and co-workers after they had been involved in a violent exchange with a suspect. After Ryan had gotten the surprising call from Castle, he, Ryan, Douglas and Kaminski had piled into their car and sped to the scene with a couple of Sheriff's cruisers in tow.

There they'd found a crashed SUV whose driver was being tended to by the same paramedics that he remembers tended to Castle, Ryan and the guys they arrested the day before. Not far away was Beckett's shot up cruiser and a pissed off Beckett and a placating Castle fortunately both unharmed after their unexpected gun battle.

Things were moving fast now and it was all a result of the attack on Castle and Becket and what was discovered afterwards. The whole team had set to work the moment they returned from the scene and now were just waiting for Beckett to join them to put together what they have all learned.

Esposito pauses in his musing as his eyes alight on an amusing sight at the other end of the conference table, Castle doing paperwork. While everyone else on the team had set to work he and Ryan, as Castle's TOs, had taken some small pleasure in reminding the writer/Auxiliary Detective that a full, written, after action report was required from him after the discharge of weapons near the Aitken's. In the past, during the numerous times Castle had been involved in some violent incident and due to him being an unpaid consultant, he would skate by on doing any of the paperwork that poor, hardworking detectives like, himself, Ryan and Beckett were required to do in such instances. So it is with some satisfaction as he looks on now as Castle is finally forced to complete his share of the written work that all detectives must do. Serves him right, he thinks, for becoming an Auxiliary Detective.

At that moment Beckett strides into the room and over to the murder board, her hand brushing Castle's shoulder, hunched over his paperwork, as she passes. The few conversations that had been giving a slight buzz in the room quieten at the appearance of their Captain.

"OK, everyone, where are we at?" Beckett asks the room.

Esposito quickly glances at his teammates to see if anyone else is going to go first and seeing that no one is, speaks up, "We've got Mr and Mrs Aitken in interrogation waiting for you to speak to them, Beckett."

Even before Esposito and the rest had arrived, while the paramedics had tended to the unconscious thug that had attacked the couple, Beckett had searched the man while Castle had gone over the interior of the man's wreaked SUV. Beckett had found the guy's cell phone and upon seeing one of the most recent calls made on it, to the Aitken home, had sent himself and Ryan to go and bring in the Aitken's for questioning. He remembers the indignant protests the couple had made at being hauled away from their home only for them to become curiously quiet and with fearful looks on their faces as he and Ryan had driven them past the scene near their house.

Beckett nods at Esposito's information and then asks Douglas, "Have you been able to ID the shooter?"

Likewise Douglas nods and stands up to join Beckett at the murder board where she slaps up a photo of the man currently in Otisville hospital, "I was able to get his prints fast tracked through the FBI system. I got a hit from the DOD database. His name is Shane Parkinson. A former Army Ranger who was dishonourably discharged in 2012. Since then he's been working as an independent military contractor, mainly overseas."

"For independent military contractor read mercenary," adds Castle from his seat.

Giving a brief dip of her head in acknowledgment of Castle's description of the man, Douglas continues, slapping three other pictures up on the board next to Parkinson's, "Parkinson is known to work with three other IMC's, two men and a woman, all former military. A Marco Salvio, Erica Beven and Tom Meehan. According to TSA and Border Control all four of them entered the country together from Hong Kong a week ago. Given that the cell phone Parkinson was carrying was one of the batch that was bought with the one that was calling both Jimmy Southwick and Aitken and that the only other numbers, besides the Aitken's, that phone has called are the other phones in that batch we can reasonably assume that Salvio, Beven and Meehan have the other phones."

At this point Kent pipes up from where he is seated at the conference table, "I've been on the phone to Tory Ellis in New York about those phones. Again the GPS on all the phones have been disabled so there is no way to track them that way but she can tell me that all the remaining phones have been making calls over the last few days that have been picked up by cell towers in the Otisville region. Fortunately all of them, with the exception of the one that had been calling Jimmy, seem to still be active at the moment so she is pinging them through the towers to see if she can get their positions triangulated. She's having to work fast because any minute they'll realise we have Parkinson and either shut them off or ditch them."

Beckett nods again as she takes in the information and then asks both Kent and Gibson, "Ok, putting our mysterious mercs aside for the moment what about the searches of the Roggenkamp and Southwick homes? Find anything relevant?"

Both Kent and Gibson shake their heads negatively as Gibson speaks up, "No, ma'am. CSU found nothing at the Roggenkamp's that could implicate the Sheriff or Mrs Roggenkamp. Likewise there was nothing at the Southwick's that can link Jimmy to the murder."

Ryan half holds up his hand at that to add to the conversation, "On Jimmy. I heard from Laine. She was able to pull in a couple of favours and get the results on that blood found in Jimmy's SUV. It came back as a positive DNA match for Arthur Roggenkamp so Jimmy is definitely involved in this or at least his truck is."

Esposito watches as Kate turns and contemplates the murder board again, one arm folded across her, supporting the other as she cups her chin thoughtfully. Castle gets up and joins her and asks, "So who do we confront first? Jimmy or the Aitkens?"

There is a pause as their Captain considers her husband's question before she turns to him and says, "The Aitkens first. I'm still not sure of their role in this and they seem to be more nervous and afraid than angry when we spoke to them and when they were brought in."

"And definitely worried about something. After what happened outside their house they might be ready to talk. Explain…," at that Castle stops and gets a thoughtful look on his face that Esposito has seen more than a few times during their cases together.

Seeing the look on his face that is no doubt familiar to her Beckett asks him, "Explain what, Castle?"

A look of inspiration is all over his face as he answers eagerly, "Kate, when we interviewed Aitken did you notice that he kept looking at that family photograph? The one of his wife and two kids?"

Beckett nods affirmatively in response as Castle ploughs on is his usual, almost excited, way when he has a realisation about a case as he turns to Esposito himself and asks, "Espo, when you brought the Aitken's in did they say anything about making arrangements for their kids? School gets out about now so they should have asked to call a friend, family member or even their school to make arrangements for them seeing as they were being detained by the police."

Castle's question catches Esposito by surprise for a moment because the man is right they should have but they didn't mention anything about kids and he tells Castle so, "No, Bro. They didn't mention anything about any kids and they didn't make any calls. Ryan and I were with them the whole time as they were brought here."

"And they haven't asked to make any calls while they are here have they? Not to their kid's school or even to their lawyer?" pushes Castle.

"No, they haven't," answers a puzzled sounding Ryan seated next to Esposito and he surmises from his tone that his partner, a doting father himself, is now thinking on the unusual parental behaviour of the Aitkens.

"Don't you think that is unusual behaviour from, what that picture purported to show, such a loving family? In fact it makes you ask one very important question," continues Castle generally to the room but mainly to Beckett.

She takes a step towards him and she has those wide shiny eyes that indicate she has joined Castle in this thought process with that disturbing eye sex thing that always makes him and Ryan uncomfortable when they witness it. He glances away and he observes that he isn't the only one that has noticed this phenomena. Gibson is look on with rapt attention. Kent has an amused smirk on his face. While Douglas, standing next to the couple, is looking on with surprise and discomfort.

Beckett then asks the question that Castle is referring to, "Where are the Aitken children?"

* * *

_Interrogation Room – Otisville Sheriff's Station_

"We don't know, Captain," responds a desperate James Aitken to the very same question posed by Kate a few minutes later.

"What do you mean you don't know where your children are?" Castle asks the man not unsympathetically after seeing and hearing the distress in the man as he answers the question sitting across the interrogation room table next to his equally distressed looking wife.

"I mean that two days ago both Max and Selene were kidnapped," Mr Aitken tells them with a look of panic plain on his face.

"I'm guessing that the reason you haven't informed the police is that the kidnappers told you they would hurt the children if you did so. Am I correct?" asks Kate now just as sympathetically.

Mrs Aitken nods her head vigorously as she responds, "Yes! James wanted to call the Sheriff, the FBI, everyone, but I wouldn't let him. I can't bear the thought of my darlings being hurt."

"So that's what the phone calls from the unregistered cell and the large withdrawal were about. Contact from the kidnappers and the ransom to pay them," summarizes Castle.

"Yes, they said they were watching us all the time so we had to play along. That proved to be true given the man you encountered outside our house. After that and now that they know you know there is a real danger they will hurt Max and Selene," says Mr Aitken with just a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"We will do everything we can to prevent that from happening, Mr Aitken," reassures Kate. "So why don't you tell us everything that happened, from the beginning?"

James Aitken runs a hand through his hair as he answers, "Two days ago Anna went to pick the kids up from school but they weren't there. The teacher on collection duty told Anna that a pair of WayTech security guards, a man and a woman and in a WayTech SUV picked up Max and Selene on my instruction. They apparently even had a signed note from me giving permission for them to collect them. The note was a forgery but Anna didn't know that at the time and, unfortunately, I was in a meeting so she couldn't contact to me to confirm."

Mrs Aitken picks up the story at this point, "I went home expecting Max and Selene to be there but when they weren't I tried calling James again but before the call went through James arrived home."

"My assistant had received a call saying that my wife needed me home urgently due to a family emergency," supplies Mr Aitken. "I rushed home, of course, and upon learning the Anna hadn't yet made that call and of how Max and Selene were missing I was just about to call the Sheriff when we got a call from someone saying they had taken our children. They told us to do everything they said and not to tell anyone, especially the police or they would hurt our son and daughter."

Castle sits back in his chair and shares a look with Kate. He can sympathise with the Aitken's particularly with his family's history with kidnapping. He can understand them not contacting the police or telling Kate and himself the truth when they met if it meant keeping their children safe. He can understand but ultimately it is the wrong decision. Especially given the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp, the taskforce's arrival in the town and the resulting attention that brought to everything going on in the town. With that kind of scrutiny there was a good chance the kidnapping would come to light. As ultimately has happened.

"So the phone call you were on just as we arrived at your home was from the kidnapper outside reminding you to keep quiet and that they were watching you?" asks Castle for confirmation.

James Aitken nods his head, "That's right. We'd paid the ransom and were waiting for the instructions from them on how we were to get our children back when you came to the house. Now that you've arrested one of the kidnappers I'm afraid that they won't release them."

"We'll do everything we can to help you get your children back," Kate reassures him again. "How did you deliver the ransom?"

"I got a phone call this morning and they had me drive alone to a remote wood about a mile from the factory. I left the money and the codes they requested in a bag inside an old tree stump and then came straight home to wait for them to contact us to let us know they've released Max and Selene," supplies Mr Aitken.

"Wait…," exclaims Castle. "What codes?"

"Besides the hundred thousand dollars the kidnappers asked for my administrator codes for the WayTech System and my personal security code for the factory," Mr Aitken informs him.

That has Castle sitting back in his seat as the possible scenarios for why the kidnappers would want such information fly around his head. As various options flash through his mind Kate gives a significant look through the two way mirror that is along one wall of the interrogation room. A few moments later Ryan enters the room with a map of the Otisville area that he places on the table in front of the Aitkens.

"Could you show us on the map where you left the ransom and the codes?" Kate asks him.

Mr Aitken leans forward in his chair as he studies the map for a few seconds before he jabs a finger at a spot on the map, "There!"

Kate pulls the map towards her and marks an X on the spot that Mr Aitken had indicated. She then passes the map back to Ryan and says to him, "Ask Deputy Bailey if he knows the area and if there are any structures nearby where the kidnappers and kids could be holed up."

Their friend nods seriously at the instruction and exits the room. Castle turns his attention back to the Aitkens who are now both holding hands tightly seeking physical support from each other.

"So I take it that the protests you made to your contacts in the DOD for us to back off were also at the instruction of the kidnappers to try and keep us from learning the truth?," Castle asks Mr Aitken.

"That's correct. Even before your other Detectives spoke to me I got a call from them threatening me not to say anything and for me to do everything to divert your investigation including contacting our stakeholders in the federal government. They told me to pass off my protests as a desire to prevent any interference in my business," Mr Aitken pauses for a moment before looking pleadingly between Kate and Castle. "Please find our children."

Castle shares another look with Kate and thinks that their murder case has become a lot more complicated and that its resolution is now desperately urgent.

* * *

_Interrogation Room – a few minutes later_

Castle watches from his seat as Jimmy Southwick is led into the room by a Deputy with his appointed lawyer close behind. He keeps watching the young man as he and the grey suited male lawyer take their seats opposite Kate and himself that the Aitkens just vacated. The distraught couple are currently on their way back to their home with Douglas and Kent accompanying them in case the kidnappers try contacting them again.

Douglas, given the FBI's jurisdiction in kidnapping cases, had told Kate that she was going to have to tell her superiors of the Aitken's situation and they might well take over the case as a result. Kate had, reluctantly, agreed but had told the agent that until her federal colleagues arrived the taskforce would do everything it could to find the Aitken children. To her credit Douglas had agreed and said that it would be at least a day before any agents from the New York Field Office could arrive to take over so they had that long to resolve everything. If Castle knows his wife and her history with child abduction cases she will do everything in her power and then some to resolve this as soon as possible.

With Jimmy now seated in front of them there is a long pause as Kate uses one of her favourite tools during an interrogation, silence. With an urgent case like this, with two children's lives at stake, the first instinct is to attack and leap down the throat of any suspect involved but, for about the millionth time, he marvels at the intelligence and cunning of Kate as she does almost the exact opposite. Instead she is just silently studying Jimmy and Castle can see that the longer the penetrating but silent appraisal of the man by Kate continues the man in question just wilts under her gaze. Even the man's young lawyer seems intimidated by the silence and the look Kate is giving his client as the man refrains from speaking or raising any objection at all.

Eventually Kate breaks the silence as she coolly states, "You've got one chance to help yourself Jimmy. With what we have on you, you are looking at most of your adult life in prison so I'll just ask you this once and if you don't tell me the whole truth I'll let a jury of good, respectable, local people decide the fate of a murderer and child kidnapper…Where are the Aitken children?"

Castle keeps his face as stoic as possible, drawing on his best poker face, even though he really just wants to sit back and marvel at the confidence in which Kate is handling Jimmy. For at Kate's words Jimmy's eyes have gone wide and blood has drained from his face. Eventually the young man collects enough of his wits together to fashion a response.

"I…I…," Jimmy stammers. "I don't know anything about any missing children!"

Again Castle almost wants to clap as Kate arches a disbelieving eyebrow at Jimmy's statement before responding, "Oh really. That's how you want to play it is it? Ok then. Given the DNA that links your work vehicle to the murder. The witness that saw that the same SUV was used in the abduction of Max and Selene Aitken. The phone calls from an unregistered cell and the money in your account from a mysterious off shore account. We have more than enough to get a conviction so that you don't see the outside world again until you are in your sixties so if you don't want to help yourself that's your decision."

With that she gathers up the file folder that she'd placed on the table between them, makes to stand and Castle moves to follow her when they are stopped by a desperate burst of words from Jimmy Southwick that his dumbstruck lawyer can do nothing to stop.

"Wait!...Don't!...I….I…Look, I had no idea they were taking any kids let alone that they were going to kill anyone. It was just supposed to be some easy cash for the use of my truck, some spare uniforms from work, some suggestions for remote places in the area where they could work from and information on the security set up at WayTech. I didn't sign up for murder and kidnapping. They said they were just doing to steal some stuff from the factory, some of the computer chips they make. They make thousands of the things. I didn't think it would be a big deal if someone took some," Jimmy tells them trying to justify himself in the end.

"Seriously, Jimmy, ten grand? Didn't you think that was a bit more than you'd reasonably expect to get for what you describe?" Castle chips in at this point, the incredulity plain in his voice.

Jimmy shrugs his shoulders, "I just thought I'd got lucky and maybe they were buying me to keep my trap shut as well."

"Or perhaps you're their fall guy," Castle suggests. "They gave you enough money that you'd have to explain it. The blood is in your SUV for a murder for which you have a readymade motive thanks to the long standing feud between your families. Then there are the phone calls from one of the same series of phones that the kidnappers have been contacting the Aitken's with. It was your SUV that was plainly seen picking up the Aitken children and the people inside deliberately wore WayTech security uniforms which, by your own admission, can be linked to you. I bet you that one of those places you suggested for them to use was the Roggenkamp's barn which, again, can be linked to you. Even if they hadn't killed Arty Roggenkamp I'm sure they would have left some physical evidence there linking you to the kidnapping. Face it, Jimmy, you were always meant to be caught. We are supposed to waste our time with you while the real perpetrators get away. The perfect patsy."

"But you still have a chance to help yourself, Jimmy," jumps in Kate. "Things haven't gone to plan. The people that have left you hanging out to dry are supposed to be well their way by the time we turn our attention to you but for the moment they are still here and they still have two young, innocent kids with them."

"Are you offering my client a deal, Captain?" asks Jimmy's lawyer. Finally saying something for his client.

Kate fixes the young lawyer with her no nonsense glare, "Counsellor, your client is looking at significant jail time regardless of whether he helps us or not. However, it can only be in his best interest for him to help us track down these criminals and find those children because for sure no jury or sentencing judge will look kindly upon anyone that stays quiet when the safety of two kids is concerned."

Jimmy looks at his lawyer desperately for advice and the man gives him a reluctant nod. Jimmy sighs deeply, turns his attention to Kate and asks in a voice full of resignation, "What do you want to know?"

"Was your only contact with the kidnappers by cell phone? Did you meet them at all?" Kate asks quickly.

"They always called me on my cell and it was always the same guy on the same number calling me. I never met anyone in person. I was given instructions to leave the uniforms and other information in the SUV which was unlocked and with the keys in it. They took it during the night from my parents place a couple of days ago and returned it the morning after Arty Roggenkamp was killed. I never saw who took it or who brought it back," replies Jimmy.

"How did they contact you in the first place, Jimmy? What did you do? Answer an ad in Craigslist?" enquires Castle.

"Uh, oh, yeah! I received an email about a month ago asking if I wanted to earn some easy cash. They only asked me for the use of the SUV, the uniforms, and the other info. My family is doing it tough and ten grand was going to be a real help so I agreed," admits Jimmy.

Kate pulls out a map from the folder in front of her and lays it in front of Jimmy. It is the same map upon which James Aitken just marked the ransom drop.

Kate points to the map, "Show us the other places you suggested to the kidnappers."

As Jimmy takes a proffered pen and starts marking various locations on the map Castle watches each notation he makes on the map and adds, "Because they know we have you, Jimmy, there's a good chance that they won't be at any of these locations. Can you think of any other places they might hide out? A place you suggested at first but then discounted for some reason? Or perhaps a place that might have significance for you or your family? So that they can implicate you further."

Jimmy looks up at Castle at that gives him a thoughtful look and then resumes his marking of the map. Castle observes the new marks he puts on the map and notices that a couple are on the Southwick's land.

Eventually Jimmy finishes, puts down the pen and leans back in his chair and says, "That's it! That's all the places I can think of."

Castle and Kate both lean forward to look more closely at the marks on the map and their heads brush together as they do so. They then both sit back as Kate gathers up the map.

As they both sit back Kate asks Jimmy, "What about the heist? When was that supposed to take place?"

"The night Arty Rooggenkamp was killed. I gave them the Roggenkamp's barn so that if the break-in was discovered and their hide-out was located it would make it look like the Roggenkamp's were involved," Jimmy tells her frankly. It is plain that Jimmy has lost all the bravado that Castle saw when he first met the young man in that bar. Now he is on full self-preservation mode. Willing to tell them anything for a chance of reducing his sentence.

Castle shares a look with Kate and she gives a small nod to his silent question. They have enough for now and the clock is ticking to find the Aitken children so it's time to leave and chase down the few leads that Jimmy has given them.

"Ok, Jimmy, you can go and cool your heels in a cell for a while and you better hope we find the Aitken kids alive and well because the charges we'll add to you if they aren't will ensure you leave prison an old man," Kate tells Jimmy as both she and Castle rise and leave the room.

Outside the room Kate nods to the waiting Deputy and he enters the room they just vacated with the intention of taking Jimmy back to holding. As Jimmy is led from the room Castle then follows Kate in the opposite direction, down the short corridor and they are soon joined by Kent and Gibson who had been observing the interrogation through the two way mirror.

Before the other two team members can say anything Ryan and Esposito hustle up and Ryan holds up a map similar to the one Kate is holding, "Beckett! One of the other cell phones just called Parkinson's cell. They must be worried because he hasn't checked in. I answered it but didn't say anything, just put it on speaker and kept the line open. We heard a male voice ask for Parkinson and why he hasn't called. While that was happening Espo got on the phone to Tory and had her run a trace of which cell towers the call was being picked up by."

"Yeah, and they stayed on the line long enough for her to triangulate the signal off multiple towers," adds Esposito.

Ryan opens the map he is holding and points to a mark he made on it, "She traced the signal to here."

Kate opens the map she is holding and compares it with Ryan's and Castle does the same over her shoulder. Castle instantly sees the point of similarity on both maps and points it out, "Look, the cell signal is in the same general area as this location that Jimmy marked that is right on the edge of the Southwick's land. Looks like this crew is still leaving a trail to lead us to Jimmy."

Kate nods and hums a, "Uhh huh, Castle." She then turns back to the Irish Detective, "Ryan, did you ask Deputy Bailey about this location? What could he tell you about it?"

"He did say the only structure in the area that could be used as a hide-out was an old hunting lodge on the Southwick's land. It sits in the middle of a heavily wooded area and an old fire track leads straight to it," Ryan tells her.

Kate nods at the information and then starts striding down the corridor towards the conference room and everyone follows her on her three inch heels as she says, "Come on! We've got our own hunting to do."

* * *

_Woodland – Outskirts of the Southwick land_

Kate lies on her stomach behind a large bush and through its branches uses the binoculars she is holding to look at the small, run-down hunting lodge that is about two hundred yards away. As she studies the wooden structure with the large black SUV parked nearby she can feel the reassuring presence of Castle lying, like her, on his stomach next to her wearing his vest that he has amended so that under _WRITER _it says _NYPDA _with a very small _&amp; _between them.

Through the binoculars she can see a man with dark hair and a beard, in dark jeans and a plaid, long sleeved shirt, their suspect Salvio, holding an automatic rifle, as he slowly walks around back and forth outside the front of the wooden building, obviously on guard. Silently she nudges Castle with her elbow, passes him the binoculars and indicates with her head towards the lodge and the man guarding it.

As Castle makes his own study through the binoculars of what she was just looking at, Kate shifts to get more comfortable in her own protective vest as one of the plates in her chest is digging uncomfortably into her as it is pressed into the ground. In her head she goes over what their options are. There are really only two. They wait, observe and contain the situation until reinforcements can arrive. Or they go in and try a rescue themselves. At the moment the first option looks to be the safest both for the young children that she has no doubt are being held in the lodge her husband is studying and for her team.

After deciding to head out to this location she'd gathered together all of the taskforce, recalling Kaminski from the hospital where he'd still been waiting for Parkinson to wake and Kent and Douglas from the Aitken's and leaving NYSP Troopers in their places. Together they had all travelled out here in the boys Charger and a couple of Sheriff's cruisers with a handful of Deputies and NYSP Troopers. Her team, let alone the under resourced Otisville Sheriff's Department and the few NYSP Troopers she's been able to call in, are poorly equipped to handle a siege of the hunting lodge let alone a full assault. Everyone has their vests and their hand guns. From the trunk of her shot up car in the Sheriff Station's lot she'd retrieved a pump action shotgun and luckily the boys each had their assault rifles in the trunk of theirs. Likewise the Otisville Deputies and State Troopers have a few of older assault rifles but mostly they have shotguns to augment the firepower of their personal side arms.

She's positioned most of the Deputies to throw up a perimeter around the lodge, covering every possible escape route and relying on their local knowledge to do so effectively. Kaminski and Esposito, the members of her team with the most combat experience, are currently off on a scout around the lodge to see if any more of the kidnapping crew are out on guard or lookout duty. The pair of them had been the first to sight the lodge having been sent ahead by her to again scout the ground and to both determine if their suspects truly were here and if there were any lookouts to detect their approach.

Both men had willingly gone forward and had soon returned confirming the presence of at least one armed man on guard, a third, black SUV parked near the lodge but no other suspects had been found that could warn of their approach. So she had deployed most of the Deputies on the perimeter and herself, Castle, the rest of the taskforce members, Deputy Bailey with another of the Otisville Deputies and a pair of NYSP Troopers had made their way forward.

Now, Gibson and Kent are off to her left close to where the SUV is parked, behind a clump of trees. Deputy Bailey, a middle aged, bull headed local who Kate could see as Kaminski's older brother and his young, female partner are to about fifty yards to hers and Castle's right behind a large fallen tree. Beyond them by about a hundred yards is the pair of NYSP Troopers. Douglas and Ryan have followed Esposito and Kaminski with the intention of finding cover on the opposite side of the lodge to cover that side once the former Special Forces soldier and former Marine have confirmed the coast is clear. Once Espo and Kaminski have confirmed that none of the other suspects are abroad they are to return to her here to be deployed as she sees fit.

The Otisville's Sheriff's Department did have one long rife that could be used by a sniper and she wants Esposito set up with that weapon as soon as possible, in whatever position he finds most advantageous. Kaminski she'll keep with herself and Castle because if they do have to go in she'll rely on his experience in storming a stronghold full of armed hostiles.

Again, not that she intends to storm the lodge she just wants to keep her options open. Unsurprisingly the Otisville Sheriff's Department does not have an ESU or SWAT unit so she's had to call for the cavalry. On her instruction Douglas has contacted the FBI and their Hostage Rescue Team is on its way but it will take them at least three hours before they are here. Likewise Kate herself had contacted both the NYSP and the NYPD and tactical teams from either departments are at least two hours away.

So, for the moment, the taskforce's role is simple. Watch the lodge, make sure the kidnappers don't leave or realise that they have been found and make sure that the Aitken children do not come to any harm. Then when the teams with more expertise at taking down armed suspects holding hostages arrive she will rethink.

A very slight rustling of leaves behind her has her turning her head and she sees Esposito and Kaminski, their protective vests over their clothes, crouch walking up to her each holding assault rifles.

"What'd you see?" she whispers to the two crouching men.

"All clear, Skipper," answers Kaminski.

For a brief second Kate is unsure how to take being called "Skipper" but immediately shrugs it off. There are more important things to worry about. Like the fate of two innocent children.

"Yeah," agrees Esposito. "No sign of anyone else on guard except our boy over there. From cover Kaminski and I were even able to see inside through a window at the back through our scopes. We saw the two kids. They look ok. They're sitting on the floor of a bedroom at the back and one of the suspects, Meehan, is with them. While we were there the female suspect, Beven, came in and spoke to Meehan. Having confirmed everyone was there we bugged out leaving Ryan and Douglas covering the back of the building."

Kate nods in appreciation at the intelligence because until one of the tactical teams get here they don't have any equipment that might help them scope out the interior of the lodge or the location of the hostages and the suspects. No thermal imaging, no cameras or microphones, no tech at all that can assist them.

"So they're all there. Good! We just have to keep them bottled up until ESU or HRT get here. Which should be in a couple of hours," affirms Kate.

"Uhh, Kate! We might not have that kind of time," comes the whispered voice of Castle next to her and she turns her attention back to the lodge.

Even without the binoculars she can see activity between the lodge and the nearby SUV. Castle passes the binoculars back to her and she immediately puts them to her eyes to get a closer look at what is happening.

"It looks like they might be getting ready to leave," Castle suggests quietly.

From what she can see he is right. The suspect, Beven, is currently taking a pair of duffel bags from the lodge to the SUV. As she watches a man appears from the lodge likewise carrying a black equipment case. The man in question is unknown to her and she is surprised because the information Douglas found out indicated that there should be only three suspects. She focuses on the new face. He looks to be in his early thirties, with dark skin indicating ancestry from the Indian sub-continent or Pakistan with black hair and a close cropped beard.

"I think you're right, Castle," she whispers back to Castle as she watches the pair go back and forth between the lodge and the SUV a couple of times as they load up the vehicle. "I also have an additional, unknown male suspect helping with the loading."

Esposito and Kaminski have both crawled on their elbows to move next to her and they are looking at the scene through their own single lens scopes.

"I don't recognise the new guy either but the lodge isn't that big so I can't see there being any more than the four of them," suggests Esposito next to her.

"If they leave we might lose them so what are we going to do?" asks Castle.

Kate ponders her husband's question for a few moments as her pulse quickens in anticipation of what is soon to come and she studies the ground between them and the lodge. Unfortunately they can no longer just observe and contain while waiting for the TAC teams. They're going to have to do this themselves otherwise they may never see the Aitken kids again, not to mention the suspects.

"No, we can't let them leave so we're going have to take them down ourselves," Kate whispers to them. "Espo, get the rifle and set up so that you have a clear shot of the font of the building and the SUV. Your priority target is Salvio as he's armed. The other two have their hands full so if we time it right we catch them in the open without weapons. Call me on your radio when you're all set."

One set of equipment that the Sheriff's Department was able to supply them with was walkie-talkies with earpieces and so she is able to communicate with all of her team. With a determined nod Esposito crawls back and away so go get the weapon and find his spot.

Kate turns her attention to Kaminski and asks, "Kaminski, was there a back door to the lodge?"

Kaminski shakes his head negatively but he must have an idea of what Kate intends from her question as he tells her, "But the window that we saw the hostages through is open slightly to let in some air. One good push up and we can get in that way."

Kate nods, "And that's what I want you to do. Get back around to the rear of the building and join up with Ryan and Douglas. We're going to confront these three. When that happens it should cause a distraction and draw Meehan's attention from the hostages. If you are set at the window there should just be enough time for you, Ryan and Douglas breech through that back window, secure the kids and take down Meehan. Wait ten seconds after my initial go order before breaching. Again, radio when you three are in position."

With a determined nod the same as Espo's, Kaminski likewise crawls away to get into position and tell Ryan and Douglas their roles.

Kate then tugs at the radio velcroed to the shoulder of her vest, clicks the call button and at the same time thinks that she is glad that when she assigned the radios she assigned each pair arrayed around the lodge with call signs as well as a general one when she wanted to talk the group as a whole.

She just hopes the crew in the lodge don't have a scanner capable of picking up her transmission. In case they do what she is about to say isn't strictly within a Tactical Team's proper radio protocols but, again, she'd already run through the key code phrases with everyone when distributing the radios, "Attention Black Pawns, this is Heat. Our guests are leaving the party. On my word myself, Rook, Team Rymer and Team Parry will go greet the guests in the lobby. Team Montrose stay at the front desk along with Ochoa. Team Raley, Hammer should be joining you soon and has your assignment. All teams signal confirmation when you are ready and we go on my signal."

Kate releases the call button and looks at Castle who has a pleased smirk on his lips as he whispers to her, "It's so cool that you used Nikki Heat characters for call signs though I don't think our Otisville friends or the State Troopers quite got their significance."

Kate gives him a small smile in return, "I thought you'd get a kick out of it, Castle. Plus did you hear Gibson chanting, "Not Irons, Not Irons," when she figured out what I was doing."

"Oh, yeah. Boy was she pleased when you named her and Kent Team Parry," Castle then pauses and a serious look comes across his face. "Are you sure about this, Kate? Don't get me wrong, I'll follow you into the gates of hell. I just want you to be sure that this is the best option. We could just stay in cover, announce ourselves and lay siege until HRT and ESU get here."

"I thought of that but they may still try to make a break for it and who knows what could happen, especially to the hostages, in that situation. No, if I time this right we can do this with as few people getting hurt, hostages, us or suspects, as possible," Kate reassures him with a determined tone making it clear that she has considered everything and is set on the course of action.

Castle looks deep into her eyes for a moment before giving her a nod and then in his own determined but also reassuring tone says, "Ok, Captain Beckett-Castle. I'll follow your lead."

She gives him a look of gratitude as her earpiece starts squawking in her ear with the teams reporting in and she ticks the teams off in her head as they do so.

_"__Team Parry, ready!"_ That's Kent and Parry ready, she thinks.

_"__Team Rhymer, ready!" _That's Deputy Bailey and his partner.

_"__Team Montrose, ready!" _That's the State Troopers.

_"__Ochoa in position and ready to take out the trash," _and that's Espo telling her he has Salvio in his sights.

There is a pause for about half a minute before the final confirmation comes across the radio which Kate puts down to Ryan, Douglas and Kaminski being careful as they get into position. Eventually she hears, _"Team Raley in position!"_

At that Kate takes a deep breath, again looks into Castle's eyes and at his slight nod of reassurance she turns her attention back to the front of the lodge.

When she sees both Beven and the unknown male suspect emerge from the lodge each carrying black equipment cases and Salvio is conveniently turned facing in the opposite direction from their position she reaches for her radio, clicks the send button and announces, "Black Pawns…Go! Go! Go!"

The words have barely left her mouth before she and Castle spring to their feet, draw their Glocks and start half jogging towards the hunting lodge and the three suspects in view. As she and Castle move forward together, weapons half raised towards the suspects, in her peripheral vision she detects Gibson and Kent joining them on her left and Deputy Bailey and his partner similarly joining them on the right.

They get about half way to the front of the lodge when Meehan looks in their direction and sees them coming plus, at that moment, Salvio turns back around to likewise see the advancing law enforcement officers. Looks of surprise immediately spring to both Meehan and Salvio's faces at the sight of the three pairs of people advancing on them quickly with guns drawn. Before they can do or say anything Kate, still striding forward, raises her gun to aim at them and calls out in her best commanding voice, "POLICE! DON'T MOVE! YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"

Each of the three suspects have different reactions to her words.

The unknown male suspect stands stock still with a look of shock on his face as he seems to take Kate's command to heart and freezes in place.

Beven drops the case she is carrying, pulls a handgun from behind her back and turns with the intention to duck back inside the building.

Salvio raises his automatic rifle with the clear purpose of firing on the advancing police but even as Kate shifts her aim to the man a single shot rings out and Salvio drops to the ground with a red bloom in the centre of his chest. Esposito has done his job.

The quick dispatching of her colleague just a few paces from her and shouts of "DON'T MOVE!", "STAND STILL!" and "DROP IT!" from the approaching police has Beven stopping in her tracks before she can make it into the building. With her back still to Kate she slowly raises both her arms up and out to her side, with her gun now being held by the grip by just two fingers in surrender.

Kate stops when she is a few paces from Beven and keeping her covered indicates for Deputy Bailey to move forward to secure her. Seeing that Castle also has the female suspect covered she looks over at the other suspect to see Kent turning the man around to place him in handcuffs while Gibson stands a couple of paces away covering them with her weapon.

She turns her attention back to Deputy Bailey and Beven and sees Bailey's partner move to the prone body of Salvio. With her gun trained on the man on the ground she kicks away the automatic rifle near his hand and then bends down to feel or the man's pulse. After a moment the Deputy looks up at Kate and shakes her head negatively.

At that moment there is a shot from inside the lodge and Kate yells, "Come on, Castle!"

Together they rush to the front door of the lodge and take positon on either side of the open door. After a beat she quickly ducks her head around the door frame and takes a fast look inside. Upon seeing the room inside clear she rushes inside with her gun up and Castle is right behind her. Side by side they move to the only other, closed door they can see on the opposite wall that she suspects leads to the bedroom where the hostages are.

Again they each take a position on either side of the door. Adrenalin is pounding through her veins at this point bringing everything into sharp focus and seemingly slowing down time so that every thought she has, as she takes a second with her back to the wooden door frame, rushes through her brain at the speed of light. Kate glances over at Castle and the mere sight of him calms her beating heart. With a look of utter seriousness he looks at her and grips the handle of the door with one hand while holding his gun in the other and pointing it at an angle down but towards the door so that he can bring it up to fire in a moment.

Kate pushes back from the wall, raises her gun to aim at the door, looks at him and nods her head. At her nod Castle turns the handle, pushes open the door and with the door released raises his gun to aim inside the room.

"POLICE! DON"T MOVE!" Kate yells as she takes a step forward, her eyes fixed at what she can see over the sight of her gun.

What she sees in the room over her sight has her lowering her gun and releasing a breath that she only now realises she was holding.

As her and Castle, guns now both at their sides step into the room they see the aggregable sight of the suspect, Meehan, on his stomach with a bloody bullet wound in his shoulder. Kaminski is kneeling on his back as he secures his writs with handcuffs while Douglas stands nearby covering them with her gun.

The other, very aggregable sight, is of Ryan on his knees with two crying, relieved looking and happily unharmed, children hugging him desperately around his neck.

* * *

_A/N: So a lot happened in this chapter and we have a resolution of the case, mostly. I hope people enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait._

_Again I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. Work over the last couple of weeks has kicked my butt and then the Doctor Who Festival happened in Sydney last weekend and my plans to do any writing then went out the window. _

_Just to let my loyal readers know that there are only going to be two more chapters in this story. One chapter and an epilogue. Don't despair, however, because it won't be the last you'll see from this universe as I have other stories I want to tell with NYPDA Detective Castle, Captain Kate and the Special Investigations Taskforce. I just need to take a little break from them for a little while to keep it fresh. My own little winter (summer here in Oz) hiatus. They will return. For the hiatus I have in mind a little AU that I've had in development for a while which is a bit out there so I won't be surprised if it doesn't get the same response as this story. _

_To all my American readers I hope you had an enjoyable and plentiful Thanksgiving and didn't get trampled on Black Friday. To everyone thank you again for sticking with this little story of mine. All the feedback I've had has been great. With our favourite couple seemingly back together on the show let's hope that the episodes we get in the New Year are a bit more enjoyable than those from the start of the season. _


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Beckett or any of the other characters from the show. I just like to play with them and only the original characters in this story are mine._

* * *

_Conference Room – WayTech Factory_

As they sit and wait Castle shifts in the leather conference table chair he is in and thinks back to everything that has happened since they took down the crew that had kidnapped the Aitken kids. After the tearful and gratifying reunion of the boy and girl with their parents, back at the Sheriff's station, the team had set to work.

Normally, on a TV show or in one of his books once the big final action set piece happens there may be a scene of two of wrap up followed by a personal moment and then that's the end of it. All nicely tied up so the audience or reader can go to bed thinking that all is right with the world. Reality, especially now that he has a badge of his own, is a very different beast. Sure, they've released Max and Selene Aitken back into the loving arms of their parents but that is by no means the end of it. There is a lot of work the taskforce has to do to make sure that the kidnapping crew get what they deserve.

Again, he wonders, if getting his Auxiliary Detective's badge was such a good idea? In the past, at the end of a case, he would, mostly, head home to write and leave the drudgery of wrapping up the paperwork and making sure all the procedural I's were dotted and T's were crossed to Kate, Ryan and Espo. Now he has to do his fair share. Not that he's afraid to do the work or the meticulousness required it's just that in the worlds that he creates it is so much easier and neater.

Then he looks at his wife seated next to him, her long brown hair forming a curtain that hides her strong profile from him as her head is bowed over the file she is reading. No, if the alternative was being away from her side, working as a part-time PI while trying to worm his way into her cases, as he did when he was banned, then getting his badge and the work he has to put in as a result is more than worth it. It's why he did it after all.

So, with Parkinson released from hospital, he joined Beven and their unknown accomplice in the cells at the Sheriff's station while Meehan took his place at the hospital, under guard, to have his shot shoulder treated and Salvio took up residence in the morgue. Meanwhile, all the physical evidence found at the crew's hunting lodge hideout had been collected together and brought to the Sheriff's Station. Before that happened, however, a light moment occurred when, just as they were finishing up at the lodge, a parade of black SUV's had arrived, disgorging a flock of FBI agents. He remembers with a smirk the satisfaction Kate took in telling the lead agent that it was all over and their services were no longer required.

Then there had been the round of interviews. First he and Kate had sat down with the traumatised Aitken children, with their parents flanking them and gripping onto the boy and girl as if they would never let them go again. Yet again he had marvelled at the empathy that Kate had shown as she had carefully and thoughtfully coaxed the story of what had happened to them from Max and Selene. He's not too proud to admit that he helped with trying to calm the nervous boy and girl and he thanks his lucky stars for all those years of open communication he had with Alexis when she was younger that seems to allow him to bond with children easily. One obnoxious little boy from a certain second grade class from last year notwithstanding.

The secret, as Kate did, was not to talk down to them but to treat them as they would anyone else that had been taken and held against their will. To try and keep things moving so that there wasn't enough time for them to dwell on what has happened to them. All the while still offering comfort and understanding when the inevitable emotions of fear and powerlessness at being taken would burst to the surface causing tears or flashes of anger or even for them to clam up and to have to be guided back to telling their story.

Eventually, between Kate and himself, they'd gotten the story and it was as much as they'd surmised. The suspects, Meehan and Beven, had picked them up after school in the guise of WayTech Security personnel saying their mother was unable to pick them up and their father had sent them in her place. Then, instead of driving them home they had taken the children to the disused barn on the Roggenkamp farm, tied them up, threatened them to keep quiet and sat them down in an old horse stall. Then the kidnappers had started unloading bags and cases, bringing them into the barn.

They had been there a few hours when Arthur Roggenkamp had shown up and, unfortunately for them, both Max and Selene had a perfect view of the suspect Parkinson sliding up behind Roggenkamp and slitting his throat. The elder Selene had tried to shield her brother from the traumatic sight but was unsuccessful. Now, he is certain, both children will need help, probably years of therapy, to try and get pass witnessing such a gruesome event.

Both children had broken down for a bit at that point and they'd all taken a break while their parents comforted them. Castle had taken the opportunity to go and raid the vending machines in the station's break room and had come back arms laden with cans of soda, candy bars and packets of chips. He'd deposited them all in front of the crying children and been pleased to see them dig into the junk food, tentatively at first but then with increasing abandon as only kids seeking a sugar high can.

Eventually they had continued their tale. After the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp the children had been blindfolded, bundled into an SUV and driven away. When their blindfolds had, eventually, been removed they had found themselves in the room in the hunting lodge in which the taskforce later found them. When asked if they heard their kidnappers say anything during the time they held them or if they saw anything else they thought relevant and the thin, brunette Selene had said that when they were at the lodge she'd heard a couple of the crew discuss with the third, unknown, suspect about the 'job' they had to do at WayTech. She wasn't sure but from what they were saying it sounded like they were doing something at her father's plant that had nothing to do with holding them for ransom.

With that bit of information and once it was clear there was nothing else the two young people could add they had been guided out of the station by their grateful parents. They had then turned their attention on their suspects.

While he and Kate had looked on the other members of the taskforce had paired off and they interviewed they suspects they were holding. Unsurprisingly, Beven and Parkinson had stubbornly refused to say anything regardless of how Douglas and Gibson or Kent and Kaminski respectively went at them. Even when Parkinson had been confronted with the statement from the Aitken children of his role in Arthur Roggenkamp's murder he'd remained mute.

Then Espo and Ryan had taken a run at the third suspect. This one had been very different. For a start he looked nothing like a tough, mercenary like the rest of the crew. The young, slightly unfit looking, bearded Indian man looked anything but. In fact, if there was one word to describe him as he sat nervously in the interrogation room, it was nerdy.

Before Espo and Ryan had started they'd run his prints and discovered that his name was Vikram Singh and he had a record with convictions for computer fraud and hacking. Unlike his mercenary pals Vikram had folded like a cheap lawn chair upon being confronted with charges of accessory to murder and kidnapping.

The information had poured out of the hacker after he'd pleaded that he'd had no idea about the murder or the kidnapping until after they happened. He'd insisted that he'd been only hired for his computer skills and had even been threatened to keep quiet when he'd objected that this wasn't what he signed up for. Espo and Ryan hadn't believed him and had challenged him to prove it so Vikram had by telling them his story.

It is that story that now has Castle seated next to Kate in the conference room at WayTech with Vikram seated a few seats further down, Esposito standing sternly behind him. Seated next to Vikram is their own computer expert, Tory, who had driven up to Otisville last night to join the taskforce once the technical aspect of the case became apparent after Vikram's interview. She is currently tapping away at the laptop in front of her as Vikram directs her over her shoulder, all the while Esposito keeping a watchful eye on the bearded hacker.

Eventually their waiting ends as James Aitken, an overweight, balding man who Castle suspects is Bill Jackson, WayTech's head of design and development, and a disgruntled looking Simon Taylor of the Department of Defence enter the conference room. Upon entering the room the trio take seats on the opposite side of the table from where he and Kate are sitting.

Once they are settled James Aitken starts by asking, not unkindly, Castle thinks given what the taskforce has done for the man's family, "You asked to see us all, Captain?"

Before Kate can answer Taylor butts in rudely, "I don't know why you insisted that I be here, Captain. Now that it is clear this incident has nothing to do with the work WayTech does for the government I see no reason for me to be here."

"That's where you are wrong Mr Taylor," Kate tells him pleasantly but firmly. "As a result of our investigation into the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp and the kidnapping of Max and Selene Aitken we have discovered that all that has happened has everything to do with the computer processing chips that WayTech manufactures for the military."

"You see, Mr Taylor, the murder and the kidnapping were all just a part of the real reason a crew of mercenaries were here," Castle chimes in with. "The murder was an unintended occurrence, poor Arthur Aitken was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The kidnapping, however, was intended. Intended to be a cover for their real reason for being here as well as a way for them to get part of what they needed to get their real job done."

Kate takes over the telling of the story at this point, "When Jimmy Southwick, the WayTech security guard that this crew bought, was contacted, besides the use of his company SUV, security uniforms and local knowledge for the kidnapping he was asked for and supplied information on the security arrangements here at WayTech."

"And as part of the ransom demand you were asked for your security codes for the factory and administration password for your system, weren't you Mr Aitken?" asks Castle of the surprised business man.

"Yes, that's right," the man nods quickly.

"Jimmy Southwick had been told that this crew were here for a heist. To steal some of WayTech's proprietary computer chips for a competitor, but they weren't here to take something. No, they were here to leave something behind," Kate tells them confidently as she stands and makes her way over to where Tory and the suspect, Vikram, are sitting.

Castle gets up and goes over to Bill Jackson and asks, "Mr Jackson, could you give me that sample of chips from your latest production batch that we asked you to bring?"

The man nods and hands Castle a small plastic box with about a dozen computer chips embedded in grey foam. Castle gives his own nod of thanks and takes the chips over to Kate, Tory and the hacker, handing the box to Tory.

Tory then takes one of the chips from the box and inserts it into the open motherboard she has set up on the table that is linked to her laptop by a ribbon cable. After a few taps of her keyboard, swipes and clicks of the mouse trackpad and words of guidance from Vikram next to her she looks up at Castle and Kate and says, "It's here."

"What's there?" asks James Aitken with just a little confusion.

"The kill switch, Mr Aitken," Castle replies. "The real reason this crew was here. The reason they kidnapped your children and the reason they employed the services of a convicted hacker like Mr Singh here was to install this kill switch on every new chip you produce."

"A kill switch?" asks a now very concerned Aitken.

Kate nudges the shoulder, none too gently, of the hacker as she tells him, "Why don't you tell them what you were paid to do, Vikram?"

Timidly the man tells them, "I designed a program to be added to your servers that would be hardwired into every chip that is produced. It's a very simple program, even if I do say so myself. Just a few lines of code that would survive any reformatting or reprograming of the chips due to it being embedded as part of the manufacturing process. Also, as it's so small and part of the base code of the chip it would remain undetected by any anti-virus software. The program itself is designed so that upon receipt of a pulse of energy on a specific frequency the chip will instantly fail. All someone has to do is send a burst on the right frequency, it doesn't even have to be a particularly powerful burst, and whatever piece of hardware that has one of these chips installed will die, hence kill switch."

"The night after you paid the ransom, Mr Aitken, Vikram and his buddies broke into your factory and loaded his program directly onto your servers. The plan was that with you so distraught over the kidnapping of your children that you wouldn't notice or think on why they wanted your codes and password," Castle tells Aitken sympathetically.

There is a moment of shocked silence from the three men seated on the opposite side of the table at the revelation. Eventually, Bill Jackson gets up from his seat and hurries over to where Tory and Vikram are. He quickly scans what is on the screen and to show him that it is not just one chip Tory removes the one currently in the motherboard and replaces it with another from the box Jackson himself supplied.

A few more taps of the keyboard has Jackson standing up, scratching the back of his neck and confirming to Aitken in shock, "They're right, James. There's code in the chips that I don't recognise. I can't tell what it will do but I can only think it will do what this guy says."

"So you see, Mr Taylor. Given the national security implications of someone being able to fry the equipment on any plane, ship or tank that has these chips with just a single burst of energy is why we requested your presence here," Kate tells the man from the DOD who is now properly put in his place.

"Fortunately, we discovered this before any of these chips could be sent off to be installed into any such equipment, so you're not going to have to go thorough and rip them out of anything that has them installed. Goodness knows what would have happened if our investigation had been shut down for some reason. A lot of very vulnerable sensitive military hardware for sure. Hardware that an enemy would have been able to disable at the press of a button," adds Castle pleasantly but with a hint of irony.

Now a little chagrined at playing into the mercenaries hands with his attempt to interfere with the taskforce's investigation, Taylor asks, "I assume that someone else paid for these mercenaries to do this. Do you know who?"

"Unfortunately, they aren't talking and Vikram here says that he was employed by them, only met with them and knows of no one else who could be involved. We are pulling their lives apart. Looking for a money trail that might lead to their employer. It's a lot of work. Work that we could sure use the help of some friendly federal agencies to complete," suggests Kate.

"Oh, I'm sure I can help you with that, Captain. Quite a few agencies will be interested in what you have uncovered," responds a now eager Taylor.

I bet, thinks Castle. The implications of this will mean that everyone from the CIA to NCIS will want a piece of this investigation. He just hopes that they don't forget who it was that uncovered it in the first place.

* * *

_Sally's Diner, Otisville – Later the next day._

Castle takes a bite out of the large cheeseburger and feels the various juices and sauce dribble down his chin. He quickly puts the burger down and plucks a napkin from the dispenser on the table to swipe it clean and looks around the immediate vicinity. What he sees are that three tables near the back of the diner are filled with the members of the taskforce all enjoying a meal and some down time.

They have all come here for an early dinner before getting in their cars and heading back to New York. They're heading back because the case of the murder of Arthur Roggenkamp is closed and, as they've been told, anything else is out of their hands.

It's because of that why there is an empty seat next to him at the table he is sharing with Ryan and Espo as they wait for Beckett to join them.

When they returned from WayTech, after the revealing the real reason behind all that had happened, they had continued to complete the necessary paperwork and started trying to track down who was behind the sabotage of the WayTech computer chips. They had continued the work again today and then, not more than an hour ago, Kate had received a phone call from Commissioner Hayward back in New York.

At the completion of the call a slightly annoyed but admittedly unsurprised Kate had told the team to wrap everything up in preparation to handing it over to the feds. As he thought might happen, given the national security implications of what they discovered, a multi-agency taskforce, made up of many letters, CIA, FBI, NSA, DCIS and NCIS, would be taking over the investigation for those behind the attempted sabotage at WayTech.

He's just waiting now for Kate to join them as she tries, one last time, to keep their taskforce a part of the investigation. He doesn't hold out much hope and in all honesty neither does Kate but that's not to say she isn't going to try.

He looks over at the other two tables occupied by the taskforce members. Tory and Lanie are sitting with Investigator Gibson and from the wrapt look on the young NYSP Investigator's face he suspects that Lanie is telling yet another of what she calls her Caskett stories. At the other table Kent and Douglas sit with Kaminski and are both watching the Connecticut Detective as he recounts some anecdote that requires a lot of hand movements. From the gesture that looks like he's aiming a gun Castle surmises it might be from his days as a Marine.

They're all good people and despite some shaky starts from a couple of them they've gelled well with himself, Kate, Ryan and Espo. He just hopes they continue to work so well together.

He moves his gaze from his contemplation of the team and back to the meal of cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate shake on the table in front of him. In a way he's glad Kate took her time before joining them to try and argue the taskforce's continued involvement in the investigation, as futile as it may be. Lately she's been on a bit more of a health kick than normal. Making sure they eat healthily and exercise regularly. Their regular meals at Remy's have been regulated to once a week and no take-out unless absolutely necessary.

It started during his training to become an Auxiliary Detective as a way for her to help him reach the physical requirements to graduate. Then, once he got his star, she decided that they should continue using the argument that he had to keep in shape to keep up with the other, younger, detectives on the team. Totally disregarding that he'd been keeping up with her, Ryan and Espo, all younger than himself, for over seven years now. So the fact that he can sit and eat one of his guilty pleasures without a disappointed look from Kate makes this treat all that more sweeter.

A few minutes later he's demolished half his burger when he feels the feather light touch of Kate's fingers as they walk across his back and shoulders. He immediately looks up guiltily at the smirking face of his wife as she looks down at him and then pointedly at the half consumed burger in his hands.

Seeing the look Espo chimes in gleefully with, "Lookout, bro. Looks like you're in trouble. I told you. You should have ordered the salad."

Kate gives a huff as she takes her seat next to Castle and then gives another pointed look at Espo as he takes a bite from his own greasy double beef and bacon burger as she says, "You're one to talk, Espo. Anyway, I don't mind if Castle has a burger now and then just as long as he works it off with me later….at home." She ends giving the Latino a knowing look that has both him and Ryan, next to him, gagging on their food in disgust at the salacious implication.

Castle leans over and whispers in her ear, "I'll hold you to that…or rather to me, later."

She turns her head to look him in the eye as he sits back and gives him a quick wink. Now he's eager to scoff down the rest of his meal so that they can get on the road and back to Manhattan and their bedroom as quickly as possible. He's just annoyed that Kent and Gibson will be riding back with them in Kate's now repaired and drivable car even if it still looks like red Swiss cheese with the bullet holes in it. Otherwise he'd be encouraging her to make a quick stop along the way home to make good on his previous statement. Oh, well, he'll just have to get them through their meals quickly to cut down to as little as possible the delay before they get their special, private time.

To that end he signals to the waitress behind the counter and the middle aged woman brings over Kate's grilled chicken burger, fries and strawberry shake that he ordered for her when he placed his own. Once the meal is placed in front of her she gives him an appreciative look, "Thanks, babe, but remember a treat is fine once in a while just don't think we're going to eat like this all the time."

"Yes, dear," he responds dutifully.

"At least Beckett isn't asking you to go on a cleanse like Jenny is again. Now that she is expecting for the second time she wants me to watch my health even more so and insists I do a cleanse like I did just before we got married," Ryan tells him as he shudders with revulsion at the memory of the disgusting green concoction that he was forced to subsist on during that time. That was until he finally broke over some delicious Chinese take-out. To clear the memory he shoves a handful of ketchup covered fries into his mouth.

To get off the topic of diets, Castle, after Kate has taken a bite of her burger, asks her, "So how'd it go with the Commissioner? Did you at least get them to keep us in the loop on what the feds find out?"

Kate swallows what is in her mouth before she responds, "Yeah, I got that at least. They are still taking over but the Commissioner is going to make sure that we have a regular line of communication with the taskforce so they will let us know what they discover. Probably through Douglas. He agreed that it was the least the feds could do after we uncovered this whole thing for them."

"I still don't see why we can't keep running with the investigation ourselves, Beckett?" raises Esposito in protest. "As you said, we uncovered the whole sabotage angle so I think we have the right to keep going and find out where this leads."

"Espo, we were sent out here to solve Arthur Roggenkamp's murder and we did that. Saving Max and Selene Aitken and stopping the sabotage at WayTech was a bonus. Finding the people behind the sabotage and the kidnapping is outside our remit and beyond our resources at the moment. Let the feds handle it. It is their responsibility after all," Kate justifies to her friend and subordinate.

"Besides, as Kate said, they're going to keep us posted on what they find," Castle adds in support of his wife. "Let them do the dull work of following the money. We did the hard part and now they have us to thank for averting a major disaster for our military."

"That's right," continues Kate. "In fact, the Commissioner wants me to pass onto everyone his thanks and admiration at a job well done here. He added that both the Governor and the Director of the FBI have also passed on their congratulations at such a speedy resolution to the case and the stopping of the sabotage."

Castle watches as Espo's chest puffs out a little in pride at the praise and he admits he feels the same way himself at hearing such appreciation of their efforts.

"Yeah, well so they should," says a prideful Esposito before taking another bite of his burger.

Castle then feels Kate's knee bumping with his under the table and he looks at her questioningly as she says around a mouthful of chicken burger, "Eat up, Castle. The sooner we finish, the sooner we head home."

Castle takes a long slurp of his shake before responding, his voice dropping an octave, "Don't worry, Kate. I have more than enough incentive to get done as quickly as possible. Just make sure you eat everything because with what I have planned for you you're going to need every last ounce of energy when we get home."

As he looks at the pleased and expectant twinkle in Kate's eye he ignores the snorts of disgust from across the table.

* * *

_A/N: So there you have it. The full resolution of the case and everything is revealed. Except who is behind it all. That is for another day. _

_You may recognize one of the characters I included in this chapter. I know I said I wouldn't comment on the show but now it is on hiatus and I'm near the end of this story I thought I could get away with this. After episodes 8x07 &amp; 8x08 I, like a few other fans and writers, got a bit annoyed with the Vikram character and his active encouraging of Kate to keep up with the whole separation thing. I'm hoping that if Castle ever finds out, the next time he sees Vikram, he clocks him. So, in reaction, in my universe I made Vikram a bad guy, even if a rather weak one, and this will be the last you will see of him._

_Also, I'm no computer expert so my idea of the 'kill switch' may be totally wrong but I thought it might be at least plausible. Regardless this is fiction so please excuse some artistic license in service of the story._

_Thank you to everyone that has kept with this story and posted such positive reviews. Knowing that there are people out there appreciating this story is so very gratifying._

_Just an epilogue to go._


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: The show Castle and its characters are owned by ABC and are the creation of Andrew W Marlowe. I just like the show and characters so much that my imagination comes up with these other worlds for them to experience._

* * *

_Commissioner Hayward's Office, One Police Plaza – One week after the Otisville case_

Commissioner Hayward looks across his desk at Chief Barnes and Chief of Detectives Chavez as they share one of their regular informal coffee meetings. He notices the slightly smug look on CoD Chavez's face and while he has his suspicions on its source he decides to ask the man about it.

"What's got you looking so pleased, Joe? The clearance figures up again this month?" Hayward asks casually.

Chavez gives him a small smile as he responds, "Oh, I was just remembering the fine steak dinner the wife and I had last night courtesy of our FBI friends and in particular SAC Reynolds."

"So you cashed in your bet did you, Joe?" asks Chief Barnes seated next to him.

"Bet?" asks Hayward with an arched eyebrow.

Chavez's smile gets wider, "Reynolds bet me that Captain Beckett-Castle's Special Investigation Taskforce not only would not be able to solve their first case but that they would have to call in the FBI for help. While the feds were called in the S.I.T. solved the whole thing, including freeing those kidnapped children and uncovering that attempted sabotage at WayTech Industries all before the FBI could take over. All they ended up doing is the clean-up. He tried to worm his way out of it but in the end he paid up and my wife and I enjoyed a very tasty and expensive meal last night all on his dime."

"Yes, well while I'm glad you and your wife were able to be fed at SAC Reynolds expense, I must say that I could have barely expected such a quick resolution to the taskforce's first major case. Not to mention the significance of what they discovered in regards the sabotage at WayTech," says Haywards with his own pleasure evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Jack Clancy, rang me the other day and sang the taskforce's praises as well," adds Chief Barnes. "And that attempted sabotage has caused quite the stir in DC. It's quite a feather in Beckett-Castle's cap that her team uncovered it all before it could cause any real damage."

"Yes, pity we couldn't get representation on the federal taskforce that his taking forward the investigation into who is behind it but I at least got a commitment from the FBI Director that the S.I.T. will be kept in the loop on what they find through their FBI liaison," Hayward tells them.

"Reynolds isn't happy about that either," says a continuing smug CoD Chavez. "Apparently, the federal taskforce will have their information go straight to the S.I.T. bypassing him and his field office. My sources say that really pisses him off but they also tell me some other interesting things."

Chavez pauses for a moment before telling them in a conspiratorial tone, "They tell me that Reynolds is on the way out soon. He's going to get a sideways transfer somewhere else and part of it has been because he hasn't made a secret of how he thinks the S.I.T. should be under federal control. The Otisville case made the taskforce both some friends and enemies in DC. The DOD aren't happy that a taskforce of local cops uncovered such a major security breech on their watch. However, both the CIA and NSA were more than happy this was uncovered by our team. Funnily enough it seems the Castles have their own friends in those agencies. Apparently even some of the hierarchy at the FBI are looking with grudging respect at the S.I.T. after this which is why Reynolds previous attitude has him on the outs."

"I'm glad to hear that the taskforce has earned some respect with our federal colleagues. A case like this could have had the taskforce stepping on a lot of toes but I think the quick resolution and the uncovering something that could have had such serious ramifications for national security helped to minimise any feelings of territory being poached," says Hayward.

"Oh, there's still some hurt feelings in DC, particularly with the DOD, as I said, but as the feds have now taken over the case they feel they have control now so hopefully they'll forget all that and focus on going forward. Regardless the whole thing has made the S.I.T. and the department look very good," says a very pleased Chavez.

"It's a feather in your cap as well, David," says Chief Barnes. "You came up with the whole idea for the taskforce in the first place. Perhaps Reynolds should have bought you that steak dinner."

"Ha, no I'll leave that kind of thing to Joe here," responds Hayward pleasantly but then continues with some satisfaction. "But it is gratifying to know that this idea of mine has worked out so well. Let's just hope Captain Beckett-Castle and her team can continue as they started and keep being the asset I knew they would be."

* * *

_The Upstate New York Estate of Giles Huntington _

"Are you sure they will keep their mouths shut?" Giles Huntington asks the man seated in the armchair across from the one he is seated in next to the roaring fireplace in his study.

"Yes, sir," replies Harry Su, the half Caucasian half Asian head of his special projects, emphatically. "The contractors were all paid handsomely with the incarceration bonuses coming into effect to ensure their silence. That and the knowledge of what will happen to them and their families if they do talk will guarantee they won't."

"What about that hacker…..Singh? Our clients in Europe are not happy that he exposed their plan. They paid very well for that little addition to be added to those computer chips and now I'll have to pay them back because we weren't able to deliver. He's cost me and them a lot of time and money. Could he be a further risk to us?" Huntington asks pointedly.

"He knows nothing about us or the clients in Europe. He was subcontracted by the mercenaries so he knows nothing that could link to us. As to whether we can do something about him, he's now in witness protection but, as you know, we have our ways around that. If you order it I'll have him eliminated," offers Su.

Huntington thinks for a moment before answering, "No, leave him for now. As you said he knows nothing about us and if there is one mistake that Bill Bracken made is that he was a bit too quick to kill someone he deemed a threat, even if they were only a minor one. If you start leaving bodies around unnecessarily then people start asking questions and sometimes the ones asking the questions are sufficiently motivated to be a real threat themselves."

"Turns out he was right to at least try and take out that Beckett woman. If not for what she did to him ultimately and now what her and her team have done to us. It goes to show that you were right, sir, to keep an eye on both her and her husband," raised Su.

"Yes, I was right to keep those two under observation I just didn't expect them to interfere with one of my plans so soon after she gave up the idea of going into politics," comments Huntington ruefully.

He remembers the discussion he had in this very room with Carl Shelton about the political aspirations of Katherine Beckett-Castle. He'd been pleased when she'd made her decision not to run but take promotion instead. Now, in hindsight, he should have been more concerned when she took command of the tristate taskforce with her husband. As he'd always thought those two together have an uncanny knack for uncovering the truth. He's going to have to increase his monitoring of the couple to try and ensure they don't interfere with one of his plans again.

"Any luck getting a source on their taskforce?" he asks Su.

The man shakes his black haired head negatively, "Not yet, sir. None of the team members have weaknesses that we can see that we can exploit. For the moment I'm relying on our contact at 1PP and the existing contact I have in the 12th precinct but they aren't directly involved with the taskforce so they can only give me second hand information. I will continue my efforts so that what happened in Otisville doesn't happen again."

"See that you do. I would rather be warned of any actions they take that could affect my operations rather than have to take any more direct action against them. Again that will only draw attention to me. But if they do look like they are getting even a little close about knowing about me I want to know so that I can take the appropriate action," Huntington tells him sternly.

"Of, course, sir," responds Su deferentially.

"Very well, Su that will be all," he dismisses the man.

With a further deferential nod the man rises from his chair and leaves the room. As the door shuts behind his employee Huntington looks into the flames of the fire in front of him without really seeing them.

That's because his thoughts are still dwelling on Katherine Beckett-Castle and Richard Castle. He doesn't want to fixate on them like Bracken did to the woman but their recent actions have, yet again, foiled one of his projects. Embarrassingly, one that he was carrying out on behalf of some important overseas contacts. He takes no pleasure at being proven right in his instinct to keep watch on the NYPD Captain and the writer turned NYPDA Detective. If anything it just strengthens his resolve to do everything he can to make sure they don't get near one of his projects again.

As he'd thought before he has to make sure he keeps a close eye on that couple.

* * *

_Outside The Old Haunt – Evening_

"_I'm sorry, man, but there's nothing new I can tell you," _says the voice from the cell phone at Kent's ear.

"No, new leads? What about the money? All those guns and somebody had to be paying for them?" Kent asks disbelievingly at his friend on the other end of the line. As he makes his plea down the phone Kent moves aside for privacy as four young college age guys pass him on their way to the entrance of the bar nearby.

"_Look, Dave. You know the whole thing was handed over to Abercrombie's team and from my buddy there he said they tried following the money but it led nowhere. Some offshore account that closed the moment you and Maloney stumbled across that meeting. There's nothing new. The guys you smoked were all ghosts. No records and all their ID's were fake. Again, my buddy said that the guns were all stolen from a National Guard Armoury a month ago but the feds have no leads on the crew that did it. You know all this before you left for your taskforce job. Since then the trail's gone cold," _says Detective Paul Evans, Kent's friend from the Academy who is keeping tabs on the investigation into his partner's death for him back in New Jersey.

Kent makes a frustrated sigh and his friend continues, "_I know it's hard, Dave, but you have to try and put it behind you. Maloney's gone and nothing you can do will bring him back. I'll keep tabs on the investigation and if anything new comes up I'll be sure to let you know but for now concentrate on your new job. From what I heard you guys did real good on your first case. You should be out celebrating with your new team. Concentrating on the future, not the past."_

"Yeah, I know. You're right. Thanks, Paul, I owe you but do let me know if you hear anything more," Kent asks, almost pleads again, of his friend.

"_Sure thing, man.….Hey, I gotta go. Next time you have a day off let me know and we'll grab a drink, but back home. I'm not paying Manhattan prices," _jokes Evans.

Kent looks up at the green canopy of the bar that he is standing out the front of and responds, "Oh, don't worry about that. I've found a place here where I can get a pretty good discount. See you, Paul."

"_Bye, Dave,"_ signs off Evans.

The call done he puts his cell phone in his jacket and stands there going over his friend's words. He hasn't been able to let it go despite what his friend Paul has just said. Captain Beckett-Castle was right when he met her and when she called him out during the Otisville case. He was and still is investigating. For all the good it's doing him.

As Paul had just said there is nothing new. Nothing for him to follow. No trail from the money, the guns or the guys he killed that leads to anyone else. He is just so frustrated.

Back in his apartment, in Jersey, he's set up a case board at the back of the wardrobe in his bedroom. Every morning as he gets ready for work and the commute into Manhattan and the 12th he goes over what he's got. Unfortunately because there hasn't been anything new for a while he's memorized everything on that board and his frustration stems from that and that he can't see where to go next.

Kent looks up again at the green canopy that shelters the steps leading down to the entrance of The Old Haunt. It's the end of the week and Esposito and Ryan have brought rest of the taskforce here for some cooling down drinks after a busy week.

When they got back from Otisville the taskforce had immediately been given two separate murder cases to solve. Apparently the transition of the homicide squad from the 12th to the 15th precinct was taking longer than expected so the taskforce had been asked to take on a couple of cases that would have been under the 12th's old homicide squad's jurisdiction.

The Captain had divided the team members equally between each case, the robbery homicide of a liquor store clerk for the night's takings and the strangulation murder of a mother of two in SoHo. Now, at the end of the week, both cases are closed.

Kent had been on the team with Esposito, Ryan and Gibson that had arrested the disaffected former employee of the liquor store whose job the victim had taken. The Captain, Castle, Kaminski and Douglas had arrested the neighbour who was having an affair with the SoHo woman's husband.

They'd all worked hard to finish the cases so quickly and so Esposito and Ryan had suggested they all cool off here at the bar that Castle owns. They're mostly all inside now, winding down over some drinks. The Captain had apologised but she had some admin work to finish before she could clock off for the day and so couldn't join them. Castle had been with them for one drink but then had left saying that he had some writing he had to get to but telling them all that their drinks were at the same discount that Esposito and Ryan received.

Kent had ducked out to call his friend not soon after Castle left, when Esposito had challenged Kaminski to some one on one pool and Ryan had gone with them to cheer on his partner. Then he'd left Douglas and Gibson having a discussion over some new network TV show involving the FBI and Gibson quizzing Douglas over its accuracy or lack thereof.

He better get back to them. Try to do as his friend suggests and put his partner's death behind him. At least for one night.

As he slowly makes his way down the concrete steps he thinks, maybe he can team up with Kaminski against Esposito and Ryan at pool. Winner buys the next round.

* * *

_The Old Haunt – Inside_

Alexis sits in the booth next to her friends from Colombia, Melanie, Tegan, Clara and Susan. With the end of the week they all decided to go out and have a couple of drinks. Being twenty-one but all still college students trying to live off their various allowances or part-time jobs Alexis had brought them all the way here, to her Dad's bar, where they could take advantage of her family discount.

She drinks for free, of course, under the strict instructions from her Dad that she not overindulge. While she never has and never would and she knows he trusts her she wouldn't have put it past him to have given instructions to the bar staff to cut them off if her or her friends have too much.

Another appealing reason for coming here is that The Old Haunt is a safe place, having essentially become a cop bar with the number of people from the 12th and surrounding precincts that now patronize it and who know both her dad and her step-mother. None of them had felt like fending off the attentions of the usual parade of frat boys that always try to pick them up when they go out to the bars near the campus. So she'd suggested the trek here where they could drink cheaply and not be bothered.

The sight of the four young men pushing their way into the bar immediately has Alexis re-evaluating her pervious thoughts. What's worse is that she recognises them. They are all in her class and their presence here can't be a coincidence.

"What are they doing here?" Alexis asks to her friends as she indicates towards the group that, having seen the group of girls at the table are making their way over to them.

The short, dark haired Clara has the good grace to blush as she says, "Oh, they must have seen my tweet about us coming here. I recognise Jason Delaney, he's one of my followers."

"Yeah, and I recognise another one of them, Todd Johnson. I did not want to see him tonight," grumbles the brown, curly haired Tegan next to her.

Alexis knows why Tegan is grumbling. Todd asked her out once and she said yes. The date was a disaster. The guy was all hands so Tegan had turned down his offer of a second date. Unfortunately he wouldn't take no for an answer and kept showing up and arrogantly acting as if their going out again was a forgone conclusion. That was all despite the numerous times Tegan had shot him down.

He'd started showing up at so many of the same places that Tegan did that, when her friend had told her about it, Alexis had suggested to her that she report him for stalking. Avoiding running into him was another reason why Alexis suggested they come to The Old Haunt.

Before Alexis can suggest they get up and leave the group of young men have arrived and are standing in a semi-circle at the end of their table.

The one, from Tegan's description, that is Todd speaks with faux charm to the group sitting at the table, "Well, ladies, fancy seeing you all here so far from the campus. Why don't you all shift around and we'll join you."

As one the group of girls look stony faced back at the boys standing at the end of their table as Tegan responds icily, "Look, Todd, for the thousandth time I'm not interested. We're here for a quiet drinks by ourselves. If we wanted any company we would have asked for it so if you don't mind why don't you go find another table. Or better yet, another bar."

"Oh, come on, Teegs. You know you want me. Why don't we have a couple of drinks and then we can find somewhere private to get to know each other better," Todd says to Tegan with a leer.

"She said she wasn't interested, Todd. Why don't you take the hint and leave us alone," chimes in Alexis in defence of her friend.

"I'm not talking to you, red. So why don't you mind your own business," Todd turns on Alexis angrily banging his closed fist on the table in front of her making all the girls around the table flinch as the glasses of wine on their table jump from the impact.

At that two of the other guys crowd closer to the table as if to screen what is going on to the rest of the bar. The one that Clara had identified as being her twitter follower, however, is looking nervously at what is going on has stepped up to Todd, putting an arm on his shoulder as he whispers, "Hey, man, I just came here for a good time not to get heavy."

Todd shrugs off the guys arm and says, "That's what we're here for, a good time, and that's what these sluts are going to give us."

Before Alexis can let arrogant sleaze bag know exactly what she thinks of him the voice of a woman comes from behind Todd as she says, "There a problem here, gentlemen?"

The 'gentlemen' has been delivered with undisguised irony from a blond haired woman in a white blouse and black pants suit in her late twenties that Alexis can now see standing behind the group of guys. Joining the woman from the booth next to the one Alexis is sitting at is a slightly younger looking African American woman in dark jeans, red blouse and a black leather jacket.

"Stay out of this, lady. We're just joining our friends here for a night on the town," counters Todd looking the blond haired woman up and own and dismissing her as a secretary or some other office worker.

"Actually it sounded like the young ladies here didn't want anything to do with you so why don't you take the hint and leave," suggests the younger black woman.

At that Todd, a good couple of inches taller than both women, takes a step forward, into the personal space of the younger woman and hisses at her, "Why don't you leave before you get hurt."

The young black woman stares up unflinchingly at Todd as she says calmly, "I suggest you step off before you are the one to get hurt, buddy."

As the woman says that Alexis notices, as the woman's jacket moves slightly, the badge on the woman's hip. She glances at the blond woman and from where she is sitting she sees a familiar bulge under the woman's jacket. A bulge she's seen many times under Kate's when she is wearing her gun.

Not wanting there to be a scene in her Dad's bar Alexis chimes in with a warning that she honestly knows the thug standing toe to toe with the black woman will probably ignore but she has to try, "Todd, I think you should just go home. You don't want to do anything stupid here and get kicked out of school."

Todd throws a contemptuous look over his shoulder at Alexis as he says, "I said mind your own business, red. I don't care what you think."

"Look, sir," says the blond woman with an unmistakably authoritative tone who now puts her hands on her hips, opening her jacket and clearly displaying the badge on her hip. "I suggest you step back from my colleague and do as the young lady says and go home before we arrest you."

It's almost comical to Alexis as she watches Todd's eyes go wide at the sight of the gold badge on the woman's hip and the gun that now can also be seen under her jacket. Just as Todd takes a stumbling step back from the younger woman she likewise puts her hands on her hips, displaying her badge.

"Need a hand there, Douglas…Oh, hey, Little Castle," comes the familiar voice of Detective Esposito as he steps up to the group holding a pool cue. Alexis sees Detective Ryan stepping up behind him and he gives her a nod of recognition. Another tall, muscular man with short blond hair who is holding a pool cue like Detective Esposito joins them and is looking at the group of young men sternly.

"Nothing we can't handle, Espo," responds the blond woman confidently while looking contemptuously at the now shitting themselves group of college students standing in front of them.

"As I was telling Todd here, _Detective _Esposito, I think it is time for him and his friends to leave but they weren't listening," chimes in Alexis putting emphasis on the word _Detective _to let Todd know the maganitude of his mistake.

At that Ryan, now standing next to his partner, gives a slight laugh as he says, "Boy are you guys dumb. Not only are you picking a fight with a bunch of cops in a cop bar but that young woman there you're harassing." He indicates towards Alexis, "Both her father and step-mother are cops. Cops we all work with so if you guys don't want to spend the weekend in the Tombs I suggest you get the hell out of here."

Esposito gives his own contemptuous up and down appraisal of the young men in front of him before he says gruffly, "Yeah why don't you hit the bricks before your mamma's come looking for you."

This time Alexis has to stifle a giggle as the four young men almost fall over their feet in their haste to retreat from the group of police officers now almost surrounding them. Todd manages to stammer out, "Y..ye..s, sir….Y..yes, m..aam." As he and his three friends flee back out of the bar.

Passing the scrambling men on their way out a tall black haired man now joins the group standing at the end of Alexis' table and asks curiously, "What'd I miss?"

* * *

_The Loft_

Castle sits at the desk in his study, his eyes scanning the lines he has just written on the laptop screen in front of him. As he finishes reading he hears the sound of the front door close soon followed by the familiar clack of his wife's high heels on the hardwood floor approaching.

A moment later the beautiful sight of Kate, in her pale blue work dress, appears in the doorway. She stops there, folds her arms across her chest and rests one shoulder against the door jam.

With a small smile she asks, "Hey, get much done?"

Castle leans back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head to get the kinks out of his back after being hunched over his laptop for the last hour or so. He gives her an answering smile as he replies, "Yeah, finished a chapter. I was just going over it. Get your paperwork done?"

Nodding she responds, "Mmm, hmm. Want to join me for a wine or are you in the zone?"

"Oh, no, a wine with my lovely wife sounds just the thing. Time for a break anyway," he tells her.

"Ok, I'll get our drinks. Meet me in the living room," and with that she pushes off from the doorway, turns and disappears back into the living room.

Castle takes a moment to save the chapter he just wrote before closing the laptop and following Kate into the living room. He joins her at the kitchen island as she is pouring out two glasses of their favourite cabernet. Once a sufficient amount of the red liquid is in the glasses he snags one just as she picks up hers. Together they walk over to the couch and sit down, him in one corner and her sitting right next to him, their hips and thighs pressed together.

He looks into Kate's eyes as she does his as they clink their glasses together in salute before they both take a sip. All the while they don't break their eye contact.

Castle keenly observes Kate as she rolls the wine around her mouth for a moment to savour before swallowing it and the faint rush of blood to her cheeks as the heat of this particular wine has its usual effect on her. She sees him watching her reaction and the blush of her cheeks deepens and she breaks their eye contact as she looks down and away from a second, but only for a second. For it only takes her that long before she has regained a measure of her usual control and she is looking back up at him.

"Did you end up going for a drink with everyone?" she asks him.

"One. Gina has been on my back about being behind on my chapters since I started as an Auxiliary Detective so I didn't stay for more. Anyway, I've still got a lot of great ideas running around in my head after the Otisville case I just had to get something down," he tells her enthusiastically.

Kate reaches over with her free hand and cards it through his hair, "You always have plenty of stuff running around in that big head of yours, Castle. Sometimes I wonder how it all fits, what with your ego and all," she teases him belying the gentleness with which she is running her fingers through his hair.

"I think you appreciate that it's not only my ego that is big, Kate," he ripostes back at her with a salacious look.

One of her dazzling smiles, the one where her whole face lights up, graces her lips before she responds, "Oh, yeah. I do appreciate it."

They share a moment of silence as they each take another sip of their wines. This time Castle reaches over with his free hand to stroke her thigh next to him that has become mostly exposed as her dress has ridden up when she sat down.

Kate jerks suddenly as if she's suddenly remembered something, "Oh, babe. I heard from Deputy Chief Gates tonight after you left. Looks like the taskforce is to get a commendation for what we did in Otisville."

"That's great, Kate!" he congratulates her squeezing her thigh in emphasis. "It's no more than you deserve."

"WE deserve, babe," she counters. "Everyone worked so well together. More so than I thought would have been possible on our first case and with such different backgrounds and personalities involved. Then there's you. I don't think we would have closed the case as quickly or successfully without you."

Castle gives a huff in self-deprecation, "As you said, Kate, everyone played their part. I was just a part of the team. No different than before I got my star."

Kate gives him a sincere look, "Castle, not that you didn't before but now that you're an Auxiliary Detective you contribute so much to our cases. Like I said when you got the Poe's Pen Award, I am so very proud of you for becoming the first Auxiliary Detective. All the work you did to get there, the time you've taken from your writing and the commitment you've shown to the job since you qualified, I appreciate it all, immensely."

"I did it for you, you know, Kate," he tells her just as sincerely.

"I know and I will be forever grateful that my husband and partner in crime and life will be by my side, solving crimes for as long as we are able. Because that is what I truly want, always," Kate tells him her voice heavy with affection.

Castle reaches for her hand that is in his hair and, once their hands down in front of them and interlocked, he looks deeply into her eyes and with his own conviction and affection says, "That's what I want too, Kate. To be by your side. Always."

XXXX

_A/N: There you have it. The end of the first story in this universe. Bit long for an epilogue but once I started writing a couple of these scenes I couldn't cut them down. Yes, I had to use the 'A' word to finish the story. I am conscious of trying not to overuse Caskett's signature word in what I write. I have other stories in mind in this universe which I should, hopefully, have out next year sometime. Just don't ask me when._

_Thank you all very much to everyone that has read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It has been the most popular and well received of all the work I have done on this site so far and I am humbly grateful. _

_In case I don't get anything else out before the end of the year and if you do celebrate at this time of year I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. If you don't celebrate at this time of year I still offer my best wishes for the coming year._

_Thanks again from Suggarush71!_


End file.
